


Changes

by miss_rae_lin



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorce, F/M, Strong Female Characters, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 107,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_rae_lin/pseuds/miss_rae_lin
Summary: A few weeks after the bombshell of Kyle asking for a divorce, Summer discovers she is pregnant. This is the last thing she wanted or needed right now. However, it forces her to make decisions she otherwise would't. And life starts to look up. She meets a new guy that shows surprising interest. She thinks she may have gained a new friend. And her business life has opened up. Maybe all of these changes are what she needed to not only get over Kyle Abbott, but to gain that life she always dreamed of.
Relationships: Kyle Abbott/Summer Newman, Summer Newman/OC
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The warmth radiating from the sun failed to chase the chill from my bones. And the ache in my chest, with every breath I took, only grew stronger. Was I on the verge of a panic attack? It wouldn’t surprise me. The fragile control I had left since that terrible April night finally snapped. 

I was pregnant.

According to the five tests I took this morning, at least. Those two ugly pink lines remained burned in my brain. Like neon signs shining as bright as stars in the middle of the night. 

Mocking me. 

Terrifying me. 

I had tried to explain away the lack of my period. Stress from trying to save my marriage with Kyle. Taking on extra responsibilities at Jabot. The emotional rollercoaster that was my mother. Adam returning to the fold and wanting to meet Christian. My father under pressure to keep the little boy he considered his own son. Kyle and Lola becoming engaged before our divorce had been finalized. Feeling isolated and lonely.

But then the sickness started.

First in the morning. My stomach rolling like waves, urging me to reach the bathroom fast. Then the smell of bacon, which I normally liked, became a stench my nose could not handle. My father had questioned it, but I just chalked it up to stress. To terrible eating habits. Anything but what would be a logical explanation.

When the dizziness came, I knew I had to do something. Chelsea caught me stumbling out of my bedroom one morning. I brushed it off as blood sugar dropping, but she gave me this look. This suspicious look that made my breath catch. If she said the word, I was sure I would fall to my knees there and then, crying until my eyes slipped from their sockets. But Chelsea only nodded and went on to check on Chrisitan.

A week later, after still trying to ignore the obvious signs, I bought the tests at a pharmacy on the other side of town. The teenager behind the register just popped the gum in his mouth and gave me a blank stare. There seemed to be no interest in the fact that I had five pregnancy tests. Which was somewhat of a comfort. No need to worry about paparazzi suddenly getting this information.

I took the tests this morning, three days after I had bought them. And when they all came back positive, the walls seemed to close in on me. I had to escape. I threw on a pair of workout clothes and ran to my car. My mind barely focused on the drive. How I did not get into an accident, I do not know. But I returned to reality once I passed the sign for the entrance to Chancellor Park. Fresh air, beautiful flowers, and the chance of running into someone I knew was minimal with it being morning on a work day. 

I walked deep into the park, trying to settle my brain. An empty bench came into focus, surrounded by blooming flowers. The scenery, smell, fresh air, and sun would help settle me. I would focus on the problem and solve it. 

And there I sat on the bench, but nothing was working as I had hoped. My skin felt too tight. A coldness settled in my bones. My heart ached. It was a struggle to take in a breath. Tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. Static noise filled my ears, incoherent and insistent. 

I didn’t want to be a mother.

I didn’t know how.

I thought when Kyle and I made love the few times in our brief marriage, we had used protection. Had I skipped a pill by accident? Did a condom break? Where did I make a misstep to put me in this position? 

Not that an answer would solve the predicament I found myself in now. But it was something small to latch on to. Silly, the me in my right mind would call it. However, how was one supposed to be in their right mind when they realized they were pregnant with their soon to be ex-husband’s baby just as he was getting ready to marry someone else? There was undoubtedly no section covering this step in pregnancy in that famous guidebook every pregnant woman read.

Did I need to buy that book?

Something bumped against my foot. I snapped from my maze of thoughts. Looking down, I was surprised to find a soccer ball against my foot. I bent down, picking it up, only to look up to stare into the eyes of a little girl. Pretty brown eyes. Dark brown skin. Hair in pigtails, little heart stones dangling from the ends of her hair ties. White shirt and overalls with dirty tennis shoes, completing the adorable look.

“Hi,” I said.

“Hi,” she replied. “Can I have my ball?”

I smiled while handing it to her. She turned around and raced off to a woman I assumed was her mother. The mother gave me a small wave and smile before taking the little girl’s hand and walking away. 

No older than six, I would guess. Cute little girl. If I had a little girl, would she be as adorable as her? Would she like soccer? Could I be a soccer mom? What if it was a boy? Would he like soccer or football? Maybe baseball? Which parent would either hypothetical kid take after more? 

Oh, God. If I had a mini me, I would die. I couldn’t handle that curse. People already said I was my mother’s payback. I didn’t want anything like that. I couldn’t handle anything like that. I was too selfish. Flighty. I would screw a kid up.

Maybe I should have an abortion? That would solve everything. Kyle would never have to know. He could go on about his new life with Lola without worrying about a child with me. I wouldn’t have the chance to screw a child up. And no one would think I was trapping him. Plus, the Newmans were already dealing with enough drama because of kids. Who needed anymore?

But then, the idea of having an abortion brought a sense of sadness. Failure, even. Because I gave up something that was a mix of me and Kyle. Back when I knew he loved me. 

Or thought he loved me.

So doing that would be like admitting Kyle and I were officially over. And we would never have another chance together. That the love I thought we shared before was nothing more than a lie.

Plus so many people would be pissed at me should the truth about an abortion came out. Which would only further complicate everything around me. And I was trying to find ways not to add more hell to my life than it already seemed to be heading for. Maybe choosing to keep the pregnancy was the better solution.

My head hurt from all these random, nonsensical thoughts.

The shrill ring of my phone caught my attention. Pulling it from my purse, I groaned at the name lighting up my screen. Did I dare answer this call? But if I didn’t, this would not be the last call I received.

With a grimace, I pressed the green button. Once the call connected, I placed the phone beside my ear. “Hey Dad,” I said, cringing at the high squeak of my voice.

“Summer, where are you?”

“I decided to go out for an early run. Stopped at the park for a bit.”’ Easy answer and something believable. 

“Oh, alright. I didn’t see you at breakfast and barely talked to you yesterday. Chelsea said you didn’t look like you felt well in the last few days. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, Dad. Just work stress and y’know...everything with Kyle.”

“Is that bastard bothering you at work?”

I scoffed. I asked Jack to separate us, hoping to prevent problems shortly after the breakup. Kyle hadn’t been too pleased and lashed out at me. I couldn’t understand why, considering it would only cause more problems. But he had been so wrapped up in planning his wedding to Lola lately, he hadn’t had a moment to talk to me. 

“No Dad,” I said. “We barely see each other.”

“Honey, why don’t you think about leaving Jabot? If the stress of everything is affecting your health, you shouldn’t be there.”

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. A familiar figure walked around the corner of a large section of flowers. My stomach dropped. A second later, another familiar figure followed. Bile burned the back of my throat.

Kyle and Lola stared at each other, giant goofy grins in place. I tortured myself watching their hands, twisting and grasping at each other. The urge to vomit grew stronger. From the baby or the sickening scene of the couple, I wasn’t sure.

I jumped to my feet, power walking away from the couple. I thought I heard the faint call of my name, but chose to ignore it. I turned down a path that would take me to the parking lot. Though on the opposite side of where I parked my car, it would still get me far away from the newly engaged couple.

“Summer?”

Shit.

Dad.

“Sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying about work?” 

“Why don’t you quit Jabot?”

I broke free from the lush greens and reds of the park to the open space of the parking lot. Few cars were present on this side. But I spotted Kyle’s favorite Lexus to the left. 

Would he know it was me that threw the nearby rock into his windshield?

I shook that thought away. 

“Dad I…I don’t know.” The idea of quitting Jabot had come to mind, briefly, a few weeks ago. Lola had come by the office to have lunch with Kyle. I came upon her and Jack having a conversation in the hallway. The way Jack’s eyes glowed and the laughter he released as he spoke with his future daughter in law, it stopped me in my tracks. And it felt as if someone had punched me in the gut. 

I didn’t expect Jack to ostracize Lola. She was going to be his daughter in law, after all. His son loved her. But I was not prepared to see him be so happy with her. To love her as he did. To act as if I never existed.

“Summer, I really think you should consider it.”

“Can we discuss this later?” I asked. 

A long, suffering sigh before, “Sure. We can discuss it later.”

“Love you,” I said. When he responded back, I hung up. 

I had made the trek back to my car. When I got inside, I pressed the button. The car flared to life. I immediately turned the air conditioning on. As cool air blasted from the vents, my stomach growled.

Right. I had to really care about eating now.

But I had no desire to go to my usual places. I needed something new. No memories of Kyle to torture me as I sat there eating. Or risk running into someone that would only gloat about Kyle marrying Lola. Nevermind my heartache. 

Which is why I chose to find somewhere to eat on the backside of Genoa City. A place I rarely visited, but some of the models at Jabot always raved about. And judging by the crowds of people, I could see they weren’t mistaken. Signs for various restaurants, boutiques, and other interesting stores all caught my eye.

But the sign with the mermaid eating what appeared to be sushi made me stop. The restaurant stood nestled between a hardware store and a beauty salon. Parking along the road appeared limited, but an overflow lot could be found around the side of the building. 

Once I parked, I made my way down the sidewalk to the entrance. Walking inside, a sweet, citrus smell welcomed me. Sunlight from the two large windows illuminated the small space. A couple sat in the booth to my left. A group of four sat at a table in the center of the rectangular dining room. To my right stood the cash register counter, a young girl standing behind it writing something down. In the back left corner was a bar area, an older man standing behind it. I heard the faint scraping sound of metal against metal followed by the strange sight of something flying in the air before coming back down.

“Welcome,” the girl behind the cash register said. “Pick any place to sit.”

I chose a booth on the right side. The black leather seats squeaked as I slid across, trying to hide myself in the corner. The girl, who now I believed to be the hostess, came by to give me a menu. Shortly after, a waitress came for my order. I gave her my drink order along with what food I wanted. When she left, I leaned back against the booth and released a soft, long sigh. While waiting for my food, I mentally reviewed my current predicament.

I was pregnant. Kyle was the father. He was about to marry Lola in two months time. We were no longer working together at Jabot. The relationship between me and the Abbotts, on the surface, looked good but from their actions it felt as if they were ready to replace me. And my father was now bringing up me quitting Jabot. 

Maybe that was the first step I needed to take. Maybe I did need to quit Jabot and put some distance not only between me and Kyle, but me and the Abbotts all together. Could possibly help reduce the bitter feeling I had growing towards them, Jack in particular. Plus, it would help me handle this pregnancy if I didn’t have to see Kyle and Lola acting all in love every five minutes. 

But if I quit, did that mean I had to run back to Newman? I didn’t particularly want to. I enjoyed striking my own trail and earning my place in business while having my famous last name. Going back to Newman felt like I was giving up. Taking the easy road out of a difficult situation.

Yet, Grandpa would welcome me back and protect me once the news of the pregnancy got out. And Aunt Victoria would have so much to teach me as the future CEO of Newman. Working there would provide so many educational opportunities that I would not have access to at Jabot. 

Well, not now anyways.

“Here you go,” my waitress’s bubbly voice pulled me from my thoughts. I gave her a smile before she walked away. I sat there and ate, finding that I enjoyed the Japanese noodles better now than I had in the past. Was this a side effect of pregnancy? Certain foods just tasted better. Like magic on your tongue, better? 

The food enchanted me so much, I ordered a to go plate. Once I finished eating and the takeout order arrived, I left. I could work from home today, so I planned to return to Dad’s apartment and finish what contracts I needed. I also would think of strategies I felt we needed for the upcoming quarter. Then, I would be free the rest of the time to sit and think about all of my options.

I should have known that was too simple.

On the drive back to the apartment, Jack called me. He needed me to come in for a last minute meeting with a potential business partner. I didn’t understand why I had to come, as no deal had been reached for anything so no need for a marketing plan. Plus, with this being an important meeting the chance of Kyle being present was high. My stomach rolled at the mere thought of seeing him. But I couldn’t ignore the summons. Dread filling me, I made my way to the office.

Pulling into the designated lot for higher ups, I noticed the familiar white Lexus from this morning. My stomach clenched. My heart raced. A cold sweat suddenly overcame me. Nausea bubbled up. Without thought, I flung open the door and leaned my head out. The contents of my lunch emerged from my mouth in a painful, gross fashion.

After a few minutes, my stomach settled. Grimacing, I pulled a napkin from the takeout order and wiped my mouth. I hoped this morning sickness trend only lasted a short while because I hated throwing up. And should I stay at Jabot, no way would I be able to hide such a thing from Jack. 

Another reason I should consider leaving, I supposed.

Once my mouth was clean, I stepped out of my car, dodging the small pile of what once was my lunch, and walked towards the entrance. I passed a few familiar faces, all staring at me with those familiar looks one gets when she has been dumped. The office gossip had all sorts of stories as to why Kyle and I were divorcing. 

He cheated.

I cheated.

Lola was pregnant.

I was a gold digger.

He only married me to get a connection to Newman.

I married him for a connection to Jabot.

Lola professed her love in a dramatic fashion.

Some stories were interesting. Others dumb. A few true in some fashion. But as a Newman, I was raised to stay strong. Keep my head up and have a smile on no matter what. Let them believe they had broken me down. And if they had, never reveal it. Because a Newman does not crumble. A Newman rises from the ashes.

I managed to make it all the way to my office without bumping into Jack, Kyle, or anyone else. There, I snatched the small bag of makeup and mouth care I kept for emergencies. And I made a call down to the fashion division, asking that they bring me up a set of clothes. Not exactly proper to wear clothes meant for models, but desperate times and all.

I raced down the hall to the bathroom once I received word someone would bring me an outfit. I brushed my teeth vigorously and washed my mouth with several rounds of mouth wash. I needed that awful sour taste to be scrapped from my tongue and my breath to be clean. After that, I put on the small amount of makeup I had.

The dark circles living underneath my eyes now appeared less vibrant with concealer. My sallow, pale skin had some color put back with what little liquid foundation I had left in the bag. A dusting of a pink eyeshadow along with a sweep of mascara made my blue eyes pop. A quick dab of lip gloss and I felt somewhat alive. 

Or looked it, at least.

After putting my blonde tresses up in a messy bun, I emerged from the bathroom. Feel sick and tired on the inside, look like a human on the outside. A neat trick I learned from Aunt Victoria, Mom, and Sharon from all these years. Would help keep the questions at bay during this meeting and have my father thinking I was feeling much better.  
I met one of the fashion assistants at the entrance of my office. “You said something simple and cute, so I thought this would be best,” she said as she extended the black plastic covering towards me. “Also, I grabbed a pair of shoes in case you needed them.”

“Thank you. I completely didn’t think about the shoes. I’ll return it once I have it dried cleaned.”

“No problem. And I promise to keep this between us.”

She smiled before walking down the hallway towards the elevators. I walked into my office, shutting and locking the door. I stripped out of my workout. Thankfully I didn’t actually workout, otherwise I would have had to solve the dilemma of a shower. 

Unplanned meetings were the bane of my existence.

The dress the assistant picked was from last season’s collection. It was an off shoulder style dress made of smooth, cotton material. A braided band wrapped underneath the bust with the rest of the material flaring out to the top of my knees. Good thing I had a spray tan recently, giving my legs that nice summer kissed glow. My favorite part was the ombre coloring. At the bottom, the dress was a dark pink. The pink became lighter the higher up the dress until it was nearly white at the top. Paired with the gold sandal heels the assistant had given me, for the first time in awhile I felt beautiful.

A knock sounded at my door just as I finished buckling my shoe. “Just a sec,” I said as I took one last look in the floor length mirror in the corner. Feeling happy with my look, I walked to my door and opened it.

I wished I hadn’t.

Kyle stood on the opposite side. The black suit hugged his hard earned physique. The memories of what that body looked like crashed over me. How those toned arms held me gently in their embrace. The way his hips would thrust with such power, sending my soul to the moon in our lovemaking. 

Did he think of Lola as he made love to me?

That random thought hurtled me back to reality. I raised my chin and crossed my arms. The numbness from earlier enveloped me. “Can I help you?”

“I wanted to check on you,” Kyle said. “You looked...sick this morning.”

“Unpleasant sights can make you want to vomit.”

“Summer…”

I smiled, the brittle edges of my mouth lifting into something that clearly worried Kyle if the uneasy expression indicated anything. He really thought we would go back to being friends after the scam he pulled? I did give him credit, he still managed to be a manipulative Abbott even if he was in love with a woman that acted as if she was the moral compass of the city. But the fact that Kyle pulled this stunt on me? His partner in crime since childhood? The one that was in love with him? The one that had a risky procedure done in order to save his new fiancee’s life?

“Unless you’re here to discuss business, we have nothing to speak about Kyle,” I said.

“Summer, come on,” Kyle said. “I know I hurt you. And I’m sorry for that. I truly am. But don’t throw away our friendship over this.”

“I donated an organ to your sweet angel, Lola, after you promised to marry me. I agreed to keep the marriage strictly business, but you wanted sex. I forgave you for nearly sleeping with her when I was out of town. If anyone screwed our friendship up Kyle, that would be you.”

As I listed my grievances, I realized something shocking. And I knew it would make me a bad person, but I found I didn’t care. Because in the long run, this decision would be what was best for everyone.

I wasn’t going to tell Kyle about the baby.

At least not right away.

“Summer…” Did I detect a hunt of regret in his voice? Probably just my imagination.

I raised my hand. “Business only, Kyle. We have nothing else to discuss. Our lawyers are handling the divorce paperwork. Nothing else binds us. You do your thing and I’ll do mine.”

A burst of confidence rushed through my blood. I walked past him, shutting the door behind me. He called my name again, but I continued to move towards the conference room. The faster this meeting took place, the quicker I could get home.

Plans were settling in my brain. With the startling, but necessary, decision about keeping the pregnancy a secret for now, that told me I had to leave Jabot. Whether I went to Newman or somewhere else could wait a few days. I also realized I needed to get myself a place to live. Dad’s condo was no place for a newborn plus it would be a tight fit. 

The fear from earlier started to slip away. My confidence grew. Being pregnant and becoming a mom still scared me, but not near as much as before. I felt like some control had returned to me. 

I walked into the conference room. Jack stood to greet me. Surprising him, I only smiled in acknowledgement before walking around the table. His extended arms slowly fell back to their sides. I sat down at the far end of the table, facing the projection screen. Kyle walked in behind me. I pretended not to notice the look shared between father and son. And Kyle seemed to understand it was better for him to sit beside his father near the front of the table instead of trying to sit near me.

“I know this is a last minute meeting. I wouldn’t normally call for it if this wasn’t an potentially game changing deal,” Jack started off.

“So who is the potential partner and what division are we looking at?” I asked.

“Skincare and potentially cosmetics,” Jack replied. “And the partner is Sun&Moon.”

I perked up at that. “The powerhouse brand that is taking Europe by storm? That Sun&Moon?”

Jack chuckled at my obvious enthusiasm. “Correct. They are looking to branch into the American market and want to do a collaborative effort first. They’ve been meeting with various companies this past week and we happen to be on the list. That’s why I called you in on your off day.”

Before Jack could continue, a knock echoed from the door. Kyle stood up and opened it. When he did, I had to remind myself to breathe. A man that should grace the cover of GQ stepped into the conference room.

“Mr. Lee?” Kyle asked.

“Yes,” the newcomer said. I secretly enjoyed the British accent coating his words.“Sorry for being late. A video conference this morning with our CEO this morning.”

“Completely understandable,” Jack said. “Please come in. We have refreshments coming soon.”

This Mr. Lee walked around the table, sitting down beside me. A pleasant, woodsy smell drifted across, tickling my senses. The charcoal gray suit he wore hugged his slim, toned figure well. Sharp and sophisticated, perfect for a model on a business magazine cover. His smile seemed warm, putting one at ease with his dark brown eyes staring directly into mine. 

“Hello,” he said to me. “Elijah Lee. Vice President of Marketing.” He extended his hand for a shake. 

“Summer Newman,” I replied.

Did his gaze just sharpen at my name? 

Wouldn’t be surprising if it did, though. Probably curious why a Newman was at Jabot.

“Nice to meet you. Please call me Elijah.”

A cough broke the greeting. I looked across the table. Kyle and Jack were staring at us. One with interest and the other with.....I’m not sure how to describe the look. Just not a happy expression on Kyle’s face.

The meeting kicked into gear after that. We discussed Sun&Moon’s branching into the American markets. What type of collaborative efforts the group wanted. What products would be showcased. 

Ideas bounced off the walls. I felt invigorated and challenged. The need to secure a deal flowed hard through my veins. And the rapport Elijah and I had as we talked marketing strategies felt next level. I hadn’t felt so insync with a person since Kyle. 

Gave me a pleasant tingle to know I could still work magic with someone.  
When the meeting came to an end, I had not realized time had flown by so fast. The time showing on the digital clock behind Jack said we had been at this for three hours. The rumble in my stomach also let me know I needed to satiate this baby. Maybe the leftovers I had placed in my mini fridge in my office would still be good to eat.

Jack and Kyle took turns shaking Elijah’s hand. All three men seemed in good spirits about the talk. I felt confident about the meeting, as well. Ideas for potential marketing pitches and sales campaigns were going off in my head like lightning strikes. 

But then my mood dampened when I remembered my decision.

After today, I would no longer be a part of Jabot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair, I heard my father’s voice calling my name. For a brief moment, my nerves shook. He would know something. See something. Use his magical dad powers to know I was pregnant. And I would feel like a little girl again, sitting on the couch as he ranted and raved about all of it.

But the moment passed as I reminded myself Nick Newman was impressive in many ways, but he did not have X-ray vision. Nor could he read minds. So I had nothing to worry about with a simple conversation. More than likely it would be about leaving Jabot. He had not commented on it yesterday when I returned from the Jabot office. Odd, but I chalked it up to Chelsea distracting him with talk of Adam, Connor, and Christian.

I walked into the living room. Chelsea sat at the bar with Connor while Dad sat beside Christian on the couch. I smiled at the scene of the two playing a board game. Christian displayed a resilience during this chaotic time in his life that made me proud. And I know it helped my father deal with the upheaval Adam’s presence caused. 

Strangely, Adam had not tried to push for custody of Christian, only to meet him. Sharon, who had become somewhat of an advocate for Adam, told Dad it was only to see that Christian was doing well. That he had no intention of trying to claim Christian. Dad didn’t believe her. 

Chelsea, too, wasn’t sure what to believe. She had returned to town after a phone call from Adam. She didn’t say what transpired between their meeting, just that he didn’t seem like the Adam from before. How strange must the situation be for her, the woman so irrevocably in love with my crazed uncle, that he was back from the dead but not with her.

Dad felt sorry for Chelsea and Connor after he learned of that situation, which was why he invited them to stay with us. Part of me wondered if maybe he didn’t want to try and rekindle something with Chelsea. The two did have feelings for each other when Chelsea fled town. And while anger was still there for Dad, I knew he still found her attractive and tried to give her the benefit of the doubt.

I didn’t necessarily agree with his deduction, but who am I to judge? I sort of blackmailed the guy I had been in love with since childhood into marriage. And he manipulated me right back with making me believe we had a future all in order to save the woman he really wanted. The perfect, sainted princess that could do no wrong. 

Yeah, I really had no room to judge my father on his romantic interests. 

I still would though.

“You called?” I said after I came out of my thoughts.

Dad looked up at me. “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Chelsea stood up from the bar, Connor following her. “We’re going to go get some ice cream. Christian, do you want to come?” 

“Yeah!” Christian said as he jumped up. 

I watched as the little boy ran around the couch, questioning out loud where his shoes were. Chelsea and Dad laughed before Dad told him where his shoes were. Once Christian had his shoes on, he joined the awaiting Chelsea and Connor. I waved bye as they walked out the door, pretending not to notice the look Chelsea and Dad shared.

“Must be serious if you wanted to talk with me alone,” I commented.

“They wanted ice cream. Nothing unusual about that,” my dad replied.

Choosing not to respond, I sat down on the couch in the spot vacated by Christian. “What can I do for you, Dad?”

“Have you talked to your mother lately? She called yesterday checking up on you.”

The relationship with my mother had been strained, as of late. I couldn’t say I didn’t understand her lashing out. Attacking anyone she deemed that had wronged her. After the disaster with Luca, I sent myself into my own downward spiral, especially when I left Genoa City. That time away was nothing more than a need to self destruct. And unfortunately, I still had a need for it when I returned home. 

Which is why I gave my mother room, but at the same time wondered what it was she was thinking. For all the grief she gave me for my choices lately, Phyllis Summers was doing a spectacular show of not following her own advice. 

Even befriending Adam, somehow.

“I talked with Mom briefly a few days ago,” I said. “Told her everything was fine.”

“Is it?” Dad asked.

He had that look. That searching gaze that all the Newmans possessed. Which told me I had to tread carefully with my answer. Give him enough truth to satisfy his worry while still keeping my pregnancy a secret. While I had accepted this new fact of life, I was not yet ready to tell anyone. For fear of it getting back to Kyle or Jack. Or for decisions to be made for me with the baby being used as the excuse.

“Honestly, things are starting to look up a little bit.” I reached out, grabbing Dad’s hand and squeezed. He gave a tight squeeze back. “I decided to leave Jabot.”

He blinked, clearly surprised by the sudden announcement. “You did? When?” I overlooked the disbelief coloring his voice. We had talked about my love for Kyle shortly after I moved back in with him. How Kyle made me feel both hatred and love all in the same breath. The idea of me parting from him completely had seemed inconceivable to both of us. Me for my desperate belief that he would realize what a mistake he was making. My dad because he considered me blind to who Kyle truly was.

“Yesterday,” I replied. “I realized, after I went in for that impromptu meeting, that things weren’t the same anymore. That Jabot didn’t feel like…” I struggled to think of the correct term to describe my work place. But all that came to mind was, “...home.”

“Because of Kyle?”

I shrugged. “He was part of it. A major part. But there were other factors, I realized. The biggest, besides him, being that if I stayed I was afraid of becoming bitter.”

“Bitter?” Dad asked. “Because of having to see him with Lola?”

“And with the rest of the Abbotts. Especially Jack.”

Understanding dawned on my dad’s face. Nick Newman and Jack Abbott had a rough history, especially where I was concerned. But both treated me well and loved me in their own ways. Jack was like a second father to me, always someone I could count on for advice or a place to hide. 

But things were changing. He had Lola to consider. I couldn’t be the only one he considered like a daughter. And as much as that realization hurt, I knew I needed to realize it now instead of down the line. Because Jack will be furious should he find out I kept the truth about the baby from Kyle and him. I didn’t want to add other issues, like fights with Lola, to the mix.

“Well, I think you leaving Jabot is the best decision all around for everyone. How did Jack take the news?”

“I haven’t told him, yet. I was up last night typing out a resignation letter. I plan to give it to him tomorrow. I wanted to give myself a day to just relax before dealing with that chaos.”

“Understandable. But I can get on the phone with Dad or your Aunt Vick to get you set up at Newman. Or would you rather join your old man at Dark Horse?”

I cringed. This was the one downfall of telling my Dad about my decision to resign from Jabot. He automatically wanted to throw me back at Newman or have me work for him at Dark Horse. Neither option appealed to me because I wanted to make a name for myself without the help of my connections. Without my last name. 

However, as much as I hated to admit it, I may not be able to be picky. With a baby arriving in a few months, I needed to get started at a new job shortly to generate income. I could live off Dad or Grandpa no problem, they would be more than happy to support me and my child, but I didn’t want that. I made too much headway in my professional career to give it all up now. So taking a job at Newman or Dark Horse may be the best option for now until I can build up more connections to step out on my own.

“Hold that idea for now,” I said. 

“Summer, what is so wrong with working with family?” My dad gave me a look as if I had personally offended him. I sometimes wondered if his nagging about me coming to work for him didn’t have something to do with him missing Noah. With my older brother working in London currently for Dark Horse, the father-son time had been cut. And now with the situation with Christian and Adam, Dad seemed to be searching for some kind of security with his kids.

I leaned over, kissing his stubble-covered cheek. “Nothing is wrong with working with family. You just raised me to be independant and not rely on my last name to get everything. But, seeing as how excited you are and the idea of working with either you or Grandpa and Aunt Victoria has crossed my mind, I will give it serious consideration.”

“That’s all I ask.” 

“Now is that all you wanted to talk to me about?” I made to stand up, but Dad’s grip on my hand stayed firm. I looked from it to him, slowly sitting back down. “Something else?”

“Are you sick?”

My heart jumped. 

“What?” I asked. “No, I’m not sick.”

Again, that searching look. My stomach rolled. I swallowed. Prayer after prayer I repeated in my head, hoping I didn’t have a bout of morning sickness hit me right now. I would tell Dad the truth, but at the right time. Now was definitely not that time.

“You just haven’t seemed like yourself lately. And it isn’t just the divorce from Kyle.” 

“I would tell you if there was anything else, you know that.” Add another prayer not to be struck by lightning right now. “I’m starting to see a light at the end of this miserable tunnel so everything should go back to normal soon.”

My dad chuckled. “You are so much like your mother at times, I worry. Alright, whatever it is, don’t tell me. Just promise me that you know you can always come to me. And I will always help you, no matter what.”

My heart softened at those words. I leaned over and kissed his cheek again. “I know, Dad,” I whispered. “And thank you for that.”

The tender moment faded as Dad said, “Since Chelsea has the boys, why don’t you and I go grab something to eat?”

I laughed. “Dad, I’m in a bathrobe with wet hair.”

“So go get changed and dry your hair. We can have a father daughter date night.”

I thought of arguing. Though it wasn’t late, my body tired easily now. The idea of laying in bed and being lazy tempted me greatly. But the thought of food plus spending alone time with Dad sounded nice. And it would be a nice break from the depressing atmosphere I had somehow sunk myself into.

“Alright, alright,” I said before dashing back to my bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, I came out wearing a loose fitting top and dark wash jeans. My hair was pulled up into a messy, but stylish, ponytail. And I had applied a little bit of makeup. Tried to make it appear that I wasn’t the wallowing ex wife. Talk had already spread about why Kyle and I divorced. I didn’t need to add anything to it by giving the gossip columns or nosey individuals ideas that I was distraught over it.

A Newman was never distraught. They were grace and strength personified in the public eye.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

Dad replied, “What do you feel like eating?”

“Anything.”

“Alright. I’ll surprise you then.”

I didn’t see a problem with that. I didn’t have a particular taste for anything, anyways. No pregnancy cravings yet. But I felt as if I could eat three cows, though. Somehow, getting dressed awakened me from my tired haze and my hunger came to life. But I would have to watch how much I ate in front of Dad, though. He would suspect something if I made a pig of myself. And I didn’t want to spend a fun evening out dodging questions about my sudden increase in appetite.

However, when Dad pulled into the parking lot of Society, my mood soured. He parked the car and we just sat there. Couples mingled outside of the restaurant, laughing and kissing. I could see a few tables filled through the large, bay windows. 

No sign of Kyle or Lola, yet.

“Dad…” 

“I already called ahead. She isn’t working tonight.”

I sighed. “That’s nice. Honestly. But why did we have to come here to start with?”

A large, warm hand reached out and patted mine. “I needed to talk to Abby concerning something with your grandfather. She told me she would be here for a short while tonight. I thought it would just be easier.”

“Sure,” I mumbled. With a heavy sigh, I opened the door and stepped out into the pleasant night. I took a deep breath, reminding myself stress was not good. I should talk to the doctor about ways to help handle stress. If my life of late was any indication, I would need it.

First, I had to call the doctor. 

Crap.

After making a mental note to call the doctor in the morning, I walked around the car to meet Dad. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me tight against his side. I wrinkled my nose at the overwhelming smell of his cologne. Had his cologne always been this strong? Or was this pregnancy nose?

Thankfully, as we approached the door, the enticing scent from inside overtook my nose. My stomach growled. Dad chuckled. I blushed. When he opened the door, I pushed him on before following him. 

My mood dropped, however, when I spotted Abby waiting at the bar. For someone that claimed to be about family, she glared at me as if I had murdered her kitten. Strange that she would give me that look considering she was the one who slept with my husband. But I had come to learn Abby made up her own rules to fit her fantasy in her head. She was the angel of the Abbott family. The victim in the Newman family. She could do no wrong. It was no wonder she and Lola became such fast friends. They shared similarities. And Kyle was the docile, bland man that Abby thought he should be when he was with Lola. 

“I’m going to grab a table,” I said. “I don’t think getting into a fight with Abby tonight will be good for anyone.”

“Summer…” my dad started, but I walked away before he could finish. I knew my father could get angry with Abby. I saw it at Austin’s funeral when I exposed their affair. But he always forgave her easily. Somehow, Dad always managed to forgive certain people but held grudges longer with others. I could never fully understand that.

Sitting down at a table, I made it a point to ignore the two talking at the bar. Instead, I focused on the menu, trying to make the difficult decision of what to eat. Shrimp sounded amazing. But then a fajita also called to me. The turkey in that special sauce would only upset my stomach. And I had been eating nothing but chicken fingers these last few days since that seemed to be all Connor and Christian wanted.

“Miss Newman?”

I looked up. Standing at the side of the table was Elijah Lee. Instead of a formal suit like the one he wore yesterday, he opted for a white button down with black slacks. And his dark brown, nearly black, hair was free of gel. He had a youthful, roguish look about it. He looked even better than the last time I saw him. 

“Elijah, hi,” I said. “And seriously, no Miss Newman stuff. Call me Summer.”

“Alright. How are you Summer?” he asked, a smile blooming. 

That smile could charm the coldest of hearts, I bet. And the way he said my name with his low, raspy voice, made my breath catch for a second. A romance hero stepped right off the pages of the books my mother loved and into real life. Elijah Lee was a heartbreaker.

I shrugged. “Starving and trying to decide what to eat.” I motioned to the empty chair. A quick glance at the bar told me Dad and Abby were still in the middle of whatever discussion they needed to have. “Sit, please. My dad’s with my aunt at the moment and I don’t think they’ll be finished anytime soon.”

Once Elijah sat down, I asked, “What are you doing out on the town?”

“My flight out isn’t until tomorrow and I was tired of staring at the four walls of my hotel room. A few people recommended this place and here I am.”

“Weren’t needed back in London right away?” 

Before he could answer, a waitress appeared at our table. Elijah made to stand up, but I told him to stay. The longer I talked with him, the better chance I might have of securing his cooperation with Jabot. Plus, it was nice to talk with someone that didn’t know all about me and my depressive days as of late. 

After we placed our drink and food orders, Elijah returned to my previous question. “No. We already planned for my trip to the states to be awhile. I’m heading to Atlanta from here tomorrow and then to LA after that.”

“And here I thought Jabot sold you on the pitch to partner with us,” I joked.

Elijah smirked. “How could I not be sold on a pitch by an intelligent and beautiful woman? But I need to be respectful of the other prospects and make sure I accept the right pitch by the right individual.”

Heat bloomed in my cheeks. I hoped the lighting was dark enough that any red coloring my face couldn’t be seen. Was Elijah flirting with me? If so, why? But I secretly enjoyed the compliment, however small it was. It had been awhile since anyone thought of me as such. To most around here, I was the devil in disguise.

Our waitress chose that moment to return to the table with our drinks. After taking a sip, the coolness of the water tasting like heaven to my parched mouth, I said, “Well I hope you give Jabot serious thought after hearing the other proposals. Jack and Kyle have great ideas. Plus the marketing team at Jabot is one of the finest you will ever work with.”

"I have no doubt if you're leading the charge."

A bout of sadness struck me. My chest hurt a little, even. The idea of giving up Jabot sucked. And I hated that I felt cornered into the decision. But considering the outcome of the other option, this seemed like the saner and safer choice.

"Even if I'm not there, Jabot's marketing department is jam up. I promise if you select them, you will not be disappointed with their work. So many in that area have such fantastic ideas and have been trained by me to bring everything they have to the project."

Elijah placed his drink back on the table before looking back at me. Dark brown eyes stared me down. Holding me hostage. I felt powerless, unable to break the gaze. 

“Why does it sound as if you are no longer a part of Jabot, Summer?” Elijah asked.

Footsteps approaching the table snapped me from my daze. I looked over at the nearing figure. “Hey Dad. Finished with Abby?” We will just pretend my voice didn’t shake. 

Dad glanced from me to Elijah. “Who’s your new friend?”

Before I could rush to explain, Elijah rose to his feet. He extended his hand and that charming smile had returned. “Elijah Lee, sir.”

“Nick Newman,” Dad said before accepting the offered hand. The men shook hands before Dad let him go. “And how do you know my daughter?”

I rolled my eyes. That tone of his irritated me. I was no longer a four year old. “Dad.”

“We met yesterday at Jabot. Summer had some fascinating business ideas for a proposed project between them and my employer. I happened to run into her here and decided to have a little chat.”

“Oh,” Dad said as he looked between Elijah and I. “Well that’s not a surprise. Summer is a marketing powerhouse. I’m sure this project would benefit from some of her thoughts.”

“I thought so, too. I’m sure my employer will also find her ideas full of promise.” Elijah looked back at me. My breath caught. The intensity in his gaze had risen a few degrees. “But something tells me her brilliance won’t be hidden at Jabot for long.”

Was Elijah laying it on thick or being sincere? 

Before my thoughts could spiral further, another person approached the table.

“Hello Summer,” Abby greeted, a fake saccharine smile in place. “How are you?”

Oh how I wanted to throw this water in her face. What a clown she would look like with wet, messy hair and black streaks racing down her face. But I just forced a smile and replied, “I’m good. Just ready to enjoy the food.”

“I’m sure. Lola’s cooking and recipes are just amazing. We were all so lucky when she came to town.”

Grandpa would help me escape murder charges, right? He has helped his other children with such matters and even Grandma. Plus, once he learned I was pregnant, I’m sure he would try to make sure I never faced jail time. He may be upset at losing a daughter, but everyone knew Victoria was his favorite daughter anyways. So would he truly be that upset at losing the accidental daughter?

“Abby…” Dad chimed in.

I wrapped my hand around my glass of water.

“What?” she asked, looking at my dad as if she couldn’t understand what she said wrong. “It’s the truth. She’s been amazing and has been the star of Society. Everyone agrees. Even Uncle Jack and Kyle.”

I squeezed the glass until my knuckles ached.

“Abby, that is enough,” Dad hissed. “What is the matter with you?”

“What’s the matter with you?” she replied. “I haven’t said anything wrong. I’m paying my chef a compliment.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing,” Dad said. “I already told you not to say anything to her.”

Abby rolled her eyes. She looked at me. “Have I upset you? Your dad seems to think you're hurting and need to be treated with kid gloves.”

“I’m fine,” I forced out.

“See, she’s fine. We can all get along like adults and be happy that she’s moving on with her life and Kyle’s moving on with Lola.”

My arm moved without conscious thought. The water splashed in Abby’s face. She shouted. I rose to my feet. Dad stepped back, surprised at the sudden action. Elijah moved closer to me. I spied a small smile in place. Oddly, that made me feel a little bit better.

Maybe it was the anger coursing through me like a wildfire. Maybe it was the hormones from the pregnancy. Could be all the pent up frustration from trying to rise above her attacks, show that family loyalty she always claimed she wanted. Or it might be due to the fact I didn’t believe Dad would really do anything about it. But I had made my move and I would deal with it.

“For someone who made the deliberate choice to hurt me by sleeping with my husband, you have a lot of snide remarks to make to me about Kyle’s new fiancee,” I said.

“You bitch,” Abby spat out as she wiped the water away. She smeared her makeup, finally looking like the clown she had portrayed herself to be as of late. 

“Summer, you shouldn’t have done that,” Dad admonished.

I shrugged. “Maybe. But at this point, I don’t care. She wants to praise the sweet little angel to my face, ignoring the pain I’m obviously in, this is what she gets. Then again, for someone that whines about family loyalty, she has none for the Newmans. Until she needs to run to Grandpa again cause she can’t solve a problem on her own.”

“How dare you,” Abby snapped.

“I’m heading to the car,” I said, looking at Dad. “You want to give me the keys? You can stay and pamper her.”

“What has gotten into you?” Dad asked. He stared at me as if I had grown another head.

“Tired. Hungry. And in no mood to deal with Abby’s fake brand of family love.” I gave Elijah, who seemed to be fighting hard not to laugh, a sheepish smile. “Please don’t let this little incident affect your decision concerning Jabot. It’s just a small family matter.”

Once he got control of his laughter, he nodded. “I promise not to let this have any sway on the decision.”

Turning back to Dad, I held out my hand. He looked from me to Abby. She stared from him to me. Dad must have realized the battle he would undertake if he forced me to stay because he pulled the keys from his pocket. With a loud, exasperated sigh, he dropped the keys in my hand. I glared at Abby, who stared back with as much venom, before smiling and nodding at Elijah. He stepped out of the way, saying, “I hope we meet again Summer Newman,” as I walked past.

I ignored the stares. Tuned out the noise of the whispers. And strode out of Society feeling a little lighter than I had in the past few weeks. Being with Kyle meant trying to be respectful of Abby because I didn’t want to cause family drama. However, since he made his choice and she clearly had no problem voicing her approval of said choice, the need to be respectful had been burned to ash. Dad could deal with it and he could fuss later, but I would not apologize. 

Summer Abbott died at the end of her marriage. Along with her went the ability to take abuse from hypocrites. And the effort to be the sweet girl that tried to prove everyone wrong and make Kyle see she truly loved him.

Summer Newman rose from the debris. She had a backbone. She had drive. And she would not let a man break her, not again. Being a single mother would be scary. Working somewhere other than Jabot a jarring transition. But she would and could do it. Life did not end with Kyle Abbott. It only changed direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What little I had for breakfast wanted to travel back up the path the longer I sat in the exam room. And it was safe to say this was not due to morning sickness. Within the past five minutes, I had thought up fifty excuses as to why I should just walk out of the room. All plausible, except for possibly my house being on fire. That would be the worst excuse to use, but if the need called for it, I would use it. 

But then I talked myself out of fleeing. Reminding myself that, even though I feared the idea of being a mother, I had promised to do right by this baby. Which required prenatal care and learning the dos and don’ts of pregnancy. Setting up future appointments. And maybe figuring out how not to spill my guts to someone that would spill it to Kyle. Because the urge to talk about this was growing that I feared I would say something at the wrong time or to the wrong person.

Three knocks against the wooden door interrupted my thoughts. The doctor’s voice followed, asking for permission to enter. I held my breath for a moment, just staring at the door. Then I exhaled and told her to come in.

When I called this morning to the women's center to make an appointment, I expected not to be seen for a week. A small piece of me even hoped for that. However, the sweet receptionist on the phone asked if I wanted to be seen today. Apparently I was in luck due to someone canceling. Before I could chicken out, I accepted the appointment. And on the upside, as I tried to look at this entire messed up situation, it allowed me a chance to escape from Jabot early. 

Who knew trying to give your boss your resignation letter would be so hard?

“Hello Miss Newman, I’m Dr. Sinha and I hear congratulations are in order,” the doctor stated as she approached me.

I smiled. It felt brittle. “Thanks. A surprise, though.”

“Oh really? A joyous one I hope?” The older woman sat down on the small stool at the foot of the examination bed. She gave me this bright smile and her eyes glowed with happiness. But when I didn’t react as she probably expected, the smile dipped into a frown. And the happiness in her eyes dimmed as she cocked her head to the side and stared at me in confusion.

“Is everything alright Miss Summers?”

I debated in my head telling her the story. She was here only to check on me and the baby, not hear about my crazy situation. But the weight of it sat heavy on my chest and shoulders. The need for someone to know, to understand my confusion and unhappiness with this entire scenario pounded against my ribs. And the desire for someone to be impartial to the entire thing, to just give me room to talk or offer practical advice hit me hard.

“Anything I say here...stays here, right?”

“Absolutely.”

The tears welled up and spilled over within a breath. The doctor stood up from the stool and rushed forward. She wrapped her thick arms around me and hugged me. I buried my head in her shoulder and cried. The tension seeped from me. My shoulders sagged. I felt lighter.

Once my weeping fit slowed, I pulled back from the hug. Dr. Sinha stepped back, slowly dropping her arms from around me. “Oh dear. Honey, do I need to refer you to a therapist?” she asked. True, sincere concern in her voice. It made me smile. And even let loose a small chuckle.

“I probably should have been in therapy years ago, Dr. Sinha. My life has been….interesting,” I replied. “But no, I don’t think a therapist is needed right now. My emotions are just all over the place.”

She sat back down on her stool. She picked up my chart and made a notation of something. Probably labeled me crazy. “Understandable. Pregnancy hormones play all sorts of tricks on our body that can make women feel all out of sorts.”

“You’re telling me,” I mumbled.

I gathered myself together. The tears dried up. Breathing required no effort. And my thoughts were clear. One small crying fit and I am back to normal. I didn’t know if I could survive the rest of this pregnancy with all the whiplash. 

“My husband and I are getting a divorce after only being married a month,” I said. “The last thing I expected was to find out I was pregnant.”

“Is he aware?” Dr. Sinha asked.

I shook my head. “Nope. You see, he has been too wrapped up in his new fiancee to have time to sit down and talk with me. And I’ve been too angry to want to sit down and speak with him. We basically talk through our lawyers now.”

“Oh Miss Newman, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, but I’ll survive. The divorce is why I’ve been putting this off. These past few months, I’ve been under so much stress so I chalked all my symptoms up to that. But I kept having this nagging voice in the back of my head and I took five at home tests a few days ago. I honestly thought it wouldn’t be true. And then there were those ugly pink lines.” I cringed. “That sounded awful.”

The doctor reached out and patted my thigh. “No dear, it didn’t. I can understand why you feel this way about this pregnancy. This is a turbulent time in your life already with your divorce and your husband moving on so quickly. Add in a pregnancy and the changes your body goes through with that, the fact that you aren’t here sitting here begging me to be committed is commendable.” 

I laughed.

“Does anyone know?”

I shook my head.

“My first bit of advice would be to tell someone. I understand you aren’t exactly thrilled about this pregnancy, but you should have someone to share this news with. A confidant to help you sort out your emotions regarding everything. Plus, it isn’t fun to go through pregnancy alone.”

I did need to tell someone if my emotional outburst earlier was any indication. It couldn’t be my dad, though. He would be supportive, but would expose everything to Kyle in a bid to make him do the right thing. Mom would be an option because she would keep it from Kyle, but our relationship felt strained at the moment. Plus, I had no desire to hear the lecture of why marrying Kyle had been a bad idea to start with. The only other people I felt close enough with to even share the news would be my grandparents. 

“I will,” I said. My response was weak and she knew it by the look she gave me.

“My second bit of advice is to find ways to keep stress to a minimum. A large amount of stress can be unhealthy for the baby.”

Which is why I was leaving Jabot. I also planned on avoiding Society as much as humanly possible. Last night’s disastrous ending was proof enough that place was bad for the baby. Crimson Lights may have to join the list considering Kyle and Lola lived in the apartment upstairs, too. 

“Do you want to do a sonogram today?” Dr. Sinha asked. “It might help take your mind off the other stuff for a little bit? But it is completely your choice.”

A sonogram would solidify everything. That there truly was a baby inside of me. A piece of Kyle and I. Which I still could not decide how I felt about considering I was feeling immense hatred towards him at the moment. But at the same time, a small piece of me still loved him and liked the thought that if I was pregnant with anyone, it was him. I know him. He would make a good father.

If I told him…

I couldn’t think of that right now. One problem at a time, like I originally planned. I have to resign from Jabot today. Apartment hunting is the next step. Finding another job is after that. From there, I could figure out if I planned on telling Kyle. He would know I was pregnant, the ever expanding belly being a giveaway. But if I had to, I could lie about the paternity. And if push came to shove, should I truly decide to go all in on this lie, I could mess with any paternity tests he should ask for.

“Yeah,” I said. “Let’s do a sonogram.”

The setting up for the ultrasound passed in a blur. One minute I’m sitting up in a brightly lit room facing Dr. Sinha, the next I’m lying back on the exam table in the dark. Dr. Sinha left the room. A few minutes later another woman walked in. She introduced herself and explained she was the echo tech performing the ultrasound. She pulled a large machine up close to the exam bed and typed information into it. Suddenly, a cold substance touched my bare stomach, jolting me. The tech held a small wand-like device in her hand, running it slowly over my stomach. Then with a press of a button, the silence in the room shattered.

A rapid pace heartbeat, thumping with the power of a high-powered bass in a stereo system, rang out. I stilled. Without thought, my eyes closed and I just listened. A sense of wonder overcame me. This was my baby’s heartbeat. This was proof I was carrying mine and Kyle’s child. 

“Wow,” I whispered.

“Sounds good. Right on track for where you’re at in your pregnancy,” the tech said.

I opened my eyes. I turned back to the monitor. “Where is it?” I asked. 

“There,” she said. “This little thing right here is your baby.” She pointed to a small white thing on the screen. The size of a peanut or grape. 

The rest of the appointment went by without much fuss. The tech wiped the gel off my belly. She said she was going to get the doctor and left. A few minutes went by before Dr. Sinha returned. Dr. Sinha again asked if I wanted her to refer me to a therapist, but I refused. I had coping mechanisms. Maybe not healthy ones, but I had them. I did thank her though and promise to tell her if I changed my mind. We discussed what foods I should be eating along with the importance of taking my prenatal vitamins. She must have seen how overwhelmed I was because she gave me pamphlets with all the key information. And then at the end, she printed me a sonogram picture. I tucked it away in my purse.

After I left the doctor’s office, I drove aimlessly. I needed to go back to Jabot and give Jack my resignation letter. I needed to handle that cluster as quickly as possible. From dealing with Jack possibly arguing for me to stay, dealing with the hurt if he didn’t, to giving all of my pending work to my assistant until they hired my replacement. Then I needed to quickly make a decision of possibly working with Grandpa and Aunt Victoria or Dad. As much as I don’t particularly want to do either, trying to find a marketing job that will be valuable for building contacts outside of Newman or Dark Horse on short notice would probably require me moving away. And being pregnant in a new city?

I felt sick at the thought.

Without a baby on the way, sure. I would be booking a flight to New York City or Los Angeles right away. Maybe even get a little crazy and go to London, back to Dubai, or Beijing. I survived on my own before and I could do it again.

But a baby…

I would be a terrible mother if left to my own devices. Yes, I had been around babies but not as their mother. When Faith needed a diaper change, I ran her to my dad or Sharon. When Christian cried for whatever reason, I knew an adult would be there to help solve the question as to why. I only needed to be the big sister.

I needed to get out of my head or Dr. Sinha’s joke of being committed would come true.

I gathered myself. With focus and determination, I drove back to Jabot. As I pulled into the parking lot, I stared up at the towering building. Other than the short stint at Newman, Jabot had been all of my professional life. Memory after memory washed over me. From modeling to transitioning over to the business side of operations. And because of that, I found my love of marketing.

After parking in my assigned spot, I sat in my car. As I thought back over the years of working here, my decision to turn in the letter today wavered. Was the decision really the best option? Maybe if I gave it some time, I could come up with a plan that allowed me to stay at Jabot and keep the baby a secret? 

I snorted at that thought.

As if that would be plausible. I could only cover for so long about why I was throwing up. There were only so many excuses for weight gain. And when Kyle and Jack learn about the pregnancy, because staying at Jabot meant that they would, they would know it was Kyle’s. Unless I went through the effort of finding a stranger to give me a DNA sample. Which would be an awful thing to do considering both Daniel and I had paternity issues that had lasting effects on us.

I turned in my seat, ready to step out of my car, when I spotted Kyle’s Lexus. He had parked down the line. He stood outside the car, Lola at his side. The pair shared a quick peck. They interlocked hands before they walked into the building together.

Disgust and anger swirled into a ferocious whirlwind inside of me. I should try to find some way to be happy for him. We had known each other for years, childhood friends that survived highs and lows. But I couldn’t be happy for him. Not when his happiness came at the price of mine. When he screwed over me and the deal we had in place. Not when he made me feel as if I was only good for a body part.

Stepping out of the car, my resolve to turn in the letter strengthened. I walked into the building with a confidence I hadn’t felt in weeks. The whispers started up, people having obviously just seen Kyle walk in with Lola. Then here comes the ex-wife. A firework show should be in the making.

I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. Instead, I smiled at the receptionists gossiping, enjoying the way their eyes widened. When I stepped on to the next available elevator, I waved to them. They dropped their heads like lead weights. After the doors closed, I chuckled.

The elevator came to a stop. With a ding, the doors opened. I stepped out and turned, walking down the hallway towards Jack’s office. I walked past Kyle’s office. The loving couple were seated at Kyle’s desk, smiling and touching. But Kyle’s eyes glanced my way and he froze. Lola noticed and looked my way, glaring when she spotted me.

I bet they expected me to walk in and make a scene. Reinforce why Kyle made such a good choice in picking sweet, perfect princess Lola Rosales. But I only stood still for a moment, taking in the scene. 

Loving someone meant loving all parts of them. Good and bad. I ran from love when I first came back. I can admit that now. Kyle was right there and I couldn’t sprint fast enough in the opposite direction. The flight response of someone who had been beaten and battered when it came to romantic relationships.

When I did get my act together and realize I could love Kyle and trust him, he had already become close with Lola. Nothing close to an epic love that their friends tried to sell, though. Because Lola refused to accept all of Kyle.

She hated that he came from money. She could handle the fancy office. Enjoyed the money when it was used for something fun for the both of them. But in her eyes, Kyle being born into wealth meant he didn’t understand real life experiences. He didn’t understand the struggles she faced and believed everything could be bought. And that went against her morals.

And Kyle only saw a damsel in distress needing rescuing. He would put up with doing her bidding and living in the apartment of her choice. But when it came time for him to do something to prove his worth to Jabot, he would have to show her a side she wouldn’t like. And Kyle could not handle Lola being mad at him. He couldn’t handle her seeing him as human instead of the white knight. 

They would implode on their own. It may be a few months down the road. It may take a few years. But they would not stand the test of time because they couldn’t handle the truth about each other. 

I smirked at the staring couple. Then, with a simple finger wave, I walked past. I reached Jack’s office and knocked. 

“Come in,” he called out.

I poked my head in. “Got a minute to talk?”

“For you, absolutely. And I actually need to talk to you about something.”

I entered, shutting the door behind me with a soft click. Jack sat behind his desk, leaned back in his chair. Papers were strewn across his desk. A picture of Kyle and Lola caught my eye sitting at the end of his desk. Funny enough, a picture of me was positioned behind him. Jack thought he could have the best of both worlds, didn’t he?

“What did you need to talk to me about?” I asked.

Jack sighed. “Abby stopped by earlier.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Now there’s no need for that,” he said. “She didn’t come to tattle. We needed to talk about something and the incident from last night was brought up.”

“The only reason that was brought up is because you two must have been discussing the upcoming wedding. Am I right?”

Jack paused. The jovial look on his face faded into one he would call compassion. I think it resembled pity. “That’s what I thought.”

He sighed. “Summer, I know this has been rough on you. And I’m sure Abby did something to poke at you about it. I made that clear to her that I didn’t believe you would just act out like that without reason.”

“Abby loves her snide, backhanded remarks. I shouldn’t have let it get to me.” I hated admitting that. But I mainly felt that way because Elijah was present. I still hoped he wouldn’t take my retaliation into consideration when thinking of this partnership. “But I’m only going to tolerate so much, Jack. If Abby doesn’t want to have something similar happen again, tell her she needs to cool it.”

“I did. She promised she would behave herself.”

Empty words from someone without an original thought in her head. But I would let Jack believe whatever he needs to believe.

“Now what can I do for you?” he asked.

I reached into my purse and pulled out the envelope that contained my resignation letter. Taking the short steps to his desk, I laid it down in front of him. He looked from the envelope to me, confused. And I would dare say a little bit of fear could be seen in his eyes.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“My resignation letter.”

He blinked. The hand that reached for the envelope hovered over the letter for a moment before he snatched it up. He opened it and pulled the letter out. After he unfolded it, he read over it.

I kept the letter brief. Stated my intention to resign. Gave Jack an outline of the best way to delegate my duties and the person who would be the best to take over. Said I would work for two weeks starting from today on training my replacement. A grownup resignation letter.

“Summer…” Jack’s disbelief rang clear in his voice.

I shrugged. “We know this is the best solution, Jack. No one has to tip toe around anyone. And Lola doesn’t have to feel threatened by her fiance being close to his ex-wife.”

Jack stood to his feet and walked around the desk. He tried to reach for me, but I stepped back. The look of hurt that twisted his expression cut me. But I stood firm in my decision and nothing he said or did would change that.

“I know things aren’t ideal right now, but that doesn’t mean you have to leave. Just because you and Kyle are divorcing doesn’t mean you can’t work here.”

“Kyle and Lola are together in his office right now,” I said. “Being all in love. Holding hands. Kissing. And I had to walk by and see that.”

“Summer, I can talk to Kyle about being a little bit more respectful,” Jack replied.

I shook my head. “He shouldn’t have to, Jack. This is his family company. He has every right to have his fiancee here. Even if it guts his soon-to-be-ex-wife to see it. I can give him that amount of respect.” I wrapped my arms around my middle. Protecting myself? Protecting the baby? Holding the pain and anger within because I wanted to be mature about this?

“But that doesn’t mean you have to resign. There is space for all of us.”

“Do you hear yourself, Jack?” I scoffed. “You are asking me, your ex-daughter-in-law, to stay and work here with her ex-husband. To see him being all in love and married to your future daughter-in-law. Do you know how sick that is?”

Jack shook his head. “I understand you’re hurting, but you have earned your place at this company. You have proven to be invaluable. Everyone here knows it. I don’t want to lose you and your talent because you and Kyle didn’t work out. You’re still family to me.”

“That is both a compliment and an insult, Jack. Do you not care at all how this entire situation hurts me?”

“Of course I do. That’s why I agreed to separate you and Kyle from the same team. Which is what you wanted, by the way.”

I nodded. “You’re right, it was. That was my fault. Because I thought I was strong enough to handle being in the same building as Kyle. But I was wrong, Jack. This pain is killing me. Seeing him with Lola guts me. Seeing you being all happy about your new daughter-in-law makes me want to throw up.”

Jack struggled to respond to that.

Tears welled up, but I blinked them back. Stupid hormones. Stupid heartache. I was sick of all of this. I wanted to just be free to move on. 

“My heart is battered from the hell that your son put it through. No one seems to care that this divorce is killing me. Everyone just wants to move on and cheer for Kyle and Lola as they get ready for their upcoming wedding. And that, Jack, makes me want to lash out. To do something crazy from a place of bitterness and rage.” 

Again, Jack tried to reach for me. I glared as I stepped out of reach once more.

“Summer, please. Let us talk about this.”

“Jack, my mind is made up. I’m leaving Jabot. Because if I don’t, I am afraid I will do something I will regret later. Or turn into a crazy person from having to be around all of this. Now either you can accept my resignation and I’ll give you two weeks, or I will quit right now and never come back.”

Jack looked at me as if I had murdered his soul. The pain shined bright in his eyes. Part of me wanted to rush forward and hug him. To apologize for snapping. But my words were the truth. If I didn’t leave now, the craziness of being in a shared space with Kyle and Lola would push me to the edge. And this place would become a powder keg that exploded with the smallest match.

The silence stretched between us. Jack appeared unsure of what to do next. He looked at the letter. He glanced at me. He stared out the window. His hands shook. His mouth opened only to close a second later.

Taking pity on him, I said, “I’ve already sent an email to Paige about meeting me tomorrow to go over the upcoming contracts and what ideas would be best for projects in the pipeline. She’s been my right hand for the past year and has caught on quick. She’ll be an excellent replacement.”

Jack still remained quiet.

“This really is for the best Jack. You’ll see.”

With that, I turned and walked out the door. For a moment, I trembled. All of my fire had seeped out of me. I felt exhausted. Parting from Jack hurt. Yet, this was the only option I had. Still, the ache in my chest would take time to fade.

I traced my steps back to the elevator. A quick glance into Kyle’s window showed him sitting behind his desk, head bent over documents. Lola was nowhere to be seen. For a brief moment, I considered stepping into his office. Telling him that I had resigned. But I chose to keep walking. Jack could tell him. I doubted Kyle would care all that much, anyway.

After I stepped onto the next available elevator, I rubbed my stomach. The doors closed and I started my descent.

I emerged from the building to bright sunlight. For a moment, I stood still and soaked in the warmth of the sun. Took in a deep breath of fresh air. Let the stress from minutes before slip away. After I gathered my bearings, I walked to my car.

I climbed into my car and pulled out of my parking spot. As I pulled onto the street, the realization that I took step one hit me. Which meant I needed to immediately start work on step two. But I had to decide between Dark Horse or Newman for employment first.

Sadly, it was an easy choice.

Deciding to bite the bullet and handle the disaster speeding towards me, I drove towards Grandpa’s house. All the way there, I rehearsed what I planned to say as to why I was asking for a job. It wasn’t too far from the truth. But I didn’t want Grandpa to think too badly of Jack and Kyle. The last thing we needed to deal with, especially with Victoria and Billy getting back together, were the families fighting.

The fifteen minute drive to Grandpa’s seemed to pass in five. And as I pulled into the driveway, I was relieved to see no other car there besides his. I wanted no one else to see me begging for a job or questioning why I left Jabot. 

Once I parked my car, I walked into the house. The housekeeper greeted me before informing me Grandpa was in the living room. I thanked her and then walked down the short hallway to where he was.

“Summer, what a surprise,” Grandpa greeted as I entered the room.

“Hey Grandpa,” I said as I walked into his outstretched arms. As soon as he wrapped me up in his embrace, I felt as if everything would be alright. Something about a grandparent’s hug couldn’t be matched. It was the magical spell that helped ease all anxiety.

“Sit, sit,” he said once he released me. “What do I owe for this lovely surprise?”

After I sat down beside him on the couch, I said, “I needed to talk to you about something.”

“Really? Sounds serious.”

Understatement.

I took a deep breath. Reminded myself I was doing the right thing. With all the courage I could find within me, I said, “I left Jabot today.”

“Oh.”

No one could excuse Victor Newman of reacting the way they expected. He did things the way he wanted. A frustrating characteristic trait if I was being honest. 

“That’s it?” I asked once I realized he wasn’t saying anything else.

Grandpa shrugged. “What else do you wish for me to say, sweetheart? I thought you should have left Jabot as soon as the Abbott boy asked for a divorce. It took a little longer than I expected, but I’m happy you finally decided to do it.” He reached out and wrapped my hand up in his. “Now, I’m assuming you came to tell me this because you need another job. And because you need to tell me something else.”

The way he said that last sentence, I knew he knew. Did Victor Newman have telepathic powers? A phone line with God? Someone following me around in a creepy stalker fashion? More than likely it was the last one, however I never could be too sure with Grandpa. 

"You have someone following me, don't you?"

His silence answered for him.

I groaned. “I don’t know whether to be in awe of you or terrified,” I said.

“Awe, my dear. And I only do it to protect my family.”

I nodded. “I get that. I love you for it too. And...I know you will do the same for the newest member of the family.” I rubbed my stomach for emphasis.

Grandpa’s smile seemed to grow brighter by a thousand watts. “Oh my sweet Summer, this is such good news.” He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I wished I could match his enthusiasm for this pregnancy. Be the stereotypical glowing, happy pregnant woman that wanted to share the news. However, I couldn’t. I was no longer in disbelief about it or afraid of it. And I knew I would do my best to do right by the baby. But, that bubbly, sunshine-like feeling was not found.

Maybe one day.

“Though, from your expression, I take it you’re not thrilled,” Grandpa commented. 

“This pregnancy could not have come at a more awful time,” I said. “And the idea of being a mother…” My voice trailed off and all I could do was shake my head.

“I take it Kyle doesn’t know?”

“No. I just have managed to wrap my head around it. And the thought of telling Kyle, who is getting married in two months, makes me feel like I’m breaking out in hives. That entire conversation would be a disaster.”

Grandpa asked, “Do you think he would blame you? Think you are trying to keep him from marrying that chef?”

I nodded. “Sadly, yeah now I think he would. When I tried my little stint for our trip to New York, he jumped all over my case. Claimed he was deeply in love with Lola and nothing I did would change his mind.” I shrugged. “He’s not my Kyle anymore, Grandpa. He’s hers. So yeah, if I were to go to him now and tell him I was pregnant with his child, I believe Kyle would claim I was trapping him.”

“So what do you plan to do about it? Never tell him?” Grandpa shook his head. “I advise against that. We’ve had enough paternity issues in this family. And The Abbotts have suffered that curse as well.” He sighed. "However if you choose to do that, I'll help in anyway I can. This child will be raised as a Newman regardless of paternity."

“I’ll admit, the idea of lying about the baby being his did cross my mind,” I said. I cringed as soon as the words left my lips. Panic and fear made someone decide to do the craziest things in the heat of the moment. “But now. After having a few days to really think on it, I do plan to tell him. Just after he is married.”

“Why then?” Grandpa asked. 

“Because he will already be married and won’t try to play hero. Also, it gives me some time to get settled in at a new job and prove that I can do this on my own. Plus, the more time we spend apart, the calmer we will be when we discuss the baby. I hope.”

Grandpa nodded. “Mature answer. I’m proud of you for that.” He pinched my cheek. “And since you plan to get a job right away, and you came to me, I assume you want to return to Newman.”

“Yes. As much as I love Dad, the idea of working for him at Dark Horse is just not my style. I want to be able to use my marketing talents in areas of business that interest me. And the Dark Horse business model just...doesn’t.”

“I understand,” Grandpa said with a chuckle. “And I have to say, this feels almost a little like fate.”

That caught my interest. “What do you mean?”

“Victoria and I have been working on a secret project for a few months now. She is to be head of the project, but she still will retain the majority of her duties as my COO. And, I plan to delegate a few other tasks to her in my stead. So we discussed bringing someone on to be her right hand partner. And I think you would be the perfect fit.”

“Really? What’s this secret project?”

“Why don’t I call Victoria to come over and we’ll discuss it all together?”

After I agreed, Grandpa stepped away to make the call. I leaned back against the couch, curious about what this secret could be. But at the same time, I felt the spark of excitement that had fizzled away at Jabot. I started to feel confident that I had made the right decision. Which gave me some hope that this was the first step to a new lease on life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I walked towards the entrance of Crimson Lights, head bowed over my phone reading the latest text from Aunt Victoria, I collided with someone. I stumbled to the side. The person I bumped let loose a curse. I looked up, ready to snap at them, but paused.

“Ana? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” I said.

“No, it’s my fault. I was too engrossed in my phone,” Ana replied.

I laughed while holding up mine. “Guilty.”

“You probably have countless emails and texts that deal with business, though. I just have an annoying older brother,” Ana said.

Silence settled over us. We stood at the door to the coffeeshop, awkward and quiet. “I heard you had left town to visit Jett,” I finally blurted out, the silence unnerving me. 

Ana nodded. “I did. He’s good. Got tired of my hovering.”

Another round of silence. I took that as my cue. Walking towards the door, I opened it and motioned her inside. We both seemed happy at the small number of people inside. And I cheered at the lack of Mariah and Tessa. I was in a good mood and I refused to let anyone mess with it. And I spied another girl working behind the counter today, which made me hope Tessa had the entire day off. Meaning, the couple would not be stepping into the coffeeshop anytime soon.

Ana ordered first. After she moved on, I stepped up to the counter. I placed my order, making sure it was something good for the baby. But I could admit to myself I was saddened at the inability to drink my favorite over-caffeinated and sugar filled drink. Always a staple friend during a period of business crunch time.

Which was what this morning was. I took a few hours off this morning to come somewhere that I could work on ideas for the project I signed on for with Victoria and Grandpa. I feared if I went into the office, Jack would be waiting for a plan to keep me at Jabot. Or I would run into Kyle who would say something about my resignation. He would probably cheer that he didn’t have to see my face around the office, if I had to place a bet. 

The girl behind the counter told me she would bring me my order. I thanked her before moving towards a vacant table. Once I sat down, I set the bag I carried in down and pulled out a small notebook along with my laptop. Flipping through the first few pages, my scribbles covered the entire page. Marketing ideas and deadline dates plus their tentative schedule for the launch.

The meeting with Victoria and Grandpa yesterday could only be described as interesting. After I made Grandpa promise not to tell Victoria about my pregnancy because I didn’t want her to tell Billy, I asked him about the project. All he would tell me, until Victoria arrived, was that it involved an area I had a great deal of experience in.

Victoria arrived shortly after Grandpa called. She was surprised to see me. And the surprise quickly turned to shock when Grandpa dropped the news of me leaving Jabot. I rarely have seen my aunt so surprised that she couldn’t speak for a few minutes.

When she did get over her shock, Victoria wrapped me in a hug. I squeezed her back. I may complain about my family, but they were supportive when the need called for it. And Victoria knew when to question something and when to leave it alone. Maybe because she had been in my shoes before?

After the moment though, Victoria asked if I planned to come to Newman. I told her yes and the brightest smile I had seen before appeared. She looked from me to Grandpa. I always swore she was the female version of Grandpa because they seemed to have a telepathic conversation right there in a matter of seconds. 

Then Victoria turned to me and told me the most surprising thing. Even if I had to guess, I would not have predicted what the project that she and Grandpa were working on was.

“We’re relaunching Brash and Sassy.”

I was surprised alright.

I questioned them on the why and how. Victoria explained that it had been in the works for awhile, but for the past year she had been wanting to bring Newman back into the cosmetics world. Jabot had no real competition and she thought Brash and Sassy could be that competition like before. Plus, with the newest innovations coming in the cosmetics world, Brash and Sassy could be a powerhouse in the North American market. 

I also suspect this was a way for Victoria to show Grandpa she was capable of being CEO of Newman. Which I agreed with, to be honest. Dad was sweet, but he had no real passion for the corporate world like this. He was too laid back. I think he had more fun running The Underground than he currently did with Dark Horse. And Adam was a mystery that should not be anywhere near the CEO seat.

For the rest of the afternoon, Grandpa, Victoria, and I talked about what the relaunch meant and the ideas we had. Apparently, they had already been speaking with a few companies about collaborations. They wouldn’t share names, though. All I knew was one particular partnership had their full attention and Victoria traveled to pitch to them a few weeks ago. If the partnership was a go, they would bring me on to meet with a representative from the other company. 

Now here I sat in Crimson Lights, going over the schedule they had given me with the deadlines for marketing campaigns for makeup and skincare. Victoria had already spent time scouting a new factory to produce products in an effort to limit the possibility of the mask disaster from happening again. And she and Grandpa both believed they should start out small, rebuild the trust of the customer. Which I was on board with. And I had so many product ideas and marketing strategies to make this relaunch a success.

My drink was brought to me. I looked up, giving the girl a smile. However, Ana sitting across the room quickly caught my attention. 

She appeared agitated. Eyes narrowed and lips pursed, her cell phone held up to her ear. She tapped her fingers against the table, her nails clicking against the surface. Something must have been said that annoyed her because the eye roll she gave was spectacular. Then, with a scoff, she pulled her phone from her ear and pressed a button. A look of disgust overcame her as she tossed her phone into her purse. 

Ana caught my gaze. “Brothers. Never work with them.”

“I’m lucky enough to avoid that problem. But from the stories from my dad and aunt, I agree,” I said.

She became engrossed in something on her phone. I focused back on my laptop. I wanted to show Victoria and Grandpa I took this job seriously. And that I was the best candidate to be Victoria’s right hand. This relaunch needed to be a success. Plus, it would be good to have Newman stepping back into the beauty world. It gave me a secret thrill to be building something to compete with Jabot.

Time passed. I enjoyed my drink while organizing my product ideas with deadlines. I created sample marketing ideas underneath each product. A full spreadsheet of possibilities. I might even make a full scale presentation later. 

I couldn’t be in a more excited mood.

“Why in the hell are you leaving Jabot?”

Which quickly soured at Kyle’s incredulous voice.

I shut my laptop. With a sigh of annoyance, I leaned back in my seat. Kyle stood on the opposite side of my table. He stared down at me, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a tight line. My heart skipped at the sight of him. Angry Kyle used to fuel my fantasies for days.

Now I wanted to kick him in the shin.

“Because it makes the most sense,” I replied. 

“Just like having Dad move me to another team. That made the most sense then, too,” he snapped. Without invitation, he pulled a chair out and sat down. “Is this your way of trying to get my attention, Summer? Pulling a stunt like this?”

“What is your deal? I’m not begging for your attention, Kyle. You made that very clear on our business trip to New York that this,” I motioned between the two of us, “was over. And nothing I did would change that.”

Kyle stared as if I had grown another head. “So you mean to tell me, you are seriously leaving Jabot? You’re throwing all of our hard work away because we’re getting a divorce?”

Did Lola’s spectacular food have mind warping drugs in it? Because Kyle sounded stupid at the moment.

“Do you even hear yourself right now? Or do you not even care how working with you while going through a divorce and being forced to see you so happy with another woman would make me feel?” I asked. 

For a brief moment, shame crossed his features. 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you,” Kyle started, “but I thought we agreed to be friends. I thought we were going to put all of our issues behind us?”

“That was what all you wanted, Kyle. I never agreed to any of that.” I rolled my eyes. He really was a spoiled brat playing at being mature. How he fooled himself and everyone else into thinking he had grown up, I will never understand.

“So that’s it, then? You’re throwing away our years of friendship and our business prowess because I don’t love you? Because I refuse to be your little lap dog?”

Murder charges could be easily gotten rid of. All I had to do was ask Grandpa.

I took a deep breath. Counted to ten. Reminded myself stress was not good for the baby. Told myself I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me show out. Also, I did not want to have to pay for damages done to the coffee shop. With my luck, even though Kyle started it, I would be stuck with the bill.

I said, “I am trying to be mature about this divorce. I’m trying to do what is best not only for you, Jack, Lola, and Jabot, but me as well. Seeing you, the man that I loved, planning a wedding to another woman before we are officially divorced is pushing me to my limit. So in the best interest of everyone, I made the choice to leave Jabot. In the long run, you will see this is what is needed.” 

“All I see is someone throwing a tantrum because she didn’t get her way and pretending to be an adult.”

I didn’t register the slap until my hand exploded with pain. Kyle’s head faced the side, the skin of his cheek turning pink. Over his shoulder, I noticed Ana staring at us, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“Every day, you make it easier to accept that you never loved me,” I said. “All you truly cared about was me feeding your ego with my desperate, pathetic attempts to make you see how good we could be together.”

Kyle slowly turned back to me. His eyes revealed the depth of his anger. And I couldn’t hold back the smirk, knowing I still saw him for the mess of a human he was. He wouldn’t last long holding onto that maturity mask he touted now.

“Be honest with yourself, Abbott,” I hissed. “Acknowledge why you really don’t want me to leave Jabot.”

Kyle replied, “And what would that be, Summer? Since you think you have everything figured out.”

I leaned forward, getting as close as I could. Our breaths mingled. Our eyes locked. And the bitch in me enjoyed the way he took a quick look at my lips before focusing back. An instinct he could never bury.

"Because I made you, Kyle. Without me, you would not have managed even half of the success that you have. You know it. I know it. Billy and Jack know it. That entire company knows it. So you want me to stay at Jabot under the pathetic pretence of friendship because you are too scared to manage without me.”

Kyle scoffed.

“Laugh now, Abbott. Think I’m giving myself too much credit. Believe that you can face the challenges that this company will endure without me.” I chuckled. “But when the time comes and you are sitting all alone in your little office. In the dark. Mentally exhausted because you cannot put that final piece in to solve whatever complicated puzzle you find yourself in, it will hit you like a sledgehammer to the back of the head. Summer would have the answer, but Summer isn’t here. All because of me.”

I settled back into my chair. “You’re dismissed now. Go find your fiancee, your bestie, or whoever else and bother them. I have things to do.”

Emphasizing my end to the conversation, I opened my laptop back up. With a frustrated growl, Kyle shoved himself back from the table. Sharon would not like the damage to her wooden floors if the harsh, scraping sound was any indication. And with that, Kyle turned around and stormed out of the coffee shop.

“That was impressive.”

I blinked, tearing my gaze away from the door. Ana stood beside my table, looking from the door to me. “What was?” I asked.

“You telling off Kyle like that,” she said.

I didn’t know how to respond. Someone praising me for telling off Kyle? Outside of my immediate family? This felt strange.

“Thanks,” I said.

“So you’re really leaving Jabot?”

That surprised me. Since when was Ana Hamilton interested in my life? But then again, maybe she wanted a distraction from whatever issue she had with Devon. If her expression from earlier gave any indication, the siblings had to be fighting about something intense.

“Yeah,” I said. “Gave Jack my resignation yesterday.”

“For what it's worth, I agree with you. It isn’t fair for Kyle to expect you to stay working with him under the circumstances. It just seems like a recipe for disaster for everyone involved.” With that, Ana walked out.

Before I could think too long on that surprising turn of events, my phone started to ring. I smiled at the familiar tune. Reaching into the bag by my foot, I pulled out my cell. Seeing the name flashing across the screen, my mood started to rise.

“Hello,” I greeted after accepting the call.

“Hey. Thought I’d call in and check on you,” Noah replied.

Ever since the news of the divorce broke, both of my brothers made it a point to call at least once a week. They always said the sweetest, if not overly bias, things all the time. But in this depressing period of my life, both brought their own brand of brotherly love that caused a smile to appear by the end of the call.

“I’m good,” I said. “Probably the best I’ve been in awhile.”

“Really? What has put you in such a good mood? Kyle screw up a deal?”

I snorted. “No, but I imagine that’s coming. His head is in the clouds with all the wedding planning.”

“I still cannot believe he’s getting married. But that just shows you he was never good enough for you.”

Spotting the time on my laptop, I realized I needed to hurry. My replacement was supposed to be meeting me in my office shortly to start going over upcoming contracts. And with lunch hour traffic about to hit, it would take some time to cross town to get to the office.

“Let’s not talk about Kyle or my poor life choices,” I said. “Instead, tell me what’s been going on with you. I know last time we spoke, you had just helped close on a major deal.”

Noah sighed. He sounded as exhausted as I felt. Were things not as good in London as he made them out to be? Or had something else happened that made him seem unhappy? Not that I expected to get a straight answer out of him. Noah was notorious for appearing to be strong and capable when he truly wasn’t.

“It’s fine,” he said. “Same old same old around here.”

I had thrown my trash away and gathered my stuff. I rushed out the door, making a beeline for my car. “Why does that not sound like a good thing?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m just going through a weird period right now.”

I got in my car and started it up. Backing out of the parking spot, I turned and pulled out on to the side road that would take me to the main one. “Like depressed? Bored? Homesick?” I was not ashamed to admit I said the last one with a little hopefulness.

“Maybe. But don’t get your hopes up, kiddo. I don’t know if plans to return to town are any time soon.”

“Come on, you know you want to. What can London offer you that we can’t here?”

Every phone call, I also tried to convince my brothers to come back home. Not only because I missed them, but I know their mothers did too. Plus, life didn’t feel the same with neither Daniel or Noah around. Daniel wouldn’t waver, though he always laughed at my attempts. But I sometimes thought I had Noah on the hook.

“I may make a surprise visit one day. Check in on you and Faith. Especially now that someone else finds the city interesting.”

Well that was cryptic.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked.

Noah laughed. “I may tell you later or just let it be a surprise. I have to go now anyway. Some friends are here. Call me if you need anything. And seriously, don’t let the dickhead get you down. He screwed up.”

Before I could get another word in, he hung up on me. I glared. How could he say something like that and not elaborate? Did he mean a business partner? A friend? A possible girlfriend? 

My brother would leave me with a mystery.

When I pulled into the Jabot parking lot fifteen minutes later, I pushed Noah to the back of my mind. I needed to focus on prepping the new girl for the craziness that my position had. I also needed to be on my game if I had to interact with Kyle. I would hate to be sent over the edge because of his victim act and murder him in his family’s company. Pregnancy hormones made me believe I could do it, too.

However, someone was looking down on me, because I had no run-ins. In fact, I was left alone in my office with Paige, my former assistant and the one I suggested as my replacement. We spent hours going over all the major stuff, such as upcoming deadlines and campaigns that needed to be launched shortly. She caught on quick, making the training easy.

The only time I had a scare was when I needed to make a mad dash to the bathroom to empty my stomach. When I walked out, wiping at my mouth and grimacing at the hot, sour taste on my tongue, I spotted Kyle. He stood at the opposite end of the hallway. “Are you sick?” he called out.

“No,” I replied. My heart started to kick up in tempo. 

“Then why did I watch you run into the bathroom, holding your stomach and covering your mouth? And now you just came out looking a little pale?”

I shrugged. “I just ate something that didn’t agree with me, I guess.” 

“Do you need anything?” 

“No, I’m good.”

Not wanting to continue this conversation, I walked back towards my office. Kyle didn’t say anything to stop me. It seemed he learned his lesson from our conversation earlier in the day. I am not the person to piss off right now. Sweet, understanding Summer could only be pushed so far.

Especially with added hormones involved.

Once the work at Jabot had been handled, without any other incidents thankfully, I left the office. However, before I could get out of the parking lot, Grandpa called.

“Hey,” I greeted after answering the call.

“Hello darling. Are you busy right now?” he asked.

“No. I’m just leaving Jabot for the day. What’s up?”

“Come by Newman before you go home. Victoria and I have some news to share.”

Interest piqued, I agreed. We hung up and I pulled out onto the road. I wondered what the news could be, but something told me it had to do with the collaboration we discussed at Grandpa’s house. Victoria seemed excited at the prospect of working with this mysterious company. Grandpa had claimed if they secured that company, the relaunch would undoubtedly be a success.

I pulled into the Newman parking lot after a short drive. How crazy that the Newman and Jabot buildings weren't too far apart but felt oceans away? Must be the atmosphere of what Newman was and what Jabot was. Plus what the fearless leaders brought to the company. 

Deciding to ignore my random thoughts, I stepped out of my car. The sun fell behind the building, shadows stretching long, inky black arms across the vacant lot. I walked into the lobby, waving at the elderly janitor and last receptionist getting her purse. They waved to me, saying Grandpa was in his office.

A short elevator ride later, I walked into the familiar office of Victor Newman. The legend himself sat behind the desk, glasses on as he read over some documents. I looked around, fond memories of playing in here washing over me. 

“Victoria will be along shortly,” Grandpa said, pulling me from my thoughts. “She had to pick up the children from daycare as the nanny is sick.”

I shut the door before walking to the chair situated in front of his desk. “That’s alright. Gives me a moment to sit and relax,” I replied. To emphasize my point, I pulled off the high heels I wore. I sighed, the ache in my feet lessening once those beautiful torture devices were gone. “My feet have hurt most of the day.”

“You’re not going to be able to keep wearing those, you know.”

I grimaced. “Don’t remind me, Grandpa. That’s one vanity I’m dreading giving up. Especially as my shoe collection is majority heels.”

“How is the morning sickness? Your grandmother had it rough with Nicholas as I recall.”

“Manageable. The smell of stuff is what is kicking my butt.” I flashed back to this morning before I arrived at Crimson Lights. Dad thought to cook breakfast, which included bacon. And the smell of all that bacon tortured my nose and stomach. Thankfully, Dad had to help Christian with something so he left the room. But Chelsea walked in right as I gagged over the trash can. We shared a charged look.

Dad arrived back in the room just as I situated myself at the bar. Chelsea didn’t say anything. We pretended that all was right in the world. But the side eye Chelsea gave me told me everything wasn’t.

I’m afraid she’s catching on.

“Have you been to the doctor yet?” Grandpa’s voice interrupted the flashback.

I nodded. Reaching into my purse, I pulled out the sonogram picture. When I handed it over to him, the way his face lit up brought a small amount of joy to me. “Oh Summer, this is precious.”

“Yeah. The doctor said everything is right on track. Just have to keep taking my vitamins, avoid as much stress as possible, and eat healthy.”

Grandpa looked up from the picture. His stare made me squirm in my chair. “You don’t seem happy about this.”

Telepathic, I swear.

“I’m not...unhappy to be pregnant. I just am not ready to be a mom. And this entire situation with Kyle? Not exactly the greatest situation to be pregnant in.”

Before we could delve further into the conversation, the opening of the door caught our attention. I snatched the sonogram picture from Grandpa, stuffing it into my purse. He gave me another look. I returned it.  
“Summer! Good you’re here,” Victoria said as she walked into the office. “Did Dad tell you the news?”

I shook my head. “But judging by that bright smile on your face, it must be good.”

“It is! I just received word that we are one of the top two contenders for the collaboration project!”

“That’s great! When did you get the word?” I asked.

“This afternoon. The representative I spoke with a few weeks ago called and said Brash and Sassy made the cut. All we have to do is make a final campaign demo for the collaboration and they will decide between us and our competitor.”

“Well, what are the necessary details. Do we know what product they want us to use? The demographics we’re trying to sell to? Hell, you two haven’t even told me who this company is,” I said. “Makeup? Skincare? Both?”

“I’ll let Mr. Lee inform you of all the information. He just got back into town from a meeting in Atlanta and came straight over,” Victoria replied.

A frigid finger of dread trailed up my spine.

I managed to look from my aunt to the still open door. And walking in, looking like a model off the cover of a business magazine, was Elijah Lee. That devilish smile I saw at Society appeared the second he noticed me. 

“Summer Newman, we meet again,” he said.

“The company you want to collaborate with is Sun&Moon?” I asked, looking from Grandpa to Victoria.

“Yes. They are a global leader in the cosmetics industry and would help solidify our relaunch,” Victoria replied. “I’m sorry, how do you two know each other?”

“Jabot was interested in the collaboration, I take it,” Grandpa interjected. “That’s how you met my granddaughter.”

Elijah walked into the office, shutting the door behind him. He held a file folder in his hand, which he placed down on the desk in front of me. I refused to admit that the cologne he wore smelled enticing. Or that the warm breath ghosting the side of my neck and ear, as he told Grandpa, “Here are the important details for the demo pitch,” sent shivers down my spine. 

He backed up after that. I turned and glared. He chuckled. 

“Summer, did Mr. Lee come to Jabot?” Victoria asked.

Without breaking the stare with the man in question, I said, “Yeah a few days ago.”

“And we loved the ideas you gave so much, we decided Jabot needed to be a contender for the project,” Elijah said.

“What would it take to secure Brash and Sassy the project?” Grandpa asked.

Elijah replied, “Your idea pitch has to be better than theirs.” He cocked his head to the side, his gaze becoming inquisitive. “You left Jabot to come to Brash and Sassy, didn’t you Summer? That was what you meant by that odd statement at Society.”

While not at the level of murder, I did have the desire to throw the paper weight sitting close by at Elijah’s head. Not only to break the unnerving staring contest we seemed locked in, but that curious tone he used when talking to me. As if I was something that fascinated him and he wanted to know more. Not like he just completely complicated my life by walking into this office, at all.

“Yes, Summer is coming aboard Brash and Sassy,” Victoria said. “She’s an innovative thinker that knows how to reach all key demos with her ideas. Plus, she understands this industry probably better than most.”

“Oh, I already know that. I’m now more excited to see what kind of campaign ideas she will pitch to secure the collaboration with Sun&Moon,” Elijah said. “I’ve never encountered a person pitching ideas for one company only to find herself pitching again for another. Should be an interesting show.”

Talk about mess. Either I screwed the pitch up and Jabot got the collaboration off my other ideas. Or Victoria and I pitched something out of this world and Jabot lost the collaboration. And when Jack and Kyle find out, the tension we had before will be kicked into high gear. 

“Well, shall we get started?” Elijah asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days later, I stood in the center of an empty apartment for rent. The landlord raved about the space and the updated appliances. Both true statements as far as I could tell. Four bedrooms, three baths, and an open floor plan with the living room and kitchen. The kitchen had a stainless steel refrigerator full of space. An electric stove that actually made me want to learn how to cook. A large microwave sat on the far end of the marble counters, an appliance that would probably get more use instead. And, a dishwasher was built into the island to the left of the sink.

The neighborhood of the apartment complex also made me consider living here. Situated close to work, but on the opposite side of Society and Crimson Lights. Which limited my exposure to Kyle and his fairytale princess Lola. Along with Abby and Mariah and their snarky attitude. I stayed on my side of town and they stayed on theirs. Solved the problem for everyone. 

Especially when news of the baby broke.

I grimaced at the thought.

“So, what do you say? Should I get the rental agreement?” the landlord asked.

I said, “Give me a few days to think about it. I think I’ll take it, but I need to get a few things in order first before I sign anything.”

“Alright. I’ll give you my business card and you can just give me a call when you’re ready to move.”

After that, I left the apartment complex. I headed back towards Dad’s. He and Chelsea had decided to take the boys to see Adam. I didn’t know why and I didn’t ask. I trusted Dad to make the right decision. So the condo was free and I planned to take advantage. 

That plan lasted all of five minutes. 

I had just changed into a pair of comfortable shorts and tshirt when a knock sounded at the door. I glared, mentally willing the person to go away. My popcorn popped in the microwave. The snuggliest blanket I owned laid ready on the couch to be wrapped up in. And the newest movies out on Blu Ray sat on the coffee table. This was my free time before Dad, Chelsea, and the boys arrived back.

Another knock rang out.

Barely containing the curses I wanted to let fly, I walked the short distance to the door. I raised up on the tips of my toes and looked through the peephole. 

My mother stood on the other side.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door. "What umm...what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my daughter," Mom replied, her familiar bright smile in place. "Been so long since we last saw each other, I wanted to catch up."

"And your new buddy Adam is otherwise occupied," I said. 

She gave me a look.

I rolled my eyes.

After she walked in and I shut the door, mentally preparing myself for this fun conversation, I followed after her. She had already sat down on the couch, perusing the movies I had selected for the afternoon. "This one was really good," she said, holding up the case of one.

The microwave beeped, alerting me to my popcorn being ready. I retrieved it before returning to sit on the far end of the couch. “So, what did you want to catch up on?” I asked as I got comfortable. One never knew how a conversation with Phyllis would go. It could do a hard left turn in the blink of an eye.

Mom leaned back, relaxing into the couch. She would be here awhile, I guessed. “Well, I suppose you could tell me about you leaving Jabot?” The stare she gave me made me feel small. I hated thinking I hurt my mother. We did have a good relationship. But there were some things I just thought were best not to bring to her right away.

Like my pregnancy.

Or my resignation.

“Figured it was the best option,” I said.

“Because of Kyle? Hurt too much to be around him?”

I sighed. “Hurt. Anger. Feeling like an outsider. I saw the writing on the wall, Mom. I just headed it off at the pass before things got out of hand.”

“I’m sorry it ended up like that, Summer,” she said. “I know you truly did love Kyle and wanted that marriage to work. And I know how much you loved Jabot.”

My throat tightened. My vision became blurred. These pregnancy hormones were giving me whiplash. One minute I could feel fine, the next I wanted to sob into a pillow. Or chunk something at someone’s head. Or kill someone in Abby’s or Kyle’s cases. 

“Oh honey,” I heard Mom say before the couch dipped next to me. Warm, familiar arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. The sweet, soft floral fragrance of her perfume overcame me. Memories came back of me playing dress up in her clothes and I always made sure to use this perfume. 

If I had a little girl, would she like to play dress up in my clothes? Will I have a perfume that she enjoys wearing? Will she come running to me to do her hair like I used to do with my mom? Ask me to do her makeup? Will I play with her enough? Create beautiful memories? Something for her to remember when I constantly fail her or do something so stupid she will be embarrassed of me? Cause I was cursed with two parents that somehow managed to do that, so a double dose would be a terrible combo.

Was this pregnancy brain? Cause it was driving me nuts.

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” I said. “Yes, it sucked when Kyle asked for the divorce. Yes, it hurt to see him with her at the one place I thought I would be free of her. But who am I kidding, Mom? I knew he was still in love with Lola. Or claimed to be anyway. I was just too stupid to think he would realize he loved me more.”

Mom’s fingers ran through my hair, twisting the ends around her fingers. An old habit she had when I felt sick or had a bad day. Another thing I wondered about with my own child. Will I do a good job at comforting them? Have a habit that came naturally like Mom’s did? 

“I think you and Kyle could have made it work,” she said. “But only if he was your Kyle. This Kyle...isn’t. He’s changed.”

I wiped at the tears that slipped down my cheeks. “That’s the part I can’t wrap my mind around. People are saying how he has changed for the better. He’s matured. But Mom, I don’t see that. I see someone that succumbs to Lola’s every desire because he doesn’t want to make her mad. He’s scared to rock the boat. That’s not maturing. That’s a lopsided, unhealthy relationship.”

“But that is the choice he made, Summer. He chose to leave you and to be in a relationship with her.”

That hurt to hear, I will admit. But it was something I had to get through my head. Kyle did choose the life he had now. Lola didn’t strong arm him. I didn’t do anything awful in the marriage to force him to leave. Kyle chose it because he claimed to love Lola. 

Part of me accepted the end of the marriage. After the New York trip, where I tried to seduce Kyle and he rebuffed me, I think I gave up. And Kyle was so angry with me when we came back. Blasting me for not accepting that he had moved on to a healthier, drama free relationship. And he even insinuated that I was degrading myself by throwing myself at him.

I had been too stunned to react.

Kyle and I had fought before. And sometimes, when we fought, it could get to a level that would hurt both of us. But we eventually apologized to each other because we knew when we had overstepped. We weren’t just in sync in business, but also in our relationship. But Kyle never apologized after those harsh words. As if he wanted me to feel the pain of his statement and he refused to soothe it in any way. 

Maybe I was deluding myself? Maybe the closeness we had, the ability to just connect on such a deep level, died when we last broke up? When Kyle chose life in New York over me. And I chose Luca after that.. Maybe that was the line and I just missed it? I was too busy trying to force a relationship that should stay dead and buried?

Maybe we both had changed too much?

I could admit, when I first came back to Genoa City, I was a bitter person. Didn’t believe in love or fairytales. I chose to hurt people while away and I chose to hurt people when I came back. My mother a prime example. Kyle was the only one that could break through that pain, but I put up too hard of a fight to let him in. Because love was a lie and he had already hurt me before. And I was too determined to burn my world around me.

I succeeded.

The baby was the cherry on top of the chaos I created.

“I know,” I said. “Kyle chose Lola. He wants that relationship. I have to figure out a way to get over it. And I will. Got too much at stake not to.”

“Like your new job at Newman?” Mom asked.

I grimaced. Now would be a perfect time to down a glass of wine. Or tequila. Maybe some coconut rum. Cause I did not want to have this discussion. Or remember, anyways.

But the baby and all…

What a sucky time to be pregnant.

“Dad told you?”

“Of course. Gotta say, I’m surprised they are going to relaunch Brash and Sassy. I wish you had told me though.”

I sighed. “I didn’t know how to tell you. You’re not exactly the Newmans’ biggest fan and I just…” I shrugged. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Mom pulled back. With a surprisingly strong grip on my upper arms, she pushed me back. I stared, eyes wide, back at her. “Honey, never let my dislike for the other side of your family hinder you from telling me anything. You are my daughter. I will always worry and wonder about you. That is the job of a mother.”

I nodded.

“Now is there anything else I should know about?” Mom asked once she let me go.

“I managed to either screw over Jabot or Newman without an official first day at my new job.”

A brief silence, probably my statement trying to settle in, before she said, “Wow.”

“That’s all you got for me? Wow?”

“I’m in shock. I didn’t think such a thing could happen.” The next thing I knew, Mom had her arms wrapped around me. “I’m so proud of you.”

Of course she would be. She was pissed at the Abbotts and Newmans.

I untangled myself from her arms. I stood up and walked to the opposite side of the coffee table. I needed her to see me as I explained why this was a disaster. I doubt it would affect much, but at least I can say I tried to get my point across.

“Mom, this is not a good thing. This literally fell on my shoulders and I am the deciding factor of which company gets this crucial collaboration projection. Either I let Jabot down or I let Newman down. And I don’t know how I am going to handle the fallout.”

“Summer, did you give it your best shot for both presentations?” Mom asked.

“Of course,” I said.

Mom shrugged. “Then you did all you could do. It’s left up to the other company to decide which presentation they liked best.”

“Yes, yes I understand that. But Mom, whoever loses is not going to see it that way. They’ll think I didn’t give it my all. That I wanted the other company to win.”

“Then let them, Summer. As long as you know that you didn’t. Even though you would have been well within your right to screw either company over. Especially Jabot.”

I glared.

“Honey, things are going to be bumpy for a little while between Newman and Jabot. Some of it may have to do with you, but the rest of it is the competition that comes with being in a similar business. Jabot has had the edge over the market for so long, heads are going to bump.”

Tired of the subject and needing a change, I blurted out, “So what’s going on between you and Adam?”

“Nice subject change,” Mom mumbled.

“Well, I have been wanting to ask you about this anyways. Mom, what are you doing hanging with him?”

The look that crossed her face bothered me. Not because it was a clear indicator of her being annoyed. But because I had seen that look before when I caught sight of myself in windows. And I had a horrible thought that my future child would bear the same look at times. 

Pregnancy brain was a trip.

Mom went on to explain how she and Adam became friends. Or somewhat friends, I guess. Adam having recovered the last of his memories. Mom being the one to find him during some drunken bender. Stopping him from calling Chelsea and later finding out Sharon had called for him. And now how he avoided the family, supposedly just wanting to be a peripheral figure in everyone's lives. Living in a cottage on the outskirts of town, barely coming into town unless absolutely necessary.

After Mom finished giving me the rundown of how she and Adam bonded, my worry of him coming for Christian lessened. And my fear of him in general dropped somewhat. Like a grain of salt sized lowered. Plus, I found myself pitying him a little bit. Come back from the dead a second time and you have to just be tired of everything.

"I still say it's weird, the two of you, but sounds like he isn't Adam of old," I said.

Mom shook her head. "No, I don't think he is. I'm not saying he can't be ruthless or evil cause look at his gene pool."

"We share a gene pool."

"Yes, but I don't think you can ever be as cold-hearted as Adam."

I begged to differ. But we were having a pleasant conversation and I didnt want to spoil it by bringing up all my faults. Mom would gloss over them, arguing extenuating circumstances. I would get annoyed. A fight would ensue. And she would leave in a huff. 

I could see her doing that once she learned the secret of the baby. And my stomach just tightened at the thought. That was a fight I was dreading.

We spent a little more time together before Mom said she had to leave. Something about a potential business deal. I tried asking about it but she only laughed and told me she would soon. I watched her leave, both happy and worried about this deal. Knowing my mother, it could be a good or bad thing. 

I tried to enjoy the rest of my alone time, but it lasted only an hour more. When I heard the key being inserted into the lock, I released a heavy sigh. Looking over the top of the couch, I was surprised to see the boys come bouncing in, dirty and disheveled.

“Summer, you will not guess what we did today!” Christian said as he ran over to me.

“What did you do, big guy?” I asked.

Connor followed right behind him. “We played soccer with Mom’s friend. He was so cool and good. Then we played baseball and I hit a home run.”

“Wow,” I said. “And you guys smell like you had a blast.” I caught a scent trail and grimaced.

I don’t know what they had slid in, but it was not an agreeable scent to my high-powered nose. I feigned the excuse of having just showered in order to keep them from climbing all over me. Chelsea stepped in and saved the day, telling them they needed to go wash off as well. They whined and complained, but eventually complied. Off they went, chattering away about their day.

“Sounds like it went well,” I said once they were out of earshot.

Dad plopped down on the couch beside me. “Yeah, it surprisingly did. Adam didn’t tell them who he was. Just claimed to be Chelsea’s friend and played with them.”

“What about you and Chelsea?”

“He talked to her a little bit in private, but for the most part kept his distance. And he just asked me about raising Christian. Very subdued, calm conversation. Not at all like the Adam I remember.”

“Sounds like he’s putting the boys ahead of himself.”

“Yeah. It felt like that today. Which was weird and I don’t know whether to be wary of that or appreciative. I mean, Adam seems to be thinking as a parent. Wanting what is best for his sons and protecting them from...something. Whether that be himself or something outside of it. But at the same time, you could see it hurting him not being able to be a parent to those two today.”

“Being a parent is the hardest job in the world.”

Dad nodded. “It is. You can no longer think of yourself. You have to do what is in the best interest of them.”

I ran my fingers across my stomach, Dad’s words conjuring up thoughts and ideas. Such as when to tell Kyle he was going to be a father by the end of the year. And how to make him understand I didn’t expect anything from him except for him to be a good father. Which I already figured he would be, he had been craving for some kind of family most of his life. And it only grew after his mother’s death.

Telling him, though, would be the first major hurdle to cross. And the messiest. Because I could already hear all the negative comments from the Peanut Gallery the second they found out. How I was trapping him. The way I would use the baby to get what I wanted from him. I was lying and it was someone else’s.

I hadn’t even told Kyle yet and I already wanted to throw wine bottles at his friends.

“Have you had anything to eat?” Dad asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. “No. Just some popcorn.”

“Want to go with me to pick something up?”

“Considering our last trip out ended in me throwing water in Abby’s face, I’ll take a pass. I can grab something for myself.”

He sighed. “Summer, I swear I didn’t mean for anything to happen like that. I know Abby was out of line for her comments. But you shouldn’t have done what you did either.”

I chose not to comment. Instead, I rose up from the couch and walked to the bar. Picking up my wallet and keys, I turned to Dad and said, “What about if I just pick up something for all of us?”

“You’re just not going to talk about what happened with Abby, at all?”

“Dad, you want to keep the peace in the family. I get that and respect it. But I’m not apologizing to Abby for what I did. I’ll tell you just like I told Jack when he talked to me about it. I’m hurting over losing Kyle. I loved him and I wanted that marriage to work. Having it thrown in my face, blatantly or undercover, that he chose another woman and everyone just moving along as if I didn’t exist in his life, hurts.” I grabbed up my cell phone as I walked towards the door. “Call me when you all decide what you want me to bring back to eat.”

I heard Dad calling my name, but chose to ignore it. I slammed the door as I left. A childish way to release frustrations, but at the moment I did not care. However, I dread the talk that would be sure to come once I returned with food. Dad never could let someone be angry for long. He had to play shrink and give his opinion, even when unnecessary.

My anger at my father still burning inside of me, I decided to take the longer route to the restaurant I planned to get my food from. That way I can sit and stew in my emotions that are starting to feel maximized, but also grab something from the nearby fast food joints that Christian and Connor enjoyed. Two birds, one stone deal. Plus it would help diffuse the situation with Dad once I returned home.

I came to a redlight. While stopped, I took a look at my surroundings. And I was surprised to spot Ana walking down the sidewalk. 

I debated for a minute on bothering her. But realized it might not be such a good idea if she walked alone this late. After all, it was starting to get dark and she was a pretty girl in a big city. Who knew what kind of crazy things could happen to her?

I rolled down my window. “Ana!”

She stopped at the call of her name. She looked all around before noticing me. “Summer?”

“Hey, where are you going?” I asked.

“To get some food. What are you doing?” Ana replied.

I noticed the light turned green. I reached over and opened the door. “Get in. I’m getting food too. I’ll give you a ride.”

Ana hesitated for a moment. However, a car honking behind me spurred her on. She rushed over and climbed into the car. Once the door shut, I pulled off.

“Umm….thanks for the ride.”

I shrugged. “I mean we’re both getting food and you shouldn’t have to walk all over town. Besides, it was getting late anyway.”

“I can take care of myself, Summer,” Ana said with a chuckle at the end. “But I do appreciate the concern. It’s just surprising though.”

I bet I knew why.

“Cause I’m the devil reincarnated?” I joked. 

“Well, if you believe Mariah and Abby.”

I nodded. “Most people tend to for some reason. Never quite figured out why they do, considering their histories. But that’s a question for another day I guess.” My phone rang. Dad’s name flashed across the screen. I hit ignore. “What were you thinking you want to eat?”

“I was thinking Ophelia’s down the road. I’m sorry, did you just dodge your dad’s call?” She laughed. “Also from the stories you’re a daddy’s girl. But that doesn’t seem like it.”

I sighed. “We’re currently in a disagreement. Over Abby, no less. I figured it would be better if I calmed down and brought food. If I said anything right now, I would regret it later.”

“About you throwing water in her face?”

“Of course you heard about that.” I turned onto the road that led to Ophelia’s. “Let me guess, Abby ran her mouth and said I did it for no reason.”

“Pretty much.”

I rolled my eyes. “Of course she neglects to mention the digs at me about Kyle and Lola. I was too nice just throwing a drink in her face.” 

After we ordered our food at Ophelia’s, I swung over to the Burger King across the street. I explained to Ana that it was for Connor and Christian after she gave me a funny look. I called Dad, asking for his and Chelsea’s order. Once that was received, we sat in the long line in silence.

Awkward silence.

“Why were you walking down the street?” I blurted out.

Another brief moment of quiet before she said, “I had another fight with Devon.”

“About what?”

“You’re nosey.”

“I don’t like the quiet and I figured you might like to talk.”

Another lapse of silence. I didn’t push, although I itched to turn the radio up louder. Ana could tell me if and when she was ready. I am not Abby or Mariah, always needing to know the details or give out unsolicited advice.

“He doesn’t believe I can do my job,” Ana said, her voice a garbled mess of emotion. “And I don’t know if it is truly because of the job or because he still sees me as this kid that he wants to protect.”

“And I take it you tried talking to him about it?”

“Sort of.” She sighed and slumped back against the seat. “Honestly Summer, I think he is still grieving Hilary and their baby. And he is taking it out in different ways with different people.”

I could believe that. Devon was trying to play as a tough guy, but the few times we crossed paths in town, something always seemed off. His lack of social interaction. The way he clung to Elena at times. How he went from an amicable mood to a cold, aloof one within a span of a conversation. He just seemed all over the place and trying to be something for so many people.

“And I take it you haven’t talked to him about that?” 

“No. I’m scared I’ll say the wrong thing and just send him off the edge.”

We pulled up in line. I ordered the food. We waited in silence for the amount of time it took to pick up the order. And my brain just churned with things to do or words to say to help Ana. Because everyone could clearly see how much she loved Devon. It reminded me of my relationship with my brothers.

An idea struck me as we pulled out onto the street.

A crazy one, but a small step to help. 

“What if you came back and stayed with me tonight?” I threw out there.

Ana turned in her seat, the leather squeaking with her movements. “Say what?”

“Why don’t you come back with me to my Dad’s and spend the night? Gives you some time away from Devon. You two can cool down and think rationally. If you go back tonight, you will either get in another fight or just be cold with each other.”

“I mean....thanks….but that just seems odd?”

True. 

We weren’t best friends or anything.

“You’re right.” I quickly backtracked. “Sorry. It was a stupid idea.”

A hand laid on my arm. I looked from it to her. She had a small smile on her face. “But, I don’t have many friends here yet so maybe we could hang out for the night? I get to know you and see how cool you are since Fen raved about you? And then you drive me back to Devon’s?”

I smiled back. “Sounds like a plan.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Are you okay?” Paige asked after I hung up my office phone. “You look like someone died. Oh God! Did someone die? Do you need to leave?”

I managed to shake my head. “No. Jack just called for us to meet. Elijah Lee is here.”

Paige slowly rose to her feet. “That’s a good sign right? That Jabot is getting the project with Sun and Moon?”

“Looks like,” I forced through numb lips.

I should have known, with the way my luck was going these weeks, that today would be a cluster. I had too much fun two nights ago talking with Ana late into the night. Dad had been surprised when I returned back home with her, but by the time I left to take her home he was inviting her over again. Ana just seemed to have the special effect on people. She had a way with words and interesting ideas about all sorts of things. I could see why Fen was smitten with her when he was still in town.

And since I had such a good time, the universe decided that today had to be the day Jabot found out about the collaboration results. From the excited tone Jack had when he called, I assumed he already knew the results. Which meant Brash and Sassy lost out. And the grand ideas Victoria and Grandpa had weren’t going to happen.

I should feel excited. Maybe a small part of me did. But I couldn’t help feeling like a failure for my own family. Victoria needed this project to prove to Grandpa she was ready to be CEO of Newman. She may never admit to it, but I wasn’t dumb. And if she nor I could secure the deal, Grandpa wouldn’t think too highly of letting go of the reigns of Brash and Sassy.

“Should we go?” Paige asked.

With a sigh and weak smile, I said yes. Grabbing up the folder containing all the pertinent information for the possible collab, I led Paige out of my soon to be former office. We walked down the short hallway to the conference room. The door stood open. Jack, Kyle, Elijah, and surprisingly Billy were already seated inside. 

I thought Jack and Billy were having issues which is why he hadn’t been around for awhile. But maybe the brothers patched things up? There didn’t seem to be any tension between them. However, I couldn’t say the same for Billy and Kyle. Those two seemed to be avoiding any real conversation from the looks of it.

And Elijah, oddly, was sitting alone on the opposite side of the Abbotts. He had a blank look on his face. When he noticed me, his lips tightened. He cut his eyes toward Jack before looking back at me. That felt like a signal to me, but I couldn’t figure out the message. 

“I figured I’d bring Paige since she’ll be taking over,” I commented when they all spotted her behind me.

Jack nodded. “Of course. That would make sense. Please, come in and have a seat.”

Once everyone was seated, Elijah stood up. The pat he gave my shoulder made my already taught nerves start to fray. I didn’t know how I would handle sitting through this presentation without throwing up. Such a strange situation to feel like losing your lunch over a successful campaign pitch for a company you loved. But when you also feel as if you’ve let your family down, one couldn’t help but feel sick.

“I know this is sudden,” Elijah started as he came to the front of the room. “But everyone at Sun and Moon felt that, after hearing all the pitches, there were only two companies that understood the vision we wanted for this project. Expansion into the North American market is no easy feat and we needed a team that was capable of handling the task of showcasing what our company message is as well as the beauty of our products.”

I clasped my hands in my lap, knuckles aching with the pressure.

“And Jabot understands all of that,” Billy said. “Our team will go above and beyond to showcase the vision we promised in our pitch.”

My stomach twisted into knots.

Elijah nodded. “Jabot is an upstanding company with a worthy reputation in our industry. I have no doubt that you would deliver on the campaign pitch.”

The muscles of my forehead tightened, an ache forming above my brows.

“Do you want to sign the contract now or should we wait until after the drinks?” Jack asked.

Oh how I wanted a shot of vodka right now.

“There won’t be a contract signing.”

Time froze.

My brain replayed the last sentence over and over. However, I still was not grasping the meaning. Because if there was to be no contract signing, why in the hell were we all sitting in this conference room? That should have been something discussed between Elijah and Jack.

I managed to force my gaze around the table. Jack sat in stunned silence, staring at Elijah as if he couldn’t comprehend what he said earlier. Billy’s expression morphed from confusion to anger in a slow sequence. Kyle looked from Jack back to Elijah, the only one at the table that seemed to understand the statement at once.

“No contract signing?” Kyle asked.

Elijah shook his head. "I tried to speak with Jack about this when I first came, but it seems he and Billy had already called a meeting before we could fully discuss it."

"Wait a second," Billy said as he rose to his feet. "You told us over the phone last night that you had good news. If it isn't the contract signing, what did that mean?"

“That was what I planned to speak with you about in private. Sun and Moon thoroughly enjoyed the campaign pitch you gave us. Even though we do not want to work with Jabot on this project, we have another idea that we feel Jabot would be the best candidate for.”

Reality started to set in. If Jabot didn’t get the project then that meant….

“Wait, so we’re not signing a contract for the makeup line? Then what are we signing a contract for?” Kyle asked.

Elijah said, “A skincare product that will be finished with production in a few months.”

Billy scoffed. “So you want us to wait for nearly a year to work on a campaign for a product that we already have?”

I cringed. Billy was entering hot head mode. If we didn’t do something here shortly, this potential future project would explode in a colorful display of yelling, papers thrown, and canceled potential business relations. 

“Let’s just settle down for a minute,” Jack said, rising to his feet. He moved towards Billy. “Calm down and let’s listen to what this could be.”

Billy didn’t appear ready to calm down. He looked prepared to continue fighting. And the glare Kyle was directing towards Billy was not helping my nerves with how this meeting would go. I needed to do something quickly before Jabot not only lost the potential future project but also any chance of working with Sun and Moon. And if they lost this business relationship, they could lose so many in the European market.

“Elijah,” I said. “Why don’t you and I go talk in my office about this skincare project while the men talk among themselves.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Jack said. “I’ll come meet you in a little bit once we finish here.”

Without waiting for anything else to be said, I moved towards Elijah. He gave me a look as I approached. I forced a smile, motioning him towards the door. He stood rooted for several seconds, shooting a look towards the Abbott men that had gathered around the opposite side of the table. Then he turned and walked out of the door, Paige and I following after him.

“Paige, why don’t you take a short break from training,” I said.

She nodded, understanding I wanted to be alone with Elijah. When we approached my office, she continued further to the elevators. I gave a short wave to her before motioning Elijah into my office. I entered behind him, shutting the door with a loud thud.

“You couldn’t have told Jack to cancel the meeting?” I asked.

“I tried, but Billy was adamant about having it.” Elijah shrugged. “Since he wanted it that way, I decided to let him have it that way.”

As I walked towards him, I said, “Because you just felt like being an asshole?” 

“To Billy Abbott?” he shrugged. “He makes it easy and fun.”

Elijah sat down on the small couch I had situated against the wall. He leaned back, spreading his arms along the top. A picture of calm, cool, and relaxed. He truly didn't seem to care how he was perceived in the meeting earlier.

“Elijah,” I grumbled. “You don’t strike me as the type to be an asshole for fun.”

He chuckled. “That’s because you haven’t gotten to know me well enough, yet. But I promise, once you do, certain people just ask for me to be an annoyance.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle. He sounded so sure of himself. Did anything ever shake that ego?

“Well, since Jabot isn’t getting the foundation project, I guess that means Brash and Sassy did?” I asked. 

Elijah nodded.

I felt both terrible and excited.

Did that make me a bad person?

“What made Sun and Moon decide to go with Brash and Sassy?”

Elijah's entire body shifted at the question. He leaned forward, hands folded to support his head and his arms braced on his knees. The charming smirk from before transformed into a serious straight line. And his lazy gaze became a piercing stare. Twin pools of obsidian stared back at me. Trapping me in their intensity.

"You."

My heart hammered my ribcage. Blood roared inside my ears. My fingers trembled. 

"Me?" I stuttered. "What do I have to do with anything?"

"I have wanted to work with you since I heard of you. And when I came to Jabot, imagine my surprise in not only meeting you but finding you just as fascinating as the stories led me to believe. I planned on having a strong relationship with Jabot in large part to you. But then we have that brief conversation at Society and I realize something is wrong. You spoke as if you were leaving. Then I find out my suspicions are true when I see you again with Victoria and your grandfather at the meeting about Brash and Sassy."

I blinked. “You aren’t working with Jabot because I won’t be here anymore?”

“In large part….yes,” Elijah said. “I only work with the best, Summer. And you are in that category. But Victoria also gave an astounding pitch that first time we spoke, before you had joined the team. It was a refreshing take and I felt like, for this project, Brash and Sassy understood the direction we wanted to go better than Jabot did. And as I said in the conference room earlier, we at Sun and Moon feel Jabot would work better with the skincare product we have in the works.”

Before I could respond to that, the sound of my door opening caught my attention. Elijah and I turned. My stomach dropped. 

Kyle stood in the doorway, jaw clenched and eyes blazing.

A heavy silence settled over my office. A fight was brewing. Anger crackled in the air like lightning. A warning before the storm rages, like one of those hurricanes that struck the east coast every year. I took a steadying breath. Turned to face him fully. Straightened my back. And braced.

“I take it you were eavesdropping,” I said.

Kyle slammed the door shut with a loud bang. He stalked towards me. “You’re going to Brash and Sassy?” He cut his eyes towards Elijah. “And they’re the ones getting the collaboration?”

The sensation of a body behind me caught me off guard. I looked over my shoulder. Elijah stood behind me, eyes focused on Kyle. And the blank, cold expression from earlier had returned. I turned back to Kyle. 

“Will you calm down first?” I asked.

“Hell no,” he replied. “This was a huge deal for my family’s company, Summer. Now I hear it’s going to yours?”

I glared. “Are you accusing me of stealing the project away from Jabot?”

If he said yes, there may be a bloodbath.

After a long, drawn out silence, Kyle shook his head. “No,” he forced through a clenched jaw. “I know you didn’t intentionally take the project. But I can’t help but think you put in more effort in the pitch for Brash and Sassy.”

“I didn’t know Elijah was considering Brash and Sassy until like a week ago. Victoria and I pitched to him literally that same day. I only knew they had been in contact with a company in Europe and they were looking to collaborate. Had no clue what the product was or what company until that very day.”

“Then why didn’t you warn me?” Kyle asked.

“Why would she need to warn you?” Elijah asked.

Kyle shifted his gaze. “So I could warn my father and we could look for other possible projects? And it is what friends do when it comes to something this important. Summer and I promised never to let our families cause problems in our friendship.”

“I’ve heard some interesting stories about this supposed friendship. Sounds a little one sided to be honest. Also, this was a business deal. Sun and Moon chose the better company for the product we want to launch in the North American market.”

I blinked. Elijah has heard stories of our friendship? What did that mean? How would he be able to get that information? Suspicions regarding Elijah rose in the back of my mind.

“Are you a stalker?” Kyle asked. “You tell Summer you’ve been wanting to work with her for a while now. And then you choose the company because she’ll be there?”

Before I knew what was happening, Kyle had grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He stepped around me and walked right up to Elijah. The pair shared the same height, Elijah maybe having an inch or two on Kyle. It made the staring contest the two were currently having both interesting and nerve wracking.

“Something was off about the way you cozied up to Summer at our original meeting,” Kyle said. “Too flirty. And now I get why. When I tell her grandfather about your stalkerish ways, he won’t let you near her.”

“Hey!” I blurted out. “There was nothing flirty with the way Elijah and I talked at that meeting.”

“Elijah?” Kyle scoffed. He looked back at me. “You must have seen him more than those two meetings to suddenly be calling him by his first name.”

“We had a brief interaction at Society,” Elijah said. “I told her to call me that.”

“You just happened to run into Summer at Society?” Kyle asked. “Yeah, that just screams stalker.”

“Kyle,” I hissed. “Stop. Nothing happened. Elijah and I have just shared a few conversations.”

He spun around. “Summer, come on. I just overhead the guy tell you he swayed the decision in favor of Brash and Sassy because of you. How are you not freaking out about that?”

Before I could snap back a rebuttal, my door opened again. I groaned. Jack would arrive at the worst possible time. The headache that started in the meeting kicked into a higher gear. By the time I left the office, I would need to pop a pain killer.

However, when I turned around, Jack was not the one standing in my doorway. 

Lola was.

As if ice water had been dumped on me, every muscle in my body locked up. I could not look away. She stood there, looking from me to Kyle then Elijah. Trying to solve the puzzle for the tension in the room. Her gaze traveled back to me. Suspicion glowed bright in her eyes. 

For a brief moment, I wanted to claw her eyes out. How dare she look at me in such a way? In my own office, no less. As if the tension in the room was the result of something I did. But I forced myself to breathe knowing a fight was the last thing needed right now. With that, I forced my legs to move, putting distance between me and Kyle. I would hate for the angel to believe that she-devil Summer was corrupting her fiance.

“Hey,” Kyle said.

“Hey,” Lola replied. She held up the basket in her hands. “I brought you an early lunch.” Her gaze shifted to Elijah and then me. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” I answered. “Kyle was just coming to discuss a future project. He's free now."

Kyle cut his eyes to me.

I stared back.

Silence hung between us, heavy and cold. Kyle's jaw worked, as if he wanted to say something. But he held back whatever it was. He turned and walked towards his waiting fiancee. Lola looked at me, eyebrow raised. I smiled back. Kyle gave me one more stare before steering her out of my office. As he reached the doorway, he turned back to Elijah. The glare Kyle gave oozed pure Jack Abbott on the verge of a rage. 

"You and I will finish our conversation about that project later," he said.

"I look forward to it," Elijah replied with a smirk on full display.

I held my breath until Kyle and Lola left. Once the door clicked shut, I released it in a loud exhale. I slumped back against my desk and cradled my aching head in my hands. The headache had shifted to a full blown migraine at this point. 

"I apologize for that," Elijah said.

I struggled to lift my head. The pain and exhaustion from today felt like weights dragging my body down. Maybe I should just escape for the day? Tell Jack something came up with Connor or Christian and I needed to leave? That way I could sneak off for a nap. Maybe that would help relieve all the aches popping up along my body.

"Save it," I said. "You enjoyed getting a reaction out of him."

Elijah shrugged. "I did. But I'm sorry it seems to have bothered you."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "My relationship with Kyle was a mess already. Not really looking forward to having to deal with him after this."

A cool, smooth hand cupped my cheek surprising me. My eyes snapped open. Elijah had moved closer, filling all of my vision. Those dark eyes captured me once again. 

"Are you sick?" Elijah asked. "You're really pale."

With what little strength I still had, I pushed him away. He stumbled back, the heels of his fancy shoes clacking against the floor. The sound echoed in the quiet office. 

"Is Kyle right?" I asked. 

He blinked, clearly not expecting the question. "About what?"

"Stalking me."

He scoffed. "No. I know it sounded a little weird, but I'm not stalking you. Kyle just made that statement because he didn't like us being friendly."

"Kyle is engaged to Lola, the woman that just walked in. I don't think he cares too much about who I'm friendly with." 

"Oh he cares. That boy put himself between us because he felt he had to protect you. He has feelings for you, Summer. And he was posturing to basically tell me to back off."

"He was being friendly because he was worried. Kyle made a valid point. You admitted to swaying the company's decision based off me." 

"I gave you an explanation for that," Elijah calmly replied. "But yes there is a little bit more to the story."

My heart jumped. A cold sweat coated my skin. The pounding in my head intensified. My arms wrapped around my middle. Nausea bubbled in my stomach.

"Okay, you just got ten shades paler," Elijah commented. He rushed towards me. "Summer, I think we need to get you to a doctor. Or I need to take you home."

His voice faded at the end. Backness swept over my vision. My body crumbled. I vaguely felt strong arms wrap around me. I leaned in, taking the support.

Then I fell into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A soft caress of my cheek confused me. Who would touch me like this? The last person was Kyle and I knew it couldn't be him. And why did it feel as if I was lying down? I slowly opened my eyes, blinking the hazy fog away. Hovering above me was Elijah. He mumbled something in Korean when he realized I was awake. After releasing a deep breath, he bowed his head and hid his face from me. He mumbled something again in Korean. Once he seemed settled, he looked back at me. He gave me a small smile. His hand moved up from my cheek to my hair, pushing a few strands back from my forehead. Then he pulled his hand back.

“You scared me, Newman,” Elijah said.

I slowly sat up, the leather of the couch squeaking and his constant repeat of ‘easy’ following me. “What happened?”

Elijah eased himself down on the opposite end of the couch. “You fainted.”

“How long?” I mumbled.

“Just a few minutes. If it had gone on a little longer, I was rushing you to the hospital.”

I groaned. “No else knows, right?”

He shook his head.

“Thank you,” I said. “Last thing I need is Jack or anyone else freaking out over me fainting.” I leaned back against the couch. The urge to fall asleep combined with my ravenous hunger told me I needed to leave. The baby was demanding food or else would zap all the remaining strength I had left. Which meant I needed to make a break for it.

“Can you keep this little incident between us?” I asked.

Elijah nodded. “Lips are sealed.”

With a groan, I rose to my feet. He followed my actions, hands held out in preparation to catch me in case I fell. I gave him a grateful smile. “I think I just need some lunch. I didn’t eat breakfast this morning and the stress of everything has just been getting to me.”

“I can order something to be brought here,” Elijah offered.

I shook my head. “No. Thank you for the offer, but no. I think it would be better if I left the building for lunch.”

“Because Lola is here?”

This man knew things. 

Granted, my marriage to Kyle had been a topic of tabloid fodder all over the world. From socialite magazines to business meeting talks, anyone within our world knew of the quick wedding and subsequent divorce. And it wouldn’t surprise me if some variations of the truth involving Lola was not being talked about. However, the talk Elijah had with Kyle earlier made me believe he knew deeper details than what was floating out in the world.

“You know, we still need to have that talk about how you know so much about my life,” I said.

“And we will. Nothing nefarious behind my intentions, I promise.”

Before I could reply, a shrill ring sounded out. Elijah reached inside his suit and pulled out his cellphone. He took a look at the screen. His eyes lit up and the smile that stretched from cheek to cheek gave him a youthful appearance. A boyish charm that contradicted the devilish rogue from the night at Society. 

“Girlfriend?” I asked.

Elijah laughed. “No. My older sister, actually. She’s been held hostage by meetings for the past few weeks.” He looked up at me. “Can we have that talk later? Say tonight?”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“If you wish to look at it like that.”

“And if I choose not to?”

“Go out tonight or not look at it as a date?”

“Both.”

“Then I can come find you here tomorrow or I can give you my number?”

I couldn’t resist the urge to laugh. “You’re persistent. I don’t know whether to find that interesting or scary.”

“Only to clear the air. I don’t want you feeling like I’m a stalker now that we will be working closely together,” Elijah replied.

Fair enough. 

Before I could answer, he accepted the call. While he talked with his sister, I crossed over to my desk. I picked up a business card before turning around and returning to him. He paused in the middle of his discussion about a party, focusing his attention on me. I held out the business card, the sleek and black design catching the light. Elijah took the card from my fingers, looking from it back to me.

“I’m grabbing lunch.” In my peripheral vision, I spotted Jack and Billy through the window of my office. “Call me when you get a chance and we will make plans. Somewhere with people and easy access to escape, just so you know.”

Elijah laughed. 

With that, I walked towards the door. I made my exit, nodding to Jack and Billy when I opened the door. The brothers stared at me, clearly surprised to see me leave. Jack, for a moment, seemed like he was going to reach out to me. But he pulled his hand back. Our conversation from the day I gave my resignation letter flashed through my mind. It felt as if someone sliced my heart, but I kept the cordial smile in place.

“I’m going to go out and grab lunch. Elijah seems open to talk about the other project if you guys want to use my office,” I said.

I didn’t wait for their answer. 

I walked towards the elevators. As I made to enter the elevator, I heard my name called. I stopped. After a short debate, I turned my head. Kyle stood at the entrance to my office, staring at me while Lola stood right behind him. “You’re leaving?” he asked.

“I’m grabbing lunch,” I said. The elevator doors closed with a heavy bang. The elevator disappeared with a whirr of the cables. “Jack and Billy are in there talking with Elijah.” I tapped the button to summon another one.

Kyle glanced towards my office before focusing back on me. “You don’t think you should be a part of the meeting? We can order something in.”

“I won’t be here much longer. You should call Paige.” His lips tightened. A tick in his jaw jumped. “She needs to start handling business with the three of you on her own.”

With a ding, another elevator arrived. Once the doors opened, I stepped inside. The doors shut. I grimaced at the sensation of descending. My stomach rolled, nausea bubbling up. I sent up a silent prayer that I didn’t throw up. Not only would I not have anything really to expel from my body, but I hated the whole process.

I disembarked from the elevators moments later. I made it halfway across the lobby, the door to the outside in sight, when my name was called out. By a voice that I was starting to despise.

With a low groan, and wondering what the hell I was doing entertaining this, I turned around. Walking towards me, looking out of place in her jeans and simple, black top, was Lola. She didn’t have the condescending glare in place, but she did look somewhat annoyed.

“What is it, Lola?” I asked.

“I wanted to see how you were,” she said as she drew closer. “Kyle said you had been sick and you look a little pale.”

I quickly got the picture. 

Angelic martyr here we come.

“I’m fine,” I replied. "Just stress." I even managed to force a smile out.

Lola nodded. "Yeah, I would imagine. Kyle has been extremely stressed lately, too."

"I know. Kyle's a big boy. He can handle it."

"You're right, he can. But I think he shouldn't have to."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Whatever it was she wanted to say, Lola appeared uncomfortable saying it. But she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and said, "Stay at Jabot."

"Do what?" I uttered once I processed what she said. 

"I think it would be in everyone's interest if you stayed at Jabot. You help this place run like a well oiled machine." The small smile that appeared set me on edge. "I'm grateful that you wanted to be considerate of me and Kyle. But I promise I can be an adult about the two of you working together. And I know Kyle would appreciate having your help with the upcoming projects."

In that moment, I realized Lola Rosales could win an Oscar for her performance. The right amount of sweetness and maturity on display. It would garner the sympathy of the sparse amount of people in the lobby. And if I turned her down, she still retained the air of understanding fiancee while I looked like the selfish ex wife. Which would get back to Kyle and make the situation even worse.

I can only imagine the act she would pull if she knew about the baby. Which made me even more determined to keep my pregnancy a secret till Kyle was married. Not only could Kyle not say I forced him away from the love of his life, Lola could not play martyr. And that gave me a secret thrill. 

"Lola, I think you're misunderstanding something," I said. "I didn't choose to leave Jabot for yours or Kyle's sake. I chose to leave for mine. So I'm not coming back to Jabot."

"For your sake?" Lola asked. "So you're choosing to be selfish and immature just because Kyle doesn't want to be with you?"

"Selfish and immature?" I chuckled. "Sure. Call it that way if you want."

"That's the only way to call it, Summer. Unless…" her voice trailed off. She assessed me. Something struck her that clearly made me the villain judging by the eye roll she gave. "You're not really resigning, are you? You wouldn't give up Jabot that easy. Nor the chance to be near Kyle. You just want him to beg you to stay."

I have manipulated people in the past without qualms. So her idea of me using this resignation as a way to twist Kyle into groveling for me was not a stretch of the imagination. I could even admit I should have thought of that before she suggested it. But one problem foiled her idea.

"Why would Kyle beg me?" I asked. "He has his pride and his determination to prove himself to Jack. This is the perfect chance for him to do it." 

"Oh come on, Summer. You know the workload Kyle has to endure. Plus the tension with him and Billy? He's stressed out and you're using that to have him beg you to stay."

Before I could make a comeback, someone else said, "Lola, do you not have faith that Kyle can handle the job?"

Ana appeared at my side. I blinked. What was she doing here? And did she just defend me to Lola? I thought they were friends?

"Ana...what…" Lola even appeared surprised. "Of course I believe in Kyle. But I also see how exhausted and stressed out he is now that everything has fallen on him."

"So only Summer can solve that? Don't you think that's asking a little much of everyone involved in this mess?"

"For Summer to be an adult about the situation is asking a little much?" 

"Asking her to be around a man that she married, that she loved, while he moves on would be emotional torture. So yes, what you're asking is a little much.," Ana said.

Was I in an alternate universe? Someone was defending me? And judging by the twist of her lips, Lola did not like it.

"I am happy for you, Lola. You and Kyle seem genuinely in love." Ana cut me a look. I shrugged and rolled my eyes. It hurt to hear. I still had deep feelings for Kyle underneath this thick cover of anger. But it did me no good to fall into a crying mess every time someone complimented Lola and Kyle being together.

"However, Summer has the right to be happy. And if leaving Jabot is what it takes, then that is what she needs to do. And it would make the entire awkward situation better. Also, if Kyle can't handle his job without Summer being there then that's his problem. But I have no doubt that they will find someone capable of handling the workload and being the right hand Kyle and the rest need."

"They do," I chimed in. "Paige, my assistant, is the one I recommended to Jack to take over. Because she knows how I handle everything and it will be a seamless transition." I gave Lola a pointed stare. "And by the way, both Jack and Kyle tried talking me out of resigning. But I'm still doing it. Now if this discussion is over, I'm going to hunt me some lunch."

"That's what I was coming to see you for," Ana said. 

"Oh, well follow me out." I tried not to think too much into Ana choosing to spend time with me. We were just sort of becoming friends. Maybe there was something she needed to discuss with me.

I bid Lola goodbye as I walked towards the lobby entrance. She stared after us as if she couldn't solve a complicated puzzle. Holding back a laugh at her befuddled look, Ana and I walked out of Jabot. We decided to go in my car. And she chose a sandwich shop on the side of town close to Dad's. So I suggested we go there to eat. She seemed fine with it, saying she needed to talk to me about something in private. 

When we arrived at Dad's, no one else was there. Ana and I situated ourselves at the bar. After taking a few bites, I asked, "What is it you needed to talk to me about?"

Ana sighed. She remained quiet for several seconds. I let her gather her thoughts, munching on the sub I held. Then, without warning, she said,"I think I need to quit working with Devon."

I choked on the piece of sub in my mouth. I coughed and beat my chest, trying to dislodge it. Ana joined in, whacking her hand against my back. After one good thump, I swallowed the food down. I grabbed my drink and took a gulp. The cold liquid eased the burn of my throat.

Once I could speak again, I asked,"Why?"

"We got into another fight again."

I cringed. From the talk two nights ago, I knew things had been rough between the siblings. Ana had worked on a demo for a possible artist only for Devon to shut the idea down. Then he supposedly turned around and gave Tessa the sound Ana wanted for the other artist. From what little I understood, Mariah had some pull in the mess. Now to hear another blow up had happened?

"Is it about Tessa and Mariah?" I asked.

"Partly. Some of it dealt with him trusting me. And the rest had to do with me feeling as if maybe this isn't where I'm supposed to be in life." Ana stabbed at her salad. "And I hate feeling like that because music has been my life for so long."

I grabbed her wrist. "Let's not splatter your food all over the floor, first off. Second, what did Devon have to say to what you told him?"

"That I was throwing a tantrum. That I expected privileges because he was my brother. And if I couldn't handle it, I should leave."

Harsh for a boss to say.

Brutal for it to be your brother.

"So I came to ask, as someone that loved Jabot so much and wanted to thrive there. How did you come to the decision to leave?"

I sighed. "Ana, my situation is a little bit different."

"I get that. But I also know you could have chosen to stay no matter what. Push through and hope things got better."

"You're right, but it felt like I would be fighting every day I went into work. I couldn't mentally handle that. And my relationship with Jack has suffered enough because of this whole mess. I didn't need to add murder of his son to the list."

I ate my sandwich while Ana sat in silence. Contemplating her choices? Questioning my words? She was one of the hardest people to read with the way she kept her features blank. A skill I needed to get better at if I was honest with myself. The rest of this year would be trying and I didn't need everyone to know my thoughts because I couldn't keep a good poker face.

"I think part of the reason Devon is the way he is, is because I'm the only one he can take his grief out on."

Ana's words caught me by surprise. I looked up from my sandwich. She sat slumped against the bar chair, staring down at her salad. The low tink tink as she thoughtlessly tapped her fork against the marble countertop echoed in the room. 

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

She said, "Because, it seems, I'm the only one that really sees this grief-stricken man. He puts on this put together act for Mariah and Nate. He's this sweet, well adjusted guy with Elena. But with me, I get the range of emotions. The happiness, the sadness, the anger. Mostly the anger, if I'm honest."

"Devon picks fights with you?" 

Ana shrugged. "Sometimes it feels like it. We can be having a simple discussion about an idea for work and next thing I know we're in a screaming match." She sighed. "I sometimes wonder if he thinks I'll try to take over Power from him."

"Do what?"

"Crazy, I know. But sometimes it just feels like that. He shoots down my ideas before they can be voted on. He still thinks I'm too green to handle managing an artist on my own. He just keeps me in this box while Mariah and others get to do as they please."

To give my opinion or not? That was the dilemma I considered as we sat there. On one hand, Devon and Ana would work it out. They were siblings and fights were natural. So maybe suggesting what I would do would do more harm than good. 

But then Ana had come to talk to me about it. And helping her with my perspective may make her choice easier. 

"I left Jabot to save my sanity and try to save my relationship with Jack. Right now, they're hurt by my choice but it was the only choice to make. If you want to save your relationship with Devon, no longer working with him might be the best option." I hesitated before adding, "And maybe we can somehow work on getting him into counseling. If his grief is that bad."

Before Ana could respond, a key turning the lock caught our attention. Christian and Connor dashed towards their room, loud laughter following after them. Chelsea walked in next with Dad right behind her. When they spotted me, they stopped. And a strange, cold silence came with them. 

When I registered their expressions, I tensed. Chelsea looked from Dad to me. Trepidation glowed in her eyes. Dad's mouth was set in a tight line. His eyes remained locked on me, shining with anger. 

"Hey," I said.

"Jack called me. Said you looked sick today," Dad replied.

A chill raced down my spine.

"Why would Jack do that? I was fine at work."

"Not according to Kyle. He said you looked pale when he saw you last. Thought it might have something to do with the Elijah Lee guy. Jack said Kyle thinks there is something off about the guy where you’re concerned."

I am going to murder my baby's father.

I shook my head. "I don't believe that. Kyle is blowing a situation out of proportion."

Dad nodded. "Jack doesn't think it has anything to do with the new guy you'll be working with. Because you've looked pale and sickly in the past before Elijah came to the office. So that begs the question. Why does everyone think you're sick?"

"Just stress," I answered. I managed to put on a smile. "I explained that already."

"No normal sickness lasts this long," Dad said. "Not even stress."

I glanced at Chelsea. 

She mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

A weight dragged my stomach to the bottom of my feet. Fear coursed through my veins like a cold, raging river. I looked back at Dad.

"I was meeting Chelsea for lunch when Jack called. And she mentioned again how out of sorts you seemed. And funny enough, she joked it reminded her of when she found out about Connor."

My heart dropped to meet my stomach.

Behind me, Ana gasped.

Dad sighed. He walked towards me. Slow, easy steps as if I was a scared animal about to flee. Which seemed like a great idea right now. Run away from this conversation. From admitting to the mess I was truly in to my father.

"Summer, are you pregnant?" Dad asked in a low, easy tone. 

Hot, fat tears spilled down my cheeks. My lips trembled. I could deny it. Claim it was something to do with the liver donation. But then that would bring out another round of chaos. And my parents would drag me to the doctor, which would confirm the pregnancy. So, I really only had one option.

I summoned what little courage I had left. Through trembling, numb lips I said, "Yes."

I expected an explosion. For Dad to rage about Kyle or my stupidity. Maybe Chelsea to jump in and offer some stupid so called words of wisdom. Or both to try and talk over each other in a strange, remixed symphony that would drive me crazy. 

I did not expect the door to open again. Or for Noah to come walking into the room, suitcase in hand. Nor for him to say, "Think you can stand another kid under your roof for awhile?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Noah?" Dad asked, perplexed. "What are you doing here?" He shot me a look, freezing me to my seat, before turning to my brother. The two embraced, laughing and patting each other on the back.

"I decided to come home for a bit," Noah replied when they pulled apart. "Last chat I had with Summer had me a little worried for her. I know things are tough for her right now with all the surprises thrown her way. Thought I’d come back for a bit to make sure she’s okay considering everything. And I missed home."

Dad looked at me. "So you told Noah? But you couldn't tell me?"

I groaned. 

"Tell me what?" Noah asked. He focused on me. His eyes grew large. He dropped his suitcase and rushed towards me. "Why are you crying?"

I slumped against the bar. Exhaustion settled into my bones, weighing me down. I looked around the room. Everyone gathered had various expressions on their faces. And I felt like a zoo animal on display with all eyes on me. Once upon a time, I would have enjoyed the spotlight. But now, all I wanted was to hide away from this mess the revelation of my pregnancy caused.

"You might as well know since everyone else here does," I said, staring back at Noah. Taking a deep breath, I forced out, “I’m pregnant.”

His jaw dropped. He sputtered, turning to Dad before looking back at me. "What?" he finally managed to get out.

I weakly nodded, a watery smile in place. A few tears slipped down my cheeks. Through numb lips, I said, "Seems my short-lived marriage to Kyle gave me a little surprise." 

"Kyle doesn't know, does he?" Ana asked while Noah struggled to absorb my words. 

I let loose a hollow chuckle. "How could he when he's wrapped up in planning his wedding?"

Ana ran a hand down my back. I took comfort in the touch, soaking in the knowledge of someone being there. Of grasping the pain I endured every day. And realizing that I needed comfort in this tumultuous moment. Not heated debates or threats of violence. 

"I'll kill him," Noah snarled.

Like that.

I grabbed his arm. He gave me that all too familiar look. That stare full of fire, reminiscent of our grandfather when he walked into battle. The hard set line of his mouth and the flare of his nostrils came from our dad. Though Noah tried hard to fight it, he was Newman through and through.

"I don't want him to know yet, Noah. And you running over there will only stir the mess up that I'm trying to avoid." 

"Is this why you resigned from Jabot?" Dad jumped in. "Because you're trying to hide this pregnancy?"

"Part of the reason," I said. "But like I've told you before, I didn't want to deal with seeing Kyle and Lola together. I knew it would drive me crazy."

“Summer, Kyle has a right to know about his child. But he also needs to be a man and step up. Don’t put his happiness before your own needs.”

“Dad!” I snapped. “I’m trying to do all of us a favor here. Telling Kyle now will only serve to throw us and the Abbotts into a situation no one wants.”

Dad paced. He ran his hand over his face. He worked his mouth. All signs of his frustration. And all indicators that I needed to get control of the situation fast before he did something that caused me anymore issues.

"I know you think I'm crazy, Dad," I said as I slipped off the chair. I slipped my hand down Noah’s arm, interlocking my fingers with his. To hold him captive or give me strength, I couldn't be sure. But I was grateful to have the familiar warm, calloused hand in mine. "And maybe I am. But this is my decision."

"And we support you," Chelsea chimed in. She shared a charged look with Dad before focusing back on me. "If you're not ready to tell Kyle, then we won't say anything to anyone either."

"So he gets off free for everything?" Noah asked with irritation ringing clear in his tone. 

“Kyle isn’t free of anything. But I’m not going to be a charity case or an obligation. He wants to be with Lola. So after the two are married, I’ll tell him,” I said.

“Does anyone else know?” Dad asked.

“Grandpa.”

“Of course he does,” Noah commented. 

I shot my brother a look. He gave me a hard stare back. But I held my tongue. He only made the comment because he knew how Grandpa was. And both sides of that crazy coin. Outsiders saw the situation as something amazing. Children and grandchildren of Victor Newman blessed with the world. But those blessings came with the inability to keep secrets from the patriarch of the family as well as having to answer for choices made. 

“I’m not going to say I’m thrilled with your decision,” Dad said after a tense silence. “But I get it. Especially with the circumstances you have found yourself in. So I won’t say anything to anyone without your knowledge first.”

When he reached me, I wrapped my free arm around him. Dad pulled me close and squeezed. I inhaled the scent of pine, his favorite aftershave. It eased some of the turmoil inside of me. Everything would be alright. The world didn’t implode. It gave me a little bit of hope for the rest of my family to find out the news.

“You just need to tell your mother soon,” Dad said.

I grimaced. “I know.” 

“Mom!” Connor’s voice could be heard sounding out from the back. “Can you and Nick come back here? We have something to show you!”

“You should go see what the squirt wants,” I said.

Dad pulled back from our hug. He looked towards the hallway before looking back at me. “It can wait.”

“I’m not going to disappear. And it’s not like we won’t continue to have this conversation. Go check on them. They’ve also been dealt a weird blow what with Adam back and all.”

I smiled, reassuring him that I was fine. Once he seemed satisfied, he and Chelsea disappeared to the back of the house. I dropped back down on the bar chair and slumped against the backrest. A tug at my hand reminded me it was still within Noah’s grasp.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay Kyle Abbott a visit?” Noah asked. “Because Grandpa will gladly pay bail money. Or dad.”

I shook my head. “I have no doubt the two of you will have issues without adding this,” I rubbed my stomach for emphasis, “to the mix right now.”

“Summer Newman, how do you let people think you’re a bitch?” 

Shame washed over me. I had forgotten Ana was sitting behind me. I turned in my seat. She stared with such intensity, it rattled me. Hardly anyone in town took the time to really see me. To understand the mask that I wore to handle the constant comments whispered behind my back. Kyle did, at one time, see the real me. But with his whole being a better man act kicking into high gear, he lost sight of who I truly was. And I believed that if Kyle would think the worst of me, then no one would truly see the person I was beneath.

Maybe I was wrong.

“Because I can be a bitch,” I replied. “I mean, I haven’t told the father of my baby I’m pregnant for not entirely pure reasons. That’s kind of bitchy.”

“But you also have legit reasons for not telling him. Plus, you said you would tell him soon.” Ana chuckled. “Girl, you are good. I thought I had a knack for reading people. But you have been surprising me the most here lately.”

“She tends to have that effect,” Noah commented, giving me a smile.

I chuckled. “Ana, I know you’ve heard of my brother. But let me formally introduce you.” I leaned back, letting the two get a good look at each other. “Noah, this is Ana Hamilton. Ana, my older and obnoxious brother, Noah Newman.”

“Welcome back,” Ana said. “Devon mentioned once you were in London. How was that?”

Noah shrugged. “Fun. New sights, sounds, and a struggle to drive. But I’ve started to love it.”

“So why are you back?” I glanced towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms. No sign of Dad. “And don’t give me that crap that you gave Dad.”

“I wanted to come check on you,” he said. “And I just needed a break from London for a bit.”

Liar.

I knew when my brother was holding back. He started talking like Dad, keeping discussions brief and vague. Noah also refused to hold my gaze for long. And he was not someone that spur of the moment decided to come home. I may not admit it, but I knew my brother had suffered in the past few years living here. From the bombshell about Mariah, the whole situation of Sharon switching my paternity, and then Mariah and Tessa getting together. I could understand why he kept his distance from the craziness this town brought out. So for him to decide to come home, he had to have been planning it for at least a month. Including when I talked to him on the phone last. 

“I don’t believe you,” I said. “But seeing what time it is, I don’t have time to grill you. I probably need to get back to the office. Paige and I need to go over the plans for the perfume line Jack wants to start up.” 

As I rose to my feet, Ana jumped up. “You cannot go back into the office. Jack and Kyle will be suspicious of you coming back after looking sick.”

“And since he went through the effort to call me, I think Jack believes you are worse off than a stomach bug. Or Kyle has him believing it,” Dad said as he walked into the room.

I groaned. “Dad, I only have a few days left before I’m officially done with Jabot. I can’t slack off.”

“You’re pregnant. And if your behavior these last few weeks are any indication, you’re pushing yourself a little too hard. Which is not good for you or the baby,” Chelsea chimed in.

“I agree, Summer. You need to take a break and relax for a little bit,” Dad said.

I glared. I didn’t like choices being made for me. My life to be controlled by my circumstances. However, I could secretly admit that I had been pushing myself harder than I should. That Newman drive would not allow me to leave a job halfway finished. And I wanted to make sure Paige was prepared for the whirlwind she was entering at Jabot. 

“Why don’t we spend the rest of the day together?” Ana asked.

I turned to her. “You have work, too. You don’t have to take off and babysit me.”

“Believe me, you will be doing me a favor.”

“And I’ll hang out, too,” Noah added. “Can’t get bored with me around.”

I gave a watery chuckle. Such a strange feeling this was. A warmth spreading through my veins. Exhaustion fading from my limbs. A giddy feeling bubbling up in my stomach. For the first time in years, I felt like I had friends. People that truly cared about me. It had been so long since I had that from people my own age. Jack cared. And I knew my family did. But seeing Ana willing to spend time with me and Noah just being here brought a strange sense of relief that I hadn’t realized I had been chasing since learning of my pregnancy.

“Fine. Call Jack back,” I told Dad. “I’ll spend the rest of the afternoon outside. But if Paige needs me, she can call.”

With a compromise made, Dad set off to call Jack. Chelsea walked towards me. She grabbed my hands. She gave them a gentle squeeze. “You are going to be fine. I know it’s scary right now, but things will work out. You’ll see.”

“How long have you known?” I asked.

She shrugged. “I suspected after the almost fall you took a couple of weeks ago. Then when you threw up after your Dad cooked bacon that one morning, that’s when I knew.”

“Thanks for keeping quiet for so long,” I said.

“I’ve been there. And I know that sometimes, these things aren’t exactly the joyous news that should be. I figured you would tell in your own time.”

Dad came back around. “Jack said take your time. You don’t have to come back today or tomorrow if you don’t feel up to it.”

“Since that’s the case, why don’t we go do a little shopping?” Ana asked.

“Don’t I need to get you back to your car?” I asked her.

She waved the idea away. “I’ll get it tonight. For now, we are just going to enjoy the day. See where the wind takes us."

"And I'll be chauffeur," Noah said.

"Don't you want to go see your mom?" I asked.

"I will later."

Did he want to spend time with me that much? Or was he trying to avoid running into Mariah? Maybe both? I felt a little sorry for Noah when it came to that mess. And I could sympathize. Which is why Mariah irritated me with her comments. As if she had any room to judge my choices when she hurt Noah.

“Alright. Shopping it is,” I said. “But let me change first”

I washed my face, clearing away the tiny tear tracks that graced my cheeks. After reapplying my makeup, I decided to dress myself in something casual. My favorite black capris paired with a red, off-shoulder, loose fitting shirt. I noticed, as I pulled my pants on, that they fit a little tighter than they had in the past. Another side effect of pregnancy I dreaded dealing with. But this shopping trip would be a good exercise in finding cute maternity clothes, I figured.

Once dressed and ready, Noah, Ana, and I set off for the boutiques near downtown. Noah was the charming older brother, willing to listen to Ana and I gossip about the recent events in town. He couldn’t believe Adam was alive, nor that he was recovering from a period of amnesia. And I don’t think he was too thrilled at the idea of Sharon playing besties with the man that let everyone believe Faith was dead. But he kept his comments brief on the subject.

Noah asked Ana about her work with Devon. She kept discussion short on that, saying she liked the work but she was considering changing professions. Noah shot me a look in the rearview mirror. As if asking if I knew something was wrong. I only smiled back. 

The topic of conversation flowed to Noah’s time in London as we came to our first shop. He charmed us with stories of his first few weeks in the city. His struggle with some of the cuisine. Adventures to the famous historical sites. I found out Ana was a fan of Downtown Abbey like me as she questioned my brother about it. We gushed over the show and how dreamy the men were. Noah, in typical male fashion, disappeared as fast as he could.

For the most part, the afternoon had been relaxing. And surprisingly fun. Ana and I seemed to bond over shows we both enjoyed. She introduced me to different music. I surprised her with buying a cute outfit that would look gorgeous against her dark skin. And Noah treated us to ice cream.

There was one moment, however, that rattled me. Inside our third shop, Ana called me over to a back corner section. When I walked back, bright colors and little outfits greeted me. I struggled to breathe for a moment as I stared at the baby clothes. 

“I know you don’t know what you’re having yet, but I spotted this and couldn’t resist showing you,” Ana said. 

I approached a display slowly, as if approaching a wild animal. I traced a heart pattern on a tiny shirt. Picked up a pair of green pants with a little tractor on the side. Stared at the onesie that said ‘I love Mommy.’ in glittery pink letters. All adorable clothes that I could picture a small human wearing.

And my heart became lodged in my throat.

“Summer?” Ana called out.

“I’m going to have someone that can fit in that soon,” I whispered. “And that is so crazy to me.”

“Do you want to pick out an outfit? Could be a cute way to tell the rest of the family.”

I hesitated. Did I want to buy a baby outfit? I didn’t know the sex yet, so how could I decide what type of clothes to buy? But then, who said pink wouldn’t look cute on boys or girls couldn’t pull off blue? And there were other colors scattered around the display. I could buy something in yellow or green. Plus the always fashionable black or white.

I snagged up the onesie that said ‘I Love Mommy’ before I could chicken out. Ana beamed. I gave her a shaky smile. We headed to the counter. Noah met us there with his own purchases. When he spotted the onesie, he looked at me. 

“There wasn’t one that said ‘I Love My Uncle’,” I said.

He chuckled. “I’ll be sure to find one.”

As I swiped my card, I tracked the cashier placing the onesie in the bag. My heart trembled. Butterflies danced in my stomach. And I could already picture a tiny baby clothed in the outfit sitting nestled within Grandpa’s arms. He and Grandma would adore this baby. I should find an outfit that says something about grandparents.

After that, the rest of our shopping trip went by in a blur. Somewhere in there, I bought two maternity dresses. Ana bought a power suit. For possible future interviews she claimed. That gave me the impression she knew what her choice would be. I also managed to talk Noah into putting a cute dresser on layaway. He looked at me as if I was an alien, but after I explained about my plan to move into an apartment soon, he grudgingly bought it.

We decided to end our trip with something to eat. The time was a little past four, not exactly dinner time. Our stomachs didn’t care, though. I could enjoy a good, grilled cheese at the moment, to be honest.

“Is Crimson Lights alright?” Noah asked.

Ana and I shared a look. 

“You know if your mom is working?” I asked.

“I texted her. So is it cool if I take us there?”

“I mean, I guess,” I exaggerated.

Everyone laughed

Minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot. We got out, following after my brother. By the sudden yell of his name and the stampede of heels click clacking their way over, I think Sharon was excited. She wrapped Noah up in a hug, squeezing him for all he was worth. He laughed at her crazy display of affection.

“Let’s give them a minute,” I said.

Ana and I maneuvered around the reunited mother and son. We approached the counter, both trying to decide on what we wanted to eat. So lost in our persuasion of the menu and taste buds, neither realized who was behind the counter.

“What can I get you?” Tessa asked.

Internally, I screamed. 

Externally, I put on a fake smile and said, “Just a club sandwich and some lemon water.”

“Same,” Ana said.

Tessa took down the order, but her eyes kept darting over my shoulder. No doubt taking in Noah standing there. Possibly trying to figure out how to approach the situation. Or if she should even be noticed once the reunion ended. 

“You can say hi,” I said.

Tessa jumped, as if having forgotten I was there. “What?”

“You can say hi. I don’t think he’ll bite your head off for that.”

With that, Ana and I moved towards a vacant table. "Have you talked to Devon?" I asked.

She nodded. "I texted him a little while ago. Said we needed to talk."

I raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"I think it's the best option. Like you said earlier, if we keep going like we're going we could do some serious damage to our relationship. And I don't want that."

"What about the grief situation? Are you going to try and talk to him about it?"

“After I leave and give us a few days apart. I don’t think springing the idea of therapy on him with everything else is a good idea.”

Tessa walked by at that moment with our orders. She set the plates down, returning to the counter to grab the drinks. After she gave us those, she took a long look towards Sharon and Noah.

I glanced over my shoulder. Sharon could not smile wider if she tried. And Noah wore the familiar expression of a son exasperated by his mother. It looked good on him. And made me hopeful that the longer he hung around his family, the more he would consider staying around. Because I selfishly needed my big brother around. 

I looked back at Tessa. She glanced down at me. We held the stare briefly. But then she made to turn away, only for Noah to call her name. She stuttered step, clearly surprised he acknowledged her, before turning around to face him.

Ana and I shared a look. Would there be tears? A meltdown? A quiet, tense atmosphere that slowly suffocated everyone?

"How are you?" Noah asked.

"Good. I'm good," Tessa replied.

"That's good," he replied. 

"Can I get you something?"

"Coke and some mozzarella sticks will be good."

"I'll get that right up," Tessa said before dashing off. She moved so fast, I thought she could give the Road Runner some competition.

Noah told Sharon he would see her at home later that night. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before making her way to the back of the shop. He walked to our table and sat down.

"You okay?" I asked.

Noah nodded. "A little weird. Bit of a sting. But it doesn't hurt like I thought it would."

"Guess being away helped a little with that," I said.

"So you plan on staying at your mom's?" Ana asked.

"Yeah. A little cramped at Dad's, so it probably is the only option."

"Not for long, remember?" I chimed in.

"Summer, you haven't even rented the apartment yet," Noah said 

"And? I plan to sign the lease at the end of the week. We just need to get furniture and you can come stay with me. It's a four bedroom apartment with three baths. In a good neighborhood."

"Summer, I'm only staying a few weeks. Not moving back," he said.

"Not after I finish my campaign. Plus," I glanced down at my stomach, "someone else may want you around, too."

Ana laughed. "I can see how you do so well in business."

"Gotta use everything at my disposal," I said.

Ana's laughter rung out in the coffeeshop. Tessa appeared with Noah's order. The two shared an awkward look and mumbled thanks before she left. Looking at it now, I doubted those two would ever be as easygoing as they once were. But maybe they could carve out some weird version of friendship. 

A shrill ring sounded out. I realized it was my cellphone. Digging it out of my pocket, I noted the caller ID. When it said unknown number, I debated on whether to answer it. Telemarketers were a pain in my butt. However it could be Paige or someone else important.

I accepted the call. "Hello?" 

"You did answer," Elijah's charming voice replied 

"You made it out of Jabot alive, I see."

"Not before having a few more tense words with Kyle, I'm afraid. Seems he really believes I'm stalking you."

"So you care to explain how it is you seem to know so much about me?" I asked. 

Noah had been in the middle of talking with Ana when I asked. He questioned, "Who is that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Rep from the new company Brash and Sassy will be working with. And someone I dealt with at Jabot."

Ana mouthed ‘Brash and Sassy’ at me. Noah, however, didn’t seem to register the bombshell I had just dropped. He seemed more interested in the tail end of my statement, asking, “You met a new rep? From where?”

“Europe. London, I think.”

"Did I interrupt something?" Elijah asked.

Before I could respond to him, Noah surprised me. "Elijah Lee with Sun and Moon?"

I stared. How in the hell did he know that? 

"Did you talk to Dad?" I asked.

"Summer?" Elijah called out.

Noah chuckled. "No. Elijah told me he was coming here to try and get a collaboration with you."

I almost dropped my phone. Noah knew Elijah? How? London is not tiny and they work in different business sectors.

"Did I just hear Noah Newman?" Elijah asked.

I laid the phone on the table. After pressing the speaker button, I said, "Elijah Lee, you know my brother?"

"I see you did find Genoa City interesting," Noah said into the phone. 

Elijah laughed. Deep, hearty chuckles that flabbergasted me. "It isn't boring, that's for sure.

"Hello," I snapped. "Care to explain?"

"Elijah is my best friend back in London," Noah replied. "The one I mentioned the last time we talked."

I didn't know how to respond. This was a good thing, right? Noah knowing who my new business associate was. And therefore clearing up the misconception of him being a stalker. Or could this be a bad thing. Because Elijah didn't strike me as the good boy type like my brother. Mischievous was ingrained in his cellular makeup. 

"I'm touched you consider me that. I would have thought after my handling of your obsessed friend, I'd lost that title."

Judging by Noah's expression, I was not supposed to know anything about an 'obsessed friend.' Which told me I didn't know everything about my brother like I once thought. And that unsettled me. Because it showed things were happening in London that he refused to talk about for whatever reason. And only Elijah had the answers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stared at the invitation card lying on my island countertop. The base of the card was lavender in color. One of Lola’s favorites, if I remembered an overheard conversation correctly. White, glittery designs curled around the edges of the card. An elegant touch for a shotgun wedding. And the silver words stood out in the cursive script used. A beautiful touch that made my stomach twist. And the date of the wedding stood out as if highlighted in a bold, neon color.

Three weeks.

Three weeks before Kyle and Lola became officially man and wife.

Three weeks until I had to figure out a way to tell Kyle he was to be a father.

To think, a month had passed already since I left Jabot. I had been so busy with everything new in my life, I had not realized it had been that long. First with the mystery of Noah’s return. He still refused to expose anything of why he had truly come home or what the comment Elijah made over the phone meant. No matter how hard I tried to twist conversations in that direction with either of them. Second, dealing with finalizing my divorce from Kyle. That had been an awkward situation as Kyle’s lawyer tried to hint at his client wanting to have a sit down with me. I politely refused. I may still have some love left for my now ex-husband, but the longer I stayed away the stronger I felt without him. And third, getting into the rhythm of things at Brash and Sassy. Victoria and Grandpa wanted to hit the ground running once the collaboration with Sun and Moon had been secured. Elijah and I had been thrown into a whirlwind of a working relationship. But I had to admit, it was a fun one. And knowing he was best friends with Noah made me feel at ease. Especially as Kyle was still on the thought that Elijah had ulterior motives.

I grimaced as the memory from a few weeks ago came to mind. 

The morning of my first, official day at Brash and Sassy, I stopped by Crimson Lights. I needed an energy fix. I had barely slept the night before. Too nervous about the venture I was starting the next day. The amount of makeup I applied that morning was double the amount of my usual amount. 

After my drink had been given to me, I stood at the counter adding creamer. Someone cleared their throat behind me. For a moment, I feared turning around. What if it was Kyle? I didn’t want to have an awkward conversation this early in the morning. And on my first day at my new job. That would only further serve to add to my nerves.

Another throat clearing noise.

I took a deep breath before turning around. And the fear dissipated. Amusement bubbled up. Elijah stood there, staring at me with a boyish, almost sleepy grin in place. The simple action transformed his face into that of a young, adorable boy. My heart trembled. Without thought, my lips pulled into a smile. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” he said.

“Early morning start?” I asked.

He chuckled. “I didn’t really sleep. Conference call with our division in Seoul.”

I grimaced. “Ouch. Here, let me get out of the way because you need all the caffeine you can get.”

I had stepped aside and he approached the counter. Before I could leave, he pointed towards a vacant table. “We’ve got a few minutes to spare,” Elijah said. “Care to chat?”

I nodded. I guessed we would talk about the start of the collaboration project. Get the ideas flowing. Which I was fine with because it distracted me from the realization I was not going to Jabot when I left the coffee shop. That period of my life was over.

I sat at the table. Leaning back against my chair and taking a sip of my drink, I let the peace settle over me. The quiet of the coffee shop. The rich aroma of fresh cinnamon buns. The warmth of the drink sliding down her throat. My nerves settled. Maybe I should make this a daily thing?

Elijah, drink in hand, walked to my table. As he moved to sit down, I heard a scoff come from the left. We both turned our heads. 

Kyle stood at the edge of the counter.

My stomach dropped.

“This is going to be an interesting day, I see,” Elijah said to me.

“You’re good,” Kyle said as he walked towards us. “I mean, you really did your homework. Best friends with Noah Newman according to my father. That was your in. That is how you got all of your information on Summer.”

I sighed. Jack and Dad must have talked, explaining that Elijah was not a stalker. He was just a friend of Noah's. And Jack, being the sweet, placating man he was, told Kyle. Who clearly didn't believe it.

Elijah leaned back in his chair. The devilish smile replaced the sleepy boy grin from earlier. The air around him seemed to change with that one gesture. A picture of calm cockiness. Something I once thought Kyle had. But with his effort to be seen as a mature adult, he lost that edge. 

“You seem to believe I’m after the Newmans for something,” Elijah commented. “Care to share what that is?”

“I haven’t figured that one out, yet,” Kyle said as he stood beside the table. He glanced to me. “But you see a vulnerable Summer. And plan to use that to your advantage.”

The peace from earlier had vanished. Irritation flared up. “Have you always thought of me as stupid, Kyle?”

“No,” he vehemently replied. “Of course not. But you’re a trusting person and there are people,” he cut his eyes toward Elijah, “that will take advantage of that.”

“Then why do you seem to believe I can’t take care of myself? That I would allow just anyone into my life? I mean, after the disaster that was our marriage and the way you trampled all over my heart and screwed over our friendship, do you really think I wouldn’t use a little more caution with the male species?”

Elijah shamelessly chuckled after my mini tirade. I rolled my eyes. He shrugged, bright smile still in place. Kyle glared at him before focusing back on me. The glare melted into a chargined stare. Pain shined in his eyes, but I found no sympathy within me for it. 

“I know I hurt you,” Kyle said. “I’m the one that put you in this position. I can admit that now. Which is why I want to make up for it by looking out for you.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Not a babysitter, Summer. A friend. It may take time for our friendship to heal, but I’m willing to wait. And I know you can look out for yourself, but I still want to look out for you.”

“I heard from Noah that you’re getting married soon,” Elijah said. “I wonder how your fiancee feels about you being so concerned over your ex-wife?”

Kyle had moved fast. Rage propelling him? Embarrassment? Or that fact that Elijah dared bring up Lola? I didn’t know, but had no time to really think about it. He had his hands around the lapels of Elijah’s suit jacket and forced him to his feet. The table wobbled with the force of the pull and Elijah’s chair fell backward, slamming against the floor.

“Kyle!” I screamed as I jumped to my feet. 

“I will always be concerned about Summer,” Kyle growled. “I refuse to let her be hurt anymore than she already has been. And you, Elijah Lee, give me nothing but trouble vibes.”

Elijah laughed. Chills danced down my spine. His laugh held no mirth. A mocking, villainous sound. And he stared down Kyle, fearless even with the clear prospect of violence.

“I’m fascinated by her,” he said. “I have never hid that. From her or her brother. And as for your pathetic declaration of concern, shove it up your ass. You made your choice clear, Kyle Abbott.” His gaze shifted to the side. “Go be with your darling Cinderella chef and leave Summer alone with your false friendship declarations.”

I looked in the direction he looked.

Kyle turned his head.

Lola had stood at the end of the counter, staring at all three of us.

The memory faded. Like smoke dispersing in the wind. I returned to the present and the wedding invitation lying before me. 

“Your daddy is unbelievable,” I whispered as I rubbed the small bump that had seemingly popped overnight.

“Talking to yourself again?”

I turned. 

Ana stood behind me, groceries in hand.

After she informed Devon of leaving Power Communications, things between the siblings appeared to have gotten better. Sadly, it lasted only a short period. Ana appeared at my door late one night, soaking wet from a storm, asking for a place to crash. Explaining that she and Devon had clashed when she brought up the idea of therapy and he refused to have the discussion. With no other choice after the explosive fight, Ana decided to leave.

I offered her to be my roommate.

The idea shocked us both, having only really started to become friends, but she accepted the offer after some thought. She moved her stuff in within a few days of leaving Devon’s. Now, she was on the job hunt. But I started having thoughts about how to help in that area as well. It all just depended on Noah.

“This came in the mail today,” I said as I held up the invitation.

Ana walked into the kitchen. After she set the groceries on the countertop, she looked at the item in my hand. Her eyes grew large and her mouth dropped. “They didn’t.”

“They did.”

“Kyle?”

I shrugged. “Maybe? Or it could be both of them? Or maybe just Lola in an attempt to be the ever graceful angel?”

“You’re not going, right?” Ana asked. She approached me, taking the invitation from my hand. She stared at it, twisting it back and forth. 

“Did you get one?” I asked.

She nodded. “Lola gave it to me one day at Society last week.” She handed the invitation back to me. I took it and laid it back on the island top. Staring again at the design of the invitation. A small burst of jealousy exploded in my chest. I didn’t get to really have the fantasy wedding to Kyle like I always dreamed of as a teenager. But Lola did.

“I don’t think you should go.”

I looked back at her. 

The worry in Ana’s eyes warmed my heart. People claimed they could never get a good read on Devon’s sister. Thought she was too hard of a person. But I remember how Fen gushed over her during our phonecalls. Or the brief talks we had when we were in town together. He had been smitten by the beauty that was Ana Hamilton and said her generous heart matched her gorgeous looks. 

I agreed with him.

“Think I’ll go crazy seeing Kyle marry Lola?” I asked.

Ana sighed. “I think you’ll try to be the mature ex-wife, but no one will see that because they’ve decided you're the crazy, clingy ex-wife.”

I chuckled. "That would be what they called me."

"And I think it will be stressful for you to see them get married. Which is the last thing you need right now,” she said while motioning towards my stomach.

“I know,” I said while caressing the bump. “Which is why I think I will skip out on it. Maybe call Mom and have a girls’ day or something.”

“I’m sure that will be a great way to get back in her good graces,” Ana said.

I grimaced. I told my mother about the baby a few days after Dad and Chelsea. That conversation was a mess, just as I had predicted it would be. Yelling, tears, and slamming doors had been involved. If only I hadn’t mentioned that Dad, Chelsea, or Grandpa knew before her. 

“We’ll see,” I mumbled. 

Ana moved to put the groceries away. I waited until she turned her back to me, placing the cold items in the refrigerator, before asking, “How’s the job hunt going?”

A loud, long sigh escaped from her. “I think I have applied to every available position and corporation except for Jabot, Newman, or Dark Horse.” She shoved the gallon of milk towards the back of the shelf. “And I’m debating applying to those three this week.”

Perfect.

“What if I suggested Dark Horse be the one you apply to?”

Ana paused. At the pace of a snail, she turned her head. When our eyes met, she cocked an eyebrow. “Can I ask why?”

“Because there looks to be a new division starting up that deals with housing and the real estate market in conjunction with philanthropy. And I think you would be a good fit.”

Ana narrowed her eyes. “Summer, we may not know each other too well, but I know you enough to know an underlying motive is there.”

I shrugged. “A Newman always has an underlying motive. You just have to hope it’s to your advantage.”

“So what’s yours?”

“I might have two.”

“Summer!”

I laughed. “Nothing bad, I swear. Come over here and sit and I’ll tell you.”

I sat on a barstool and patted the one beside me. Ana looked from it to me. She released another sigh. She quickly finished putting away the items in the refrigerator before making her way to sit beside me. She plopped down on the barstool all the while gazing at me with suspicion.

“I overheard a conversation between Noah and Dad. He’s talking of staying here permanently. Dad mentioned to him about heading up the philanthropy division Dark Horse is starting up.”

Ana’s expression shifted from suspicious to confused. “I thought Noah said he was returning to London next week.”

“Exactly,” I said. “Which tells me something happened in London that he doesn’t want known. Or he is trying to run from. I mean, Elijah nor Noah will explain that comment about the ‘obsessed friend’.”

“You think his staying has something to do with whatever that comment was?”

I nodded. “Those two are keeping a secret.”

“Well, I’m sure Elijah will crack soon.” 

Ana’s smirk had me rolling my eyes. 

Elijah and I had been on two outings. 

I refused to call them dates.

The first having been the night after I learned he was best friend’s with Noah. He took me to a fancy restaurant outside of town. I agreed mainly to grill him about what secret he and Noah were hiding from me. He didn't crack. I did have a good time, though, and laughed more in that one night than I had since Kyle asked for a divorce. Which is why I agreed to the second date which took place last week. That date didn’t go as good as the first.

Again, Elijah would not reveal the secret no matter how hard I tried to pry it from him. He swore he couldn’t due to the best friend code. I secretly respected that. The second blow to the date came when Kyle and Lola walked into the restaurant. We stared at each other for a long, tense minute. Only when the hostess led them away to their booth did the locked gazes break. After that, my appetite vanished and the jovial mood dissipated. Elijah noticed and decided to whisk me away. We went to an ice cream shop a few blocks away and walked the street. But I couldn’t capture the interest of the date like I had in the beginning. Elijah took me back home after that.

“Elijah isn’t cracking,” I said. “He seems loyal to Noah. I don’t know whether to be happy about that or annoyed.”

“So you want me to apply to Dark Horse to spy?” Ana asked.

I smiled. “That’s one reason, yes.”

“But you don’t know for sure that Noah will head up this new division.”

“If Noah is talking to Dad about staying, then Noah has been considering staying before he even arrived. He wouldn’t get Dad’s hopes up like that.”

“Okay,” Ana said. “So we are just waiting for the official announcement, then. So you would want me to apply to be what? His secretary?”

“Executive Assistant.”

“Which would help with my lack of work issue.”

“Bingo.”

Ana chuckled. “So I spy on your brother for you to figure out the mystery and get paid.”

“Win-win for everyone,” I said.

She quieted. Her gaze shifted to a contemplative look. Her expression became soft. In rare moments like this, where the wall fell around her, Ana’s beauty shined as bright as the sun. An ethereal, black angel that walked among the earth. Again, I could see why Fen was smitten with her. A small part of me felt sad that Fen no longer lived in town because the two of them together would be adorable. 

“You would do anything for Noah, wouldn’t you?” Ana finally asked.

“Of course,” I said. “He’s my brother. And I just want him to be alright.”

“He would be angry if he was to know you were doing this, though.”

“Probably. But he would get over it once he realized I was doing it out of love.”

“I wish Devon could be like that.”

A sharp pain cut through my heart. How hard must it be to watch a loved one spiral in such a way. Refusing the offers of help extended to them. Going so far as to lash out in harsh ways to push all the hands away. While still pretending the world was fine.

“I saw him today,” Ana whispered, words laced with sadness. “We tried to have a conversation but everything was stilted. Lasted two minutes, I bet.”

I reached out. Once I wrapped my fingers around her splayed hand, I squeezed. I hoped all of the care and strength I had for her and this situation flowed through my hands and into her. To give her the comfort to continue on. To know that one day Devon would realize she was not the enemy.

“Have you talked to anyone else about this?” I asked. “About getting Devon help with his grief?”

“No. I tried to talk with Elena once, but Devon was always around. I think he’s scared to not know where she is, not have eyes on her, in case she dies like Hilary.”

My heart broke.

“I thought about Nate. But the two aren’t exactly best friends at the moment, so I don’t know how well the situation would go.”

I shrugged. “Might still be a good idea to talk to him. He’s family and I know he cares about Devon. And you shouldn’t carry the burden of trying to get him to see he needs help alone.”

“And I don’t want to worry Neil. He is handling some major business in New Zealand last we checked, but could be forced to fly out to Thailand or Japan depending on this business dealing. I thought of calling Lily, but she is just getting her life together after the divorce and I don't want to wreck it."

“If it gets too much though, you may have to call them.”

Ana nodded.

After a brief, somber silence, she said, “Elena texted me last night. Said he was sitting on the couch, in the dark, crying while holding a picture of Hilary. He didn’t know she was there.”

“Oh Ana,” I whispered.

Tears trickled down her cheeks. She sniffled. “I’m his sister. I should be able to help him. But I feel so helpless and useless. He won’t let me in, Summer. Devon will not let me in or get the help he clearly needs. He is drowning in his grief and I’m scared he will do something scary because of it.”

Unable to hold back, I wrapped my arms around Ana. I pulled her close. My soul ached for her. I wished I had the ability to fix the situation for her. To magically make Devon see he needed to speak with someone professionally. To have him understand he needed to process his grief in a healthy way. Because like Ana, I feared he would spiral into a pit of darkness and do something crazy. And as a sister, I understood her pain of being unable to help her brother. That’s all a sister wants to do is help their sibling, no matter what fashion. 

“Things will get better with Devon. It may take some time, but he is going to see you are doing everything for his own good,” I said.

We pulled back from each other. I wiped her remaining tears. Ana managed a smile. The sight warmed my heart and gave me hope. 

“Let’s change the subject,” Ana said. “Tell me what’s going on with the project at Brash and Sassy?”

“Well, we have the product created. An illuminating foundation. So now we are working on the marketing campaign. Victoria seems excited and so does Grandpa.”

“What about Elijah? Sun and Moon?””

“He’s calm and collected. But I think he’s thrilled. And from what he has told us, the feedback from the higher ups at Sun and Moon are thrilled with the way things are going.”

Ana frowned. “Have you spoken with anyone at Sun and Moon?”

“Nope. Everything’s been through Elijah.”

“Is that not weird? I thought you or Victoria at least would have a virtual meeting with someone from the company you’re collaborating with?”

I understood her point. It was something I brought up to Elijah a few times in the past. He would only respond that the company trusted him. He was high up in the food chain and we didn’t need to worry about speaking with the CEO just yet. I found it odd. However, when I mentioned it once to Noah, he only smiled and said things were alright. Elijah was handling the situation properly.

“Believe me, the more I get to know Elijah Lee, the more of a mystery he is. And Noah is of no help.”

“Does Noah trust people easily?”

“After the situation with Mariah and Tessa? Not as much. But again, something clearly happened between those two that gained Noah’s trust.”

“It has to be something big.”

I nodded. “My thoughts exactly.”

She sighed. “Fine. Let me know when this division starts up at Dark Horse.”

I smiled. “I promise, this is the distraction we both need from our messy lives.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I officially joined the reboot of Brash and Sassy, Victoria and Grandpa gave me an office. A medium-sized room with a window that illuminated the dark space with sunlight. However, the window faced the west, in the direction of Jabot. And there were days that I found myself standing at the window, staring at the tower that I once called my workplace. Reminiscing on projects that I worked on there. Remembering running through the halls, laughing and giggling as Kyle chased me. Recalling being in love with my husband and feeling as if all was right in the world only a few months ago. 

Today I stood and stared, contemplating how to tell Kyle he was to be a father.

A recurring situation I found myself in as of late. But it had become a thorn in my mind since I received the wedding invitation last week. Hounding me as I tried to sleep. Haunting me every time I looked out this window. Popping up like an annoying friend when I stepped foot in Crimson Lights in the morning. I would not know peace until I told Kyle about the baby. But I refused to tell him before he was married. I would not be blamed for him stopping the wedding or losing the so called love of his life.

A knock at my door pulled my attention from the window and my inner thoughts. Turning around, I smiled. Grandma and Victoria stood at the door. Both carried small, brightly colored bags. I motioned them inside, curious as to what they were holding. But a part of me already had a suspicion.

“We thought we’d drop by and see if you wanted lunch. And give you something we saw yesterday,” Grandma said.

I broke the news to Grandma the day after I told Dad and Noah. At first, she was confused and worried. That keeping such a secret would be disastrous for my health. And raising a baby with a man soon to be married would hurt. However, once I eased some of her worries she became the typical, exuberant Grandma at the news. She gushed to Grandpa, who had a smile on his face the whole time, that they would get to have babies in the house again. And all the fun things she planned to teach the new addition to the family. It helped ease some of my anxiety about the entire situation.

The news about the baby did not go over so well with Victoria. I told her the same afternoon as Grandma. My aunt had the same concerns as my grandmother, but she had some anger towards me as well after I said Billy couldn’t know. I explained my reasonings, but Victoria still didn’t want to agree. And I understood her point because this would possibly cause a rift in their relationship. However, I remained firm and said that I had the backing of Grandpa, Grandma, and Dad. Only when those cards came into play did she back down. Thankfully, she came by a day later to express her happiness for me and promise to be there for me. 

“I’m always down for lunch,” I said as I approached them. “What did you have in mind?”

“The Thai place around the corner,” Victoria said.

My mouth watered. Which was hilarious considering I almost ate there every day this past week. Clearly, pregnancy cravings were taking hold of my tongue and stomach. And I could not be happier, to be honest. Because at least my cravings were basically a heightened taste of what I already liked. When I started eating weird things, like peanut butter pickle sandwiches, then I was in trouble.

“I’m game,” I said. I motioned towards the bags in their hands. “These aren’t baby gifts, are they?”

Both my aunt and grandmother smiled. Victoria was a female version of my grandfather for the most part. However, in moments like this, she resembled my grandmother. How her smile stretched from cheek to cheek. The way her eyes sparkled. The radiance of her happiness shining bright. 

I secretly hoped my baby shared the same trait.

“Guys, you didn’t have to get me anything,” I said as they handed the bags to me.

“This is our first great-grandchild, Summer. Your grandfather and I want to spoil him or her,” Grandma said. 

“And I know its a stressful time right now, so I wanted to cheer you up,” Victoria added.

The tissue paper crinkled as I pulled it free from the first bag. I laughed as I pulled out the array of colorful onesies. Some had sayings, others were blank. But all were cute, bright, and cheerful. I could picture Grandma holding the baby in the pastel green outfit, walking around the garden as she taught the baby the names of the flowers. Or Victoria walking around the boardroom with my baby in the bright purple onesie going on and on about performance charts and other such things.

Reaching into the second bag, my fingers grazed against something soft and small. Pushing the tissue paper aside, I looked in. My heart melted. Warmth bloomed in my chest.

“These are so cute,” I said as I pulled the cream colored baby shoes out. Hand knitted, tiny, and delicate, I couldn’t help but coo over them. “I saw a pair similar to these in a store a week or so ago. I almost bought them, but now I’m glad I didn’t.”

“I couldn’t resist,” Victoria said. “They were too darling.”

After I set my gifts on the table, I opened my arms. Victoria and Grandma enveloped me into a hug. I smiled, enjoying the small bonding moment. Feeling the energy of Newman women surge through me. And knowing I would have all the help in the world with this baby. Kyle could know he was the father, but that didn’t mean I needed him to take care of me. 

Feeling re-energized, I pulled back from the hug. “Thank you for the gifts. I can’t wait to take them back to the apartment and show Ana.”

“How is she?” Grandma asked.

“Good, for the most part. She’s going for an interview today at Dark Horse to be Noah’s Executive Assistant. And she’s been great to have at the apartment.” I laughed as I recalled a memory. “She’s even started thinking of names for the baby.”

As if Fate had heard mine and Ana’s discussion last week, Dad and Noah told me that my brother would be staying in town two days afterwards. And not only that, he had agreed to sign on to be the Project Manager of the housing philanthropy division. Once I had the confirmation, I needled Ana about applying. She did after a day of pestering. 

When Dad had seen her application, he called me. Questioning why she was wanting to work at Dark Horse when she was only taking a break from Power. Of course I fibbed, claiming she wanted to explore other options and see different divisions. He didn’t seem to buy it, but he did say he liked her and would put her in the interview pile.

“I’m glad you have a friend during this hectic time, darling,” Grandma said.

I sighed. “Ana has been a big help, but I don’t think anything will be right until Kyle knows. I just have to figure out a way to tell him.”

“Are you still waiting till after the wedding?” Victoria asked.

I nodded. “I’m not giving him any excuse to claim I wrecked his wedding. Kyle thinks Lola is the one for him, that’s fine. I’ll give him that and then drop the bombshell. This way, he can have her and I can tell him he can be as much a part of the baby’s life as he wants to.”

“You know that means Lola will be this baby’s stepmother. And therefore, in your life as well,” Grandma said.

“I know. That’s the bitter pill to swallow with this entire situation. I have to find a way to be around her and deal with her. Which is another reason I want to wait till after they’re married. To show Lola that I do not want to destroy her life. I could have been the raging bitch throwing my pregnancy in her face and using it to manipulate Kyle, but I’m not. And if she can’t accept the situation, that is something she’ll have to discuss with him.”

“Sounds like a mature response. But you only have a short amount of time to get settled with the idea,” Grandma said.

I nodded. “I know. I was just thinking before you came of how to tell him since time is drawing closer. I still am not sure what the perfect thing would be.”

“This is a situation that won’t have a perfect response. However, I do suggest it just be you and Kyle,” Victoria said.  
Grandma nodded. “I agree. Just the two of you. That way Kyle can get all of his questions out of the way. Have time to process it before he needs to tell Lola.”

“And this way, I won’t be blasted by the Abbotts all at once,” I mumbled. “They are going to have a field day with this.”

“They will be angry in the beginning, darling. But the miracle of this baby and you being respectful of Kyle’s marriage will go a long way in healing the hurt.”

“Besides, Jack and Billy might surprise you,” Victoria commented.

I chuckled. “Not Abby?”

All I received in return was silence. I could trust Victoria to find Abby just as irritating as I did.

Victoria added, “Billy is actually angry with Kyle right now. Blames him for you leaving Jabot.”

“He told you that?” I asked.

She nodded. “Said you two, as a team, was the best asset the company had in a long time. You brought out a fire in each other. Pushed each other to do better. Which, in turn, made the company thrive. He was angry that you left, and for Brash and Sassy no less, but Kyle is getting his fair share of the blame.”

“That probably won’t be the case once he learns of my pregnancy. I can already see the trouble it will cause you,” I said. “I’m sorry Victoria. Honestly. I wanted to keep it as quiet as possible in order to avoid causing you problems with Billy.”

“I won’t lie and say it isn’t a tough position to be in. But you’re family Summer. And you were put in a scary situation and you had to make a choice. And I’ll support that choice, no matter what.”

“And as for Jack, he’ll come around,” Grandma said. She reached out, brushing a strand of hair back behind my ear. I took a small measure of comfort in the gesture. “He will be angry, but he’ll come around eventually. How could he stay angry with the girl he thinks of as a daughter giving him his first grandchild?”

Those encouraging words warmed me.

“Let’s stop talking depressing stuff. This baby is begging for food,” I said.

My aunt and grandmother laughed. I grabbed my purse from the edge of the desk. I followed the other two women out of the office, placing my notorious lunch post it on my office door. For an hour, I would be free of worrying about the project. Free of thinking about Kyle and the baby conundrum. Just good Thai food and great company.

And that hour was splendid. I laughed harder than I had in a long time. Made arrangements to spend time with Katie and Johnny. Listened as Grandma planned a baby shower. Secretly enjoyed the flack Victoria gave Abby about something that happened at Society. Told them about my latest appointment and how everything was on track with the baby. Even had an updated sonogram. When they asked if I planned to find out if it was a boy or girl, I told them I thought I wanted to be surprised. But I needed to start working on names if I planned to go down that route.

Before I knew it, the hour had passed. Victoria and I returned to the office while Grandma headed across town to Dark Horse. She needed to talk to Dad about Adam. When I questioned Victoria about it after Grandma left, my aunt said that Adam was doing the exact opposite of what everyone thought he would do. He had taken a job with a construction company and lived in a cottage outside of town. Adam talked with Grandpa a few times throughout the month, apparently checking in on the family and the boys. No one in the family knew how to react.

After that, Victoria and I split up. She needed to talk to Grandpa about another project outside of Brash and Sassy. I needed to get back to working on the marketing campaign for the foundation. Elijah left yesterday to fly back to London. He needed to discuss something with his sister. I questioned him about her once when we were alone in the office working. He was vague with his answer, but he did claim I would meet her one day. I didn’t know whether to be freaked out or curious.

But since Elijah would be out of town, he wanted me to get started on the campaign launch. We had already selected which social media platforms to share the project launch on. Now I needed to get in contact with a select group of influencers to be brand ambassadors, which was my goal for today. That way I could have a list for Elijah to go through once he returned to the city.

The rest of the afternoon flew by. I had made headway in my list of potential influencers. I also already contacted a photographer to set up times to shoot the models. Selecting the models was on my agenda for the next day. But I felt pleased with the progress I had made, plus I had an intense craving for a smoothie hit me. So I packed up my laptop and left the office.

While leaving, I called Ana. I hadn’t heard from her yet and I wanted to know how the interview went. I thought about texting or calling Noah, but the ever professional that he was, he wouldn’t answer.

“Hello?” Ana answered on the third ring.

“Hey,” I said.

“Is everything alright?”

I chuckled. “Everything’s fine. I just wanted to know how the interview went.”

“Can’t I tell you tonight at home?”

“Yes, but I’m an impatient person. So, how did it go?”

"It was fine."

I waited for her to add more. But as the silence stretched, I realized she wasn't. "That's it?"

"I'll tell you the rest tonight," Ana replied with a chuckle.

I climbed in my car. The craving for a smoothie had me deciding to make a detour for Crimson Lights. I would grab one and take it back to the apartment. Take a small break before getting back to working on the campaign. 

"Fine," I huffed. "How late do you think you'll be?"

Ana laughed. "Hour, probably. Finishing up a few things and I'll be heading that way."

“Finishing up a few things at your new office as my brother’s new Executive Assistant?”

“Bye Summer.”

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. But I expect full details later."

We said our goodbyes before hanging up. She didn't sound depressed, so that gave me a little hope about the situation. And I know Noah would see how smart and capable Ana was, so no way he would dismiss her without thorough consideration. Dad also liked her, which gave me hope that he would also lobby for her to be there.

Feeling confident that Ana got the job, I pulled into the parking lot of Crimson Lights with a smile in place. I got out and made my way inside feeling light and stress free. And the thought of a strawberry-banana smoothie only made the feeling grow.

All of that shattered like glass when I entered.

Mariah and Tessa stood near the counter. Standing beside them were Lola and Kyle. In between the couples was Faith. Sharon stood behind the counter, directly behind Faith. She seemed engrossed in whatever the couples were talking about. 

I hadn't been noticed. For a brief moment, I decided to turn and leave. This wasn't the only place to get a smoothie. Another place just down the road had one that was just as good as the one at Crimson Lights. I could still get my smoothie and avoid this altercation.

"Summer!" 

Faith would spot me, though.

I plastered on a smile. She ran towards me. I opened up my arms without thought, engulfing her in a giant hug. It had been so long since I last saw her. The last hug we shared, she barely reached my shoulders. But now, her head rested underneath my chin. My baby sister was no longer a baby.

“Why does your stomach feel weird?” Faith whispered.

Panic hit me like a thunder bolt.

The bump had grown a little rounder, but I didn’t think it would be noticeable.

“What do you mean?” I mumbled.

She shot me a look as she inched back. Her cast drifted down to my stomach. The shirt I wore was loose fitting, so seeing the bump wouldn’t be possible. However, my sister was smart. She would quickly put two and two together.

“Are you…” her voice trailed off.

“If you keep quiet, I’ll tell you everything later.”

“You better.”

I glanced towards the counter. Neither of the couples seemed confused by my long hug with Faith. Mariah appeared irritated at my presence. Tessa kept looking from me to her girlfriend, clearly worried about a fight. Lola couldn’t stop herself from turning to Kyle and watching him. And Kyle tried to hold my gaze, but he quickly dropped it. Sharon, however, with the scrunch of her brow and confused stare, realized something was off between Faith and I.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, loudly, as we pulled apart. "I thought you were enjoying a study abroad trip for extra credits?"

"I did. We just got in last night," Faith said.

Bless my little sister for knowing how to play along.

"Well you'll have to tell me all about it," I said. "You can come over to the new apartment sometime and we'll have a sleepover."

"Can I, Mom?" my little sister asked as she spun on her heel to face Sharon.

"We'll arrange something," Sharon said. "But I promise it will be soon."

Faith slipped her hand into mine. She gave it a tight squeeze. I looked at her. She cast a glance to the four at the end of the counter before looking back at me. I mustered up a smile and winked, letting her know I was fine.

We walked hand in hand towards the counter. "I just need to get a strawberry-banana smoothie to go."

Sharon nodded. "Coming right up."

After she disappeared towards the back, the air crackled with tension. I pretended not to notice. I could handle a few minutes of being in close quarters with the last group of people I wanted to be around. For Faith's sake.

"Summer, did you get the wedding invitation?"

Lola would ruin my plan, though.

My cheeks ached from the fake smiling. "Yes. I was a little surprised to see it, to be honest."

Lola gave a look to Kyle. He cast a pointed look back. Did I detect a hint of tension between the lovebirds?

"Kyle thought it might be insensitive, but I wanted to do it. You two were friends before anything else. And I know he would appreciate all his friends there."

"If you could call her that," Mariah mumbled. I couldn't decide if she meant for me to hear that or not. But the glare Kyle shot her told me he wasn't appreciative of the comment.

Seeing the battle coming, I looked at Faith. "Can you do me a favor? Can you run to the back and tell your mother I need two more smoothies? Same flavor."

Faith, the ever smart child that she was, wisely just nodded before disappearing around the counter. Once I saw she was out of sight, I turned back to my unwanted audience. Judging by the sudden back straightening and gaze casting, the look on my face must have revealed my thoughts.

“No matter what you think of me Mariah, I was Kyle’s friend. In fact, I was his friend long before you ever stepped foot in this town,” I said.

Mariah scoffed. “Yeah, we know. Kyle and Summer have such epic history which is why he let you drag him down. Because he stupidly enough considered you a friend, Snowflake.”

“You’re right. He did consider me a friend. Especially during that whole Austin mess.” I smiled, teeth on full display, at the way Mariah and Kyle both tensed. “Unlike you, I believed in him.”

“Sure didn’t last long, though. You couldn’t wait to move on with Luca, last I recall,” Mariah snapped back.

For her to twist that situation and use it as a snarky comeback, I wanted to slam her head against the counter top. Anger flooded my veins like a wildfire. My fingers ached from the tightly balled fist I made behind my back. I considered launching an attack, swinging a fist into her pale cheek. But I stood in Crimson Lights, which was her territory. Sharon may sympathize with me, but Mariah was her daughter. No way would I win this argument. Plus, I needed to consider the baby. A fight would not be good for either of our health.

I took a deep, calming breath. Reminded myself why I could not physically fight her. Told myself that Sharon would be done with my smoothies shortly. I would escape from here and the vile energy this group put off while together. And to think, Mariah and I had our differences, but before Lola came we could somewhat cordially get along. Like a frenemy situation. But ever since the redhead became the chef’s cheerleader, it felt like all out war. 

"How's conversation been with Noah, Mariah?" I asked, heat behind my words. "I talk with him alot and he hasn't brought you up once." Just because I was reminding myself to stay calm did not mean I wouldn’t remind Mariah of what a hypocrite she was.

"Summer…" Tessa started, but I cut her off with a glare.

"We're fine," Mariah replied, stiff as a board. “Talked last night. In case you’re trying to insinuate something, he’s moved on."

"Took him moving to another country and leaving his family behind to move on."

"How is any of what happened between me and Noah any of your business?"

"Because I love him. He's my brother and I also consider him a friend, too. And no matter how hard you try to paint it, you did him wrong. So what right do you have to make snide little comments about me when your past isn't squeaky clean?"

"Snowflake, if you don't shut up…"

I held a hand up, halting her words. "Let's just save each other some time and handle this now. Especially since our little sister is home. You don't like me and I don't like you. But we should be respectful to each other when Faith's around. Which means refraining from underhanded digs. Think we can do that? Or should I be prepared to expose who the real fake person is here to the public?"

"This is why Kyle is better off with Lola," Mariah sniped. "You're just a jealous, vengeful bitch that wants to hurt everyone around you. All because your scheme to keep them apart didn't work."

Before I could swallow the words, I blurted out, "Yes, he is sure to be happy with a woman that thinks being born rich is a crime against humanity and throws a tantrum when he buys her gifts that are too expensive for her snobby self."

Stunned silence settled over us. Kyle stared at me as if unable to believe I just said what I did. Lola's glare could be lethal if she was able to kill me with a stare. Mariah and Tessa looked between each other, shocked I would dare say something. It took a moment for me to accept that I had said what I did. But I realized I didn't regret it.

"In case you needed to know if I would be attending or not," I said, looking at Kyle. "But even if I didn't say it, I still wouldn't come. I have too much self respect to put myself through that hell. It's just sad that you thought I would because it’s you."

“Summer...I…” Kyle tried to say something, but he appeared unable to decide what it was. 

“How dare you,” Lola snapped after she seemed to realize her fiance wouldn’t stick up for her. “I am trying to be the bigger person here, but once again Summer, you make it about you. This is why Kyle chose me. This is why you will never be a happy person. Because you refuse to do something without making it about you. Can you not be happy for him, at least? Considering you claim to be such a good friend to Kyle?”

I shrugged. “I was a good friend to Kyle. I told him this marriage wouldn’t work. I told him this relationship would not last because he was having to twist himself into someone he wasn’t to fit your standards. That is being a good, honest friend. And since you want me to be a good friend, let me give you some advice. I refuse to lie and coddle you like the rest of the bunch have, Lola. You are marrying a rich man. A man that comes from a prestigious family and is well respected within this city. So you will have to go to fancy parties and corporate events because you are Kyle’s wife. That means, you will have to accept the money and lavishness that comes with being an Abbott. 

“I do accept Kyle for who he is, money and all,” Lola snapped back.

I rolled my eyes. “You made yourself perfectly clear with your action to treat Kyle like trash for having money. He bought you an expensive gift, you throw it in his face and go makeout with another guy. Who also happens to be a good friend of mine. Then, when you two finally do get together, you refuse to allow Kyle to help in any capacity with your housing because you want to feel like an equal. That is not accepting him.” 

Lola stared in stunned silence. However, I felt the steam rising within me. The words were bubbling up, refusing to be silenced now. I knew I was about to piss this group off, but I couldn’t hold back anymore. I was tired of being viewed as the bad guy when everyone, even the ever adored chef, had major faults.

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Cinderella. Being born rich is not a crime. Good people with money choose to do good things with it. And just because Kyle and I were born into money does not mean we don’t understand hardship, sacrifice, or busting your ass to make a name for yourself. You, however, are too damn busy looking at it in such a negative way. Therefore, you don’t see the effort Kyle puts in to do his job. Which is why you came crawling to me that day at Jabot, asking me not to resign because Kyle couldn’t handle the load.” Kyle shot a look to his soon to be wife. An argument would be waiting for Lola judging by the heat in his eyes. “Which told me you will never truly accept Kyle the way he is. Which is why you are trying your hardest to make him into someone he isn’t. You can call it making him grow up, making him become more mature, or having him see how the other half of the world live. I do not care. But you are trying to change him.”

I looked at Kyle. Our gazes locked. I wanted him to see clearly how I meant every word I was about to say. He used to be able to look into my eyes and read me like an open book. But now, I wondered if he still could.

“There will be a day when the old Kyle rears his ugly head. Not the playboy that you supposedly were in New York. The ruthless, scheming, conquer the mountain Abbott that you were and have always been. You and I both know you will feel the itch. Whether it be something with Jabot or another project, you will find yourself doing underhanded things to get the outcome you want. And Miss Morals over here will have issues with it. So be prepared for that battle because it will come.” 

With perfect timing, Faith and Sharon returned with smoothies in hand. The mother-daughter duo noticed the looks shared between the group and I. Before either could ask a question or someone from the peanut gallery found their voice, I grabbed my smoothies from Sharon. I smiled and thanked her. She could only nod, still trying to figure out what had happened before she arrived. I told Faith I would call her to set up the sleepover. I turned, prepared to walk away, but I stopped and cast a glance over my shoulder.

"Since I won't be at the wedding, I'll tell you my well wishes now. Good luck and happy marriage. I'm sure you're going to need it."

"Contrary to what you think, Summer, we will have a happy marriage," Lola snapped back.

I snorted. "I'm sure."

With that, I turned and walked out of the coffee shop. I heard angry mumbles behind me. I couldn't help the small smile at the sounds of chaos stirring. And my mother didn't believe I had any of the evil that the Newmans were notorious for.

I didn't feel as jolly as I did after leaving the office, but some of my happiness had returned. But the drive back to my apartment, music blasting as loud as I could handle, finished erasing the ugly encounter. My day would not be ruined because of the coffee shop scene.

Pulling into my parking spot at my apartment, I noticed a Mercedes parked across the street. I thought someone was in the driver seat judging by the vague silhouette I could just make out. 

I climbed out of my car. As soon as my door shut, the door to the Mercedes opened. To my utter shock, Devon Winters stepped out. And he crossed the street, heading directly towards me.

"Devon, hey," I managed to get out as the shock faded. "What are you doing here?"

He scratched the back of his neck. His gaze shifted from mine to the surrounding area before focusing back on me. Was that a sign he was nervous? He seemed to be giving off the nervous vibe. Which flabbergasted me. What could Devon be nervous about with me?

"Hey Summer. Sorry for surprising you like this. I umm...well I wanted to check in on Ana," he said. 

Oh.

That was why he was nervous.

“She’s actually not here right now,” I said. “It could be a little while before she is. Do you want to come in and wait for her?”

Why I offered that, I have no idea. Devon Winters and I would have nothing of substance to talk about for two whole hours. But I didn’t want him to leave in case he didn’t return. I think he really wanted to talk with Ana. And I know she wanted to try and talk with him.

Devon looked back at his car. Turned back to me. Looked past me towards the apartment tower. Then he nodded his head and said, “Yeah, I’ll come in.”

“Help me with a smoothie, will you?” I asked.

Devon walked up and plucked one from my arms. I turned and walked up the cobblestone path to the entrance of the apartment complex. Devon followed, his shoes scrapping against the stones. We entered. I headed directly to the elevator, opposite the stairwell entrance. Both of us slipped into the first available elevator.

The ride up to the fourth floor was quiet. I tried to think of something to say, to break this eerie silent bubble we were encased in. But everything that came to mind either led to Hilary or the situation at Power Communications and Ana. Which would probably be the worst idea I could have at this moment. So stuck in the awkward silence it was.

The elevator dinged. The doors opened and I walked out, Devon following behind. I dug my keys out of my pocket. They jingled in my hands as we approached the apartment door. Devon made a comment about how nice the hallway looked. 

I walked faster to the door.

After I reached the door, I opened it with a flourish. I walked inside and said, “Welcome to Casa de Summer...and...Ana. Wow that sounded so much better in my head. Note to self, got to work on the brain to mouth filter. And my jokes need to be better.”

A shocking thing happened.

Devon laughed.

I nearly dropped my smoothies. The rich, vibrant sound bounced off the walls. I turned back to him, taking in the sight. Eyes closed, head tilted back, and mouth open as he laughed. He appeared relaxed and happy.

I placed my smoothies on the nearby counter. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone. Just as Devon’s laugh subsided, I snapped a picture. His smile was not as wide nor eyes closed, but he did look at peace. I think Ana would enjoy seeing this.

“You’re right, that was lame. But good effort,” Devon said.

“All the cool jokes were inherited by Faith. Noah can make some corny ones, though.”

Devon shut the door. He walked further into the apartment. “Beautiful place,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said. “Going for a cute, rustic theme at the moment. May change it up later.”

I set my laptop bag down on the nearby barstool. Leaning against the counter, I watched Devon walk around the apartment. He brushed his hand against the couch. Took a moment to look out the window at the view we had of the lake behind the apartment complex. Made a joke about the fake flower sitting on a shelf of the entertainment center.

“This is awkward, isn’t it?” I asked.

“Pretty much,” Devon replied. He sat down in the chair. He motioned towards the loveseat diagonal from him. 

Taking my cue, I made my way to loveseat. After sitting down, I leaned back and relaxed. Devon looked nervous for the both of us. I decided to bite the bullet. “Is everything alright?”

A loaded question, judging by the deep inhale Devon took. He reclined back into the chair, propping a leg up on the opposite knee. He rubbed his mouth before scratching his cheek. He started to say something, then stopped. Opened his mouth again, but paused.

Finally, “Is Ana still mad at me?”

“It’s been a month Devon. I don’t think so.”

“Then why did she move in with you? I thought she was only crashing here for a few nights.”

My heart cracked a little at his words. 

“Devon, I don’t think she’s mad at you. In fact, I know she loves you. But it was hurting her to be around with all the fighting you two were doing,” I said gently. “So she thought by moving out, it would help your relationship.” My stomach started to sink. “Has Ana not called you?”

“No, she has. And texted. Brief conversations with both situations,” Devon said. “I just thought if she took some time away, she would calm down and come back. Not leave for good. I mean, she doesn’t even have a job anymore. Summer, how can she help you with the bills around here?”

“Actually, she went for a job interview today,” I said. “And things haven’t been bad. I had already made the rent payment before Ana showed up. As for bills, we’ve split them. Things are fine, Devon. I promise. Ana’s a big girl, she knows how to handle herself.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know about that. Being on your own is different than being with family.”

In that statement, some of Ana’s words came to light. Devon didn’t seem able to accept that Ana no longer lived under his roof. Where he could see her. Know her every move. Feel secure in being able to make sure she was alright. Which would elevate his fears.

“It is,” I said, “but I have faith in Ana. She’s a smart, capable person that figures things out quickly. That is the key to living on your own and becoming a functioning adult.”

Devon nodded. “She is all of those things, but that still doesn’t mean she’s ready. Summer, you know this. Things happen. Crazy, unplanned things that throw all of your plans into the wind. I’m not sure she is prepared to handle that kind of situation.”

I was out of my element here. Devon needed therapy, I believed. He needed professional counseling that helped him deal with the trauma of Hilary’s death. And his anxiety at people being out of his sight. The lack of control he seemed to be experiencing. 

I opened my mouth, unsure of what I would say but knowing I dreaded the oncoming silence, when a knock sounded out. Devon and I shared a glance before turning towards the door. Another knock echoed. 

“Expecting anyone?” Devon asked.

“Nope.”

I rose to my feet. After crossing the distance to the door, I looked through my peephole. I cursed under my breath. My stomach tightened. The anger from earlier flickered to life. I gripped the door handle, knuckles protesting the force with which I used. Did I open the door or not? If I did, would murder be an option?

“Who is it?” Devon asked.

I looked back at him. Judging by how fast his eyebrows shot up, my expression gave away my innermost feelings. Through clenched teeth, I hissed, “Kyle Abbott.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“Do you...uh…want me to leave?” Devon asked.

“No,” I said. “If anyone is leaving, it’s him.”

How the hell did he know where I lived? I didn't tell him. I didn't speak to Jack about it. Only my family knew. So where did the information leak? Unless Victoria told Billy? But then uncle and nephew didn't appear to be on the best of terms, so maybe that wasn't the case. No matter how he knew, though, why was he here now? The discussion at Crimson Lights?

Had I not just left from there? A glance at the digital clock on the oven told me forty minutes had passed since I arrived home. Still, he would have to leave the coffee shop no later than ten minutes after I did to reach my apartment with the after work traffic. Which, to me, said he wanted to talk about my little speech.

Another rap of his knuckles against my door followed by, “Summer, we need to talk.”

“Maybe I should leave,” Devon said.

“No,” I hissed. “No, you came to talk to Ana and you will talk to Ana.”

“But I can come back at another time.”

“Today is just as good of a time.”

“Not when you have Kyle Abbott clearly needing to talk.”

“I’ll get rid of him.”

I refused to let Devon leave. One, I feared he would leave and never return. Which would hurt Ana because I knew she wanted to speak with her brother. Two, I needed a witness to corroborate my side of the story should Lola or Mariah attack me for being alone with Kyle. Three, and this was just a hypothetical but pregnancy hormones and anger were an interesting cocktail mix, but if I murdered Kyle I would need help with the body. Devon was a strong, capable man that would help.

Maybe.

“I’m opening this door. You are not allowed to leave,” I told Devon. “I don’t know what he wants to talk about but I may need someone to back me up should the story get messed up.”

Devon’s eyes widened. His gaze shifted from me to the door. Another call out from behind the door. He looked back at me. “Why is he even here? Didn’t you leave Jabot? Isn’t he engaged to Lola Rosales?”

“Exactly. Which is why I need you to stay and be my witness,” I replied.

"Are you planning to kill him?"

"Possible."

Kyle switched from knocking to banging against the door. "Summer, seriously open up. I'm not leaving till you do."

"Abbott, if you break my door with that banging I will make you regret your life choices!" I snapped.

Devon's eyes grew bigger. 

I shrugged.

"First, maybe me staying is the better option. Second, are you alright? You seemed to have gone from a level three to a level eight in a matter of seconds."

Pregnancy hormones were a special kind of power boost.

"We had a run in at Crimson Lights. That's probably why he's here," I said.

Devon eased back into the chair he was sitting in earlier. An awkward silence settled over us once more. He seemed prepared to say something, but paused and looked at me. His gaze shifted to the door. Another knock sounded out. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, before motioning with his free hand to the door.

Taking in a deep, steadying breath, I reminded myself not to lose my cool. The baby didn't need the stress. I couldn't scare Devon away till Ana arrived home, either. So pleasant, in control Summer I would be.

No matter how deserving of a frying pan to the face Kyle Abbot was.

I twisted the door knob. I opened the door and said, "Can I help you?"

Kyle stood opposite of me, radiating anger. He stood braced against the door frame. For a brief moment, I admired him. The way his crisp, white shirt stretched across his broad chest. How the sleeves were rolled up, revealing his forearms and the one vein that popped when flexed. His thick thighs covered by the black dress pants. A walking cover model for a romance movie or book.

How I hated that he could still make my heart skip even when angry. 

"We need to talk," Kyle said.

"I said what I needed at Crimson," I replied.

"Summer," he growled. 

Heat shot through me. My heart jumped. I flashed to moments where he said my name in the same way. Deep and full of gravel. Before it would lead to us falling into bed. Losing ourselves in the sheets, marking each other's bodies with abandon. Lovemaking in a way I had never really experienced with anyone else.

But he shared that with Lola now.

Thinking her name doused me in freezing water. I gathered myself. Focused the anger from earlier, using it as a shield to protect myself.

"Come in," I said, stepping aside. "I'm sure you've traumatized the neighbors enough."

Kyle walked in. I slammed the door behind me. He paused in the entryway, staring at Devon. 

I said, "Devon was waiting on Ana."

"Hey man," Devon said.

Kyle at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Hey," he replied.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked, the question bothering me. "I don't remember telling you I had moved."

"Mariah. She and Noah apparently talked about him helping you move."

I made a mental note to discuss that with Noah. I would rather the redhead not know anything about me. 

"Alright. So what did you come to say?"

Kyle hesitated. He looked at Devon. He turned to me. I raised an eyebrow, daring him to ask to be alone. He caught the message judging by the sudden downturn of his lips.

"Why don't I go wait in Ana's room?" Devon suggested. 

I cut my eyes his way.

"It gives you privacy, but I'll be within hearing distance."

Part of me wanted to say no. Demand that Devon stay, if only to make Kyle uncomfortable. But the other part of me saw how weird this was for him. He was already feeling strange because of Ana moving out. Putting him in the middle of my drama wouldn't help the situation. Plus, if he saw Ana's room and all the pictures she had of him, Devon would see his sister hadn't abandoned him.

I should talk to Dad, as well. Find out if he knew when Neil would return from his business trip to New Zealand. Or was it Thailand now? 

"Down the hallway and third door to the left," I said, pointing in the direction he needed to go.

Devon thanked me before following my instructions. Before he completely disappeared out of sight, he looked over his shoulder at me. Motioned to his ear as if telling me he would hear everything. I smiled. He winked before walking away.

"Make it quick," I told Kyle as I walked into the kitchen. "I need to cook something to eat."

"Summer, stop. I want to have a mature conversation with you," Kyle said.

I walked around the large island, using it as a barrier between him and I. Being so close to him would be detrimental to his health. Especially if he came here to demand an apology for what was said earlier at the coffee shop. Jack wouldn’t be too pleased with me if I swung a frying pan at his son’s head.

“I said what needed to be said at the coffee shop,” I said as I leaned back against the sink. Be the picture of calm, cool confidence. “There doesn’t seem to be much else for us to talk about.”

Kyle said, “We still have plenty to talk about. First, I want to know what you meant by the comment about Lola asking you not to resign.”

“Didn’t you discuss it with her?”

He paused, as if remembering the encounter, before shaking his head. “I was still trying to process the blast you gave us while making it clear to Mariah she was wrong for attacking you like she did.”

“Color me shocked,” I said. “You actually defended me to your new bestie.”

“You were wrong, too.”

I snorted. He could have told me Santa Claus was real and I would have agreed with him before I agreed with the statement he just made. “I wasn’t wrong. Everything I said was the truth. The only bad thing about the situation was that it was in public.”

“I agree with you about that. But I’m talking about coming at Mariah about the situation with Noah and Tessa.”

The irritated feeling that had sparked when I realized he was outside my door grew to a small fire in my belly. How dare he stand here and tell me how to feel about a situation that involved my brother? But then again, considering how he and Lola finally came together, maybe Kyle understands her side of the story better?

"I'm wrong for reminding Mariah she isn't the squeaky clean paragon of virtue she paints herself as?" I asked.

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. "I get it was a sensitive situation, but Tessa and Mariah already deal with enough scrutiny as it is. Bringing up something like that doesn't help them either."

"I lost my brother because of the choices those two made," I hissed. "Do not stand in this kitchen and defend Mariah to me. I get that she has it rocky right now. Unlike her, I can feel sympathy for the fact that she has to deal with assholes who harass her simply because she is dating a woman. But I also can be pissed that she dares throw my past behavior in my face acting as if she has not done damage herself."

"She feels awful about what happened between her, Tessa, Devon and Noah. She hates that she hurt two good people. And I know you don't believe this, but she is trying to make amends with Noah. It's awkward and hard, but she is putting in the work. So can we just not throw her past mistakes in her face like that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell her to keep her comments to herself. Especially when Faith is around. But if she comes at me again, I will respond."

Kyle nodded. "Fair enough. I'll talk to her about it."

I didn't believe Mariah would keep her word. She couldn't help but throw barbs. I was the epitome of everything she seemed to hate. Rich. Privileged. And seemingly heartless. So Mariah would throw digs. Kyle would just have to deal.

"Now, back to my original question. What did you mean by Lola asking you not to resign because of me?"

The memory of that discussion came to mind. Lola standing there, superior air surrounding her. The picture of sainted angel humbling herself to help the man she loved. Instantly making me the villain in the fairytale.

I could puke now as I remembered.

"The day you found out about Brash and Sassy and Elijah giving us the collaboration, she followed after me as I left for lunch. That's when we had the talk."

Kyle shook his head. "She followed you? She told me she had to get back to Society."

I shrugged. "Maybe she did, the conversation didn't last but five minutes I think. She just wanted to tell me she was appreciative of me willing to put you and her ahead of my feelings with the resignation. But that I didn't have to do it because she felt you needed me. That you were so stressed and needed help."

Kyle's face remained blank. Like a marble statue. I tried to read his eyes, but he wouldn't look directly at me. Did he do it on purpose? Knowing I would try to figure out his thoughts like in the old days? 

"Was that all?" he asked.

"No. After I told her I didn't resign for either of you, but for me, she excused me of lying. Claimed I wasn't really resigning, but using it as a tactic to get your attention. Because I am selfish and immature."

Kyle placed his hands on top of the island. He bent forward and released the longest sigh I had ever heard from him. For the first time, he appeared exhausted to me. My heart twinged, but I maintained my resolve. I could feel sorry for him, but this was life. He had to deal with it.

"She shouldn't have done that," Kyle said after the stretch of silence. He rose up to his full height. Our gazes connected. "I'll talk to her about boundaries."

I couldn't hold back the scoff. "Boundaries? Kyle, Lola has no concept of boundaries."

"Yes she does. She is just…" his voice trailed off.

"She booked a hotel room to sleep with you while I was out of town and we were married."

The air thickened with tension. A flicker of anger shined in Kyle's eyes. His jaw ticked. Nostrils flared. I watched as he tried to think of a proper response to my statement. To maintain the cool, calm collected person he hid behind. 

"We discussed that already," he finally said.

"And I'm using it as an example of Lola's lack of respect for boundaries when it comes to me. She did it while we were married and you didn't say anything. So I'm not surprised she does it now."

"What is that supposed to mean?

I sighed. "That you let her walk all over you when it comes to our supposed friendship. That you will always choose her over me." I swallowed. The vein I opened would be bled dry by the end of this conversation. "That you used me and my love for you to save her."

“Summer...I...I didn’t use you,” Kyle stammered out. The broken, haunted look in his eyes hurt to see. For a brief moment, my protective wall faltered. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him close. Chase the pain away. Believe in his words.

But as I wrapped my arms around my stomach, I grazed the small scar from the surgery. Miniscule to the eye. A pale pink in comparison to my tan skin. Slightly raised and ridged. I stared at it every morning as I dressed for the day. Such a small reminder for the chaos that had become my life.

And it settled me back into my blanket of anger.

“You were the one that leveraged us getting married to saving Lola’s life,” Kyle said.

The blanket wrapped tighter around me.

“Was I wrong to use your offer of marriage to my advantage? Sure. We can say that,” I snapped. “But considering I would have done the donation anyway, I didn’t see a problem in getting something out of it.”

He blinked. “You would have done the donation anyway?”

“Did...did you think...I wouldn’t?” I asked.

Kyle and I hadn’t drifted that far apart, had we? He would know I wouldn’t let Lola die. I had my fears about the surgery, which was natural. I needed constant reassurance because I was taking a risk. That didn’t equate to me not wanting Lola alive. And yes, I should not have manipulated the situation in favor of Kyle marrying me, but I was in love with him. And I wanted him to see that we were meant for each other. The only way I knew to prove that was the marriage deal. 

“I didn’t know what to think, Summer,” Kyle said. His confusion and hurt coated his words. “Everything was happening so fast. Lola was on the verge of death. Then here you come leaping at my suggestion of marriage when we talked about you donating. I just...I didn’t know.”

“You thought I would let Lola die if you didn’t marry me,” I whispered. “I can be a bitch, Kyle. And I have done some awful stuff. But for you to think I was capable of that…” my voice died out as my throat tightened. Tears blurred my vision. A sharp ache exploded in my chest.

“Summer…”

I snapped, “Shut up!”

Kyle quieted.

I blinked and tears spilled down my cheeks. My sight cleared. Kyle stood rigid as stone across the island. His eyes shined a bright, clear blue with unshed tears. Like the color of the water in the Caribbean, where I secretly wanted to go for our honeymoon. Anguish was all over his expression. But I could find no comfort in seeing him upset for hurting me.

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” I whispered. “You considered me a suspect for putting Lola in the hospital in the first place.”

“I was wrong for that,” Kyle replied. “Summer, I know you wouldn’t hurt someone like that.”

I shook my head. “Do you? Because all I’ve heard so far is statements that make it sound like you thought it could be a possibility that I would do anything to hurt Lola. To get you.”

He threw his hands in the air. Released a sound of frustration. Scrubbed his face. Opened his mouth, but closed it just as quick. All familiar movements of a Kyle losing control of his emotions. Unclear on how to voice his thoughts. 

How pathetic was I that I still noticed this?

“You came back to town different. Colder. Wanting nothing more to see life as a party. You weren’t acting like the Summer I remembered. And I didn’t know how much of you had changed,” Kyle finally got out. “So I jumped to rash conclusions.”

Silence covered the kitchen. I stared at Kyle, his words reverberating in my brain. And I thought back on the past. On how I had come back to town with a trail of destruction in my wake. Feeling hollow every morning I awakened. And emotionally tired along with mentally exhausted every night I laid down to sleep. During the day, in order to chase the chill from my bones I caused havoc. Needing that spurt of adrenaline to feel alive. And wanting to hurt anyone in my path, especially Kyle and Mom, as I viewed them as the ones that hurt me the most in the past.

I shouldn’t have done it. The damage of my actions haunted me to this day. Disgust filling me and shame coating me as I thought of how I slept with Billy. To hurt Mom. To make her feel the pain that dug itself a giant hole in my heart. But all it did was wreck me even more.

And the games with Kyle were second nature. We played fast and loose with each other before. But I couldn’t be the same Summer as before. I couldn’t trust him like before. After the damage I suffered in my love life. After the hurt he caused me. And seeing how he pretended he hadn’t done anything wrong only spurred me on to do whatever I wanted. Consequences be damned.

That only backfired on me in a spectacular way.

Because I realized, too late, that I still loved him.

“I don’t excuse any of my terrible decisions, Kyle. They were awful and wrong. Made from a place of pain. But I had to become this cold, selfish Summer in order to survive.”

“To survive? What does that mean?” Kyle leaned across the island, as if trying to bridge the gap between us. His eyes found mine and held my stare. “Did something happen while you were away?”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” I asked. “You claim to be my friend, but it isn’t clicking for you at all why I would act the I way I did when I came back?”

“How could I if something happened while you were away? Summer, we didn’t speak until we both came back here.”

I nodded. “Right. And that isn’t a clue to you?”

Kyle could only shake his head.

“Let’s take a good, hard look at the past, Kyle. At everything that has happened. You and I almost happened, but Sharon switched my paternity results. That threw our lives into chaos and then you left town. In order to get over you, I jump into the first relationship that seems viable and that was Austin. Who could not handle me spending money on him and felt as if I was degrading him. And I find out he was having an affair with Abby, who is my family. To top that off, most everyone already knew.”

Kyle slowly straightened up.

He must be getting an idea of where I was going with this.

“Next, I move on with you. And I think everything will work out. It will be perfect because we finally have our shot. But family drama starts causing problems with us. Yet, we make it through and I was even more convinced that it was our time. Only for you to leave for New York.”

“For work,” Kyle snapped. “I didn’t cheat on you.”

“No, you just neglected me,” I fired back. “I was the dutiful girlfriend who waited and waited for you to come back. Through the missed phone calls and the canceled dates, I stuck by you. But I was starting to realize, I wasn’t important to you. Not then, anyways. Kyle, I felt like a conquest that you got bored of. So when Luca came along with his charm and attention, I fell for it.”

At the mention of the other man’s name, Kyle rolled his eyes. 

“And he used you,” he said, fire in his words. “He used you to hurt your family. For that, I’m happy he’s in jail.”

I nodded. “I agree. He deserves to be in jail. But he was another relationship that shattered my heart. A bad decision in a long line of bad decisions.”

“So you left town.”

“I left to regroup, but it didn’t help. In fact, it made everything worse. Because I was alone with my thoughts and I spiraled, Kyle. I fell into a pit of sadness that consumed me. Replaying the years over and over in my head.”

As I thought back on the first time I left, after Luca, I pitied that Summer. Who went to work, did her job, then came back to her apartment to sit, sad and alone. Day in and day out, the same routine. And the empty feeling that ate every bit of her self-worth up. Until one night, she was attacked in her own home by an attempted robber. And she fought back because she wanted to live. Needed to live. 

Through her fighting, she came out victorious. The robber retreated. And that Summer sat in the destruction that was her living room, feeling alive and strong. Capable of surviving on her own. A fire had been ignited that night, one that demanded she survive. And it only grew hotter as she looked at her life and decided enough was enough, she was done being a naive fool.

“But something happened while I was away to make me see life differently. That I didn’t have to be that silly child that fell in love like a little puppy. I came back to town determined to be different. And that belief made me act out in ways that I hadn’t before.”

Before I knew it, Kyle had walked around the island. I twisted around, back pressed against the refrigerator. He crowded me. I noticed his arms going up and realized he was trying to hug me. But before he could touch me, I placed my hands against his chest and pushed back. The shove had little strength behind it, but he stumbled back against the island.

“Don’t touch me,” I snapped.

“Summer, I just wanted to hug you.”

“You lost the right to hug me, Kyle.”

“I’m just trying to offer comfort,” he snapped back. “I couldn’t handle watching you stand there with that broken look anymore. I didn’t realize trying to offer my friend comfort was wrong.”

The laugh came out sounding as fake as possible. Kyle looked at me as if I had lost my mind. And maybe I was on the verge of it. Because he was right there. Standing so close I caught a whiff of his cologne. The urge to spill about the baby sat in the back of my throat, desperate to escape. And relieving the past felt like a mental spiral I wasn’t sure if I would come out of.

“We’re not friends, Kyle,” I said, instead. “We stopped being friends the day we got back from New York.”

He shook his head. “No. We’re still friends. I know you’re angry and it will take time, but you will see. We are still friends. I still care about you and I know you care about me. That’s why you said what you did at the coffee shop.”

“No we’re not. I said what I did because I needed you to understand that I didn’t have faith in this marriage. That I wasn’t going to be that simpering, naive girl for you again Kyle that put herself through hell just for you.”

“Which is why I told Lola she shouldn’t send you an invitation when she originally brought the idea up. Summer, I know I was a jackass when you told me you were leaving Jabot. But I realized if that is what it took for you to be happy, then I wanted you to do it. Because I care about you. I know you don’t believe it, but I do.”

Kyle said that now, but when the truth about the baby came to light, I knew he would switch on me. Blast me for the secrecy. Hate me for hurting him in such a way. Refusing to see why I chose to do what I did. And go right back to seeing me as the devil his friends believed me to be.

“I’m tired,” I said. “You need to go.”

“Not until you tell me we’re still friends. That we can work past this and start fresh.”

I nearly screamed. My hand ached from the slam against the refrigerator. The loud smack echoed throughout the kitchen. Kyle’s eyes were the size of saucers, looking from me to my hand. He reached out, but I slapped his hand away.

“Everything alright?” Devon’s voice startled me.

I glanced at him. He stood at the entry to the hallway. His sharp gaze flickered between Kyle and I. Hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants and his shoulders held back, he was the picture of power. A reminder of Neil in his stance.

“It’s fine,” I said. “Kyle was just leaving. You can go back to Ana’s room if you want.” 

Devon waited a few more seconds before turning around. As his footsteps faded, I looked back at Kyle. “I’ll walk you out.”

Before he could say anything, I moved around the island and out of the kitchen. Taking the sharp left, I headed down the small hallway towards the door. Kyle’s heavy footsteps followed me along with calls of my name and pleas for me to turn around. I refused. When I reached the door, I opened it and stepped back, motioning for him to walk out.

Kyle, to my surprise, didn’t leave. Instead, he grabbed the door and pushed it shut. I punched his side, cursing his physique and how hard it was. And he didn’t even have the decency to look in pain from my attack.

“No, we’re finishing this. We may not have another chance, so I want this out in the open now. Tell me you still consider me your friend. Tell me that we will make it through this, Summer.”

“What the hell does it matter, Kyle? Why are you so desperate for me to still call you a friend?”

“Because I don’t want to lose you. You mean too much to me and we have been friends too long to let it go now. I know I hurt you. And I’m sorry I couldn’t return your love for me in the way you deserve. But I still want you in my life.”

If only he knew we would still be in each other’s lives as parents.

I shook my head. “No. I’m not going to be that girl, Kyle. I am not going to be the sweet fool that accepted whatever bit of you I could have. You made your choice. So I may get over my anger and hurt one day, but that doesn’t mean we’re going back to being friends. I can’t be friends with someone that pretends to be someone he isn’t. Especially the person that called me out on my bullshit of acting like a bad girl.”

“You’re not being fair,” Kyle replied. The desperation rang clear in his voice. “If I’m with the woman I love, I lose my best friend?”

“I’m not your best friend, Mariah is.”

“That’s not fair,” Kyle said. “I can have you both as friends.”

“No, you really can’t.”

He looked like a lost little boy. Standing in front of me, staring down with the same broken gaze. And to my shock, tears spilled down his cheeks. I hadn’t seen Kyle cry in years, it seemed. Sadness, yes. Pain, that too. Mainly when he reminisced on his mother. Or the feeling of not knowing his family back during Jack’s paternity mystery. But I had never seen tears.

A chip of armor fell away covering my heart.

“Kyle, some friendships aren’t meant to last forever. People grow apart. It’s a natural thing,” I said in my weak attempt to console him. The heated atmosphere from earlier had been replaced by a somber one. 

“We weren’t supposed to,” Kyle whispered. 

I opened my mouth, ready to offer weak platitudes in an effort to get him out of the apartment. The longer he stayed and stared with such a sad gaze, the worse I would feel for him. I had to keep reminding myself he made his choice and I had every right to be angry with him. But before I could say anything, something shocking happened.

Kyle, in a flash of movement, reached out and grabbed the back of my neck. He pulled me towards him. I managed to gasp out his name before his lips captured mine. And he kissed me with abandon. Feasting on my mouth as if he was a starving man discovering a ten course meal. He sucked on my bottom lip before coming back to bite on the top. The mix of pleasure and pain electrified every nerve ending I had.

I groaned. 

He pulled back an inch, his hot breath mingling with mine, as he breathed my name.

Suddenly, the door opened. A familiar girly laugh sounded out before it cut off. Then, Ana asked, “What’s going on?” 

Reality hit like a bucket of cold water. I shoved Kyle away. I stared at him with horror as I made to cover my swollen lips. He looked back at me in confusion. Then horror slowly took over as he seemed to finally register what it is he had done.

We had done.

"Is that Kyle?" I heard my brother ask from behind Ana.

And to make matters worse, there were witnesses.

I wanted to scream.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I approached the door. My imagination ran wild, conjuring up hateful stares and sharp, cold words. Which would lead to tears, shouting, and the severing of a familial relationship. Much like I thought what happened the last time Noah and I were in the same room together. 

I cringed as the memory from last week came to mind.

Noah and Ana had stood in the doorway of my apartment, staring at Kyle and I. Before I could think up a lie to explain the unnecessary closeness shared between my ex-husband and me, Noah pushed past Ana and shoved Kyle away. He slammed into the wall behind him, rattling the picture of Lucy, Daniel, and Heather hanging up. I gasped, stunned at the way Noah was acting.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Noah had snarled. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage?”

Kyle raised his hands, as if trying to placate a deranged person. “I know I’m not your favorite person right now. And I was just leaving, but I needed to come by and talk with Summer.”

“Just leaving my ass. You were about to kiss her, weren’t you?”

“No,” Kyle replied. “No, I wasn’t doing that.”

“Then why were you so close to her face, Kyle? She isn’t hard of hearing.”

“We were just talking. I don’t know what you’re trying to insinuate, Noah.”

“What could you possibly need to talk to Summer about that requires you to be that close to her?”

I grabbed Noah’s arm and tried to pull him back towards me, but he shook me off. He shot me a heated glance. I stepped back against the wall, shame bubbling up within me. Noah, with that one look, told me we would be having a conversation later. A conversation that I dreaded.

“Summer and I just needed to clarify some things. Not that it's any of your business,” Kyle replied.

“Like hell it isn’t my business. I had to listen to her cry on the phone because of you. I had to hear her sound so broken that I thought you had completely wrecked her. So whatever it is that you’re doing here, is my business,” Noah snapped back.

Kyle shot me a look. Regret and pain glowing in his eyes.

I had to look away.

"Were you about to kiss her?" Noah asked. He moved closer towards Kyle. My stomach tightened. Cold sweat slipped down the back of my neck. "Answer me, Kyle. Were you about to kiss Summer and she pushed you away? Or..." he cast a glance back at me before focusing on Kyle, "did you already kiss her?"

"Let's calm down," Ana said as she inched inside. She shut the door behind her.

“No, I was not about to kiss her,” Kyle replied. "And we haven't kissed. We were just talking.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Noah, relax,” Ana said. 

My brother shook his head. "No. No I'm not relaxing till Kyle answers me. He's already hurt Summer enough. I am not going to let him play his mind games on her again."

“I’m not playing any mind games, we just had to talk.”

Noah shook his head. “No, that was your excuse to get in the door. As soon as she let you in, I have no doubt you tried to put on the charm. Make her forgive you for all the crap you’ve pulled. Just like you always do. That way, you know you have her waiting in the wings. Because the chances of this shotgun marriage surviving is slim, we all know it.”

“Noah!” I yelled.

The words coming from Noah’s mouth seemed to ignite something within Kyle. His calm, remorseful expression shifted into an angry mask. He stepped towards Noah. With a growl in his voice, he said, “I love Lola. I want to be with her. We’re getting married. And we will be happy. So take your accusations and shove it.”

Noah replied, “Yes, you’re so committed to Lola you're standing in your ex-wife’s apartment standing in her personal space. And you were staring at her with that familiar look. The one that whenever I saw it when you two were together would make my skin crawl. Because I knew. You would break her heart one way or another. You were never good enough for Summer. Because you never truly cared about her. She was nothing more than a conquest for you.”

Kyle snapped. He threw a punch, connecting with the left side of Noah’s face. The sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh rung in my ears. Ana shouted. I yelled Kyle’s name. But the two boys no longer realized we were there. The fight had started.

I came back from the flashback. The door to Sharon’s home stared back at me. Noah stood on the other side. Did he feel nervous? Maybe not as he was the one to text me to come over. Was he angry, still? Maybe he wanted to speak on something completely different than what I expected? 

Only one way to find out.

Taking in a deep, calming breath, I raised my hand and knocked against the door. The faint sound of footsteps approaching the door morphed the butterflies in my stomach into a hurricane. I tried to prepare myself to see my brother for the first time since last week. He wasn’t the Devil, he was Noah.

The door opened. Noah appeared. We stood staring at each other in silence. I focused on the split in his lip, remembering the streak of blood spilling down his chin. The faint purple and yellow hue coloring the corner of his mouth. The evidence of his fight with Kyle. My heart ached at the sight.

“Hey,” he said, breaking the quiet bubble.

“Hi,” I replied.

“Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for texting me.”

How awkward we were. I wanted to cry. This was not how this was supposed to go. Noah was my big brother, the one I turned to when things felt overwhelming. And my life right now felt like a gigantic wave crashing down on me, pulling me down into the dark depths of the water. But after the situation last week, I didn’t think I had my lifeline anymore. 

“Come in,” Noah said as he stepped to the side.

I walked past him into the house. A sitcom played on the television, filling the living room with laughter. A soda can sat on the table beside a bowl of chips. No sign of Sharon or Faith. It appeared he was having a relaxing afternoon to himself. 

The door clicked shut. Noah walked past me, sitting down on the couch. He looked up at me. I stared back. The laughter coming from the television distorted the awkward silence. My fingers itched to snatch up the remote and turn the channel, turn down the volume, or turn the television off all together.

“Are you going to sit?” Noah asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I walked to the edge of the couch and eased down.

“Do you want something to eat?”

I shook my head. “I just came from Grandma’s. We ate while she talked about planning a baby shower.”

A tiny smile appeared. “She’s excited, isn’t she?”

I nodded. “She’s already talked Grandpa into pulling out Katie’s old crib and setting it back up.”

He chuckled. 

The hurricane dropped to a tropical storm in my stomach.

“She won’t give you too long after having the baby before asking for sleepovers.”

“I’ve thought about that.”

Silence descended over us once more. We sat on the couch, inches between us, but I felt as if a river stood in our path. Noah stared at me, eyes scanning from head to toe. I fidgeted in my seat, wondering what he was seeing. Did I appear different now after our fight?

“You have that glow about you.”

I blinked. “What?”

“The pregnancy glow,” Noah said. “I can see it now. It looks good on you.”

Heat bloomed in my cheeks. “Thanks. Chelsea and Mom have commented on it, but I just figured they were saying it cause they were supposed to.”

“No, they were right. I remember Mom having this new look about her when she was pregnant with Faith. Same look I see with you.”

“Speaking of,” I interjected, “where is your mother?”

“Faith decided she wanted to go out to eat tonight. They left shortly before you arrived.”

I frowned. “I thought Faith was having a sleepover with a friend tonight?”

The familiar sly smile appeared. “She is, but when I offered her twenty bucks to get Mom out of here so we could talk in private, she decided she wanted to go to the Athletic Club.”

I couldn’t hold back the gasp. “Noah Newman, you bribed our little sister? How bad of you!”

"Did you not bribe her with a shopping trip to keep quiet about the baby after she found out?"

"Well..I...you see I was going to take her shopping anyways, it just happened to come faster than expected," I said, a small smile breaking through.

The laugh that exploded from my brother warmed my heart. And the storm raging in my stomach settled. If he could laugh with me like this, then things between us were not as dire as I had thought. He may still be mad, but the bridge wasn't completely burned.

“I’m sorry,” I blurted out.

Noah’s laughter slowly faded away. He leaned back against the couch, staring at me again. My fidgeting returned. Did he accept my apology? Did he have something else to comment on? Would he try to talk about the fight we had?

“I’m sorry, too.”

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. “I shouldn’t have said that you abandoned me. I know you were hurting after everything that happened. And you had every right to heal from it how you wanted to. Even if that meant crossing the ocean.”

I closed my eyes. The memory replayed against the darkness of my eyelids like a movie. How Noah and Kyle were wrestling on the ground. The shouts from Ana and I demanding that they stop. Devon rushing in from the back of the apartment, throwing himself in the middle of the fight. Ana yelled for her brother as I yelled for mine. Devon had finally pulled Kyle off Noah and sent him tumbling to the ground.Then he pulled Noah to his feet and pushed him back against the couch.

I stepped towards Kyle, gasping at the sight of his bruised eye. He turned his glare from Noah to me. I froze in my tracks. No words were exchanged. The air crackled between us with tension. I chewed on my lip, my nerves fraying from the emotions combusting in the room. Kyle’s gaze had dropped to my lip. His eyes darkened. I swallowed.

But then he tore his gaze away and spun on his heel. He marched towards the door. With a powerful yank, he opened it. He stepped out into the hallway and stopped. Then he turned his head and looked back over his shoulder. Our eyes locked once more. 

“Summer!’ Noah shouted.

The call of my name broke our stare down. 

Kyle slammed the door shut.

For a moment, Noah’s harsh breathing was all that punctuated the air. My thoughts were too jumbled to formulate a sentence. When I looked at Ana, she stood still, shock written all over her face. I glanced at Devon and the poor guy could only stare in complete bewilderment at the rest of us. 

Noah seemed to gather himself. He stepped out of Devon’s hold. He brushed his disheveled hair back and that was when I spotted the blood trickling down his chin. I walked towards him, concern filling me. But it quickly morphed into a giant sludge of hurt sitting on my chest when my brother stepped away from me. That disappointed look from earlier had returned.

“What were you thinking?” Noah had asked. 

"What?" was all I could utter.

He motioned towards the door. "Kyle Abbott, that's what. Does he say a few words, appear conflicted, and you just fall into his arms?"

The hurt slowly became anger, a small fire burning at the center of my chest. "I did not fall into his arms, Noah. He came by to talk about a situation that happened at Crimson Lights."

"And he had to be right near your mouth to do it?" Noah scoffed. "I bet either he was going to kiss you or he already did. Am I right?"

"Noah, stop. You need to calm down," I said.

"You're avoiding the question."

I didn't want to admit to it. I still couldn't believe the kiss had happened. And I feared the look of disgust Noah would have if he knew. 

"Judging by your look and silence, I'll go with he already kissed you."

Hot, fat tears spilled down my cheeks. My throat tightened. "He did, but I pushed him away."

"What prompted Kyle to kiss you?" Ana asked.

I threw my hands in the air. "I don't know. We were fighting about me ending our friendship. He seemed shocked that I would do such a thing. And when I was trying to get him to leave, he just grabbed me and kissed me."

"Of course. Because the idea of you finally pulling yourself out of the disaster that is Kyle Abbott would freak him out. That punk knows he can manipulate you and he needs that for when things get tough with Lola," Noah said. The mocking tone he used fanned the flames higher of my anger.

"He cannot manipulate me. Not anymore. I told him I was done," I fired back.

"You're not done, Summer. You're tied to the asshole forever and he doesn't even know he hit the jackpot. He gets to be married to one woman and play daddy with you."

"Hold up? Daddy? What does that mean?" Devon had finally entered the conversation.

I groaned.

Ana quickly filled her brother in on the situation. He stared at me, eyes growing bigger with each passing word. I fidgeted. Being stared at like a circus act was getting old.

"Summer Newman you are quite an interesting person," Devon said after a short silence.

"Oh she is. Which is why Kyle can't get enough, no matter the circumstances. And it destroys her when he plays his games," Noah remarked.

"Noah, would you stop? Yes, Kyle and I will share a child but that doesn't he will have the power to break me. I'm fully aware he's marrying Lola. And I pushed him away after he kissed me."

"That's now. When things in his marriage get rocky, he'll come looking for you for comfort. And he'll use that baby as a way in. Just like he used Lola's health scare to his advantage."

I glared. "That is not entirely how that happened and you know it."

"I know you shouldn't have even been in the situation. If you had used your head instead of letting him control you, you wouldn't be in the predicament you are now."

The anger in my chest exploded. It burned my throat as it shot upwards. And before I realized what was coming out, I said, "Excuse me for following my heart. I'm not closed off to love like you nor willing to run away and abandon my family when things get tough. I handle my mess just like I am now."

Noah stiffened. He stared, eyes wide and mouth pressed tight. The air thickened, suffocating me with the tension. Silence reigned over us, neither willing to break the impasse that had been reached.

I had regretted the words the second they left my mouth. I knew I was being unfair, especially as I took off after the Luca debacle. But my pride refused to let me apologize. He hurt me, so why couldn't I hurt him?

The silence stretched on. My heartbeat sounded like a drum, thundering in my ears. Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen Ana and Devon converge together. They stared at Noah and I. Strangely, I hoped this bonded them a little. 

"I think I better go," Noah finally said. "Ana, I'll see you Monday."

My brother walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

I opened my eyes, coming out of the memory. Noah sat relaxed on the couch, watching me. My heart swelled. 

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck. Noah sat still for a moment, but then his large arms slipped around my waist. He squeezed. I squeezed back.

"You're belly's getting bigger," he said.

I pulled away, lightly slapping his arm. "I'm not that fat, yet."

Noah chuckled. "I didn't say fat. I just said getting bigger. Your clothes won't be able to hide much soon."

"I know. Good thing Kyle is getting married in two weeks. This whole thing can end."

"If Jack doesn't notice something, first."

"Which is why I've avoided him as much as possible."

A strange thing to do, avoiding Jack for this length of time. I always tried to make time for him. A lunch here, a visit there. But in an effort to keep my pregnancy a secret, I cut off most contact. He may text me once in awhile, but that was the extent of communication. And if I ran into him in town, such as Crimson Lights or the Athletic Club, I always tried to place myself where my stomach could be hidden. And he noticed the awkwardness, but tried to play it off. But I could see it hurt him.

"What made you text me, anyways?" I asked, veering off the topic of Jack. "When you left the apartment, I was sure you were never speaking to me again."

"Ana," Noah said. "First week on the job and she harassed me to talk to you in between managing my headache inducing schedule."

"I told you she was good," I said.

"Good? I think if she keeps up what she's doing now, Dad will try to steal her from me. Launching a new division is chaotic, you know that. But Ana handles all new potential partners perfectly and has meetings set up in a timely manner that does not feel overwhelming. She even handled a rude client with such grace I questioned if she wasn't a real angel."

I laughed. Ana had that special effect. Smart, creative, and capable of multitasking like a champion. If Devon would give her a chance, she could have him twice as many artists under the Power label without any problems. 

But Devon needed to seek therapy first.

My laughter faded. Sadness flowed through me. The siblings had little to talk about when Devon was at the apartment. After Noah had stormed out, I hid away in the kitchen. Ana and her brother disappeared to her room. But Devon emerged shortly after. He left quietly, barely telling me bye. And Ana had been holed up in her room for the rest of the night. 

She never told me what happened between them.

"Do you want to do something nice for Ana? For being such a good assistant?" I asked.

Noah smirked. "I was planning on getting her something. But sounds like you might have an idea already."

"She mentioned once a group she enjoys. Indie band, I think. I was thinking about looking up tickets and seeing if they would be nearby. If they were, I wanted to surprise her with a night out."

"Enough tickets for Devon, Elena, and Nate?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"She hasn't really said anything, but Nate came by on her second day. To check in on her. And I overheard part of a conversation about how distant Devon had been lately. And how they needed to do something together."

I nodded. "It's been a rough time for Devon since Hilary's death and the loss of their child. So maybe a night out would do them good."

"Count me in," my brother said. 

A sudden, strange sensation erupted in my stomach. I gasped while grasping my belly. I stared down at it, jaw dropped. Noah was calling my name, but I wanted to savor this moment.

"I think the baby just kicked," I said as I looked at my brother.

His frightened gaze shifted to one of elation. He reached out, pressing his hand on the side of my stomach. As if sensing their uncle's presence, the baby kicked again. 

"Wow," Noah said.

I laughed. "This is so weird."

"They haven't kicked like this before?" 

I shook my head. "I felt strange flutterings before so maybe that was kicks. But this is the real deal that Chelsea described."

"It's getting real, isn't it?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Every day, something new happens that just reinforces the fact I'm pregnant. And I'm slowly letting go of my fear."

Noah became quiet. He pulled back and stared at me. I looked back, curious as to where this pensive stare had come from.

"Don't let your mom's or Dad's mistakes make you fear being a parent. We're not them. We can learn from them, but we're never going to be them."

I smiled softly.

A shrill ring sounded out. I pulled out my phone from my purse. The screen was blank. I looked back to Noah. He had pulled his from his back pocket. Whoever it was, judging by the sudden change in his expression, Noah was not happy they were calling.

After the fifth ring, Noah sighed. He accepted the call. 

"Hello?"

Cold tone.

"How is that possible?"

Shifted to anger.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

I was becoming curious. Whoever he was talking to, it must be something serious.

Noah released a long, deep sigh. "No, thank you. I'll call Elijah and let him know." After that, he hung up.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

My brother shook his head. "Business I thought me and Elijah had handled in London is apparently not handled." 

"Anything I can help with?" I asked.

"No, it's fine. Elijah and I got it."

I waited a beat as Noah typed out a text. His fingers moved across the phone screen like lightning. And whatever message he was typing, it was a long one. 

"Does this business have anything to do with that obsessed friend Elijah mentioned?" I finally asked. “The comment that neither of you seem willing to divulge about?”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Silence hung between Noah and I. The longer it stretched on, the heavier it sat over us. I watched as his eyes shifted from his phone to me. And the action made my stomach ache. My brother never acted secretive with me before. At least, not to this extent. 

London had changed him.

“Noah?” I prompted.

“You’re making something out of nothing,” he said.

I rolled my eyes. “Then why won’t you or Elijah just explain the comment? A simple comment that could have a silly backstory. Instead of this ducking and dodging you’ve been doing.”

“I’m not ducking or dodging,” Noah replied. “I just don’t think it’s anything of importance.”

“So then you wouldn’t have a problem if I said something to Dad or Grandpa?”

“There is nothing to tell either of them,” my brother snapped back. “Leave it alone.”

“Clearly, there is something to it if you don’t want them to know,” I said as I made to snatch the phone from his hand. He jerked back, holding the phone out of reach. We locked eyes. Anger swirled in his gaze, but I thought I saw a flicker of fear. The ache in my stomach worsened. The tension in the air thickened. Neither of us wanted to make the first move. We sat, frozen on the couch, staring at each other.

The realization hit my chest like a bomb. My brother was determined to keep me in the dark about what happened. Did he not have faith in me to handle whatever it was? Was he trying to protect me? Did he do something he was ashamed of? Was he afraid I would hate him for it? I just wanted to understand.

“I thought you said it wasn’t anything important,” I whispered.

Noah clenched his jaw.

“Fine,” I said after the silence stretched on. I slowly rose to my feet. Noah watched me with a narrowed gaze. “I’ll leave you alone about it. I won’t say anything to Dad or Grandpa, either.”

“Where are you going?” he asked.

I sighed. “Noah, we just made up after a week of not talking to each other. I don’t want to go another week with us fighting. Especially as next week will be exhausting enough with the wedding. So I’m going to go and meet Ana to do some shopping since she has the day off. And this gives you the chance to call Elijah without me hovering.”

“Summer…” the hurt rang clear as a bell in his voice. I don’t know if the hurt was for me or because of me. But at this moment, in an effort to keep the peace, I decided not to push it.

“It’s fine,” I said. 

I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He smelled like cinnamon. A new aftershave, I guessed. He had always been a fan of the clean, sharp pine scent. Another change about my brother that puzzled me.

“I promise, there is nothing for you to worry about,” Noah said as I pulled away.

I chuckled. “That’s a lie. But I’ll respect your wishes. Just know you can come to me about anything. I may have drama of my own, but that doesn’t mean I won’t help with yours.”

My brother smiled, though weak and tinged with sadness. “I know.”

I moved towards the door, his footsteps echoing behind me. When I opened the door, I turned to say goodbye. But Noah surprised me by saying, “Call me when you guys get back to the apartment. I may bring a movie over and we can hang out.”

“You don’t want to stay here with Sharon and Faith?” 

My brother’s face twisted into an annoyed grimace. I blinked at the sudden shift in his expression. “I have a feeling they’ll have some company tonight.”

Judging by his expression and the cold tone he used, Noah was not a fan of who could possibly be coming by. And the list of people that would inspire such a reaction was short. I couldn’t be sure it would even count as a list. 

“Adam?” I ventured.

“She was leaving a voicemail for him before she and Faith left. Apparently he’s been keeping himself cooped up in his house. Only goes to his job.”

I nodded. “I overheard Chelsea and Dad talking about the situation. She was upset at how reclusive he was being. She wanted to find a way to help. Dad seemed torn between wanting to help and leaving Adam alone.”

“You think Chelsea still loves Adam?”

I shrugged. “I don’t see how she couldn’t. He was who she built her world around, even after he came back from the dead twice. She can pretend to move on with Dad all she wants, but I think she’ll always love Adam. She’ll have to be in contact with him at least because of Connor even if Adam is still reluctant to be his father.”

“You might can pick up some pointers for how to navigate being around a person you both love and hate because of your kid.”

I rolled my eyes. “My situation is completely different than Chelsea’s.”

“In many ways, absolutely. But you both have to deal with being around the father of your child who chooses not to be with you nor your kid for whatever reason,” Noah said.

“Whatever. Let me go now before we risk another fight,” I said.

“You can’t run from it, Summer. You have a week left before Kyle learns the truth.”

“Technically, two since he’s going to be on his honeymoon,” I said snidely.

Noah laughed.

We bid our goodbyes, me promising to let Noah know when we arrived back to the apartment. If he needed an escape from seeing our uncle, I knew Ana wouldn’t mind him coming over. Plus, we could use him to get free food, which neither Ana or I snubbed our nose at. And it would be a relaxing night. Something I needed before I had to start making plans on how to tell Kyle about the baby. 

Every time I tried to think of something, my brain would just shut down. But I couldn’t keep doing that. My bump was growing bigger. I was blessed to be one of the lucky ones that didn’t pop as big in their second trimester. It made hiding my pregnancy easier. But as I neared the start of my third, I knew my luck would run out. Also, I had already had comments about the weight gain in my face and my sudden lack of heels. It seemed all the weight I should be gaining around my stomach decided to stop at other areas of my body first.

After getting in my car and pulling away from Sharon’s house, I called Ana. She answered on the third ring. 

“Please tell me you’re ready to go shopping.”

Ana sounded desperate. The type of desperate a person sounded when in desperate need of a listening ear. Which concerned me because she was supposed to be meeting Devon today for lunch. What could have happened at lunch for her to be sounding like that?”

“Yeah, I just left Noah. Are you alright?” I replied. 

She sighed, long and loud. “I’ll tell you all about it when I see you. It’s...it’s a trainwreck waiting to happen.”

Oh dear.

“Meet at the juice bar on the corner of Rogers Street and Hampton Street?”

“I’ll be there.”

The call ended. The music from the radio returned, filling the car with upbeat sounds of the latest pop song. My mind raced, coming up with scenarios for what could have happened at lunch. Ana didn’t sound angry nor like she had been crying. Which led me to believe a fight hadn’t occurred. That gave me a small amount of comfort, but still left question and after question popping up in my head.

Ten minutes later, I pulled up to the juice bar. Getting out of the car, I looked around but did not see Ana anywhere. Deciding to wait for her inside, I walked into the juice bar. I grabbed a smoothie and sat at a table beside the window. When she pulled up, she would see me right away.

A few minutes passed before I spotted Ana. She was walking across the street in a rush. Head bent low. Face twisted into an expression of disbelief. As if going over something in her mind that didn’t make sense. She nearly bumped into a couple walking by on the sidewalk. After apologizing profusely, Ana walked around them and headed towards the front door of the restaurant. Frazzled was the only word I could think to describe her.

When she entered, the bell above the door chimed. The young girl behind the counter greeted her. Ana, normally a cheerful responsive person, ignored the greeting. She craned her head, as if looking for me.

“Ana?” I called out.

She turned at the call of her name. When she spotted me, she walked right over. She sat down with a huff. I blinked, slightly afraid to question what had my roommate in such a state. Whatever her discussion with Devon was, it clearly threw her for a loop. 

“Umm….thanks for getting Noah to text me,” I said, cringing at the awkwardness of the situation.

“Judging by how calm you seem, I take it it was a success,” Ana said.

I shrugged. “For the most part. We apologized for the hurtful words from last week. However, he got a mysterious phone call that kind of killed the mood.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but I can explain that later. You look like you need to vent.”

Magic words judging by the shift in her expression. I mentally prepared myself. This would be a long chat. And retail therapy may be the only cure.

“Devon bought a sports car,” Ana started off. “And not just any sports car, but one of the top ten fastest cars in the world at the current moment.”

My jaw dropped.

“Elena texted me that last night after Devon called to invite me to lunch. To show me something. She wanted to warn me ahead of time to try and cut off a possible fight.”

“Where did he get the idea to buy a sports car?” I asked.

Ana threw her hands in the air. “Apparently Elena.”

“What?”

“I pulled her aside at lunch today when Devon went to the restroom. Grilling her about why he suddenly felt the need to not only buy a new car, but one that Dominic Toretto would be envious of. She claimed she tried talking with him about his depression a few days ago. About seeing a therapist to start taking the steps he needed to find some enjoyment in life again.”

My eyes widened. “That had to be an intense conversation.”

“Knockdown drag out according to her. She was planning on moving out.”

“Ouch.”

“Anyways, she said he calmed down enough to talk a few hours after the fight. And he made it sound as if he agreed he had been acting depressed lately. But he was going to start trying to be better.”

A strange, cold sensation started to form in my stomach. Dread, if I had to name it. Because from Ana’s expression and what she was not saying, Devon was not approaching the idea in either way Ana or Elena thought. And knowing how creative Devon could be, he chose an interesting way to show his girlfriend and sister he was better.

“So a sports car?” I weakly asked.

“Because he missed the thrill of life,” Ana replied. “Or he thinks we think that? I don’t know anymore.”

“He bought one of the fastest cars on the planet because of the thrill?” I echoed.

Ana nodded. “Exactly. This whole idea can only end badly.”

My heart went out to Ana. She had told me that things had been awkward between her and Devon since their last meeting at our apartment. Between phone calls and texts, she claimed things were stilted and weird. Neither knew how to approach the other. Or, as Ana had voice late one night, Devon knew if they really tried talking, the topic of therapy would come up again. Which is why Ana had started communicating with Elena more. Both women wanting what was best for Devon and trying to find a healthy solution for him to express his grief. And if Devon wouldn’t listen to Ana, maybe he would listen to Elena. Who also had experience with intense grief. However, it didn’t appear to be working like Ana thought it would.

“He showed it to me,” Ana said. “I wanted to throw an egg at it.”

“I can go buy you a whole carton if you want.”

She shook her head. “No. It will only make Devon angrier. We kind of got into it today as I was leaving. I tried to be happy about the car, but all I saw was an empty way for him to pretend to be getting better. Or to somehow get Elena and I off his back.”

“You fought?”

“Not really a fight, but we kind of sniped at each other. I claimed the car was a waste of money. Devon fired back that it was a way to reclaim his life. To feel alive again. Elena must have realized we were about to get into it because she interrupted, making up some excuse as to why they had to leave. You called shortly after.”

An idea struck me. I could be overstepping, but this seemed worth a shot. “Have you considered going to talk to a grief counselor to get some tips yourself? Things to look out for? Ways to get Devon to talk about Hilary’s death?”

“The thought had briefly crossed my mind,” Ana said. “But I wasn’t sure if that would be my place. If Devon found out I went to talk to a therapist on his behalf, he would probably disown me.”

“But it might be worth a shot,” I said. “Just to talk to someone that is a professional in this area. Get tips on how to help someone.”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Maybe. I’ll look into some tonight or tomorrow.”

She appeared exhausted. A fun lunch date with her brother and his girlfriend turned into a draining experience. I needed to get her mind off Devon, if only for a brief time.

“Noah received a phone call today. From someone in London.”

Ana perked up at my words. “From London? What about?”

I shook my head. “Don’t know for sure. I just know he needed to talk with Elijah after it. And I suspect it has something to do with that ‘obsessive friend.’ Because Noah refused to tell me anything. He just kept saying not to worry.”

“Interesting,” she said. “Because two days ago, he received something intriguing in the mail.”

“What was it?”

“A small manila package. I took it to Noah along with a few other packages he had received. It was the top one. As I was getting ready to leave, he opened the package up and out slipped a keychain in the shape of a jersey. I only caught a glimpse of it, but I’m pretty sure it was a jersey of one of the famous soccer clubs in London. And a letter fell out right after. His face changed so quick. Like it became as white as a napkin. He asked me to leave while reaching for his cell phone.”

“So he gets a phone call today from someone in London and two days ago he got a package from London,” I summarized. “Yeah, something definitely went down. And if Elijah doesn’t crack, I may have to pull out the big guns with Dad and Grandpa.”

Ana blinked. “You think it’s that serious?”

“I think Noah was not someone that liked secrecy before he left for London. And now, he got himself into something that has completely changed that aspect of his personality. Plus, his buddy Elijah Lee is also a secretive kind that I cannot get a good read on. So whatever those two got involved in, it isn’t good.”

“Why do our brothers want to stress us out?” Ana asked.

I sighed. “That is the magical question at this point.”

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Both lost in our thoughts about our brothers. The problems they were facing and solutions to solve them. But it just seemed to bring the mood down, which is not what I wanted. This was supposed to be a girl’s fun time. 

Stupid boys.

I finished my smoothie. At the last slurp, I plopped it down on the table and said, “We are going to go have retail therapy. We’ll worry about the boys later, but today is for us. We’ve been put through enough here lately. So we’ve earned it.”

Ana chuckled. “Ey ey captain.”

“I’m serious. We deserve a fun afternoon without worrying over brothers, baby daddies, or any other chaotic event heading our way.”

The laugh that came from Ana made me giggle. She sounded so carefree. As if what I had said was the funniest thing she had ever heard. The few people in the store had even turned their heads in our direction, her laugh reverbated off the walls. But I wanted them to stare. Let them see two silly women just trying to enjoy a few hours out of their crazy lives.

“Are you finished laughing at me?” I asked with a smile.

As the last of her laugh faded, Ana nodded. She rose to her feet. I followed suit. We linked arms and walked out of the juice bar. We turned to the left and walked down the sidewalk. And for the next three hours, we shopped. Baby clothes, makeup, maternity clothes, and shoes filled our attention. We gushed and cooed over various things, gossiped about our work days, and lost ourselves to the fun.

The sun had set, street lights flickering to life, by the time we ended our shopping frenzy. Tired, feet aching, and hungry, we headed back to our cars. I told Ana of my plan to invite Noah and his promise of free food. She immediately agreed and put in a request for pizza. I sent the text as we climbed into our separate vehicles. Two minutes later, my brother sent back a text with pizza emojis and a promise to see us shortly. 

Ten minutes later, we were in the apartment. Boxes and shopping bags sat scattered throughout the living room. I emerged from my bedroom after changing into a pair of old shorts and a tank top. I walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. Exhaustion weighed me down. From spending most of my morning with Grandma talking about a baby shower to running across town to talk with Noah then meeting up with Ana for the shopping trip, I felt drained. 

Ana walked out of her bedroom. Gone were the white skinny jeans and yellow halter top. In their place was a pair of cute shorts with cartoon figures, a tank top, and her favorite headwrap. I patted the open space of the couch beside me. She dropped down, releasing a big yawn as she settled.

“What are we interested in tonight?” I asked.

“Put on one of the reality shows until Noah gets here. Then we can see what movies he has.”

Decision made, I flipped to a recording of a newer episode from one of the housewife series. We lounged back, relaxing and watching the drama that was the lives of socialites from around the country. Some, I was sad to admit, I had met in person. And this show did them no favors.

“Is that woman really as crazy as she seems in real life?” Ana asked as she pointed at a woman that took a tumble into the pool.

I sighed. “I only met her once at a gala for Newman. She seemed interested in the barely legal waiters for most of the night. So, her dancing on a diving board, topless, and drinking moscato just seems like a natural progression.”

Ana chuckled.

The opening of the door caught our attention. Ana and I turned, peering over the top of the couch. Noah walked in, pizzas in hand. “Sorry I’m late,” he said as he shut the door. “Mom tried to get me to stay after Adam showed up.”

“Oh wow. He really came out of his cave, then?” I asked.

“Yep,” Noah replied. He walked to the nearby bar counter and set the pizzas down. “He seemed surprised he was there himself. But Mom was happy. I asked Faith if she wanted to come with me, but she decided to hangout with Mom and him.”

“Will you bring us the pizzas and something to drink?” I asked.

My brother glared. “Do I have butler stamped on me?”

“Yes. Especially for your pregnant, tired little sister.”

Ana cut in with, “Wait, your mom is having dinner with your Uncle Adam? The one that just came back from the dead?”

“For the second time,” I said.

“Third,” Noah corrected. 

I paused. Was it his third time coming back from the dead? I thought back and realized that yes, it was Adam’s third time coming back from the dead. Then I mentally questioned why I was trying to figure out the life trajectory of my uncle. How exhausted was I?

“You Newmans are a weird bunch,” Ana commented.

I snorted. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“Almost makes you wish you weren’t a part of it,” Noah said as he walked around the couch, two plates of pizza in hand. He set them down on the coffee table before venturing back into the kitchen. He returned shortly with a glass of wine for Ana and a lemon water for me. Once done, he sat down on the opposite side of Ana with his own drink and plate of pizza.

“I see that woman is as interesting as ever,” my brother said when he saw what was on the television.

“Do you have a movie for us?” I asked.

“I found one on Netflix I think you’ll like. Give me the remote and I’ll log you in.”

As I handed the remote over, the familiar light punch against my stomach caught my attention. I smiled, placing a hand over my bump. The baby continued to kick. I had a future soccer player on my hands. 

“Is the baby kicking?” Ana asked excitedly.

I nodded. She squealed as she set her food down. With free hands, she reached over, hands hovering over my belly. I told her to go ahead and she laid her hands on my stomach. The baby paused in its kicking, as if sensing a new person touching me. But they started back up shortly after, kicking up a storm. 

Definitely a soccer player.

“That is so cool,” Ana said as she pulled away.

“Thought of a way to tell Kyle yet?” Noah asked.

I rolled my eyes. “You know how to ruin a fun moment.”

“You said it yourself earlier. You have a week until he gets married. Two, if we include his honeymoon. There is no hiding this anymore, Summer.”

“Your brother’s right,” Ana added. “You need to have a plan ready to not only tell him, but deal with the fallout afterwards.”

“The only idea that I’ve had that seems even remotely possible is telling him at Jabot,” I said.

“Why?” Noah asked. “Wouldn’t you rather you two be alone?”

I would, but that doesn’t seem plausible at this point. Ever since last week, when Kyle randomly kissed me, he has done his best to avoid me. I figured this out after we ran into each other at Crimson Lights two days after the kiss. As soon as he spotted me, Kyle bolted out the door. Lola followed after him, shooting me a glare before exiting after her fiance.

“Kyle is going to be pissed, I already know this,” I said. “And he’ll have a right to be mad. But once I explain why I did what I did, he’ll see my point. I kept the baby a secret so he could get the girl he wanted. And if he chooses not to see my reasoning, I don’t care. I’ve given in to everything he wanted. The divorce, being as respectful as I can be with his friends, and just generally keeping out of his way. He can deal with me making this one decision.”

“I don’t think Kyle will really care about any of that,” Noah said.

“And having everyone at Jabot there as a witness to this explosion?” Ana asked.

“I figured Jabot would be the better place because of Jack. Kyle is going to need someone to help him process this news. But also, Jack can play mediator. Keep things calm.”

Noah shrugged. “Jack could be pissed, too. He may yell just as much as Kyle.”

Ana popped in with, “I’ll go with you.”

I chuckled. “You think I can’t handle Jack and Kyle?”

“I think you’re walking into a high stress situation and you’re going to need moral support. Kyle is going to be mad that you waited this long to tell. So is Jack. And there may be accusations of you trying to ruin his marriage to Lola before it even really begins.”

Noah added, “And you don’t need to be alone with them attacking you like that.” He looked at Ana and said, “Thanks for going with her. I’ll clear your day and handle all the meetings for whenever you go.”

“You don’t want to go?” I asked.

“I do. But if I disappear for a day, Dad will have questions. And I’m sure you don’t want him going with you to tell Kyle.”

My brother had me there.

“Fine. You can join me,” I said to Ana. “And thank you for going. I don’t expect this confrontation to be all sunshine and roses. However, I don’t see it becoming this out of control situation either of you expect it to be. Jack won’t let us come to blows.”

“This is Genoa City,” Noah said. “People come back from the dead. So never say anything won’t happen.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When the week of the wedding started, I had no time to focus on that bit of information. Grandpa had called a meeting first thing that Monday morning. He wanted to discuss the last minute details of the first campaign we planned to do for the foundation. We needed everything to be in order as the next few weeks would be the most crucial to the success of Brash and Sassy. If we did not have everything planned accordingly before the first campaign went live, this company would crumble once again. And I knew Victoria feared that. My poor aunt was losing sleep over that fear if her dark circles were anything to go by. 

And her fear only doubled as that Monday afternoon, she had received a phone call from the headquarters of Sun and Moon. The CEO herself, Vivian Sun, planned to come to Genoa City to oversee the launch of the campaign and foundation. With that new bit of information, the company had gone into overdrive. We had to make sure everything was ironclad. 

Tuesday came around and I found myself dealing with an unusually ill Elijah Lee. We were alone in my office, going over the shortlist of influencers chosen for the social media campaign. And instead of his normally charismatic attitude, he was sullen and cold. I tried to speak with him about it, but he rebuffed me. Claimed it was family drama and that he would handle it. I had planned to use this alone time that morning to question him about his phone call with Noah, but held back. He was obviously not in the mood to share. And I didn't feel like having my head bit off.

Wednesday came and the realization of the wedding happening in two days crept up on me. So I made work my focus for that day. Or tried to, atleast. But Grandpa and Grandma foiled that plan when they came back from lunch. I had been working with Elijah in my office, who had regained some of his more charming qualities overnight, when my grandparents came in. And to my utter confusion, Grandpa wanted a private meeting with Elijah.

"Why?" I had asked. "Is it about the collaboration?"

Grandpa replied, "No, darling. This involves something a little more personal."

When I had cut my eyes to Elijah, that devil-may-care smile had split from cheek to cheek. "Now what could I have possibly done to gain your attention, Mr. Newman?"

"I think you have an idea," Grandpa had said with his own mocking smile in place.

I tried to question this sudden tense atmosphere. However, neither man would budge. And Grandma seemed to be in on the situation because she suggested I take a break from work. Come spend the afternoon with her and we could continue planning that party we had discussed earlier. Which I, begrudgingly, agreed to do. And I did spend the rest of the afternoon with Grandma planning the baby shower. In between questions about the odd scene at work. Which she played coy about.

Thursday and Friday proved to be the only uneventful days I had before the wedding. Besides a doctor's appointment, I had nothing to do for two days besides some menial tasks at work. Which meant my mind could only focus on the imminent marriage. And imagine how gorgeous the rooftop was. How half the town would be in attendance. And the realization that from now on, Lola would be a part of my life.

Needless to say, I barely slept from Thursday to Saturday.

That morning arrived with me walking out of my bedroom, half dead from lack of sleep. The brief glimpse I caught of myself in my mirror by the door showed a creature from outer space. Hair in a tangled mess. Bits of leftover mascara smeared across my right eye. Pale skin. And dark circles forming, giving me the panda look.

As I walked into the kitchen, Ana turned from the coffee machine. She paused in her drinking, staring in shock at me. I stood at the island, staring back at her. 

"You look like death," she finally said.

"And you look like Miss America," I replied.

Ana chuckled. But her expression quickly sobered. "That's sweet, but I was being serious. Summer, you look rough. Did you sleep at all?"

"Does a four hour nap yesterday afternoon count?"

She nearly dropped her cup. "Summer! You can't go that long without sleep!"

"I know, but my brain wouldn't shut off."

"Because of the wedding?"

I nodded as I walked around the island. Normally, I liked fried eggs and toast with peach jelly jam. But this morning, I didn't think I had the brain power to cook. Instead, I made a bowl of cereal. Fruits added to make it healthier and more flavorful. 

After taking a bite, I said, "I think I knew the wedding was happening. But for some reason, it hit me like a slap in the face midday Thursday. Kyle and Lola were really getting married. I would have to deal with Lola as the stepmother of my child. And the chance of Kyle and I ever reconciling is gone."

"Does that make you sad?" Ana asked.

I took a few bites of my cereal while ruminating over that question. I had thought over this several times leading up to today. And I believed I had settled that question in my mind. But now, with Ana asking me, I wondered.

After eating a juicy, rich strawberry that awakened a small part of my brain, I said, "I don't think I'm sad about Kyle and Lola getting married, necessarily. I'm sad that he's changing himself completely to fit what she wants. It annoys me knowing she's my child's stepmother cause we're going to be clashing over everything. And I'm still a little angry that it feels like he used me for a body part."

"So you're basically feeling lots of emotions right now?"

I nodded. "Like I think back to that wedding invitation I received and I just want to slap Lola. Because she thought it was appropriate and did it to make herself look good. And I'm going to have to deal with her doing that with my kid."

Ana frowned. "That is your child with Kyle. Lola may be the stepmother, but she doesn't get much say."

"You would think. But in an effort to please her and make this whole family unit work cause he's turned into a spineless ass, Kyle will let her have a say. I just know it. And he won't try to back me up on anything because he fears making her mad."

"You have that little faith in Kyle?" Ana asked.

"Going off this past year, yeah."

She looked at me over the rim of her cup, an odd glint in her eye. I turned away, munching away on my cereal. Silence settled between us. She must think I'm crazy.

"Does any of your feelings have something to do with Kyle kissing you?"

I choked. Dropping my bowl onto the counter with a clang, I started beating my chest. Water filled my eyes. My throat burned. And my brain spun as I twisted around to stare at my roommate.

Ana stared back with wide eyes. "Don't die!"

As my coughing fit settled, I managed to say, "What kind of question was that?"

"A legitimate one."

"No it's not."

"Summer, come on." She rolled her eyes, annoyance overcoming her features. "You have said it yourself that you've loved Kyle most of your life. Are you telling me him kissing you did nothing for you? That it didn't make your view of him change? About this entire situation change?"

I opened my mouth, ready to fire back a rebuttal, but found none on my tongue. Ana raised an eyebrow, as if she knew I had nothing to say back to it. Which irritated me because it shouldn't be like this. I should have clear cut feelings about that kiss.

"I don't know," I finally said. 

"You don't know how you felt about your ex husband, who you're having a baby with, kissing you suddenly?"

I sighed. Thinking back to the kiss and the aftermath, I was too concerned with Noah to really think about how the kiss affected me. But now, in the peace of the kitchen, I could think about it. And I don't know if I liked what came to mind.

When Kyle's lips met mine, the familiar heat ignited within my blood. The need to taste his lips, to be consumed by the passion he created within me. If my brother and Ana had not returned when they did, I'm not sure what would have happened. Would I have pushed Kyle away eventually? Remembered he was engaged to another woman? Or would he have come to his senses and pulled away? Ashamed of his actions? Or would we have kept going till someone else interrupted us?

I was ashamed to admit part of me would have hoped the kiss continued. 

Later that night though, in the solitude of my bedroom, I remember feeling angry. At Kyle for coming over, pleading for us to still be friends. For refusing to understand we had to break from each other because all this cycle did was hurt us. At myself for letting him in the door. And for having a moment of bliss with the kiss.

"Summer?" Ana questioned, pulling me from my thoughts.

I sighed. "There were feelings awakened by that kiss."

She stood silent. As if understanding I needed to get my thoughts out.

"For a brief moment, it was like old times. I was kissing my husband again. Some of the old feelings came back." I shrugged. "And I felt guilty for enjoying that kiss."

Ana took another sip of her coffee. Waiting me out. As if she knew there was more building up inside of me needing to be freed. I didn't know whether to be scared or thankful she was that intuitive.

"But I'm pissed Kyle kissed me, too," I said. "That he, with one stupid act, reminded me of the feelings I carry deep down in my soul. Feelings I thought I had gotten rid of after the divorce. And how I have to steel myself to be a co-parent with him."

Tears welled up. I wasn't sure if these were angry or sad tears. Maybe a mix of both. Who knew with pregnancy hormones. Maybe I was crying for something totally unrelated. 

"It will take time, but I'm going to move on. I'm going to find someone that actually wants me, craziness and all. It just will take longer than it took Kyle. Because I was invested in that marriage. And no matter what he says, he knows that for a fact. So today sucks because it boils down to the simple fact of I loved Kyle more than he loved me. And for these past two nights, that's been the main thought in my head. He will, at the end of the day, take Lola's side over mine because he loves her more."

Ana placed her cup down on the island. She walked around it, moving towards me. Her arms came up, wrapping around me. I reciprocated the hug, holding her as tight to me as possible, breathing in the sweet smell of her vanilla and honey body wash. We stood like that, just holding each other in the early morning rays shining through the nearby window.

"I think I'm good," I said after a few minutes. I pulled back, wiping at the small tears that had leaked from the corner of my eyes. "This is just a more emotional time than I thought it would be." 

Ana nodded. "Of course. You did love Kyle, no matter what anyone says. And your marriage ended before it ever really had a chance. Plus, pregnancy hormones I hear cause havoc."

I chuckled. "Yes they do."

"You know I don't have to go to the wedding. We can hang here and just have a girls' day."

"No," I said. "You were invited and you are a friend of Lola's. You should go."

She shrugged. "We're friends, sure. But I think she's a little mad at me for taking your side that time at Jabot."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course she is. Cause siding with me is like siding with the Devil. That is my biggest fear, especially with this baby. It's her way or no way with Kyle. Which will cause us to clash. And when those two have kids…" I trailed off as my imagination ran wild.

Ana patted my hand. "I don't think Lola will go so crazy as to negatively affect your child. But have that discussion with Kyle. Make it known she can have input, but this is your kid and you will raise them how you see fit. Just stop letting your imagination go crazy. The stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"I know. I need to calm down because someone has to be levelheaded when I talk with Kyle. I just...my life is changing enough with this baby. I don't really like that it's changing even more now that Kyle is marrying Lola."

"I understand," Ana said. "But I promise, everything will be fine."

After helping me calm myself down, Ana suggested a movie morning. She didn't need to start getting ready for hours since the wedding wasn't till 6. I agreed immediately. Being lazy this morning and forcing the wedding to the back of my mind sounded like the perfect plan. Was it logical? Absolutely not. Did I care? Nope.

We managed to get through three movies before we were interrupted. 

Ana's stomach growled. 

A knock sounded at the door. 

And my phone rang. 

"I'll get it," Ana said. 

As she rose from the couch, I picked up my phone. My mother's name flashed across my screen. I accepted the call, greeting her with, "Yes Mom?"

I vaguely heard the door open behind me. Then Ana laughed before saying something about our visitor being a mind reader. I twisted in my seat. Noah stood in the short hallway talking with Ana, bags of food in hand.

"Hey baby, I thought I'd call and check on you," Mom said.

I waved to my brother as he walked into the living room. Noah moved into the kitchen. He set the takeout bags on the island counter. Ana started pulling out the white boxes, her smile growing wider with each one. Noah chuckled at her reaction.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Ana and I have been having a lazy morning watching movies. Noah just walked in with food. All is good over here."

"And how is my grandbaby?"

"Good. Giving me heartburn, though."

"Sounds normal. That's good. I got in late last night from my trip and didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh how did that go?"

"I'll swing by this afternoon to tell you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a babysitter, Mom."

The sudden sinking of the couch caught me off guard. I looked over, finding Noah sitting beside me. He held a plate of food in his hands. A cheesy casserole of something from the quick glance I took. Ana plopped down on the other side of Noah. It appeared she had a gyro in hand. Which led me to believe my sweet brother decided to drive across town to our favorite Greek restaurant.

"I know you don't need a babysitter. I wasn't going to come by for that. I wanted to check in with you and tell you about my trip."

Liar.

But Mom meant well. So I would let her slide. Just this once, though. 

"Fine. I'll see you around 4:30 or 5?"

"Deal."

I hung up shortly after. Tossing my phone onto the coffee table, I leaned back against the couch. Ana and Noah were enjoying their food. And judging by the smell surrounding me, I would be enjoying mine shortly.

"Your mom?" Noah asked.

I confirmed as I rose up from the couch. Walking into the kitchen, I found my lunch sitting open. My mouth watered at the sight of the gyro. I grabbed it up and returned to the living room.

"First, what made you decide to get us lunch?" I asked. "And second, how did you know mine and Ana's favorites?"

"I needed lunch and a break from Dad. He and Chelsea were fighting with Mom. And I remembered Ana ordering her gyro one day while at work plus I know you have always liked their gyros. So I figured while I was out, I'd grab up lunch for you two as well," Noah said.

"You remembered me ordering a gyro for lunch at work? Do you have a photographic memory or something? I've only done it twice," Ana said with a chuckle.

Noah shrugged. "If I think it's important I take notice."

I spied some pink coloring Ana's cheeks and her lips set in a shy smile out of the corner of my eye. I hid my own smile behind a bite of food. Though nothing may come of Noah and Ana spending so much time together, at least I knew she had another friend besides me that watched out for her. She needed that right now considering the awkward situation with Devon.

And I didn't count Lola or any of those in that group among the friends. Petty of me, I knew. But I didn't care. 

"I also figured I'd hide out here for a little bit," Noah said. 

"Why were Dad and Chelsea arguing with your mother?" I asked.

"About Adam," he said. "Apparently he and Chelsea were having another day with Connor. Chelsea was thinking of telling Connor who Adam was, but he must have told her not to. And it had something to do with Mom."

I almost dropped my plate into the floor. Ana and I shared a look. Was she thinking the same thing I was? Or was she realizing just how nutty being around the Newmans could make someone?

"You don't think…" Ana started, but her words faded. As if she was scared to voice her thoughts.

"What? Adam isn't ready to be a dad or something? Looks like. Or do you mean do I suspect that Adam and my mom have feelings for each other? That's what it's looking like, too."

"We have some wine in the refrigerator if you need some," I offered.

"I may need something stronger. Especially as I'm starting to suspect Chelsea is remembering her feelings for Adam, too."

"Shut up," I said.

Noah just kept eating.

That was how we spent the next few hours. Eating and gossiping about our family. How Dad felt about his ex wife and ex fiancee possibly having feelings for his brother. What this could do to the family as we were experiencing a time of peace now. And catching Ana up in the sordid history of our uncle.

We stopped talking when Ana caught site of the time. She double checked with me once more about going to the wedding. When I gave her a thumbs up, she disappeared to her bedroom to get ready. I asked if she wanted my help, but she said she could handle it.

Noah and I went back to discussing our Dad and uncle. My brother clearly was not happy at the thought of his mom and Adam. And I couldn't blame him. Whenever he looked at Adam, all he could see was the man that lied about Faith. But he tried to tell himself that his mother was a grown woman that could make her own choices.

We stopped our conversation at the sound of a knock at my door. I figured it was my mother when I noticed the time on my phone. I rose up from the couch and walked to the door. Peeping through the small hole in the door, I found my suspicion confirmed. 

After opening the door, I ushered my mother in. She strutted in, bright smile in place. She greeted Noah, who waved back. I shut the door and walked back into the living room. Mom followed after me, sitting down in the closest chair.

"I hear you're heading up the new housing and charity division at Dark Horse, Noah. How's that going?" my mom asked.

My brother gave a shrug. "Fine, I guess. No fires to put out at the moment. But I can't take all the credit. Ana has been the biggest help I could ask for."

"Speaking of, where is she?"

I motioned towards the direction of the bedrooms. "Getting dressed for the wedding."

Mom’s purse her lips. “Oh.”

“She’s friends with Lola. Don’t make that face.”

“I didn’t realize she was going to the wedding,” Noah commented. 

I nodded. “Lola invited her a few weeks ago. Ana offered not to go, but I didn’t see why she should waste the opportunity to wear that pretty dress she bought. And she is close with the bride, so I would hate for Lola’s friends to miss her big day.” 

Both Mom and Noah smirked at the clear sarcasm in that last sentence.

Heels clicking against the wooden floor caught our attention. All three of us turned to the entrance to the bedrooms. Ana walked out in a turquoise, strapless dress. Simple, clean lines and a skirt that swished about her smooth, dark legs. On her feet were the silver heels with a jewel-encrusted rose design on the side buckle around her ankle. Silvery blue eyeshadow faded to a dark brown at the corners, making her eyes pop. Pink lipstick with a clear coat gloss gave her lips an extra plump, kissable look. Her hair was pinned up on one side, falling down in soft curls on the other. Silver, teardrop earrings adorned her ears, completing the look.

“Don’t you look gorgeous,” I commented.

“You really do,” my mother added.

Ana smiled.

“You look beautiful, Ana,” Noah said.

Her smile turned shy for a brief moment as she thanked him for the compliment. I cast a sideways glance in my brother’s direction. He didn’t seem capable of taking his eyes off my roommate. I started to wonder if I should play matchmaker. Someone in this family deserved some happiness.

“Alright, I’m going to head out since it will take a little while to get through traffic. I promise once the wedding is over, I’ll head straight back,” Ana said.

I shook my head. “Go have fun. Don’t worry about me. Mom and I are going to continue the movie marathon.”

“I should probably head back to Mom’s. Check on Faith,” Noah said as he rose from the couch. He walked towards Ana, motioning towards the door. “I’ll walk out with you.”

The pair said their goodbyes before disappearing out the door. Mom made a comment about how cute they looked, to which I only smiled at. Before I tried playing Cupid, I needed to make sure the two even thought of each other in a romantic sense first. But I had to admit, they did look cute together.

Once both Mom and I were settled on the couch with Netflix playing on the screen, I asked, "So how was the business trip?"

"Successful! I caught the interest of two major hair salon chains, a nail salon, and a makeup artist looking to set up their own store."

Mom's excitement spilled over. I couldn't help but cheer for her as she made her business dream a reality. And she didn't con anyone or bribe anyone. It was her own hard work and money that made this happen.

When Mom told me weeks ago her vision for a beauty center, I wasn’t sure what to think. She didn’t strike me as the type to enjoy running an establishment such as that. Tech work or something to do with fashion seemed more up her alley. But as she described her plans for this beauty center and the research she had been doing for it, I couldn’t help but believe this was exactly what she needed. Something to focus her time on, to build up without the aid of anyone, and it dealt with an area that she loved. And it would show the people of Genoa City that Phyllis Summers was a force to be reckoned with.

The only thing that stood in her way, at the time, was a location and the actual beauty providers. But she found a large enough building that used to be a former doctor’s office complex. The hospital decided to create a larger campus and moved the doctors from that building to a brand new one. So Mom managed to snatch up the building at a decent price. It was two stories and it was located within driving distance of the major hub of the east side of town. Perfect for clientele. 

The next thing she needed was providers. Which is why she went to a major beauty convention in Dallas to recruit growing chains from all over the country. Or at least get the idea out there for someone to bite. And it looked like she had interested parties. 

"I'm so happy for you, Mom," I said after we high-fived. "I know how bad you wanted this."

"Thank you baby. Just need to get through the renovations and we are a go," she said as she sweeped strands of hair behind my ear. "And I can't wait to share in your success. Both professionally and personally," and she reached out, rubbing my growing belly. 

"Good thing I'm telling Kyle soon," I said. "This bump can't be hidden for much longer."

"I still don't see why you have to tell him."

"Mom!"

She rolled her eyes. "All that boy has done is hurt you. First with the divorce then turning around and marrying the chef. I don't understand your need to include him or any of the Abbotts in your life."

"He's the baby's father. He has a right to know and be a part of his child's life."

"Even if that only leads to more misery for you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who says I'll be miserable."

Mom quieted. She stared at me. I tried to hold her gaze, but cracked and looked away. Would I obtain the superpower of a mother's look after the baby was born? Or was that something that came with time?

"Your father told me Noah came to work with a busted lip a few weeks ago. He said Noah would only tell him it had something to do with you and Kyle."

My body sagged against the couch. That stupid fight would haunt me forever, it seemed. Even though Noah and I had settled the issue.

"There was just a small incident, that's all," I replied. 

"Small enough that your brother avoided you for an entire week?"

"He was busy with Faith. And maybe Mariah. I'm not his only sister."

"Summer…"

I forced a smile. I knew my mother would see through it, but it was worth a try. "Mom, everything is fine. The two got in a small argument. And I went to talk to Noah about it. So things are good."

"Well since you refuse to tell me about it, I'll take that as my hint to drop it. So why don't we talk about baby names?"

I sighed. "I'm struggling."

"What are some of your favorites?"

"I'm not even sure. Mom, my brain is just now really accepting and kind of liking the idea about becoming a mother. So I haven't even really considered names."

She patted my leg. "I get it. This has been a whirlwind. And I know my reaction didn't help."

I shrugged, but stayed quiet. Because truthfully her reaction did sting. The tears I shed after Mom marched out the door, slamming it behind her, were enough to fill a river. I had sat in the floor of my new apartment, crying into the bubble wrap from one of my moving boxes. 

"I'm sorry, Summer. I didn't handle that situation right. I just wish you knew you could have come to me. And that I would support you always."

"I know. I just...I was all over the place and talking about it made it real. And I wasn't ready for it to be real. Then when I accepted it was real, I didn't want everyone's advice because I knew it would be a giant, jumbled mess." I sighed. "But it became that anyway."

"Becoming a parent is hard. No matter what the books tell you, there is no manual to this gig. You just have to go with your gut, love and protect your kid, and be ready for fallout."

Easier said than done, I feared. I thought back to my conversation earlier with Ana. How my biggest fear was Lola turning Kyle against me as a mother. For questioning all of my decisions when it came to our child. I was scared enough as it was to be a mother, the thought of my child’s father not having my back only added to the stress. But like Ana said, I needed to stop worrying for now. It did me nor the baby any good.

I veered our conversation off into other topics. Such as my mother’s dating life. Or lack there of, I was finding out. When I questioned her about it, she said she didn’t have time to date. That trying to get the beauty center up and running was proving to be all she could put her focus on. I understood that, but also wanted her to know she didn’t have to stay single forever. She could, in the midst of building her business, meet guys and have fun.

Of course, Mom would throw the conversation back on to me. Wondering if I planned to give Elijah, or as she fondly called him ‘Sexy Liaison’, a chance. Apparently her and Dad had been talking about me and Dad brought up the two outings I took with Elijah. I made a mental note to speak with Noah about him blabbing to Dad about my personal time. 

“We’ve been on some outings, but nothing serious,” I said.

Mom raised an eyebrow. “From the gossip I’m hearing, he seems to be smitten with you.”

“Smitten? No. We’re friends, that’s all. Besides, I’m about to have someone else’s baby. I doubt any guy would be interested in getting involved with that drama.”

Before Mom could come back with a rebuttal, the sudden, loud beep of my cell caught my attention. I glanced at the screen. A text message had come through. I reached over and pressed the mailbox symbol, opening up my messages. Ana's name was highlighted with a number 1 out to the side.

"Who is it?" Mom asked.

"Ana," I said as I picked the phone up.

I scanned the short message, eyes widening by the end. I read the message three more times to verify it was real. My heart raced kicked into high gear, each beat sounding like thunder in my ears. My fingers grew numb, the phone slipping onto the couch.

"Summer? What's wrong?"

I swallowed. I looked up at my mother. "Lola left Kyle at the altar."

"What?" Mom cried. She snatched up my phone, reading the text Ana sent me. "Holy…"

I could only nod.

"I mean, like left him at the altar or just cold feet and needed a minute?"

I shrugged.

We sat in silence. Seconds or minutes, but it felt like hours. The quiet closing in on me, forcing me to think. The sudden, unsuspecting news throwing me for a loop. I didn't know about Mom, but I couldn't decide how I felt about it. Should I be happy? But if I am, is it because Lola left Kyle thus breaking his heart? Or because I may get out of having her as my child's stepmother? Or did a small part of me feel this would show Kyle I was the one that really loved him?

Maybe I was angry. After all that Kyle, and I by extension, suffered for her, Lola chose to back out. To throw everything that had been done for her in Kyle's face. And people would still pity her. Still love her even though she once again acted on selfish desires. 

Could I be sad? Kyle's heart had to be breaking at this point. And I felt for him a tiny bit when I thought about it. But maybe I was sad because I feared this would happen. That one of them would realize, at the last possible second, that this was happening too fast. That they didn't truly know each other. And every moment of pain we all suffered really did mean nothing.

"Oh wait! Another text!" Mom shouted.

I snatched the phone from her hands. Opening it up, I saw the text was slightly longer than the last. I read it again three times, absorbing the news.

"Well? What did she say?"

"Lola hadn't returned, but Kyle just left to go find her. Jack followed. Mariah asked Ana if I said anything to Lola. Which Ana denied so Mariah followed after Kyle."

"This doesn't sound good."

I couldn't help but agree. 

Again, the silence returned. And I stayed lost in my thoughts, trying to determine how I felt. But all I knew was I was an emotional mess. One second I felt elated for selfish and unselfish reasons. The next angry for the chaos this was. Then sadness overcame me.

Pregnancy and turmoil do not mix well.

"We should go shopping," Mom blurted out.

I blinked. "Do what?"

"You heard me. We should go out and spend money. Have a girl's afternoon."

"I don't know how I can focus on a pair of pants when my baby's father may be left at the altar."

"Which is exactly why you should. Kyle made his choice and this is his karma. Let him deal with it and go enjoy your day."

I hated that I actually liked her idea. Because it was the truth. Why should I care that Kyle was in a mess right now? Just because he was my baby's father didn't mean I had to care about every part of his life. Or worry how he was handling the curveballs thrown his way. I could be stress free and enjoy my life.

I almost accepted Mom's offer. The words on the tip of my tongue. However, my phone beeping again distracted me. I glanced down. Another message from Ana stared back.

"Don't answer it," Mom said. "Ignore it. Let's just get up and go shopping."

The idea sounded tempting. 

But I pressed the message to open it.

I scanned the short message. Again, three times. Strange how I needed to read it three times to accept it. But this entire situation felt topsy turvy that I wasn't sure it was real. I would almost say I was dreaming.

"Summer?"

Once positive the message was real, I set my phone back on the coffee table. I leaned back against the couch. My gaze locked with Mom's. She stared back, eyes full of worry. 

“The wedding seems to be back on?” I said, repeating the message on my screen.

Mom blinked. “Why are you saying it like that?”

“Because Ana doesn’t seem sure that it’s really happening. She said Kyle is back at the altar, but no Mariah or Lola..”

“So like they just left?”

Before I could reply, another beep sounded out. I clicked open the message. Again, I read it three times to make sure I was understanding it right. Because this message shocked me more than any of the others.

“Summer?”

I raised my head. Through numb lips, I said, “Kyle just called the wedding off. Told everyone it wasn’t happening. And then left the room.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Ana returned later that night, Mom and I pounced. We asked all the normal questions one would ask after finding out a wedding was called off. Who really called it off? Why? How did the other guests react? Did this mean the end of Kyle and Lola? Or was the wedding just postponed?

Ana, of course, had no answers for us. She still seemed confused as to the how and why of it all. But she did say Jack appeared just as caught off guard, if not more, as the guests. He had followed after Kyle, who after making the announcement walked towards the back again. And there had been no sign of Lola or Mariah during this entire process.

Mom and I let Ana go get changed after that. We stood in the living room, staring at each other in disbelief. I didn't know about my mother, but I felt as if I had entered an alternate universe. Everything I knew and had expected no longer made sense. And I wasn't sure how to handle this curveball.

Two days later, I think I figured out how I felt about the wedding. And if I saw Kyle or Lola, I may commit murder. Because for them to pull this stunt after everything we all went through for them to be together was rage inducing. I was so angry, I couldn't focus on the documents in front of me. 

After the fifth time of trying to focus, I gave up. With a shout, I threw the papers toward my door. I realized too late it was opening, though. I gasped and cringed as the papers hit Elijah in the face. 

He stood still in the door after the papers hit him. As he stared at me, eyes wide, the papers floated to the ground. He didn't say anything. I tried to, but found no words. And the silence grew, filling the small space.

"You have good aim," he finally said.

I apologized profusely. I stood up and rushed over. Elijah laughed as I checked him over. Any paper cuts on his face? Did I leave a mark anywhere?

"I'm good, Summer. Relax."

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't know you were coming in and I was having….a moment."

I returned to my desk. The door clicked shut behind me. I sat in my chair. Elijah eased into the one in front of my desk. I grimaced at the worried look he wore. How does one explain they were angry because their ex-husband didn't get married to his new bride like he was supposed to? And not sound insane?

"Want to tell me what those papers did to make you so mad?" Elijah asked.

I sighed. "It's not the papers. Or work related in general."

"Oh. So it has to deal with Kyle not getting married, then?"

I rolled my eyes. "Noah told you?"

The news of Kyle's wedding being called off spread through the town like a wildfire. Calls came from various people in my life. My grandmother and Victoria were concerned, questioning how I was holding up with the sudden news. Dad and Grandpa called, expressing their anger at the situation, especially my father. My brother called wanting to make sure I wasn't twisting myself into a pretzel with the hope of Kyle coming back to me. 

I turned my phone off after that.

"Your brother needed to rant," Elijah said. "He couldn't believe the idiot didn't go through with it after all he put you through to be with his chef."

"Join the club. That's all I could think about this morning. But I'm not throwing all the blame on Kyle. Lola was the one that left him at the altar." 

"Cinderella wasn't ready to become a princess, you think?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. And people have the right to stop a situation at any point, even at the altar. But maybe if they listened to some people that argued against such a rush, they wouldn't be in this mess."

"Have you heard from Kyle?" Elijah asked.

"Why would I hear from Kyle? I doubt this wedding was stopped because of me," I replied.

"One can find themselves realizing how much someone means to them in high emotion situations."

I rolled my eyes. "I promise, I had nothing to do with that wedding not happening."

He smirked.

Maybe I should have thrown those papers harder so he would get a paper cut. 

"Let's get off the subject of me and discuss you," I said.

Elijah leaned back against the chair. His jovial smile slipped into the fake, suave grin. He crossed his arms, appearing relaxed and cool. The way he shifted from open to guarded in an instant made me want to laugh. I had no doubt he knew what I planned to talk about.

"What would you like to discuss?" Elijah asked.

"What's going on between you and my brother?"

"Summer.."

"Noah got an interesting call from London. And I know he called you afterwards. Care to explain what that was about?"

Elijah smirked, "A simple business problem. Your brother and I invested in a small company back home. Turns out it was a bad investment. And now they've come back to cause issues. We can handle it."

"Is that what Grandpa wanted to talk with you about? Involving his grandson in a bad business decision?"

I knew he was lying. And by the glint in his eyes and his smirk turning into a devious smile, he knew that I was aware. I couldn't decide if I found that intriguing or infuriating. I think he enjoyed this game we played. Me circling closer and closer to the heart of the mystery while he kept it just out of reach. 

"I wouldn't let anything happen to your brother. Not only is he one of my best friends, but I'm not risking the wrath of the Newman family."

Another wall.

I clenched my fists. Being kept in the dark like this frustrated me. Add this situation on top of the canceled wedding of Kyle and Lola, I had reached my limit. I didn't know how much more I could take before I blew. Which would not be a pretty sight with pregnancy hormones in the mix.

I forced a smile, all teeth on display. "If this business situation comes back to hurt Noah, I will personally string you up by your toes. And Grandpa, Dad, and Noah's mother will have all the fun skinning you alive."

"Message received," Elijah said.

"Good."

Though I was unsatisfied with the lack of answer Elijah gave me to my question about the mystery between him and Noah, we still had a partnership. So I forced my mind back to the campaign. And we discussed the marketing strategies for the different media avenues we planned to take. He handled traditional media while I took over digital. 

We came up for air once all the issues were ironed out. My stomach rumbled. Taking a quick glance at my phone, I realized the lunch hour had come and gone. 

"Want to take a lunch break?" Elijah asked.

I nodded. 

"Crimson Lights sound good? Or the Athletic Club?"

I perked up at the idea of the Athletic Club. It had been ages since I last ate there. But it would be a change in scenery, food, and it was only a short drive away. So once we finished, we could return and work a few more hours if need be. Plus, I could already taste their delicious shrimp alfredo in my mouth.

“Fine. We’ll grab lunch at the Athletic Club, then come back to formulate a plan for Victoria to look over about Vivian Sun,” I said.

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Elijah replied as he rose to his feet. 

“Because you have insider knowledge?” I joked.

He paused at the door. A beat of silence passed between us. Then he turned back to me, charming smile in place. “You don’t rise in the ranks like I did without getting to know how the boss operates.”

Something in the way Elijah said that had the gears turning in my head. But I would think over it more clearly tonight. When I was alone with Ana, where we could discuss it. And she could hopefully give me more inside information.

As I stood to my feet, a strange, dull throb shot up the right side of my body and halfway across my stomach. I froze, surprised by the sudden feeling. But the sensation faded after a few moments. Maybe I had been sitting in an odd position and the baby was making it known? My stomach had grown a little larger, I noticed this morning. Which made me realize I had to tell Kyle. 

Soon.

"Summer?" 

Elijah calling my name pulled me from my thoughts. I grabbed my purse and walked towards him. He stood in the doorway, staring at me. I smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm good. Just stood up a little too quick."

His gaze narrowed. "You sure?"

"Yes, Elijah. Now let's go get food. I'm starving."

Another searching gaze, one that lingered a second too long on my abdomen for my taste, before he turned and walked towards the elevator. I said a silent thanks to Ana for finding this blue, loose fitting button-up shirt. If angled right, you could see the top of my rounded stomach. Otherwise, my stomach remained hidden. 

We left Newman and climbed into Elijah's car. We chatted about nonsensical stuff the fifteen minute drive to the Athletic Club. I learned that he secretly enjoyed cooking. He and my brother apparently took a cooking class in London as a joke, but he found he enjoyed it. He claimed that one day he would cook for me and I could critique him. I revealed that I loved reading romance books. The racier, the better. The wiggle of his eyebrows after my confession made me laugh.

We arrived at the Athletic Club and found we had missed the lunch crowd. The hostess sat Elijah and I in a booth towards the back. After she left, the waiter arrived shortly after. Since we both knew what we wanted to eat, we ordered our drinks and entrees. I could not wait to have that exquisite shrimp alfredo in my mouth.

"What is something else interesting about Summer Newman?" Elijah asked.

I shrugged. "I'm allergic to peanuts. Which killed the normal childhood joy of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Tragic," he said. "I can't imagine going through life without having tasted that magnificence that is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

I chuckled. "I know. Definitely felt like the odd child growing up watching her classmates enjoy the childhood stable."

The waiter returned with our drinks. I took a sip of mine, casting a glance around the restaurant. After Society had opened, I worried the Athletic Club would fade away. No longer the spot for gatherings of family, friend, or business kind. But to my delight, I saw it was still a thriving business. People were mingling at the bar. Families were scattered throughout the dining area. And people were steadily coming and going to the gym area of the building.

As I turned to focus back on Elijah, movement at the entrance to the dining room caught my attention. A familiar figure dressed in a navy blue suit had just walked down the steps, eyes focused on the phone in his hands. When he looked up, his eyes connected with mine.

Jack Abbott looked exhausted. The sparkle gone from his eyes. Dark circles underneath them. He had no smile, just a small grin in place. The usual Jack charm did not appear to be there anymore.

My heart cracked.

We continued to stare at each other, neither sure as to who should make the first move. The hostess motioned Jack towards a table, but he didn't seem to notice at first. After a few calls of his name, the elder Abbott looked down at her. Then he looked back up at me.

And started walking over 

My heart jumped and my stomach dropped. That phantom pain from earlier traced its path again. I sucked in a breath of air.

"Summer?" Elijah called.

"Hello Summer," Jack greeted. 

I managed to smile. "Hey Jack."

The pain faded as fast as it had come. My breathing eased. I rubbed my fingers across the top of my belly, hidden by the table. The baby gave a kick in response.

"Elijah Lee, how are you?" The Abbott patriarch asked. 

"I'm doing well," my companion replied. "How about yourself?"

Jack paused. He didn't seem to know how to respond. The crack in my heart deepened. How much was Jack struggling these past few weeks, I wondered. If his looks were an indication, it was a struggle.

"I'm doing as well as can be" Jack finally said.

His gaze sharpened and held me captive. "I'm sure you've heard about the cancelation of the wedding."

I nodded.

"I wanted to warn you that there may be some...unsavory rumors going around involving you in this situation."

I cut my eyes to Elijah. He stared back, nonplussed. Was his comment from earlier due to hearing a rumor? If so, why had he not just explained that to me? Or had Noah heard early gossip and that was why he appeared fired up to Elijah?

"Jack, you know I had nothing to do with that wedding not taking place, right?" I asked.

He sighed. "Summer, I don't think you physically had anything to do with that wedding happening. But I think you played a part in it, though."

I shook my head. What was Jack saying? Kyle and I were over. He asked for a divorce in order to be with Lola. He planned this entire wedding for her in order to showcase his love. Jack even appeared to be infatuated with Lola and the prospect of her being his daughter-in-law.

"You're giving me too much credit. Whatever was the reason for the wedding being canceled or postponed, I had very little to do with it."

Jack tried to smile. "Maybe you're right. Maybe Kyle and Lola were rushing too fast and this was inevitable."

"How is Kyle?" Elijah asked.

I kicked him under the table. He shot me a look. He knew I would want to know, but too chicken to ask. Still, he didn't need to ask such a question right now. I could have figured out that answer another way.

"He's as well as can be expected, I suppose," was the reply. 

Jack wouldn't give full details to a virtual stranger. Even if I was sitting here. He was protective of his family's privacy, which I understood. It was enough this non-wedding was gossip fodder for the locals. I couldn't imagine what was being in the business and socialite world outside of Genoa City.

"Tell Kyle I hope things can work out for him and Lola," I said.

A total lie, but I had to be sympathetic.

"Thank you, Summer. And I will," Jack said. "Hope you two enjoy your lunch." With that, he walked away.

With every step he took away, the crack in my heart widened. The solid, strong Jack Abbott no longer looked like the titan I envisioned him as a child. Was it because I was getting older? Or were things in his life that stressful? 

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

Still focused on Jack, who the hostess sat at a table towards the back, I said, "I always considered that man like a second father. Now, not only does it feel awkward with us, but I feel guilty leaving Jabot. He looks so exhausted. Between work and this mess with Kyle and other family troubles, he is carrying so much on his shoulders."

A warm, smooth hand covered my hand lying on the table. I turned from staring at Jack. Elijah looked back at me with a soft gaze. Something new that startled me. But made his face take on that adorable boyish look from that day at the coffee shop. Butterflies danced in my stomach.

"You're a good person, Summer Newman. And that is something I admire about you."

Heat bloomed in my cheeks. I imagined my face was as red as a tomato. "Thanks," I stammered out.

Elijah smiled. "Plus it shows I made the right decision in picking Brash and Sassy for this collaboration. Caring people usually tend to put forth real effort in their work."

I smiled.

The waiter returned at that moment with our food. The rich aroma of the shrimp alfredo enveloped me before it was set down. And my mouth watered at the sight of the brightly colored shrimp sitting on top of the bed of pasta noodles, which were slathered with the alfredo sauce. Plus the complimentary breadsticks that came with it were a golden brown, fresh from the oven. A carbohydrate lover's dream. Losing my baby weight may be a struggle later but it would be delicious putting it on right now.

After the waiter refilled my glass, he left. Elijah and I dug into our meal. We conversed about simple things, too focused on our food to have in depth conversations. Which I was thankful for because the ravenous hunger that had consumed me could not be held back. Especially with such a delicacy as the pasta before me. And I think the baby liked it with how much they were kicking.

But the small, sharp pains shooting up my side again were no fun.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

I looked up. "Yeah, why?"

"You had a look of pain on your face."

"I did?"

He nodded.

Obviously unable to tell him the truth, I fibbed and said, "I think I slept wrong last night. My side has been catching all day."

Elijah didn't appear to believe me, but he didn't push further. 

When he didn't ask anymore questions, I focused back on my food. The pains had disappeared, so nothing to be alarmed about. Besides, it was probably gas or some other normal function. At my last doctor visit, she told me everything looked good besides my blood pressure. Nothing too high or dangerous, though. Just a little out of the range she wanted. If it was around the same numbers when I went back next week, then we would discuss it.

Food finished, I sat back against the booth and relaxed. A quick glance at my phone suggested we still had time before we needed to return to the office. And with how slow and meticulous Elijah appeared to be eating, we would be using that time. Or maybe I just eat too fast now.

"Do you want some wine?" Elijah asked after another bite of his chicken.

I shook my head. "No I'm good."

"What about dessert?"

I smiled. "I wouldn't pass up dessert."

He slid the dessert menu towards me. As he rose from his seat, Elijah said, "Look over this while I go to the loo."

I nodded, pulling the menu towards me as he disappeared. Flipping through it, I took in all the delicacies. But my taste buds seemed interested in only one thing. 

Tiramisu.

Just as I began to dream of the famous Italian dessert in my mouth, the sudden squeaking of the leather booth seat stopped me. I looked up from the menu. Jack sat opposite of me, a serious expression on his face. 

"Jack?"

"Summer, I'm considering asking you a favor. A giant favor, but I believe you may be the only one that can handle this. And hear me out before you say no."

My heart skipped a beat. 

"I mean, I'll try and help. But I don't know if I can promise anything."

Please don't be about Kyle.

"I think you may be the only one that can talk to Kyle and understand what derailed everything."

Kyle Abbott was a curse.

I shook my head, already trying to think of a way to let Jack down easy. "I think that would be a bad idea. Lola wouldn't appreciate me meddling in her and her fiance's business."

"Summer, I have tried talking with him. Ashley and Traci have tried. I know Mariah has. But Kyle has secluded himself in the family cabin and refuses to leave. To really talk with anyone. He just claims he has to sort through some issues."

"If none of you could get through to him, then I doubt I'll have any success either," I said.

Jack replied, "You and Kyle always understood each other. You may have butted heads, but you had a connection that helped Jabot in numerous ways. I believe if anyone has a shot at getting him to open up, it would be you."

My stomach twisted. The thought of talking with Kyle after that kiss? How awkward would that be? Would he even want to talk with me? Did I want to talk with him this soon? I knew I had to because of the baby, but this felt too soon. 

"Jack, it's only been two days. Give him a little more time," I said.

After the words slipped from my lips, Jack's earnest expression shifted. Sadness glowed in his eyes. He seemed to age before me. As if I had crushed his hope with my fist into dust before him. 

Guilt ate at me.

Jack tried to smile, but it was weak and half formed. I bit my lip. He slowly rose from the booth. I clenched my fists, nails digging into the tender skin of my palm. And he turned around and said, "It was good seeing you, Summer. I hope we can catch up sometime."

That hit me in the chest like a bullet.

Before I realized what I was doing, I stood free of the booth. "Jack wait."

He paused in his turn.

As I opened my mouth, ready to succumb to his request and go see Kyle, pain shot up my right side and across my belly once again. This time, the intensity rocked me. I stumbled back, catching myself on the end of the table. A low, guttural groan escaped me.

"Summer?" Jack called out.

The pain didn't subside like before. It continued to flow like lava, scorching the right side of my body. Tears sprung to my eyes. I had to lean most of my weight onto the table. For a brief moment, blood pounding like a raging river filled my ears.

I struggled to reach my phone. Stretching only seemed to make the pain increase intensity. I gasped. Tears fell like rain down my cheeks. My fingers trembled. I didn't think I would reach my phone. But all I wanted was to call Mom and Dad. I just wanted them at this moment so desperately.

"Summer, what's wrong?" Jack asked. 

"Hospital," I forced through gritted teeth. "I need to go to the hospital."

"What's going on here?" a returning Elijah asked. "Summer?"

Both men reached for me when I yelled as another sharp flash of pain slammed into me. I grasped both of their hands, squeezing until my knuckles ached. I tried to breathe through the agony. Loud inhales and exhales, but it wasn't helping much. 

"Hospital," I said again. "Please. It could be the baby."

Jack's sharp yell of "Baby?" echoed around us. 

The secret was out. If I survived whatever this attack was, I would be dealing with the full force of the Abbotts. And Kyle. Which should terrify me, but the agony coursing through me took precedent. I could handle whatever the fallout was by my words later. I just needed the pain to stop and for the baby to be alright.

"I've already called an ambulance," a nearby wait staff said. "They're on their way." 

Another strike of pain racing up my side weakened my knees. Legs turning to jello, only Elijah and Jack holding me kept me upright. They were calling my name, but the irritating buzz of white noise muffled their words. My fingers started to lose grip. Black dots colored my vision.

Then everything went silent and dark.

I came too once. Vision blurred, I could only make out odd shapes above me. Faces, but I wasn't sure who any were. They were saying things, yet I didn't understand. I felt as if I was underwater staring up at the surface. I knew people and reality where there, but I had no energy to swim up to the surface. I sunk further and further down until everything became dark again.

The next time I awoke, it was slow. A throbbing headache greeted me first followed by the blurry sight of a room. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision, and found myself in a hospital room. The slow, steady beeping of a heart monitor greeted my ears. And the clean, antiseptic smell filled my nose. Plus, the all too familiar itch of the hospital gown chafed my skin.

I groaned as I raised my hand to my head, wishing the pulsating would go away. But my headache lost my interest when someone said, "Oh thank God, you're awake."

My mother appeared at my side. I tried to say something, but all that came out were coughs. Mom made cooing noises as she fiddled with something beside my table. Then a cup of water was in front of me.

I took the cup and drank, my coughs easing and the dryness of my throat fading away. After I drank all the water, I handed the cup back to my mother. She set it on the table beside my bed before easing down next to me. She ran her fingers through my hair and traced them down the side of my face, as if trying to memorize me.

"What happened?" I asked.

She cleared her throat. "You gave us a scare, that's what. Jack called your father and said he was taking you to the hospital because you fainted after experiencing pain on your side. Your father called me and we rushed here."

The memory of the situation at the Athletic Club came to mind. Panic shot through me. I grasped at my abdomen, feeling the roundness of my stomach. "The baby?" I gasped out.

"Is alright," my mother said. She slipped her fingers into mine and squeezed. "Good, strong heartbeat and all."

I closed my eyes and said a silent thank you. I know, in the beginning, I wasn't thrilled with the idea of being pregnant. Of being a mother. But as the weeks passed, the more I grew to care and start to feel secure I could do this. If I had lost the baby after finally starting to feel happy about it, I don't know if I would have survived. 

"What happened?" I asked. "Did the doctors say?"

Mom shook her head. "They checked on the baby when you were first brought in earlier. When all things were clear there they took some lab work on you. We're still waiting on the results. But considering all the posturing going on in the waiting room and hallway, I imagine we'll have results soon."

I blinked. "Waiting room and hallway? Did Grandpa and Grandma come?"

Before she could explain, shouting from outside my door interrupted us. Several voices arguing, mixing together into a crazy whirlwind. I understood something about not keeping someone from my room. 

I cast a look to Mom.

She was glaring at the door.

I looked to the door. It swung open as the shooting grew louder. And my heart dropped to my feet as Kyle stormed into my room. Jack followed after him with Dad and Grandpa bringing up the rear. Dad snarled for them to leave, but Jack refused. He said they had a right to be there.

I couldn't take my eyes off Kyle. He stood at the foot of my bed, staring at me. Face blank, but eyes burning with anger. I struggled to find words, to explain. Because I knew he knew. And my plans crumbled like dust.

"When were you going to tell me you were pregnant with my child?" Kyle finally asked.

Though I knew he had been informed, to still hear it out loud shook me. The fight I expected to have at Jabot was happening now. With family and friends present. Anger boiling over.

This was bound to be a disaster.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The tension within my hospital room felt thick and hot. My father and grandfather had moved to stand between me and Kyle. My mother rose from her sitting position, but remained beside me. She slipped her hand into mine and squeezed. Providing comfort and support in this hectic moment. Only the steady beeping of my heart monitor kept the silence at bay.

“We want an explanation,” Jack finally said.

“Who says this is even Kyle’s child?” Mom said.

I rolled my eyes and said with full exasperation, “Mom.”

“Are you really suggesting Summer slept with a random stranger, Phyllis?” Jack asked. “If that were the case, why did you and these two here try to prevent me from seeing her? And Nick knows I overheard his talk with the doctor confirming she’s in her second trimester, so this isn’t something new.”

I tried to say something, but Dad cut me off. “This is a family matter. Last I checked, Kyle wasn’t family anymore.”

Kyle stepped towards Dad, fury twisting his features. Jack stepped in between his son and my father, pushing the human version of a raging bull back towards the corner. Jack bent his head and whispered something to Kyle. Who then cut his eyes towards me. I stared back.

What did Kyle see when he stared into my eyes? Did he see a steel backbone? A maelstrom of emotions? A scared woman? Or a stranger that he no longer could read? Because at this moment, I felt different. Not only due to the fact that I had finally accepted the idea of being a mother and wanted this baby. But because this situation was not how I wanted the father of my child to find out, but I would not back down from the clash coming. I made my choice, therefore I would handle the fallout coming. 

The door opening suddenly grabbed my attention. The familiar voice of Dr. Sinha echoed in the room as she said, “There are too many people in this room. I need everyone but one person to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Mom said.

“Yes you are because I’m staying,” Kyle snapped back.

“If you think I’m leaving my daughter alone with you, Kyle Abbott, you are even more delusional than I thought,” she replied.

Dr. Sinha walked to my bed, standing by my head. She stared down at me. Assessing me. Then she asked, “Who would you like to stay, Summer? You are the patient, therefore you have the control.”

“Are you going to be discussing the test results?” I asked.

She nodded.

I turned my head. Again, my gaze locked with Kyle’s. The rage in his eyes shined so bright, like stars in the night sky. But he could not hide the worry that glowed just beneath. Could I make him suffer anymore by forcing him out into the hallway? To wait to hear the news from someone else? 

The bitch in me said yes.

The soon-to-be-mother said no.

“Kyle’s the father of my baby. He should stay,” I said.

As if I dropped a bomb, chaos exploded within the room. My mother turned to me, questioning if I knew what I was doing. Jack and Dad engaged in a verbal war, with Grandpa adding his opinion as well. Dr. Sinha was yelling for quiet, but no one seemed capable of hearing her. 

A loud, long whistle reverberated through the room, silencing everyone. We all cut our eyes to the corner where Kyle stood, fingers falling from his lips. He stared at me, saying, “Your blood pressure was rising.”

I looked to my left. The machine showed the numbers for my heartbeat along with blood pressure. And my ex-husband was correct, my blood pressure had been rising. But the numbers were slowly dropping.

“That settles it. Everyone but the young man in the corner must leave,” Dr. Sinha said.

My mother stared down at me. “Are you sure you want me to leave?”

I nodded. “He deserves to know everything. This is his baby, too. Whether you like it or not.”

"I don't like it," she whispered before kissing my cheek. 

"I know."

With that, she pulled away. Dad took her place, kissing my forehead. He promised to be right outside the door and I could call for him no matter what. Grandpa came up beside me next. He repeated Dad's actions. And he promised to be prepared to get me out in case I wanted to escape Kyle.

After the display of affection and promises to be close by, my family made their way towards the door. I noticed the glares they shot Kyle and Jack. And the returned stares the two Abbotts gave. 

Jack whispered something again in Kyle's ear before patting his shoulder. He moved towards the door, but paused. He turned in place and looked at me. 

His face was blank. 

I swallowed.

"I'm glad you're alright, Summer," Jack said before he disappeared from the room.

As the door clicked shut behind him, the tension in the room rose. My eyes strayed back towards Kyle. Our gazes locked. He stood as still as a statue in the corner of the room, arms crossed and face blank. I tried to think of something to say, to ease the tension surrounding us. But everything that needed to be said should be said in private because I knew it would get heated.

The sound of wheels rolling across the floor pulled my attention from Kyle. Turning my head, I found Dr. Sinha sitting on a rolling stool and moving it towards me. In her hand was a manila envelope. I figured that was where my test results were.

“Summer, do you remember the appointment we had last? Where we discussed your high blood pressure?” Dr. Sinha asked.

I nodded. “Yes. You said it was something to watch, but nothing to be too concerned with.”

“Well, you appear to have corrected me on that statement.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kyle asked, startling me.

Dr. Sinha sighed. “Summer has been under a great deal of stress. We knew that due to how her blood pressure had been steadily climbing at every visit. Nothing too worrisome at the time, increases by one or two numbers. However, the constant rise in numbers shows that the increasing stress has forced her body to overwork itself. Including your healing liver.”

I furrowed my brow. What did my liver have to do with anything? My last checkup with Nate Hastings had been fine. And I discussed this with Dr. Sinha during my second visit with her. She went through the process of requesting records and we discussed them at later visits. She thought everything appeared good.

“I don’t understand,” I said. “We discussed all of this.”

Dr. Sinha nodded. “We did. And I told you that all was fine and both Dr. Hastings and I agreed that you were healing nicely. But you were still healing.”

“Her collapse has something to do with her liver transplant?” Kyle asked.

Again, my eyes strayed to him. He had moved from the corner to the end of my bed. His eyes were trained on the doctor. A tick in his jaw appeared. And his brows were furrowed, focused on taking in all the information the doctor was about to say. I wished he would turn towards me so I could see his eyes. To know what he was thinking at this moment.

“The pain she was feeling that forced her to collapse was due to the extra stress her liver was processing. A healing liver can handle stress, normally. But with a pregnancy plus outside factors increasing her stress, it appears her overworked liver, which is still healing mind you, couldn’t take it anymore. So the area where her incision was became irritated. Then inflamed. And your body was having to work overtime to try and heal the damage, but it couldn’t handle it along with everything else. That is what caused the pain on your side. And thus your collapse.”

“But everything is alright, though? The baby? My liver?” I asked.

Dr. Sinha sighed. “At the moment, yes. But the only way to keep it that way is for you to manage your stress, Summer. Whatever is causing you the most stress, find a way to eliminate it. Because while your liver will recuperate this time, it may not have such a successful bounce back next time. And the baby managed to escape unscathed with this scare, but it could not work out that way in the future.”

I nodded. “I promise to be more careful. I’ll go home and prop my feet up.”

“You can do that tomorrow,” she said. “I want to keep you overnight for observation and do another round of bloodwork first thing in the morning. If numbers look good and you don’t experience any more pains through the night, then I’ll release you before lunch tomorrow.”

“Thank you, doctor. I’ll be sure to stay with her and make sure everything is fine,” Kyle said.

“You’re staying?” I blurted out.

“Nowhere else is more important right now. So yes, I’ll be spending the night. And if any of your family has a problem with it, well too bad for them.”

I almost made a sarcastic retort, but bit my tongue. As soon as Dr. Sinha left, we would be discussing the baby. I had no doubt about that. My secrecy about my pregnancy. His involvement in its life. Possibly even where he stands with Lola and how that will affect things. We would see how much Kyle wanted to stay after that fun conversation.

“I’m going to leave you now to go talk with your parents, if that is alright,” Dr. Sinha said as she rose from her stool.

I nodded. “Thank you, I would appreciate that. I bet they will have all sorts of medical questions that I would have no way of answering, anyways.”

The older woman reached out and ran her hand down my hair. Like a grandmother comforting a grandchild. “Everything will be alright dear girl. Just try to take this time to relax and think of ways to alleviate some of the stress in your life. And once you are discharged, we will set up another appointment to recheck everything.”

She turned and walked towards the door. When she reached it, she paused. Looking over her shoulder, she caught Kyle’s eye. “That goes for you, too. If you stress her out, I will call security and have you removed. Father or no.” With that, she disappeared from the room.

I released a loud, long sigh. Trying to release the tension that sat heavy in my chest. But a small knot remained, lodged underneath my ribcage. Keeping me from being able to fully relax against the bed. And facing the oncoming train wreck of a conversation I was about to have. Or maybe my body knew it would be a trainwreck and was staying ready?

“How did you find out?” I asked, chasing the eerie silence away.

Kyle turned from focusing on the door. He stood at the edge of my bed, tall and strong. Nowhere was a struggling man that just cancelled his wedding. It surprised me. I expected to see a confused, exhausted man. Not one standing firm on his feet or looking as if he had all the energy in the world. Maybe his holdup in the cabin these past few days did him good?

“Jack called me. Said you collapsed and said something about being pregnant. He wanted to know if that was why I had been acting weird these past few weeks.” Kyle chuckled, but no humor could be found. “I can’t describe to you the shock I got from hearing those words.”

“I can imagine,” I replied. “But this wasn’t how I planned for you to find out.”

Kyle leaned forward, bracing himself on the end bar of my bed. The restrained fury in his eyes made the knot of tension in my chest spread. I summoned my strength and steeled my backbone. Bracing for the storm.

“How did you want me to find out? When the kid turned eighteen?”

I glared. “No. I planned to tell you after you came back from your honeymoon.”

“Why wait that long, Summer? Why not tell me as soon as you found out?” His gaze narrowed. “Were you not sure it was mine? Was your mom right?"

White hot fury spread through my veins like a tsunami. The desire to throw something at his head slammed into my chest. But nothing was nearby for me to throw. Which only angered me further because he was out of reach for a slap.

“Did you really just suggest I don’t know who the father of my baby is?”

As if my words landed like a blow, Kyle’s eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Then he released a long, soft sigh. He shook his head, rubbed a hand across his cheek, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. That was wrong of me. I know you wouldn’t do anything like that.”

“Precisely. I kept this a secret for a reason, but it was not for that reason.”

Kyle threw his hands in the air. “Then what was the reason, Summer? What explanation did you conjure up in your head that would justify keeping a father from his child?”

“Plenty of reasons,” I snapped back. “The fact that I never dreamed of being pregnant or a mother. That this pregnancy came at the end of our marriage. That you were suddenly engaged to another woman. And you acted like you wanted nothing to do with me. Forgive me for taking a little while to accept this pregnancy and then do what I thought was right in order to ensure the happiness you seemed to be in a rush to have.”

“So you hid your pregnancy for my sake, is that what you’re telling me?”

“Partly, yes. And partly for mine.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “I call bull. But we will have to save that conversation for later. Because a shouting match in a hospital room is not what either of us need right now."

“Call it whatever you want, but it’s the truth.”

He made to retort, but at the last moment held back his words. I raised an eyebrow. He stared back. We both remained silent, daring the other to speak first. To give a reason for the confrontation I knew he could feel brewing between us. But neither of us seemed brave enough to do it.

Kyle shook his head. Mumbled something underneath his breath. I thought I caught the word ‘calm’ but couldn’t be sure. I supposed he was trying to keep himself in check. Not give in to the desire to scream at me, especially given the recent news.

Another soft sigh before he said, “You know, after I managed to get over my shock, I hurried here as fast as I could. And on the entire drive, I remembered all our interactions over the past few months. The way you would dodge me. How you always seemed to place something in the way to hide your stomach. I even realized you had started dressing differently. I knew something was off with you, but I kept chalking it up to me having hurt you. Never in my wildest dreams did pregnancy come to mind."

Backing away from the confrontation, it seemed. I could handle that. Because it would be an ugly one if we allowed ourselves to go there. Screams. Shouts. Tears. Blaming one another. Things could even be thrown. Maybe it was best we did wait until I was out of the woods medically.

I shrugged. “I don’t know if the condom broke or if maybe I skipped a pill by accident. But judging by the fact I’m due in December, our wedding night seems like the time it happened.”

“Our wedding night,” Kyle whispered. “What a night that was. Right before you risked your life in a surgery to save Lola.”

Something in the way he spoke gave me pause. As if he was looking back on that time in our lives with different eyes. Regret, maybe? I shook that idea away. He had the love of his life alive and whole because of that surgery. They may be going through a rough patch at the moment, but he would fight for her. 

Could it be that he was sad that such a surgery now played a role in mine and our baby’s health? He was happy that my donation gave him Lola back, but sad it was a potential risk, now? That thought seemed more plausible. Kyle being a person that realized important things after the fact.

“We already talked about this Kyle,” I said. “I would have done the donation anyways. Marrying you just seemed like an equal trade off.”

He walked from the foot of my bed to the stool Dr. Sinha left behind. He slowly sat down. I stared, wary of what was to come next.

"When did you find out?" Kyle asked.

"Umm...the morning that Jack called the meeting about the potential collaboration with Sun and Moon."

"What made you decide to take a test?"

I sighed. "Weeks of feeling bad. Dizziness. Sickness. And realizing I had missed my period. But I kept trying to say it was stress. I figured I'd take the test just to eliminate the fear from my mind."

"Did anyone know?"

I shook my head. "I didn't tell anyone. I mean, Chelsea suspected but never came out and said anything. Grandpa found out after my first doctor's appointment. He's got people following the grandkids apparently. I was forced to tell Dad and the rest of the family after Jack called him about me looking sick. The day you found out about the Brash and Sassy collaboration."

Kyle said, "I'm starting to see how you could have such serious levels of stress. You've been keeping secrets from everyone."

"To keep everyone happy. How is that not registering with you?"

"It registers that you truly seem to believe that."

Again, the urge to throw something at my baby's father flared up. Either in the gut or the face, I wasn't sure. Maybe both. It would be satisfying to watch him suffer a little.

"What should I have done then, Kyle? Come to you the day I found out? It was the same day you were on a bubbly, cute date with Lola in Chancellor Park. I guess I should have walked right up and dropped the bomb. And deal with you being an asshole and believing I was doing this to destroy your relationship with Lola. Cause at least the truth would be out, right?"

With each sentence that came from my mouth, Kyle's lips tightened and eyes narrowed. By the end of my statement, he could not hide the anger he was feeling. Which I enjoyed. Let him feel nothing but anger as I had for the longest after he suddenly asked for a divorce. He might understand a little bit of what I was struggling these past few months.

Kyle, again, opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He rose from the stool and paced the floor. I sat back against my stiff pillow, arms crossed. The battle I felt brewing earlier appeared to be ready to blow. 

"You are never going to see you were wrong for hiding my child from me, are you?" Kyle finally asked.

I replied, "Again, I was going to tell you after you were married. That was my only option. I had no intention of never telling you I was pregnant." 

"But it wasn't, Summer. It wasn't. You could have come to me and told me. Yes I would have freaked, but we would have handled it. And it would have hurt Lola, yes. But we would have made it work."

I couldn't hold back the mocking laugh. The delusion was strong. Kyle truly believed we would have figured this situation out. And, though there would have been hurt feelings, we would have found a solution. One that worked for everyone. Maybe I was being too pessimistic, or maybe Kyle was too optimistic, but I still couldn't see how that worked.

"Do you not remember the incident at Crimson Lights? With Mariah and her snide comments?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "Kind of hard to forget that day."

I refused to fall down that rabbit hole of remembering the kiss.

"Then you know, no matter how this situation played out, I was going to be blamed for ruining your relationship with Lola. I was using this pregnancy and baby to keep you chained to me. And poor Lola would have to suffer being around me."

"And I would have defended you!" Kyle snapped back. "I would have stood by and made them aware you were not doing any of those things. We may have been in a bad place, but neither of us planned for a baby and that is something I would have had your back for."

I rolled my eyes. "Forgive me for having no faith in that. But even if you did, that doesn't stop the attacks. And I was already dealing with the stress of Brash and Sassy and being pregnant, I wasn't looking forward to constantly having to defend myself against your obnoxious group. Why do you think I moved to the other side of town?"

"So you have no faith in me whatsoever? To have your back? To defend you?"

"How did the talk with Lola go after you confronted her about trying to persuade me to stay at Jabot? Hmm?"

He stiffened.

I smirked.

"From the silence I take it you didn't talk to her."

Kyle snapped, "I did. And yes, it got ugly."

"My point exactly," I said. "If you challenge her where it comes to me, it turns into a disaster. I was trying to prevent that. Let you two lovebirds get married, first."

Kyle threw his hands in the air. "What difference does me being married to Lola have to do with you telling me you are having my child, Summer?"

"Because if you were married, no one could claim I was using this child to stop that from happening. That I was trying to win you back. That I wanted to hurt Lola. You got the fairytale wedding you planned for before you got the bomb dropped on you about being a father."

"No matter when you told me, there would have been questions. There would have been anger. Hell, I could claim you wanted to wait till I was married to tell me about the baby to make me suffer. To wreck the married life I had dreamed of with Lola. Because I have no doubt all the arguments you claimed you wanted to avoid would have still happened. They may have even been worse. Because you chose to put people in a situation that would have been harder to get out of."

"Like what?"

"Like forcing Lola to be a stepmother. Or forcing me to split time between my pregnant ex wife and my new wife. Summer, I get that this was a shock and you were scared. But thinking that it would have been better to wait until I was married and putting all three of us in that nightmare was wrong. If you had told me beforehand, we could have worked something out. All three of us would have had options."

Kyle did make valid points. I hated the idea of Lola being a part of my life. The idea of her being my child's stepmother gave me hives. And it would have forced Kyle to be split between two families. But I made the choice that I felt was right. That made the most sense at the time. And had the happier result. Or what I thought would be a happy result.

"And you could have lost Lola with this news. By me waiting, you would have had her as your wife. And I couldn't be blamed for messing that up."

"Well I don't have her as my wife, now do I? So what was your next plan, huh?" Kyle fired back.

I sighed. "I don't know, alright. I knew I still had to tell you, but I didn't know how. I had an entire plan to go to Jabot and sit you and Jack down. Tell you everything. But when I found out about the wedding being called off, it threw me for a loop."

Kyle returned to the stool by my side. His gaze burned a hole into me. A mixture of emotions glowed in his eyes. Pain, anger, worry, uncertainty. The solid, strong man from earlier seemed to have melted away. Now he was a confused father to be.

"I hate that I hurt you in such a way that you didn't think you could trust me with this. Or that you feared I wouldn't defend you from unnecessary attacks. But Summer, you know how important family is to me. Which is why this whole situation makes me so angry with you. Because that was one thing I thought I could count on you knowing about me."

I blinked back tears. I did know that. I knew he valued the idea of being a present father. Of never letting his child feel abandoned. Of wanting to be better than what he felt Jack was.

But I still didn't regret my choice.

"I'm sorry I hurt you with the secrecy. But I'm not sorry for protecting myself or my child. I did what I thought was best for everyone. And I stand by it."

Kyle shook his head. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He took in a lungful of air before releasing it. Silence settled over us. The faint sounds of people outside the room randomly broke up the quiet. As if we were trapped in our own bubble while the outside world moved on without us.

"You should go talk with Jack," I said, shattering the silence.

Kyle raised his head. "For what?"

"He was concerned about you at the restaurant. Came to talk to me about you. He asked if I would go to the cabin and check on you."

"I can talk with him later."

I shook my head. "Go talk with him now. He's in as much of a shock as you. And he's all alone out there dealing with my family. Besides, it will be good for him to see you doing alright."

"I'm not really doing alright, Summer."

I sighed. "Then fake it for your father's sake, Kyle. Go out there, talk with him, and since you plan on staying you can get something to eat."

He looked ready to argue. But my eyes must have conveyed the warning of violence because he closed his mouth and nodded. He rose from his seat. He stared down at me. I stared back. Energy crackled between us, words unspoken that were dying to break free. 

Instead, Kyle promised to be back shortly. He turned and left the room. And as soon as he did, the room felt bigger. The air tastes sweeter. And the shadows receded to the corners of the room.

I laid back against the pillow and closed my eyes. My hands rubbed my bump. Little kicks fluttered against my fingers. "I'm sorry I put you through all that stress," I whispered. "But I promise things will be better from now on. Your father knows about you. That was our biggest hurdle. So from now on, everything will be alright. No more stress, I promise. Only good things from now."

And I was determined to keep that promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I smiled and thanked the nurse that rolled me down the ramp towards the awaiting car. Kyle stepped out of the driver side door, walking around to open the passenger door for me. We shared a brief, tense look before I slowly rose to my feet. Turning, I eased into the passenger seat. Kyle shut the door, saying his thanks to the disappearing nurse.

After I buckled myself in, I laid back. The driver side door opened. Kyle sat down and shut the door. He pulled away from the curb, pulling out onto the main road.

Silence reigned inside the car.

Not that I expected anything else. We barely spoke in the last several hours. Tension held a tight grip over us throughout the night and into the morning. And I had no belief it would release its hold any time soon. So all I could do was sit back, relax and let the situation unfold as it saw itself.

Twenty minutes of excruciating silence later, we pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. I spotted my brother's car a few rows away. But I thought I also saw Elijah's car nearby. I cut my eyes towards Kyle, who was staring at his phone, fingers flying across the screen. Should I warn him? I know Elijah was not high on his likeable list. And he was already dealing with enough stress after last night.

When Kyle returned to my room last night, I could tell he was agitated. When I questioned him on it, he only said he had another run in with my parents and it took some convincing for them to leave him alone with me for the night. What he wasn’t saying was it was a heated argument, but I could tell by the redness coloring his face. I didn’t call him out on it, though. I was too tired to go another round of arguing. Or thinking on the fact that my somewhat peaceful life had imploded in spectacular fashion. 

Kyle didn’t seem too eager to explain, anyways. He had told me to awaken him if anything happened or if I needed something. And he plopped down with an exhausted sigh in the uncomfortable looking chair in the corner. In a moment of pity, I tossed him one of the blankets from my bed. He gave me a charged look before mumbling his thanks. I rolled over and closed my eyes. The sooner I slept, the faster I escaped the hospital and Kyle.

Of course, the universe didn’t agree with my plan. 

When I had awakened that morning, I found Kyle still slumbering away. I laid there, staring at the father of my child. And the memories of our life together flashed through my mind. The good and the bad. My heart cracked once more as I remembered the Summer from the beginning of this year. The one that believed she would finally get that happiness she had so craved. Only for it to be obliterated as soon as she started to get a grip on it. 

A nurse entering woke Kyle up. He made an indistinguishable noise before rising to his feet. She apologized to him before explaining she needed to get my vitals. I held out my arm like an obedient puppy. She chuckled as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around my bicep. 

As the nurse worked to gather the necessary information, I looked at Kyle. His eyes strayed from the nurse and the machines to me. The beeping of the machines faded. The nurse’s chatter dimmed. The pressure of the cuff disappeared. All of my senses were trained on Kyle. 

The anger still glowed like smoldering embers in his eyes. But the concern was also there, warring with the hurt and betrayal. He could be angry with me, but Kyle didn’t want anything to happen. Not that I expected him to be that heartless. We could fight with each other. Distance ourselves. But we would still care if something tragic happened to either one of us. Knowing each other since childhood cemented that bond, romantic relationship or not.

“Vitals are good,” the nurse said, snapping the bubble I found myself in. “Dr. Sinha will be in shortly to check with you. After that, you’ll be released.”

“Wow,” I said. “I wasn’t expecting to be free so early. I guess I should call my parents so they can come get me.”

The nurse looked between Kyle and I. “Is your husband not taking you home?”

“Umm...well he’s not my husband. He’s just the baby’s father,” I replied. “Besides, he spent the entire night with me and I bet he needs to get back home and get rest.”

“I’ll be taking you home. No need for your parents,” Kyle said.

The nurse took another look between the two of us before making her exit. 

How I envied her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said 

"I'm finding you don't think a lot of ideas dealing with me are good," he replied.

My fingernails dug into my palm as I curled my hands into fists. The urge to snap back hit me hard. Kyle was itching for a fight. And I wanted to give in to it. But that would probably delay my release from the hospital. And I wanted out of here more than I wanted to go another round with him.

"Do you want to fight with my family again? Because that is what will happen considering everything."

"I would love to avoid that, Summer. But considering I'm going to be sticking around, they might as well get used to seeing me."

And with that, Kyle ended all talk of me calling my parents. Dr. Sinha came in shortly after to discuss my stay. Within ten minutes, I had been given the green light to go home. 

Kyle and I never spoke another word.

Until now.

"I don't know this for a fact, but I'll warn you now, Elijah Lee may be here," I said as I opened my door.

"Do what?" Kyle asked as he stepped out of the car. "Why would he be here?"

I shut my door and turned to him. "He's friends with Noah and he was there yesterday when I collapsed. So he could be here to check on me." 

Kyle scoffed. "Of course he is."

I rolled my eyes. He mumbled something under his breath. This would be an interesting day, I could already tell. If we managed to make it out of this without fighting, we would be doing good.

We walked into the apartment building, silent and tense. Entering the elevator, the tension only grew. I leaned against the wall, arms wrapped around my stomach. Kyle leaned against the opposite wall, eyes trained on the numbers for the floors.

When we stepped off the elevator, I sighed with relief at the sight of my apartment door. The idea of sitting on my couch, feet propped up, sounded like heaven right now. But the thought of Noah and Kyle tying up darkened that dream. Because I had little faith that my brother and ex husband would not exchange barbs.

When we reached the door, I turned around. As soon as Kyle's gaze locked with mine, I said, "Remember, try not to fight with Noah. And if Elijah is here, don't antagonize him."

Kyle rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. 

I turned around, hand extended to open the door. But before I could, the door opened from the opposite side. And Noah stood before me, Ana behind him.

"I was beginning to wonder about you," my brother said. Then he surprised me by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. Noah buried his head into my neck, whispering 'thank you' over and over into my skin.

"I'm alright," I said as I squeezed him back. "The baby's fine, too."

Noah pulled away. My heart swelled at the worry clouding his eyes. “If you ever do that to me again, Summer, I will kill you.”

“Well if you don’t let me in, I may faint on you. I’m starving. Hospital food sucks.”

My brother's laughter at my statement faded as his eyes glanced over my shoulder. His smile dropped into a hard line. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. 

"Why are you here?"

From behind me, Kyle answered, "I'm making sure Summer gets home alright. Besides, we need to discuss a few things about the baby."

"You can do that over the phone," Noah snapped. 

"I'm not discussing important things like my child over a phone, Noah. So get used to seeing me around here."

Noah let loose a mocking laugh. "As soon as I get used to you being around, you'll run on to your next conquest. Or back to Lola. You and I both know you don't stick around for long when it comes to Summer."

"Shut up, both of you," Ana snapped as she approached from behind Noah. "Summer doesn't need this stress right now."

When she turned to me, the glare she gave my brother shifted into wide, bright eyes. Her frown flipped into a blinding smile. She wrapped me up in a hug, the soft, sweet scent of her vanilla perfume tickling my nose. 

"I am so happy you're alright," Ana whispered into my ear.

"I am so happy to be home," I replied. 

She pulled back. After slipping her arm around mine, she led me back into the apartment. I glanced back. Noah and Kyle shared a brief stare down before my ex husband pushed past my brother. When their shoulders bumped, I sighed. Noah shut the door with a harsh click. I shot Kyle a glare, who glared in return. I turned back around, my good mood replaced with irritation.

As we entered the living room, a tall, familiar figure rose from the couch. Elijah Lee looked vastly different from his corporate image. A cream colored shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and tapered waist. Dark, denim jeans hugged muscled thighs and highlighted his long legs. Instead of his normal, slicked back hair he let it reign free. And the boyish, sexy charm he kept hidden away shined like the batsignal.

"Hey," I said. "I thought I saw your car."

Elijah smiled. "I had to speak with your brother about some business. When he mentioned you were coming home, I decided to stay and see you for myself. You gave me quite a scare yesterday."

"I know. I'm sorry," I replied as he walked around the couch. "But I guess you know the big secret, now."

"That you're pregnant? Yeah, I had my suspicions but thanks for confirming it." 

I pulled away from Ana as Elijah wrapped his arms around me. A rich, sweet smelling scent enveloped me. Unexpected. I thought he would be more of an expensive, sharp scented cologne type. But I liked the smell, it didn’t overpower my senses. 

“Nice cologne,” I commented as I stepped out of the hug.

Elijah lips quirked into a small, bashful smile. “Thanks.”

“Tell me the name. I might pick that up for Dad’s next birthday. He likes colognes that smell like that.”

The loud, gravelly sound of a throat clearing interrupted us. I rolled my eyes. Elijah’s shy smile transformed into the familiar cocky smirk. He stepped around me. I glanced at Ana. She looked back, lips twisted into a frown. I didn’t need to be a mind reader to know she was worried about a fight breaking out with all three boys in the same space. 

We both turned around. All three guys were standing close together, Elijah and Noahbeside each other and facing Kyle. Two against one, in a metaphorical sense. And in a physical sense, should that nightmare come to pass. But judging by the arrogant smirk and cold, cocky glow in his eyes, I don’t think Kyle cared.

“I take it I’ll be seeing you more often now. What with the baby and all,” Elijah said.

I clenched my teeth.

“I find it interesting you believe I’ll be seeing more of you, Elijah.” Kyle’s eyes cut to me. “Almost as if you plan to make yourself a permanent resident around here.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Considering my best friend plans to move in with his sister, I do believe I’ll be hanging around a lot more,” Elijah replied.

“Excuse me?” I cut in. “Noah is planning on doing what?”

“I planned to talk with you about that later,” my brother said.

“Talk to me about it later? Why would you even need to talk to me about it? Does Ana know about this?”

Ana chimed in, saying, “We briefly discussed it when he first came over this morning. But I wanted to talk over with you.”

Again, I looked to my brother. What game was he playing by deciding to move in? I remembered offering him a room right before I signed the lease. And that offered still stood. However, the way this entire idea seemed to come out of left field had me questioning Noah’s motives. I don’t believe he concocted this idea out of a desire just to be close to his sister.

“Whatever the reason for your sudden decision to be spending more time in Summer’s apartment, you can expect to see me as well. So whatever idea you have about her, forget it,” Kyle said.

My attention shifted from my brother to my ex husband. The familiar smoldering burn of anger reignited in my stomach. We barely crossed the threshold of my apartment and already I wanted to throat punch Kyle. How did I ever fall in love with this man? Did I blind myself to his stupidity? Or had being around Lola, Mariah, and Abby turned him into such a person? Because he lost the right to have any say in who I spent my time when he left me for the chef.

“First,” I hissed through clenched teeth, “you do not get to dictate who I spend time with. Baby or no baby. Second, this is my apartment. Mine and Ana’s. We decide who enters this space. So if I do not want you here Kyle, you will not be here.”

“If I need to talk to you about the baby, I will be here. You’re not shutting me out anymore.”

“I think you did a fine job of putting yourself on the outside when you proposed to Chef Cinderella. A baby shouldn’t change anything about that,” Elijah said as easy as if he was talking about the weather.

Before another word could be spoken, Kyle's arms snapped forward. He gripped the front of Elijah's shirt and yanked him forward. A heavy silence descended over the room. I couldn’t take my eyes off of the two, my stomach twisting into knots at the thought of fists flying. A quick glance past Kyle showed Noah poised to jump into the fray. I looked back to Kyle. He was focused on his stare down with Elijah.

The air crackled with tension. My heart slammed against my ribcage like a wild horse struggling to break free. Blood thrummed through my veins as loud as a raging river. I chewed on my lips, tearing the tender skin. My gaze flickered from the stalemate between Kyle and Elijah to Noah, who vibrated with suppressed energy. The tension tightened around us, pressure building till the inevitable pop off occured.

“If all you two are going to do is fight, then both of you can leave,” Ana snapped.

Her words were magic.

Kyle released Elijah with a snap of his wrists. Elijah stumbled back, but quickly righted himself. Noah eased back into a relaxed stance. The tension in the air lessened. My heart calmed and my blood slowed. I released the breath I had been holding, feeling the tension seep from my body.

“Why don’t Kyle and I go to my room to talk before Mom and Dad get here? You three just relax here in the living room,” I said.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Ana said. “Gives you two some privacy.”

I moved towards the hallway, heavy footsteps following behind me. The faint, harsh mumbles of Ana and Noah tickled my ears, but I refused to look back. I needed to get Kyle away from my brother and Elijah before the tension erupted like a volcano. And we did need to discuss a few things about the baby, such as doctor appointments and where we stood with co parenting. Neither of us needed input from outsiders on the subject.

My bedroom was the first door on the right. I opened the door and the faint traces of the cherry-scented candle I had burning two days ago welcomed me. I walked into the room, immediately falling down on my unmade bed. The soft click of the door shutting signaled Kyle and I were alone. And my heart started racing again.

I slowly rose up into a sitting position. Kyle stood stiff as a board beside the door. His eyes flickered from left to right, up and down, taking in everything about my room. The pictures of my family scattered along the walls. My small office space I created in the corner of the room. My jewelry strung all over my dresser. The tiny pile of clothes lying in front of my open closet door.

“I see you’re still a bit of a mess,” Kyle commented.

I rolled my eyes. “It takes too much energy to keep a room looking as if it could be in a magazine.”

For the first time in what felt like years, Kyle cracked a small smile. Barely there unless you either truly looked or knew him as well as I did. And that small gesture had butterflies dancing in my stomach. 

Because he looked like my Kyle.

“Hopefully our kid doesn’t take after you with being this messy,” he said.

My vision blurred. A thick ball lodged itself in my throat. A heaviness settled over my chest. First the simple uptick of his lips. Then he spoke of our baby in a light-hearted tone while also taking a jab at me. This was Kyle, emerging from the fog that had enshrouded him these past months. Or pieces of him being shown in the sunlight.

But it wouldn’t last.

“Summer?” 

I snapped from my reverie. He stood feet from me, staring at me as if I was about to fall apart. I wasn’t entirely sure that wouldn’t be a thing. My emotions were jumping from one ledge to another. Tears spilled down my cheeks. I managed to swallow the ball in my throat. “Yeah?”

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” Kyle asked as he rushed towards the bed.

“No,” I whispered. “Just thinking. And hormones. My emotions jerk me around faster than a carnival ride lately.”

He crossed the small distance to the bed and eased down beside me. “Does that happen often?”

I shrugged, bowing my head and staring at the hole in my jeans. “Seems to be picking up steam. Ana caught me crying over a cup of coffee a few days ago because I couldn’t have it.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence followed. The rhythmic tick, tick, tick of my old-fashioned alarm clock sounded like a timer for a bomb. Counting down the minutes until the inevitable explosion. And with each passing tick, my heart jumped. As if this would be the last tick before Kyle transformed back into the Kyle of recent days and World War Three started again.

“How did we get to this, Summer?”

Kyle sounded confused. Broken. His voice cracking on my name. 

“How did we go from being each other’s best friends to barely being able to be in the same room without it being awkward?”

I shrugged. “That’s what happens when two people grow apart.”

“But why did we?” he continued. “Why did we grow so far apart?”

“We talked about that already.”

“No, we talked about what went wrong in the relationship. Not what went wrong in the friendship.”

Kyle wanted a simple answer. A tangible thing to explain why we became the people we were now sitting alone in the quiet of my bedroom. But I couldn’t give him one because, as I look back on the past, our friendship fell off the rails for a multitude of reasons. Some my fault. Some his. Some neither of us could have controlled. The universe just did not want us to be together.

“We put distance between us,” I said. “Real distance. Only planes could cross. And we took for granted that we would always be there. When we first got together after Austin died. Then when I came back to town and chased Billy. We just always assumed the other would be there.”

“But we are here. We are here and instead of coming to me as soon as you found out you were pregnant, you chose to hide it. When before, you would have come to me.”

Kyle’s confusion and pain in his voice sounded loud, like jet engines flying across the sky. The raw emotions that he buried beneath the anger yesterday. And it tore at my heart to hear. With the anger, I could fight fire with fire. But his pain and confusion, I could only be honest. I feared that would bleed us both dry.

“Physically, we are here,” I started. “But emotionally, Kyle...we are as far apart as the sun is from the edge of space. Because when we both left town, you for New York and me for various parts of the world, we changed. I don’t know about you and your time away, but like I told you, I had to change. The old Summer was held together by duct tape and wine. Her heart had been battered into dust. I had to become someone new in order to survive.”

The wound had been reopened.

“And you saw that when I came back. You called me out about my fake bad girl act, which was the truth. But that was the shield I needed. And I did things that I regret. Most of all sleeping with Billy. Which is why I left again.”

The first streak of blood dripped from my wound.

“But I came back because I started to put the shield down. To trust in the idea of you like before. Then suddenly Lola was here and I saw you changing in front of my eyes. You claimed you were becoming mature. That you wanted a healthy, drama-free relationship. But all I saw was a guy twisting himself into a pretzel to fit this ideal image that he thought he should be for this new, interesting girl. And as much as that was sweet, it was also wrong. Because we can be good people Kyle. Especially to our loved ones. But we can also be cold, calculating, devious schemers. It is in our blood. And when we were together at Jabot, we used that energy to create magic. But when you stepped out of Jabot, you let that magic die.”

Kyle released a long, loud sigh. I waited for him to say something, but he remained silent. As if thinking over my words. Could it be he was remembering all the events I alluded to? Or did it have something to do with Lola and the cancelled wedding?

“Jabot was our safety net. Outside of it, you turned on me. You suddenly saw me as this heartless bitch just like all the others. It was like you had to prove something to yourself. To Lola. To Abby and Mariah.” 

Another streak of blood joined the first.

I looked up. 

Kyle stared down at me. Eyes watery and bottom lip caught between his teeth.

I couldn’t tear my gaze away.

“And I didn’t understand how the guy that called me out for faking being a bad girl could suddenly claim I was a heartless bitch. Like I stepped into an alternate universe or something. Maybe it was my mistake for trying to pursue you, to get back the old Kyle. My Kyle. Or maybe it was your fault for struggling between Lola and me. Or it could be both of our faults. I don’t know. But suddenly, I found we weren’t in sync. At Jabot, we made it work but it didn’t feel like before. You were holding a piece of yourself back.”

Kyle stayed silent.

“I was a fool to bargain a marriage, no matter how much I loved you. But you were an asshole to get a body part from me and then dump me a month later.”

A river of blood flowed from my wound.

Tears dripped down Kyle’s cheeks.

“You didn’t want to take responsibility for hurting me. You didn’t want to acknowledge my love for you. You treated me like a mistake, Kyle. After all of that, why would I tell you I was pregnant? I was already dealing with enough fear and doubt about this pregnancy. Telling you before you were married to Lola, before you finally achieved that happiness that I clearly didn’t give you, I couldn’t have handled the backlash. And I didn’t trust you to have my back.”

I rose from the bed and walked to my dresser. On top, in the center of the dresser, sat a wooden, rectangular box. Various flower designs decorated it, with a simple metal lock on the front. I flipped open the lock and lifted the lid. Within the box were all of the sonogram pictures of the baby. I pulled them out and returned back to the bed. Fingers trembling, I handed them to Kyle. He took them, staring down at the various pictures with reverence.

“You can be angry with me, Kyle. Hate me. All of that is fine because I’ve dealt with it already. But I did what I felt was best to protect myself, this baby, and even you. It’s not pretty. It’s not saintly. It is just honest.”

“It’s ugly what you chose to do. Hurtful. And I can’t help but see it as punishment for everything you just said to me,” Kyle replied. “But...we have a baby to think of now. And we have to find a way to get along if we are going to parent together.”

The shield was going back up. Kyle was gathering himself and returning to the cold, aloof businessman he was known to be. It didn’t surprise me. 

“I’ll take you to your follow up next week,” he said.

“Alright.”

“We’ll talk more about things afterwards, but that seems like a good start.”

He stood up. I followed him. He looked from the pictures to me. I nodded. He managed a small smile of gratitude before it slipped back into a frown. He delicately assembled the pictures into order and put them in his back pocket. After that, he walked towards the door. I trailed after him. Kyle opened the door, and after one last glance at me, he walked out. I stood standing in the doorway, watching him disappear down the hallway. No noise came from the living room. A few seconds later, the opening and closing of the front door echoed down the hallway.

I stayed standing in the doorway, lost in my thoughts. Wondering how next week’s doctor visit would go. Which slipped into questioning if Kyle would be telling Lola about the visit. Where I stumbled down the thought of if the two were even still together. Calling off a wedding and being left at the altar seemed like two things that would end a relationship. I may get an answer to that question, but I doubted Kyle would tell me the reason as to why their wedding played out the way it did. We weren’t the friends we used to be. I could only hope our journey of co parents wouldn’t be as rocky.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“Noah, I swear if you don’t stop eating my poptarts, I’m kicking you out!” I yelled after slamming my cabinet door closed. My stomach growled. The baby kicked. I rubbed my hand over the growing bump. “I know I know. You want food. I do too. But your stupid uncle still has the terrible habit of eating my snacks.”

“You’re already turning your child against their uncle?” Ana asked as she walked into the kitchen.

I said, “If their uncle wouldn’t steal food from their mother, I wouldn’t.”

Ana laughed.

Cereal being my last choice, I grabbed the necessary items to make the cold breakfast. Once food prepared, I sat at the bar counter and dived in. Shortly later, my brother appeared in the kitchen. He gave me a smile, which I returned with a glare. That only made him laugh along with a promise to do the grocery shopping this afternoon. Ana watched the two of us from behind the island counter, sipping on her first cup of coffee.

“What are your plans for today?” Noah asked while pulling the egg carton from the fridge.

I sighed. “I am going into the office to finalize a few more details for the collaboration. Then this afternoon, I have the follow up visit from my stay in the hospital last week. Kyle texted me last night that he would pick me up and take me. So that should be fun.”

“Have you two talked about Lola?” Ana asked.

My silence answered for me.

“Seriously? That punk won’t talk to you about why he didn’t get married? Or if the two are even still together?” my brother grumbled.

“I haven’t asked and Kyle hasn’t brought her up,” I said. “And I don’t exactly think that’s a conversation to be had through text. Which is the only way Kyle seems capable of communicating these days.”

One emotionally taxing conversation and my baby’s father dodges facing me for almost a week. But I hoped he took that time to sit down and really think over everything that has happened. From how involved he wants to be in the baby’s life to where he stood with Lola. And maybe find some understanding for my side of the equation.

Noah replied, “Then you need to bring it up. She was a major factor in why you kept the baby a secret from him.” 

My brother, as much as I hated to admit it, was right. Kyle and I did need to discuss where he stood with Lola. Not only for our ability to go forward as co parents, but I needed to know if Lola would be a part of my child’s life. Because if that were to be the case, Kyle and I needed to have another talk about boundaries where she was concerned.

“Noah, I understand this. However, let me catch my breath before I dive into another charged conversation. Kyle and I are still dealing with the baby secret situation. I’m not exactly looking forward to questioning him about his relationship with the woman he left me for.”

My brother sighed. 

I braced myself for another lecture.

“How is the planning for the launch going?” Ana suddenly asked. 

I mouthed my thanks. 

She winked.

With the last bite of cereal in my mouth, I pushed the bowl to the side. As I chewed, I thought over the question Ana asked. Because the answer was not as simple as I would have liked. Which frustrated me, Victoria, and Grandpa.

After swallowing, I said, “Well it might be a train wreck or it could be the greatest launch ever pulled off. Could go either way at this point.”

“Why?” she asked.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. The thought of the preparations needed to be made in such a short amount of time frustrated me. But that was the business world. Always kept you on your toes.

“Vivian Sun was not supposed to arrive for a few more weeks. Well apparently, the day I was in the hospital, Aunt Victoria received a phone call. It was Mrs. Sun’s assistant calling to say her boss had upped her arrival date. She would be coming in two weeks to see the plans for the launch. Which throws everything into a lurch because we thought we had at least until October before she was coming.”

“Why do you think she’s coming so early?” Ana asked.

I shrugged. “No clue.”

“I wouldn’t stress too much about it,” Noah said as he finished up his eggs. My nose wrinkled at the stench of the meal. Pregnancy-heightened senses ruined everything because I used to love scrambled eggs. But today, I wanted to avoid them as much as possible.

My brother scraped his eggs into a nearby plate before turning off the burner. He picked it up and moved to stand beside Ana. “I’m sure you, Elijah, Grandpa, and Aunt Victoria will come up with a solution.”

I believed Victoria and Grandpa were already working on a plan. But due to the scare last week, they weren’t speaking to me about it. Trying to keep my stress levels low according to Grandma, when I called and fussed about it to her. Which only further irritated me because I didn’t want to be treated like a china doll. I was not fragile. I was capable of handling the pressure that this project entailed. 

“Let me go get dressed. If I want to leave on time for my appointment and get all of my necessary work done, I need to leave shortly,” I said.

As I turned to leave, Noah said, “Speaking of, Ana you can have the afternoon off.”

“I can? Why?” she asked.

I continued down the hallway towards the bedrooms, but could still hear them as they talked. Just before I entered my room, I heard Noah say, “Summer and I bought tickets for that indie band you liked. We got enough for you, Devon, Elena, and Nate. The show is tonight. Figured I’d give you the afternoon off to get ready.”

Ana’s squeal made me smile.

Entering my bedroom, I took on the task of getting ready for the day. Which was becoming harder now that my pants were becoming a chore to put on. My baby weight was shifting from my feet and face to my stomach. Which meant my bump would be appearing bigger and I would have no chance of hiding it.

I was kind of excited to see it.

Deciding to forego pants, I slipped on a red, off shoulder dress that flowed like water around my ankles. Brushing my hair back into a messy ponytail, I pulled a few strands loose to frame my face. A light dusting of makeup, gold hoop earrings, and my new, cute black flats finished out my look. 

Walking out of my room and back to the kitchen, I passed Ana sitting on the couch. Her phone was glued to her ear and she was talking with such enthusiasm, I couldn't help but smile. Entering the kitchen, I spotted Noah leaned over the bar counter, mug of coffee held to his lips as he stared at my roommate. I worked an eyebrow, looking between the pair.

"Everything alright?" I asked 

Noah glanced at me before twisting his body around. He leaned back against the counter and stared at me, a small smile in place. "That was a good idea about the band."

"She seems excited, doesn't she?"

My brother nodded. "I can tell these past few days she's been extra stressed. And it isn't just about work."

"Yeah," I replied. "Ana hasn't really mentioned Devon lately. But I know she texts him every night and tries to call twice a week. And if she can work it, a lunch once a week. But I don't know if that's helping things."

“Maybe a fun night out will help things a little.”

“Hopefully.”

With that, I kissed Noah’s cheek, yelled a goodbye to Ana, and left the apartment.

Walking in to Newman, I pretended to ignore the stares. The searching gazes. The whispers and finger points. It seemed my pregnancy had been fully exposed to all the employees and they were making great use of the gossip. I had no doubt the latest gossip thread would have me as the scandalous ex wife trapping her ex husband with a baby. Some may even claim it wasn’t his. They would talk about how tragic it was for poor Lola. 

Never a dull moment around here.

Within a few minutes, I was walking into the safety of my office. I plopped down into my chair, leaned back, and released the biggest sigh. Closing my eyes, I took a moment to center myself. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. Remind myself to stay calm and not let the gossips get to me. I had a launch to prepare for and it needed me on my best game.

A knock sounded at my door. 

My eyes opened. I took another calming breath. The tension melted from my body. I righted myself in my chair and scooted closer to my desk. Once settled, I told the person knocking to come in.

The door opened and Elijah poked his head around the corner. “I wanted to come by and check on you.”

“Come in,” I said. “I just got here, actually.”

He walked in, shutting the door behind him. As he sat down, he asked, “How are you feeling?”

I smiled. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“Well if you start feeling bad, let me know. I would hate for my best partner to faint on me again.”

I chuckled. 

Elijah stared at me, a smile slowly spreading from ear to ear. “I thought I was crazy, but now that I know you’re pregnant, you have that glow about you. It just enhances your beauty.”

My cheeks warmed. 

The look Elijah gave me was one I had seen on men before. I had been on the receiving end of looks like that. I had seen my mother, aunt, and Sharon awarded the same gaze. The look of a man staring at a woman that fascinates him and he finds beautiful. A deep, hypnotic gaze that captures you in its spell. Invokes emotions that stir your belly and turn you bashful.

To have Elijah give me such a look, it surprised me.

And secretly thrilled me.

I hated admitting it, but when Kyle rejected me in New York after my attempt to seduce him, my self esteem took a hit. And it slowly plummeted like a lead ball as the weeks went by. The whispers. The stares. The cruel smiles. People that barely knew me looked at me as if I was something dirty. And I couldn’t help but feel that way. Kyle made love to me then disappeared, running back to his princess like a knight that escaped the wicked witch.

Add in my pregnancy surprise, the hormones, and my weight gain…

The idea of anyone finding me desirable seemed about as likely as Mom and Dad making their relationship last and growing old together.

“Thanks,” I mumbled, trying to contain my bashful smile. 

Elijah replied, “You are going to be the belle of the ball at the launch party. I think I should ask you to be my date before another man does.”

I blinked. “You want to be my date to the launch party? But I thought you would be spending time with your sister?”

“She planned to attend, but wouldn’t be able to stay long. An important meeting with a company in Beijing has come up and she’ll be handling the majority of that. So what do you say? Do me the honor of being my date for the launch?”

“That’s weeks away, though.”

He shrugged. “What’s wrong with knowing what I want early? And I doubt I will encounter anyone as fascinating as you between now and then.”

Butterflies swirled in my stomach. Elijah seemed to speak in flirtation as a third language. And he was fluent. He could charm the sweetest woman to do the cruelest things with that tongue and stare. If I didn’t guard my heart, I would be falling into another mess that could break me.

“Why don’t we table the launch party talk until after you see me squeezing into a dress with a baby bump,” I said. “Let’s focus on getting the schedule set for the shoot for the campaign posters."

Elijah chuckled, but thankfully didn't say anymore about the launch party.

For the next few hours, we worked out the necessary details for the poster shoot. The number of models. The style we wanted to capture for the collaboration between Brash and Sassy and Sun and Moon. And the dates for which we planned to reveal the social media campaign. 

But in the midst of our talk, I couldn't help but notice the little things Elijah did. The faint touch of his fingertips against my hand as I wrote out dates. His warm breath caressing my cheek as he leaned forward to look at the names of the chosen influencers. And the tender gaze in his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking.

A confusing, heart fluttering situation.

My cell phone chimed, interrupting our talks. I pulled back and looked at the phone. Kyle's name stared back. 

"Hello?" I greeted after I accepted his call.

"I'm in the parking lot at Newman," he said.

"Oh wow. I didn't realize time had flown by. I'll be down shortly."

Elijah asked, "Are you leaving? Is everything alright?"

I nodded as I rose to my feet.

"Was that Elijah Lee? Why is he with you?" Kyle asked.

If I rolled my eyes any harder, they would be stuck facing the back if my skull. "We had to talk about the campaign posters and schedule photoshoots."

"Emails are a useful invention."

"I'm hanging up now. I'll be down in five minutes." With that, I ended the call. I dropped my phone into my purse and walked out from behind the desk. 

"Is everything alright with you? The baby?" Elijah asked as he stood to his feet.

I nodded. "My follow up from my hospital visit. Just to check on me and the baby. But I've been feeling fine and the baby was kicking up a storm earlier."

Relief washes over his features. 

My heart warmed. 

"I won't be back in the office today so take these to Victoria and Grandpa."

After that, I left the office. My journey to the parking lot was much like the one up to my office. Stares. Whispers. People dodging me. I would be thankful once this latest bit of gossip was taken over by something new.

When I walked outside, the heat of the August afternoon chased the chill of the air conditioned building. I blinked, adjusting to the brightness. Once accustomed, I scanned the parking lot.

"Summer!"

I turned at my name. Kyle stood beside his SUV a short distance away. Judging by the crisp, black suit, bright white shirt, and red tie, he had just come from Jabot. I wondered what Jack thought of him leaving the office for the day. But thinking of Jack made my heart ache.

I banished the thought of my former father in law to the back of my mind. Taking in a deep, fortifying breath, I approached Kyle. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Figured it would be easier," he said. Then, to my utter surprise, he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. 

"Thanks," I said as I climbed into the car. He shut my door and walked back to the driver side. Once Kyle was situated behind the wheel, he cranked the car up and pulled out of the parking lot.

On the surface level, things seemed fine. Kyle and I talked while he drove. Easy topics to handle such as the collaboration project at Brash and Sassy and the newest perfume line Jabot was launching. And the fact that Kyle texted at least once a day to check on the baby for this entire week helped build a small rapaport between us. 

But things still felt fragile.

Like we were walking on glass.

I wanted to ask about Lola. To know if Kyle had spoken with her. If he had, what all had he told her. But to question him on her would shatter the fragility of the atmosphere. And I would like to avoid a fight as much as possible.

We arrived at the doctor's office shortly after. Walking in, I smiled at the receptionist and signed in. Afterwards, I sat down beside Kyle. 

"How was your first visit here?" Kyle asked.

I cringed. That would be the first question he asked. "It was alright."

"Then why did you make that face?"

That surprised me. I didn't expect Kyle to still notice how I reacted. 

"It...wasn't...the greatest first visit," I mumbled.

"Summer," Kyle said.

I huffed. "I was a crying mess." I turned my head. He stared back at me, concern clear in his eyes. "Coming to a doctor for a pregnancy you not only didn't plan on, but wasn't sure you wanted, and you’re alone? It can be a bit of an emotional thing."

Again, Kyle surprised me. 

Instead of immediately questioning why I didn’t tell him or making a snide comment, he stayed quiet. His brows were furrowed. His gaze remained locked with mine. And he appeared to be letting my statement sink in. Was he imagining that first visit to the doctor? How scared I must have been? 

I hoped so.

The heavy, wooden door to my left creaked open. I turned my head. A young nurse in powder blue scrubs stepped out, a metal chart in hand. She glanced at me, a small smile spreading.   
“Newman?” 

Kyle and I rose up and followed after her. She led us to a small intake room. Blood pressure, weight, and general follow up questions. Standard procedure. Then she led us to a patient room and told us Dr. Sinha would be by shortly. Kyle thanked her while I situated myself on the hard, uncomfortable exam bed. 

The silence between us felt different compared to before. Though there still seemed to be a heavy sadness, the tension didn’t feel as suffocating. Instead, and I could be crazy for thinking this, but a shift seemed to have occurred. Kyle no longer looked at me as an enemy or a traitor. And the way in which he seemed to try and think of my side of the situation when he asked about my first appointment earlier gave me a small flicker of hope. 

“What are your plans for this afternoon?” Kyle asked, breaking the silence.

I shrugged. “Not sure. I’m not going back to the office. So I may go home and just watch a movie or something.”

“Why aren’t you going back to the office?”

“Elijah and I completed the major tasks we needed to have done for today. And I want to avoid Grandpa’s hovering. Him and Grandma were already annoying me yesterday about this appointment.”

Another shocking thing happened.

Kyle chuckled.

I stared, wide eyed and confused, as my baby’s father had a small laugh at my expense. Then, he said, “Jack hounded me yesterday and today about being here for the appointment. I guess everyone just wants to make sure you and…” he trailed off. Kyle cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed.

“Yes?”

“Is it a boy or girl?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know. I never asked.”

“You never wanted to know?”

“Again, Kyle, I wasn’t exactly thrilled about the pregnancy early on. And when it came time for me to know, I put off finding out.” I caressed my bump, remembering all the old feelings. The fear, mostly. Not that I still wasn’t afraid, but it didn’t feel as if I would drown in it like before. Instead, excitement had slowly burned away the chill of my fear. “Then, when I did start to enjoy this pregnancy, I figured it would be better left as a surprise.”

“You want to be surprised?”

I nodded. “Yeah, I think I do. That’s kind of become one of the more fun aspects of this situation. A guessing game my family and I share in. Grandma thinks it's a boy. Grandpa seems to be leaning more towards a girl. Victoria and Dad are on Grandpa’s side. Ana thinks it's a boy. Mom says she will be happy either way, but I think she wants a boy. Noah nor Faith have told me what they think it is.”

“What about you?” Kyle asked. “What do you think you’re having?”

Before I could answer, Dr. Sinha walked in. She greeted us with a smile. Gave me a warm, comforting hug. And then proceeded to tell us everything looked good. My blood pressure was still elevated, but not to the level it was in the hospital. I was told I had to start watching my sodium intake as well as how much junk food I ate. But otherwise, I seemed to be doing great. 

When we did the sonogram to check on the baby, I pretended not to see Kyle wiping at his eye as the heartbeat thrummed through the room. Or hear the sharp intake of breath once Dr. Sinha managed to capture the picture of the baby moving around. She told us the measurements were right on track and the heartbeat was strong and steady. My chest felt lighter after her words. Unknown stress I had been carrying around, worried about the baby.

The appointment concluded with Dr. Sinha printing out a string of pictures of the baby. Kyle held them, staring at each one with such tenderness. I couldn’t hold back the soft smile. For a man that just discovered he was to be a father, he was handling this better than I expected.

As we walked out of the doctor’s office, Kyle asked, “Do you want to grab lunch?”

My stomach rumbled. I blushed. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Good. I’ll have the cook prepare something once we get back.”

I paused in my walking towards his car. He took a few more steps before he realized I wasn’t beside him. When he turned out, Kyle stared at me with confusion.

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“Didn’t I tell you? Jack wants to see you today. So we’re going back to the house.”

Back to the Abbott mansion. Where Jack would be waiting to see me. Our first real conversation since I left Jabot. And the possibility of Billy being there was high. Along with Traci. And I had no doubt they also wanted to speak with me. Which would make for a great lunch gathering.

Eating bark sounded more appealing than walking into that lion’s den. But whether I liked it or not, it had to happen sooner or later. I just particularly preferred the latter. Like when my child went off to college. That didn’t seem like a plausible situation, though.

My panic must have showed on my face because Kyle said, “Summer, everything will be alright. Jack’s not going to stress you out.”

“I reserve the right to leave whenever I want,” I replied. “If things get too tense, Kyle, I want to be able to escape.”

He nodded. “Alright. We’ll leave if things get too rough. But I don’t think they will. And you’re going to have to talk to him sooner or later.”

Dread rolling in my stomach, I followed after my ex husband. I tried to believe that everything would be alright. But my luck as of late had me questioning that. Something just told me this simple conversation would be anything but that.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The door to the Abbott mansion loomed before me. A door that I grew up walking in and out of. From the times my mother and Jack were married to when I came to see Kyle. I used to always see this door as the gateway to heaven. To peace and happiness. Security.

Now, it felt like the opening to hell.

Kyle walked with ease towards the door, but I found my feet rooted to the ground. My stomach twisted. I wrapped my arms around my middle. Holding myself together? Maybe. Because the thought of entering my former home and speaking with a man I considered a second father shook me.

“Summer?” Kyle called.

“Is it just Jack?” I asked.

He stared at me. The searching gaze from earlier at the doctor’s office. “Yes. Ashley’s not expected back in town till later this week. Traci had a meeting with her publisher about a new book. So it will just be me and Jack.”

I took in a deep breath. Reminded myself I was not a scared child, but an independent woman. I made my choices about this pregnancy for good reasons. Jack could be angry, but I would not cower or beg for forgiveness. I had a backbone of steel. And with that, I walked up the short path to Kyle. He gave me another piercing, searching stare before opening the door.

Cool air touched my skin, goosebumps rising at the sudden change in temperature. Though the heat in August was not near as sweltering as June or July, it still was enough to have you reaching for a cool glass of water. And it didn’t surprise me Jack would have the air conditioner on. He tended to be more susceptible to the heat than others. 

I wondered if it was due to his time in Vietnam.

(At least, I think he was in Vietnam? Kyle mentioned something about it once.)

Kyle entered behind me. The door shut with a heavy click. “Dad! We’re here!”

I walked into the living room, taking a seat in the lone chair to the right of the couch. I faced the doorway to the kitchen. My mouth watered and hunger pains hit. I looked to Kyle. “Can you bring lunch out? I’m starving.”

He nodded. "Sandwiches good with you?"

"BLT with mustard, mayonnaise, and a side of chocolate."

He paused at the kitchen door. "Cravings really are weird. I always thought it was just for the movies."

I glared. "Just get me food."

As Kyle disappeared into the kitchen, heavy footsteps alerted me to a new presence. I straightened my back. My heartbeat kicked into a higher gear. Sweat formed on my palms. 

"Summer."

"Jack," I replied as the older Abbott circled around the couch. 

He eased down, sitting on the farther end from me. I swallowed. He leaned back against the arm of the couch. I braced myself. His gaze assessed me, slowly moving from my head down to my stomach. 

"How was the appointment?" Jack finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

I replied, "Good. Blood pressure is still a little high, but much lower than what it was last week. And I've been pain free for the week, too. So Dr. Sinha thinks I'm heading in the right direction."

"That's good to hear."

I nodded.

"Where's Kyle?"

I pointed towards the kitchen door. "We haven't eaten anything today, so he's in there with the cook."

Jack nodded.

How awkward we were. The easy atmosphere in which I grew up vanished. Jack acted like a distant relative. Unsure of how to make conversation. And it felt out of place for me to try and speak with him as I did before. 

The kitchen door swung open. Kyle entered, carrying a silver tray of sandwiches. He glanced at Jack. He shifted his eyes to me. He stood still for a beat before walking to the couch. After placing the tray on the coffee table, he sat down in the vacant spot between Jack and I.

"The ones on this side are yours," Kyle said. "And the cook put chocolate on the side of the tray."

My cheeks warmed. "Thanks."

Jack chuckled. 

My heart jumped. 

"Cravings?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Nothing wrong with a little eccentric taste buds. Especially if it's something my grandchild wants."

Jack smiled at the end of his words, but I noticed how weak it was. Plastic looking. And the small flicker of hope I had at his acceptance of me burned out. Leaving me hollow and cold. 

Kyle reached for a sandwich as did Jack. I watched with an aching heart as the father and son chatted about working. Trying to make this a normal lunch. In an effort, I believed, to lessen my stress. But this play only furthered the pain I knew we were all feeling.

"Stop," I said. "Stop pretending."

Jack and Kyle froze in mid conversation. The air crackled with tension. The pair turned their heads towards me. I stared back. Willing them to say what they wanted to say. Challenging them to be honest.

Jack broke the silence. "Summer, we just wanted to have a nice lunch with you. Talk about your appointment. I don't understand why you think we're pretending?" 

I rolled my eyes. "I can spot a fake, Jack. I played one long enough. And this whole lunch deal may be to see me, but I can tell you have thoughts you want to share. Thoughts you're afraid I can't handle."

Again, Jack and Kyle shared a look.

I leaned back into the chair. Relaxed. Waited them out. Because I knew these two better than most. They held grudges much like the Newmans. But where as my family liked to let the problem sit and fester, the Abbotts had no problem letting their thoughts be known. Well, at least amongst themselves. And Jack with Grandpa. So though the two were trying to make this a peaceful lunch, they had things they needed to get off their chest. And they wouldn’t be able to hold back for long. Why not give them the floor now?

“Are you sure you want to have this discussions now?” Kyle asked.

I nodded. “Don’t tip toe around me. I may be pregnant, but I’m not fragile.”

“Alright,” Jack said. “Then you can explain to me how you convinced yourself lying about being pregnant was the best decision.”

“I’m sure Kyle has told you my reasons.”

“He did. But I want you to explain it to me. Because the more I try and understand, the more confusion I feel. You know we would have supported you. Would have been excited about a baby. And yes, it would have complicated things, but not enough that the only solution would be to deny a father his child, Summer.”

I shook my head. “Why does everyone believe I would deny Kyle his child? I planned to tell him. In fact, my whole plan, after he married Lola since he was so adamant, was to come to Jabot and tell the both of you."

"But you were denying him the chance to be a part of the pregnancy, Summer. And if you went by your plan, you would have put him in a precarious position with Lola. Which would have negated the entire lie in the first place."

"And what about me, Jack? What about the precarious situation Kyle put me in?

I cut my eyes, glaring at Kyle. He stared back. His eyes flashed from pain to anger to remorse. The pain I understood, as well as the anger. But the remorse surprised me. What was it that he regretted?

I tore my gaze away. My eyes connected with Jack's. The next words would hurt like a blow to the stomach. But I needed my former father in law to hear them. To understand it wasn't just Kyle that led me to this choice. 

"Kyle hurt me, Jack. But he wasn't the only one. Abby. Mariah." My voice wobbled as I whispered, "You."

Jack reared back, as if struck by an unseen force. His eyes shined with unshed tears. "Me?"

I nodded. My throat burned. I blinked my years back. "You were so ready to accept her as your new daughter in law. Completely fine with having her be around Jabot. And like I told you in the office the day I gave you my resignation letter, that gutted me. How easily my pain was able to be looked over as you welcomed Lola into the family. And I knew if I stayed I would do something crazy."

"Like what?" Kyle whispered.

My eyes fell shut. My imagination ran wild as I conjured up scenario after scenario of what a crazy, revenge filled Summer would do. And each scenario sent chills down my spine. Because I was not sure if there would be any coming back from those decisions.

"You've seen me when I'm hurt and lashing out. When I shut down any type of conscience feeling. It would have been something like that."

"Be more specific," Kyle said, his voice gaining strength. "I know you, Summer. You would have had a plan in mind."

A beat of silence passed. I opened my eyes. Jack stared at me with a mixture of regret and surprise. Which didn't shock me. He had never seen the true vengeful side of me like his son had. 

But Kyle…

He looked at me with a gaze of a man intent on understanding. Eyes narrowed. Lips pursed. Leaning forward, arms braced on his knees. I was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

My answer would hurt him though.

"More than likely, I would have done one of two things. Either told you from the start and used this pregnancy to manipulate you. Or I could see me lying about the paternity."

"You would have done that?" Jack whispered, horrified. "After what you went through?"

"When a person is consumed by hurt, anger, and a need for revenge, they are capable of anything. I've seen that with my Mom. I saw it with Sharon. The Newmans were forged by it. So yes, Jack, if I had stayed at Jabot. Watched everyone celebrate Lola and Kyle as this perfect couple while continuing to hurt me, I could have done something like that. I would have done something like that. Leaving and getting my head on straight, clearing out the hurt and anger, was the best option."

Jack slumped back in his chair. He stared at me. Did he see me differently now? Was I no longer the sweet, hard working girl he helped raise? To be fair, I wasn’t even sure if I was that girl anymore. Hard working, yes. Sweet? Maybe. But I no longer was the child that wanted to please everyone. That wanted to prove myself to Jack. And I think he was starting to recognize that.

“I still don’t agree with how you handled it,” Kyle said, breaking the stare down between his father and I. “But, after thinking it over, I see why you would think it was better to do it the way you did.”

That caught me by surprise.

I stared at Kyle. Searching for the catch. Because there was no way he was agreeing this easily. But his gaze was clear and strong. No hidden agenda that I could detect. In fact, he stare held flickers of warmth. Something that had been missing since our wedding day.

My stomach tightened and nerves frayed.

What game was Kyle playing?

“It’s over and done with,” Jack said. “The most important thing from now on is that you two learn how to work together as parents. This little boy or girl will need you to be on the same page when it comes to them.”

Jack played a good mediator. He read the room. Understood the tension. And knew when a subject needed to be closed. In his mind, now was the perfect closing moment. I didn’t want to argue with him.

In fact, my appetite had faded. I wanted to be home, wrapped up in my Ariel blanket.

“I should be getting back to the apartment. Prop my feet up and all that,” I said.

"You ready to leave now?" Kyle asked.

I nodded.

He raked his gaze over me, but stayed quiet.

“Yes, we want you stress free,” Jack said.

I weakly smiled at him. He returned a similar one. I think he knew I was ready to escape from here. Though it was a brief visit, it still felt draining. 

I rose to my feet, Kyle and his father following suit. On reflex, Jack stepped towards me, arms wide ready to receive a hug. I blinked, surprised he was doing such an act. Then, as if a light turned on in his head, he stopped. His arms dropped back down to his sides.

“You ready?” Kyle asked.

I nodded. “Yeah.”

But as we turned to walk towards the door, the creak of the knob turning stopped us. The door opened and then slammed shut. “Uncle Jack, I need to talk to you”

If ever I could make a hole open up beneath me, now would be the time.

Abby strode into the room, heels clicking as she walked with a purpose. But she stopped short when her eyes landed on me. Shock registered first, with her eyes widening and mouth dropping. But anger quickly burned it away.

“What are you doing here?” she sneered. 

“Abby,” Jack warned.

His niece ignored him. “I have to give you credit. You really know how to make yourself a nuisance. Getting pregnant was a smart move. One I never even thought you would take.”

It seems the news was spread amongst the family within the week.

What joy.

“Abby!” Kyle shouted.

I said, “It’s alright. Let her talk her trash. Continue to stand in her hypocrisy.”

Abby scoffed. “Me? You were the one that forced Kyle into a marriage he didn’t want and then you get pregnant. I may have done some terrible things, but I would never sink to the depths that you have, Summer. And newsflash, just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean Kyle will come running back to you. He and Lola will work their issues out.”

Lola and Kyle had issues? Maybe that explained why he hadn't mentioned her to me yet.

“I hope they do,” I replied with a saccharine smile. “Cause God knows having to hear how they are so perfect together and remind everyone of a Disney Fairytale is torture in of itself. The quicker they figure they’re mess out, the less I have to hear it.”

“Oh I’m sure,” Abby replied, sarcasm in full effect. “But I will say this. At least Lola will save that child from being brainwashed by you.”

“Abby that is enough!” Jack hissed.

Again, she ignored him. “Because I can only imagine the hell that child will suffer with you as their mother.”

The rage overtook me within a heartbeat. I moved faster than I thought I ever could, snatching the tray with leftover sandwiches up. With strength, I chunked it towards Abby. Food splattered over Jack’s suit. Abby ducked, the tray sailing over her head. It crashed against the wall before falling to the floor with a clang.

Abby stared in horror. Jack’s jaw could not drop any further. Kyle rushed to put himself between his cousin and I. His warm, smooth hands cupped my cheeks. He forced me to tear my gaze from my aunt and look at him. I stared, letting him see the hurt and the anger burning within me. 

“You need to calm down. Think of the baby,” he said.

I tried.

But all I wanted was to claw Abby’s eyes out.

“Abby, go to the kitchen,” Jack said.

“Seriously Uncle Jack?” Abby asked. “Just because she’s pregnant with Kyle’s kid, supposedly, doesn’t mean you have to defend her. She is trying to ruin your son’s life.”

I tried to push Kyle off, but he held fast. He commanded me to look at him. After an agonizing moment of glaring at Abby, imagining the damage I wanted to do to her, I did as he asked. His vibrant blue eyes turned into dark waters as a storm approached. He appeared just as angry as I with what our shared family member was saying.

“Abby, if you do not shut your mouth about the mother of my child right now, consider our family relationship over,” Kyle snarled. 

He never once broke our gaze.

“Kyle…”

“No! You will keep your comments to yourself or deal with the consequences.”

Jack chimed in, saying, “I think you should go to the kitchen and cool down, Abby. And we will talk about your behavior later.”

Silence blanketed the room. I wanted to look past Kyle to Abby. To see the expression on her face as Kyle defended me. Relish in the twist of her lips and furrow of her brow as she glared at me. But Kyle’s eyes held me firm.

“Fine,” Abby hissed, breaking the quiet. A brief click of heels followed by the slam of the door. Then the silence returned.

Kyle ran his thumb across my cheek. I sucked in a breath. Sparks danced along the trail of skin he touched. My heart jumped. The tenderness seeping into his eyes, cooling the darkened blue back to its lighter form, made something in my stomach twist.

Oh hell.

“Any pain?” he asked.

I shook my head. “No.” 

He nodded. “Good.”

Kyle’s hands slowly fell from my face. He stepped back. I copied his actions. We stared at each other, unsure of what to make of the odd atmosphere suddenly surrounding us. The last time we had been that close with each other was the kiss. And I suspected Kyle was remembering it as well, judging by the sudden gulp he took and the quickness with which he looked away.

“Summer, I’m sorry.”

Jack’s words snapped me out of my daze. Looking over Kyle’s shoulder, Jack stared at me. The earlier expression of exhaustion reappeared. My heart hurt for my former father in law.

“It's not your fault, Jack. She’s just naturally a bitch,” I responded.

He didn’t seem to know how to respond.

I looked back at Kyle.“Can you take me back to the office? I need to get my car.”

He nodded.

I said my awkward goodbye to Jack before following Kyle out of the door. When the door shut behind us, he said, “Abby was wrong to have said that to you.”

I shrugged. “Like I said, she’s naturally a bitch. I just seem to be her favorite target.”

“I could never figure that out,” he said. “But again, she shouldn’t have attacked you like that.”

We walked slowly towards his car. The awkward energy between us from earlier drifted away, like smoke on the wind. I nudged his shoulder. Kyle looked down at me. I managed a small, sincere smile.

“Thank you for defending me,” I said. “I don’t think I would have kept my hands to myself. And I assure you, with the way I was feeling, she would have been the one being admitted.”

Kyle chuckled. “You’re a tiny firecracker. I have no doubt you would have sent her to the hospital.”

I bumped my hip against his, chuckling as he stumbled to the side. He stared at me in surprise before bursting into laughter. I had no doubt he still had hard feelings about me keeping the pregnancy a secret. Just as I still held resentment towards him for how our relationship ended. But like Jack said, we needed to figure it out for the sake of the baby. And what better way to start on that path than joking about sending Abby to the hospital?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The smile stretched from one cheek to the other on Ana's face warmed my heart. Sitting on the opposite side of the couch, curled beneath her favorite PowerPuff Girls blanket, she gushed about the night before. How the band was amazing. The way Elena and Devon stared at each other as if completely in love. Nate's flirtations with a woman nearby. How she and Devon talked and laughed like siblings do.

"Seriously I don't know if I can thank you enough," Ana said at the end of her recount.

I waved it away. "Considering the fact you're spying on my brother for me and listened to my whining about this pregnancy situation, I'd say buying you tickets is the least I could do."

"Speaking of, how'd the talk go with Jack?"

I sighed. "More of the same. How could I keep Kyle from his child? Why didn't I trust them? Did I not think of what this could do Kyle and Lola after they were married?"

Ana nodded. "Valid questions."

I rolled my eyes. 

She chuckled.

“At this point, we just need to worry about how to be co parents for this baby. They can think I’m evil or whatever else, I don’t care.”

“Well you did say Kyle kind of thawed towards you yesterday.”

The memory of his eyes, soft and concerned, appeared out of the fog. The first time he had looked at me like that since the surgery. And I remembered the small bonding moment we shared as we left the Abbott mansion. Both feeling irritated by Abby.

“Strange, but true,” I said. “Maybe by the time the baby gets here, we can be civilized enough to set up a custody schedule.”

Ana asked, "Where does Elijah fit in that picture?"

I raised an eyebrow. I know she and my mother both suspected Elijah had feelings for me. And that I had some for him. Yes, we did go on those two outings (still refusing to call them dates) but that felt more like two friends hanging out. Elijah knowing I was down because of Kyle and Lola and being Noah's best friend, he decided to help me out. 

"Again, you and my mother seem to be forgetting I'm pregnant with another man's child. This bump is no longer hideable or easy to explain away." I pulled on my tshirt, revealing the ever growing bump. "What guy would find that attractive?"

"A guy that finds you attractive. Which is what Elijah told Noah last Friday when he came by the office."

My mouth dropped.

Ana nodded, a smirk settling in place. "I was getting ready to go to lunch when he dropped by. He and Noah were talking and he must have forgotten to close the door all the way. Elijah questioned your brother about where you stood with Kyle, your history, and then asked if Noah thought he had a shot with you."

That rendered me speechless.

Yesterday, at the office, I thought Elijah was being flirtatious. But then, my ability to read men had been terrible lately. And even if he had been flirting, it was harmless fun. I never expected him to act on it.

Again, pregnant and not super desirable at the moment.

To hear Ana say the opposite floored me. My heart did a leap and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Question after question bounced around in my brain. Could Elijah be serious? Would this change our dynamic at work? How did I feel about it? Should I even contemplate it with everything going on already?

“Summer?”

I pushed the questions away. 

“I don’t know what to think about that, so….I’m not,” I said.

Ana opened her mouth, a rebuttal clearly on her tongue, but I shook my head. She glared. I stared. That was a bombshell my brain was not ready to process.

“Anything else interesting?” I asked.

She snorted. “That was a terrible topic change. But yes, something else interesting happened.”

I leaned forward, attention zeroed in. 

Over the past few days, Noah had been acting cagey. Secretive phone calls. Disappearing to meet Elijah and not returning for several hours on one particular day. And whenever I tried to question him on it, he gave me the same fake smile and told me not to worry about it. Just dealing with business in London.

I was almost to the point of wanting to slap the smile off his face.

“Right before I left, Noah said he received a phone call early yesterday morning. He told Elijah ‘she’ was for sure out.”

I blinked. “She?”

Ana nodded. “She.”

That word threw me for a loop.

“So this secret business Noah had in London and more than likely the ‘obsessive friend’ comment Elijah made,” I mumbled.

My brain started to spin. Theories as to who this she could be. What her connection to the two men were in London. Because it had to be something serious if Noah was going through all this trouble to keep everyone in the dark. 

“Did you get a name?” I asked.

Ana shook her head. “No name. Elijah closed the door before I caught anything else.”

I sighed. Leaning back against the arm of the couch, I considered my options. I could confront Noah again. Tell him I know his secret business dealt with a woman. But that would expose Ana, which not only hurt my snooping but could damage the friendship between the two. Also, Noah could lie. Claim it is something not as dangerous or scandalous as what it could be. All to protect himself and the family.

No, I needed to keep quiet.

“Thanks,” I said. “I know it might be awkward spying on your boss.”

Ana sighed. “It is weird, but I’m starting to see the benefits of it. Noah and Elijah are clearly in some kind of mess. And I know if Elena didn’t tell me if Devon wasn’t involved in something possibly dangerous, I would be upset.”

“Speaking of Devon…have you talked to a grief counselor for tips on how to help him?”

Ana nodded. “I called one last week. Set up an appointment for this week. Explained my situation and she seemed confident in giving me advice on how to approach the situation.”

I smiled. “I’m glad. Maybe this is the step you need to help reach him.”

"Also, Elena has been texting me updates. They started talking about therapy again. Devon hasn't agreed to go, but she said he seems a little bit more receptive to the idea."

"Small progress is good progress."

Ana nodded. "That's what I'm telling myself. And I think last night was a step in the right direction for helping mine and Devon's relationship."

The lock turning had our heads turning. The door opened, Noah entering followed by Elijah. Bags of food were in hand. The two men looked to be fresh from the office. Ties askew. Top buttons undone. Happy, but exhausted smiles on their faces.

“You guys are late,” Ana said. “It’s already seven o’clock.”

“I had to finish up a last minute project outline that Dad wanted turned in tomorrow,” Noah said after shutting the door.

“What about you Elijah?” I asked. “I thought you left the office at four, when I did?”

Elijah set his bag of food down on the table, the plastic crinkling. As he took the tinfoiled wrapped plates out, he said, “I did. But forgot about some calculationes your grandfather wanted tomorrow for the budget for the campaign launch. So I went back and finished that up. Your brother called as I was getting ready to leave and we met up.”

Lie.

I had the calculations done and turned into the Accounting Department last week, a few days before the hospital stay. Grandpa would not have needed another set of figures to go off of. And Victoria would notify me if Grandpa wanted another set of figures.

So did Elijah lie about seeing Grandpa and actually met with Noah? Or did he meet with Grandpa in another private meeting like before?

But I wouldn’t call him out.

For now, at least.

“What would you ladies like to drink?” Noah asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Water for me,” I said.

“Sprite,” Ana said.

My brother, along with Elijah, came into the living room area carrying the drinks and food. The hot, spicy smell wafting from Ana's plate keyed me in to what restaurant our dinner was from. And when Noah handed me my plate, I smiled at the sight of the noodles smothered in the familiar, sweet tasting sauce.

"Had some cravings for Korean dishes?" I asked.

Elijah nodded. “Not my mother’s cooking, but still good enough to be enjoyed.”

As we sat around enjoying our food, my phone vibrated by my leg. I looked down. To my surprise, Kyle’s name flashed across my screen before fading to black. I picked it up. With a swipe, I brought the phone to life and clicked on the new message.

Kyle wanted to know if I wanted chocolate?

A strange question, but oddly prophetic. The craving for a rich, sweet burst of chocolate had been bothering me most of the day. And if I had known my brother would be sweet enough to bring us food, I would have asked for a candy bar. Or ten. But Kyle offering helped solve the situation.

I texted back, telling him that I was. And within a few seconds, he texted and promised to bring me some. 

“Huh,” I mumbled.

“What’s up?” Ana asked.

I pretended Noah and Elijah were not sitting nearby. “Kyle texted. Wanted to know if I was craving chocolate. I told him I was. He said he would bring some by.”

“Really?” Ana said, surprise clear in her tone. 

“Kyle is coming here?” Noah asked. The annoyed sound coating his words irritated me.

I took a deep, relaxing breath. “Yes Noah, the father of my child is coming by to drop me off some chocolate.”

Elijah said, “Odd that he has a sudden need to come see you at this time of night. With chocolate of all things.”

“Exactly. I bet he had another fight with Lola so he is coming here to soothe his ego,” Noah said.

Maybe my brother was right. Odd for Kyle to suddenly decide to come by. And with chocolate no less, even if it was one of my more demanding cravings. Could it be that Kyle needed to soothe his heartache over whatever his issues with Lola were? Had he tried making up with her and she was still fighting with him? 

But then, we were not exactly on the best of terms. Just because we shared a small bonding moment yesterday with our anger over Abby didn’t mean our issues disappeared. Tension lingered between us, a heavy chain that refused to break. Holding us at an impasse. Maybe one day that chain would break and Kyle and I could speak like old friends. 

Mind made up, I said, “If Kyle wanted his ego stroked, it wouldn’t be here. We’re not exactly best friends anymore. And he would have to know you two are here, so any chance at an easy conversation is out the window.”

Ana nodded. “I know if I were in his shoes, this would be the last place I would want to be.”

Noah grumbled underneath his breath, but refrained from another dig. Elijah cut his eyes from his friend to me. I raised an eyebrow, daring him to make a remark. He only chuckled before diving back into his dinner. 

Several minutes later, just as I finished my noodles, the chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the apartment. Noah huffed, shot me a look, before rising from his chair and walking towards the hallway leading to his bedroom. Elijah, again, gave me a smirk before following after his friend. Ana patted my knee before rising to her feet.

“Do you want me to stay? Or go into hiding like the boys?”

I shook my head. “I doubt he will be here long. So if you want to hang out, do it. Or escape whatever madness we cook up, that’s fine too.” 

Rising from my comfortable seated position, blanket spilling to the floor, I walked around the couch and headed for the door. Out of the corner of my eye, Ana entered the kitchen. Made me wonder if she decided to stick close by but out of sight in case fireworks went off. But I found myself grateful for her being close by in case this meeting turned into a fight.

I opened the door. Kyle looked up from his phone. We shared a charged moment, gazes locked. But the familiar fluttering kicks in my belly pulled me back to reality. The baby seemed eager for chocolate just as much as I did.

“Come in,” I said.

Kyle walked in, flashing a small smile my way. Dangling from his fingers was a small, white plastic bag. I grinned. I closed the door, mumbling a quick prayer for a good encounter, before leading him into the living room. He sat down in the chair Noah vacated earlier and I returned to my spot on the couch. 

“Still have that cute blanket, I see,” Kyle said.

I shrugged. “It’s a favorite. Don’t know if I could ever get rid of it.”

He laughed. A soft chuckle, barely a whisper of breath. But it sounded lighthearted. Genuine. Something I had not heard from him in a long while. And something that surprised me considering the state of his life right now. 

Again, where did Kyle and Lola stand with each other?

I should ask. Clear the mystery from the air.

“What kind of chocolate did you find for me?” I asked instead.

Kyle reached into the bag that he had set on the coffee table. He pulled out three large bars of chocolate. I leaned forward, taking the offered dessert. And to my delight, each were a different flavor of chocolate. Milk, dark, and even white.

“I feel spoiled,” I said.

“I’m glad,” he said. “Because I had another reason for bringing you those besides your cravings.”

I paused in my tearing open the dark chocolate bar. “Oh?”

“Yes. We need to have a conversation about Lola.”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hearing her name drop from Kyle’s lips made my stomach clench. I thought I was prepared for it. Should have become accustomed to it. But still, even now as far removed as I could be from her and their situation, hearing Lola’s name gave me a physical ache. Whether it be my stomach tightening or fists balling, my body could not stop from reacting.

“You want to talk about Lola?” I repeated.

Kyle nodded. “I know if we’re to move forward in a cordial manner, we’re going to have to talk about her. About my relationship with her. And where everyone stands.”

Logical thinking. Seemed Kyle had been talking with his father while also doing his own introspection. Because logical thinking when it came to personal choices was not a strong suit of Kyle’s. Business, sure. He knew how to make and secure worthwhile deals without issue. Personal, he flopped the majority of the time.

I leaned back against the couch. Took a moment to process this news and the implications. Because once this conversation was had, once all cards were on the table, there was no going back. I would know Kyle’s feelings about Lola and her place in his and the baby’s life. Which meant my life. And it would be a situation I would have to accept.

“Alright,” I said. “Let’s talk about her.”

The sudden snap of a cabinet door startled me. Soft footfalls against the wooden floor grew louder as Ana entered from the kitchen. She gave me a sheepish smile and avoided eye contact with Kyle. “I think that’s my cue to leave.”

I wanted to beg her to stay. To be there in case this conversation became too much. Or if I needed a shoulder to cry on afterwards. But I also knew Kyle and I needed to be alone for this. The Lola problem existed between us, not everyone else in the apartment.

Ana made to walk down the hallway to the bedrooms, but the sudden stampede of footsteps gave her pause. Noah came rushing into the room, telling someone on the phone he would be somewhere shortly. Elijah trailed behind my brother, offering to join him.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

Noah walked around the couch to stand at my back. He leaned down and kissed the crown of my head. “Faith just called. Wanted me to come pick her up. She’s hiding in her room while Adam, Dad, Chelsea, and Mom are fighting.”

I turned around. “Do what? Why are they fighting? And at your mother’s?”

Noah shook his head. “From what Faith could hear, Chelsea caught Mom and Adam on a date. And now I think she’s blaming Mom for Adam being away from Connor.”

“Wait, what? Last I talked to Dad about it, Chelsea and Adam were trying to discuss arrangements about Connor. And something about Christian, too.”

Noah shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll find out when I go get Faith."

I nodded. "Bring her back here if you want."

"I can come with you if you want?" Ana volunteered.

"That would be great, thanks. She might want a girls’ night after the mess she is having to listen to now. And with you coming, Elijah can get back to his apartment and work on that project we talked about," Noah said.

I pretended not to notice the look shared between the two.

"Sounds like a plan," Elijah said after the stare down. 

As Ana moved to slip on a pair of flip flops and Elijah walked towards the door, Noah focused on Kyle. I mentally groaned. We did not have time for a fight right now.

"If Summer's upset in any way when I get back, I'm paying you a visit," Noah warned.

Kyle only stared back at him.

With another pet of my hair and promise to be back shortly, Noah walked towards the door. He, Ana, and Elijah left. And the click of the door as it shut echoed like a gun going off in the quiet apartment. 

I slowly turned back around. Kyle's eyes drifted from the doorway back to me. The wheels were turning in his brain. Gearing up to jump into the conversation about Lola. I straightened my shoulders. Wrapped my arms around my bump. And steeled myself for the free fall this conversation would bring.

"Lola and I didn't get married," he started off. 

Calm. 

Matter of fact.

I swallowed my sarcastic retort. Kyle had a reason for starting there. Let me hear what he had to say before I snapped back.

"I think I knew we wouldn't get married. Things were too soon. Moving way too fast. But I didn't stop to think about that. To see the trainwreck we were speeding towards." Kyle stopped, releasing a long, tired sigh. His eyes dimmed. He rubbed his cheeks. Frowned. Struggled to get himself together.

I waited him out. Let him gather his thoughts and handle whatever emotions were bombarding him. I wanted his real, honest thoughts about this situation. And rushing him would defeat that purpose. Even if my stomach rolled at the idea of having this conversation.

“I told Lola about the kiss,” Kyle said.

That was unexpected. I was positive he would not dare utter that secret to anyone. Not only because it would cause issues in his relationship with Lola, but he kissed me in the heat of the moment. No rational thought whatsoever. Therefore, it was not something that needed to be made a big deal of.

“Do what now?” I replied.

“I always swore to be honest with her. That an open, honest relationship was healthy and it would be less trouble. So the day after I kissed you, I told Lola.”

Why were pregnant women forbidden to drink alcohol again? Because I could use a wine glass. Or twelve. This conversation was going in a direction I did not expect nor want to deal with. That kiss we shared needed to stay buried, not be resurrected to torture everyone.

“Kyle, that sounds nice. But you had to know she wouldn’t react well to that bit of information,” I said.

He nodded. “I expected her to be upset. And she was, understandably. But she said something that stuck in my head and started me on the road of examining everything over the past year.”

“Which was?”

“How you were like a drug for me that I refused to seek treatment for.”

I rolled my eyes. Being compared to a drug was a lovely thing to hear. Especially considering the saint was the one to have spouted such nonsense. And it only reinforced my dislike of her. She was judgemental and viewed everything that didn’t fit in her neat little word as something negative. If Kyle told me he and Lola were going to work things out, then we would have a serious conversation about boundaries when it came to my baby. Because I refused to have my child’s head be filled with such nonsense of the world and people.

“That’s a nice compliment,” I mumbled.

“And then I thought of what you told me that day I came over,” Kyle continued, ignoring my statement.

I frowned. What had I said? I say a lot of things, especially in the heat of the moment. And that day Kyle came to my apartment, I felt as if I was eating fire. I remembered lashing out as he tried to argue about us still being friends. Reminding him of Lola’s lack of boundaries. And recalling how soulless I had been when I first came to town.

“I said a lot of things that day,” I said.

“You did,” he replied, the corner of his lips doing a quick uptick. Holding back his laughter at the memory, I thought. “You certainly did. But I’m talking about the statement of you not being able to be friends with someone who acts like someone they aren’t.”

“Oh.”

“And I realized the person I was with Lola probably did treat you like a drug that refused to be treated for. But the person I am with you doesn’t act like that. I’m just this guy that makes mistakes, lives life the only way he knows, and can sometimes be a jackass.”

Silence settled over us. My brain churned over Kyle’s words. Was he saying he didn’t like the person he was when he was with Lola? Or that an outsider’s perspective skewed his view of our friendship? Because it felt like his words were filled with weight. A heaviness of introspection and realization. Regret, too. Which surprised me. I didn’t expect Kyle to regret his choices.

I asked softly, “Did you tell Lola that?”

Kyle grew quiet. He leaned back in his chair and stared at me. Searching for something? Contemplating how to continue on with this emotionally taxing conversation? 

“I did,” he said. “I wasn’t planning on it, but...I did.”

“I bet that didn’t go over well.”

Kyle snorted. “I would have rather faced you in a tirade with your pregnancy hormones.”

That bad, huh? I could see it, though. Kyle speaking without thinking. Lola standing there in shock. Feeling hurt and angry at her fiance’s words. Because, without meaning to, Kyle basically told Lola he was having to fit an image for her. Something she swore he wasn’t. That everyone proclaimed he wasn’t. 

But he confirmed it.

“Kyle…” I whispered. But what could I say? I tried to warn him early. He wouldn’t listen. He thought he was entering a mature relationship. He didn’t want to see what this relationship was costing him.

As if bitten by a bug, Kyle rushed to his feet. He paced. To the glass door that led to the balcony. Back to the chair he sat in. To the door. Back to the chair. Walking as if electrocuted. The energy burning inside of him, needing a release.

Then he stopped, his back to me.

“Lola told me I had to cut you out of my life if I wanted to be with her. That she wouldn’t play the game of worrying if I would cheat on her with you. Or become the man I was when around you.”

That helped explain his avoidance of me. If he was shaken after the kiss and his soon-to-be-bride was throwing down ultimatums, he had every reason to high tail it every time he saw me. But then again, it helped hide my pregnancy a little longer. I should be grateful, I guess.

“I didn’t realize I turned you into some Bond villain,” I grumbled.

Kyle still refused to turn around. 

I frowned.

He never avoided eye contact like this before. His gaze may dip or switch to a new direction, but I always saw his face. The expressions that told me so much. But now, he hid it all from me.

“I started thinking after Lola gave me the ultimatum. About the wedding. Our married life. The future and the past. Everything we went through to be together. From her nearly dying to marrying you.”

A phantom ache bloomed in my chest at the mention of our marriage. How excited I had been at gaining the chance to prove my love and loyalty to Kyle. Thinking my teenage fantasies were finally coming true. That he would see, after a year of our marriage, that we were meant for each other.

“And the more I thought about everything, the more I struggled with the idea of going through with the wedding.”

He sounded sad towards the end of his statement. A lost boy that couldn’t understand that path he had stepped on. Which made sense as Kyle was someone who prided himself on having a plan. To be in a situation that made you wonder if your choices were the right ones, it had to hurt him.

But again, I saw the rough waters he was walking into. I tried to warn him. Yet, Kyle swore he knew best. Was confident his path was steady and calm. And if I was the only one dissuading him from this path, then he wouldn’t make too much of it.

"I was becoming someone new. People told me I was growing up. Becoming mature. And I thought that at first, but the more I really thought about it the more it felt like I was running."

"Running?" I asked.

"Running from you. The cold, cruel guy I could be. Lola represented a fresh start. A chance to be the man my dad wished for me to be. The guy that Mariah and Abby praised. I thrived in it," he said.

I sat in silence. Trying to understand his thoughts because at the moment, I was as lost as the day I discovered my pregnancy. And I didn't particularly enjoy this feeling.

"And proposing seemed like the only option after I married you. I had to make some grand gesture to Lola to show that I had moved on from you and that crazy guy I was. But I knew the minute after I did it, it was wrong. Too soon. And Lola even seemed to think the same at first. She turned me down. But for some reason, she came back the same day and agreed. And I pushed that nagging voice blaring a warning to the back of my head. That I could handle this."

I felt for Kyle. A tiny amount of sadness, like the size of a dime. But I did. Because he sounded like a child that thought he had solved some grand puzzle only for it to crumble after. However, Kyle charged into this web of chaos without a fully laid out plan. Again, something he knew better than to do.

"I was wrong," Kyle continued. "I started to realize it as you slowly distanced yourself after that trip to New York. But I didn't want to face it. So I blasted you for it. And all of the problems that started to build, I threw at your feet. Because I refused to really take the long hard look I needed to."

"That sounds like you," I mumbled. "Always blaming me."

To my surprise, Kyle didn't say anything or turn at my statement. Had he not heard it? Or was he choosing to ignore it?

"After you left Jabot, I got in a fight with Billy. I don't even remember what it was about, but I just know I immediately headed to your old office. To vent, I guess. But you weren't there. And it felt as if I couldn't breathe, Summer. The person I went to, to help explain my emotional mess wasn't there."

I wanted to ask about Lola. To know why he didn't call her or Mariah? But I held my lips tight. 

"Jack found me. And I just unloaded on him about everything. You. The engagement. Work. And he listened to me go on and on until I ran out of steam. Then he said something that started me thinking."

"What was that?" I asked.

"That I was engaged now and I should be going to Lola with my thoughts and problems. Not you. Because you shouldn't have to deal with that even if we were friends. And that started the realization that I hadn't been acting like a friend to you. And I swore I would do better by you. Be the friend you needed."

That explained some of Kyle's odd actions lately.

I sighed. “I take it you had a discussion with Lola about your thoughts?”

Back still to me, Kyle shook his head. “No, I kept those to myself.”

"She is your fiancee. You're supposed to go to her."

"I know."

“Alright. Then what made her decide to leave you at the altar?”

Because that was where this was leading. Kyle’s introspection. The fights with Lola. Everything had been building up to the moment she would walk out on him at the altar. And he would chase after her, for whatever reason. Only to come back and say the wedding wasn’t happening. 

Kyle slowly turned around. 

I gasped.

His eyes shined with unshed tears. The expression of heartbreak on his face punched me in the stomach. The droop of his lips and scrunch of his brow. How red circled his eyes as he struggled to hold back his tears. The bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed back the cry in his throat.

Kyle approached the couch, sagging like a bag of bones at the opposite end from me. My nerves tightened. Scenario after scenario ran through my mind. To see my child’s father in such a state, which he rarely exhibited, had my nerves on edge. What happened between Lola and him?

“Kyle?” I prodded.

Another swallow. “I told her the night before the wedding that I didn’t want to lose you. That I wanted and needed you as my friend. We had been through too much together to lose each other now. And I thought it was unfair for her to ask me to do such a thing considering how we hurt you.”

"Oh."

"She didn't like that. Claimed I was starting our life together off on the wrong foot. But I didn't think I was because I was being honest with her. Just like she wanted. And that I needed her to trust me because I loved her."

I flinched.

Kyle sighed. "Summer, I know you don't like hearing that, but…"

I shook my head. A weak, wobbly smile appearing. "I know you loved her. I accepted that." I shrugged. "And to be honest, if you had came here to tell me you realized you didn't love her after all I had suffered, I would have thrown you out."

Kyle's gaze darted away. He scrubbed his cheek. Licked his lips. Sighed. Focused back on me. Tears slipped from the corner of his eyes. Blue eyes glowed as vibrant as the sky after a rainstorm.

"What did Lola say?" I asked, cutting the growing awkward silence.

"That she needed to think. Because she didn't know if she could compromise on this." Kyle's faint scoff was filled with mockery. "I was sure she would call the wedding off. But she showed up."

I nodded. "She showed up."

“I thought everything would work out. But we were standing there at the altar and she was staring at me with this...cold stare.”

“Cold?”

Kyle nodded. “Cold. As if all the love I thought she had for me vanished from her eyes.”

“Been there,” I said without thought.

As soon as the words slipped from my mouth, I regretted them. Not that I didn’t believe them, I just didn’t mean to say it out loud. Because I wanted to avoid the look Kyle was giving me right now. The heartbroken stare. Tears welling up. Lips pressed tight. A man struggling to hold back the well of emotion building within him.

“Summer…” Kyle said my name with such angst. 

Desperate to steer clear of that conversation, or a rambling apology from him, I asked, “So Lola decided to leave you at the altar because she couldn’t accept me in your life?”

The piercing glare Kyle shot me told me he knew what I was doing. But I think he knew now was not the time to discuss the issues between us. Lola had to be the main topic as she was one of the key issues in our relationship, friendship and romantic. 

“She told the minister she couldn’t do this and just left. I was confused. Dazed. Because I wasn’t expecting her to do that. I thought, by her coming to the wedding, that she was okay with everything.” Kyle scrubbed at his eyes. He released a heavy sigh. “But once I realized what she had done, I chased after her.”

The memory of Ana’s text came to mind. How she described Kyle running after her. Mariah questioning Ana about my involvement in the situation. But Ana swearing I had not come in contact with Kyle in weeks. What would the redhead think if she knew, even without being there, I was still causing issues with her best friends? 

A blowout to remember would happen, I suspected.

“What happened when you caught up with her?”

The chuckle Kyle released sent chills down my spine. Cold. Mocking. Self-deprecating. The harsh line his lips settled into and the iciness covering his eyes had my stomach twisting. The conversation the pair had must have been awful.

"I found her in the back room, pulling her clothes out of the closet. She screamed at me that I couldn't have both of us. She wouldn't deal with it. I tried calming her down, telling her she was being irrational. Throwing our relationship away over a simple disagreement."

Kyle startled me with his sudden rise to his feet. He returned to pacing, his shoes shuffling across the wooden floor scraping and stomping. I blinked, surprised at the anger rolling off him in waves. 

"Lola made it seem as if I had you waiting in the wings to cheat on her with. Yes everything that happened with how we got together was a mess, but I thought that showed my commitment to her. I mean, I hurt you! My oldest friend and I chose to hurt you, Summer," Kyle raged, spinning around to face me.

I could only nod. The idea of this being a conversation died away. Kyle seemed like he needed to get some issues off his chest.

"And as she ranted at me as I tried to make her understand that I loved her, it hit me. She would never trust me with you. And nothing was changing her mind. Lola told me she needed space in order to decide if she wanted to continue this relationship. And without listening to anything I said, she walked out. That's when Mariah came in. I don't even really remember what she said to me."

I said, "That's when you came back out and canceled the wedding."

"And I left the ceremony and went to the Abbott cabin. I just locked myself away and before I realized it, I was thinking over the past. Over my relationship with Lola. My relationship with you. The changes I saw in myself.”

“Did it help with anything?” I asked.

Kyle replied, “Made me realize I was always giving in to her. Trying everything to make her happy. Not that you shouldn’t try to make your partner happy, but it shouldn’t always be onesided. Plus, I tried calling her that first night. She wouldn’t pick up. And it just made me mad because it felt like she was punishing me for something I hadn’t even done yet.”

The question I needed answered most sat heavy on my tongue. I tapped my fingers against my knee. Debated internally. Watched Kyle try to compose himself from his mini tirade. Remembered the chocolate bar sitting by my thigh. 

“Are you planning on getting back with her?” I blurted out.

Kyle froze. 

The tick of the clock hanging above the tv sounded as if the volume was on thirty. Tick. Tick. Tick. I swallowed my nerves. He needed to tell me this. I had to prepare myself mentally and be prepared for how to handle her being around the baby. 

“I don’t know, Summer,” Kyle finally said as he returned to the couch.

I shook my head. “That’s not an answer, Kyle. In case it hasn’t registered, we’re having a baby. And if you choose to try and work things out with her, I need to know. Because I have no doubt there will be conflicts between us.”

“Summer, it has only been a few weeks since the wedding was called off. Lola went back to Miami for the space she needed. If she calls me or comes back, I will let you know. And when I decide what I need to do, I will tell you.”

“Kyle, do you want to get back with Lola?” I asked point blank.

Silence stretched between us. He stared at me, mouth opening and closing. Struggling to answer what should have been a simple question. Which told me more than I think he realized. I wanted to snark, laugh, just be an overall bitch. Because this idiot was starting to realize maybe his perfect relationship wasn’t so perfect.

While Kyle still struggled to answer the question, three sharp knocks echoed throughout the room. I frowned. Who could be knocking at our door? Noah had a key as did Ana. Elijah, I supposed. But why would he return here? Especially if he needed to work on some secret project for my brother?

“Expecting someone?” Kyle asked as he looked from the front door to me.

I shook my head. “No. And not at this time of night, either.”

Rising to my feet, I walked around the couch and made my way towards the door. Kyle’s heavy footsteps followed behind. I looked through the peep hole, but saw no one. But the knocks had just occurred? Did someone realize they had the wrong apartment? 

“Who is it?” Kyle asked.

“No one.”

“What?”

“No one is out there.”

I looked up at Kyle. 

He stared at me, as confused as I was.

“Maybe they are standing to the side?” he ventured.

“Doubtful,” I said. “But I’ll look.”

With a twist of the door knob, I opened the door. The hallway was silent. And no one could be found standing near my door. But I heard the familiar ding of the elevator.. Yet, when I looked towards them, the doors had closed and the highlight number indicated the elevator was going down. 

“What’s that at your feet?” Kyle’s warm breath fanned my ear.

My breath caught. My heart stuttered in my chest. Warmth flooded my veins. The reaction my body automatically had when he was near drove me crazy. Because it made getting over him harder than what it should be. 

Escaping my internal chaos, I looked down. At my feet sat a small, manila envelope. My brother’s name stood out in thick, black lettering. Bending down, I grasped the package. I stared, my stomach twisting and a sense of worry building within me. Looking up, I scanned the hallway once more. But still, no one could be found.

“Go back inside,” I mumbled, pushing Kyle back with my hand.

After I shut the door, I twisted the lock. Once I heard the heavy click, I looked down at the envelope in my hand. Something told me I wouldn’t like what was inside. But I had a suspicion it was connected with whatever Noah’s and Elijah’s business dealings were in London. And whoever sent that other package to Noah those weeks ago that Ana spotted.

“Summer?” Kyle called.

“Let’s go back to the couch,” I said.

As I walked into the living room, my fingers trembled. I debated. Do I open this? Invade Noah’s privacy? Potentially risk our relationship? But if I didn’t open this, I knew Noah wouldn’t tell me about it. And something in my gut told me whatever trouble he was in, it was dangerous. And if I did open this envelope, I could get a clue and potentially help him. Which I felt like my brother needed. He wouldn’t have come running back home if whatever had happened in London wasn’t larger than he could handle, whether Noah admitted it or not.

“Summer?” Kyle called once more, his tone becoming increasingly worried.

I slowly sat down on the couch. I traced the lettering of Noah’s name on the envelope. The ink had dried, but ridges remained. The handwriting was beautiful, as if whoever had written his name took tender care to make it pretty.

Why did that unnerve me?

“Something has been going on with Noah,” I said, head still bowed and transfixed on the envelope.

“Like what?” Kyle asked.

I shook my head. “I don’t know. Something happened in London to make him decide to come home and stay. Elijah is involved as well. Ana overhead a few remarks and he received a strange package like this one not too long ago.”

Kyle’s large hang appeared, wrapping thick fingers around my small ones. I looked up. He stared with worried eyes and a furrowed brow. “Don’t you think you should let your brother open that?”

“I should,” I replied. “But whatever is going on, I don’t think it's contained in London anymore. Which makes me think Noah may be in over his head and he doesn’t want to worry anyone.”

“Still…” he said. “I don’t think your brother would appreciate you invading his privacy like this.”

He wouldn’t.

But my worry for whatever mess he found himself in overcame my worry of him hating me.

I snatched my hand back from Kyle. With nimble, shaking fingers, I opened the envelope. Turning it upside down, three objects fell out without a sound.

I picked up the first object. A folded piece of notebook paper. When I opened it, the same handwriting as my brother’s name on the envelope stared back at me. A short, sweet letter in red ink.

“My dearest Noah,” I started, “it has been so long. They took me away from you. Would not let me out to see you. I’m sorry if you thought I abandoned you. I would never abandon you. It took time, but I found you again. Did you like my earlier presents? The ones that remind you of our first date at the football game? I hope you did. Now that I am free, we will have so many more beautiful memories. I cannot wait to meet you at the ball my prince..”

I dropped the letter as if it burned me. My stomach rolled. Whoever wrote that letter didn’t sound as if they were in their right mind. Did my brother have a stalker?

I reached out and picked up the second object. A smooth, piece of paper that appeared to have been ripped from a planner. The last week of October stared back at me. However, the red heart encircling the 29th stood out. Because that date was significant to me.

I twisted the paper. Kyle looked up from the letter. He stared at the paper I had in my hand for a long stretch of time before looking at me. “Isn’t that the date of…”

“The launch party for the collaboration? Yes.”

The dated paper fluttered to my lap as I grabbed up the final object. A polaroid picture. Within the picture was a girl dressed in a red, silk dress. It hugged a petite body and highlighted her pale skin. Black as night hair was straightened, dripping down the left side of her body like black ink. However, she had several clumps of hair pulled to obscure her face. Only blood red lips and dark brown, nearly bottomless pit for eyes could be made out. And on the hand holding the hair across her face sat an engagement ring with a single, giant diamond in a princess cut.

I flipped the picture over. The phrase ‘Your future bride’ stared back at me.

“Summer?” Kyle called out.

Heart in my throat and eyes unable to look away from the phrase on the back, I said, “Noah has definitely found himself in deep trouble.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I paced the length of Grandpa’s office, my flats wearing the rug thin with the urgency of my steps. His secretary told me my grandfather had stepped out with Victoria to meet with vendors for the new tech project Newman would be launching at the end of the year. I decided to wait for them in his office, knowing what I needed to talk about couldn’t wait. The envelope addressed to my brother, that was left at my door the night before, dangled from my fingertips. 

Last night, before Noah and Ana returned with Faith, Kyle and I looked over the unsettling present left at my doorstep another time. Rereading the letter. Staring at the picture, hoping a clue as to the woman’s identity could be found. Then we would take another look back at the calendar. The date circled made my stomach hurt.

Kyle wanted to confront Noah as soon as he returned, but I convinced him to wait. To let me talk with my family first. Because if we bombarded Noah, he would just evade or get angry. Neither were productive in helping us learn who the mystery woman was. And this felt like something that needed stay within the family. And like my Dad said at the hospital, Kyle wasn’t family anymore.

After Kyle left, though swearing me to keep him in the loop, Noah returned. Faith came in subdued, immediately heading towards the back. Noah followed after her. I hid the picture, letter, and planner page underneath my blanket with a quickness. Thankfully, my brother seemed absorbed with helping our sister and didn’t notice my sharp movements.

Ana, however, did.

I promised to tell her later. I just needed to talk with Grandpa first, getting his advice on how to handle the situation. If he had people following me, learning about my pregnancy, he had to have people following Noah. Therefore, he should have some insight into what happened in London. And how we needed to handle it. 

Which is why I was pacing the length of his office. I checked the time on my phone once more. Only three minutes had passed. I cursed. How much longer would Grandpa be? Surely whatever meeting he was in had to be wrapping up? He and my aunt practically lived here, so it wasn’t like they wasted time getting here.

The sudden calling of my name snapped me from my thoughts. I came to a halt, spinning on my heel. Grandpa and Victoria stood in the doorway. I released a heavy sigh while motioning them inside. I made sure they shut and locked the door. The last thing we needed was this news leaking out.

“My secretary said you wanted to speak with me. That it was urgent,” Grandpa said as he settled into his chair.

Victoria sat down on the edge of his desk. “Judging by the pacing you were just doing, I’d say this is more than urgent. Is everything alright with the baby?”

I rubbed a hand over my bump. Within a few more weeks, I would officially be in my third trimester. Though my bump was no longer hidden, I thankfully didn’t look like I was about to pop. Of course, the lower half of my body was starting to feel the weight of my pregnancy. And it sucked, to be honest.

“No,” I said, shaking my head. “Not the baby.”

“Then what’s wrong, dear?” Grandpa asked.

I walked forward. My stomach twisted. With trembling fingers and shaky breath, I dropped the envelope on the desk. “This is what’s wrong.”

Both my aunt and grandfather looked at the envelope with my brother’s name. Victoria’s brow furrowed and her mouth tightened. Grandpa looked from the envelope to me. When he looked back at the envelope, he pulled it closer to him. With a simple flick of his wrist, he opened the seal. Turning the container upside down, the letter, calendar paper, and picture fell with a soft rustle to his desk.

Victoria grabbed the letter while Grandpa examined the picture. I stood there, each passing second feeling long and tortuous. My stomach continued to twist and turn. I couldn’t stop picking at my nails. My eyes shifted from my aunt to grandfather, trying to figure out their reactions. Even after they traded items, not a crack in their expression. I wanted to snap at them for it.

“Has your father seen any of this?” Victoria asked.

I shook my head. “It was left outside my door last night. Only Kyle saw it.”

“Kyle?” she questioned.

“He had come over to talk with me about something. Noah and Ana had left to go get Faith. So when I got this, he was the only one there.”

“So you haven’t told Noah?” she asked, as if surprised I had kept this quiet.

I scoffed. “Considering how hard Noah has been trying to keep this quiet, no.”

“Are you saying Noah has been having problems with this woman?” Grandpa asked, pointing at the polaroid.

I shrugged. “I don’t know. He has been secretive about something happening in London. And every time I try to talk to him about it, he just shuts me down or evades talking about it.” My feet refused to stay still. The pacing began again, keeping to the space in front of Grandpa’s desk. “And Ana told me he received a package earlier that made him freak out. But she didn’t know why.”

“So you think Noah has a stalker from London? This girl?” Victoria asked as she held up the polaroid.

“I mean, that is what it seems like? But I’m not sure. And Grandpa, you had people following me. Does that mean you had people watching Noah? Do you know anything about this?”

“Dad!” Victoria groaned.

Grandpa relaxed into his chair, hands folded in his typical fashion. Calm. Cool. Collected. No sense of urgency or worry in his posture. I didn’t know whether to take that as a good sign or be frustrated. Knowing my grandfather, I would lean more towards frustration, though.

“Noah called, asking me to take the guards off,” Grandpa said.

I blinked. “And you agreed?”

He chuckled. “No. I compromised. Removed all but one.”

That sounded like Grandpa.

“I know Noah was dating a young woman by the name of Krystal Wong. But the relationship didn’t go far, from what I was told. She left with her mother for Taiwan. If she returned to London, her contact with Noah has been minimal. Or she is very good at covering her tracks.” He pointed to the picture still in Victoria’s hand. “And I cannot confirm if that is her due to her hair covering her face.”

That didn’t ease the anxiety brewing within me.

“You need to tell your father about this,” Victoria said. “Especially if it appears Noah is in some sort of trouble.”

“I know,” I said. “But I don’t know how to tell him without him freaking out. And I don’t want to tip Noah off because he will either lie or try to find a way to deal with it himself. And we all know Dad would go straight to Noah and this would blow up into a bigger mess.”

Victoria replied, “If Noah or you keep this quiet too long, it could turn into a situation that neither of you would want. Or may be able to handle. Which is the last thing you need to think about right now this close to your due date.”

I rubbed my stomach. 

The baby kicked.

“I still have time,” I said.

“You do,” my aunt said, “but you are not too far from the third trimester. No need to add extra stress than what you will already experience.”

“Victoria is right, sweetheart,” Grandpa said. “You need to look out for yourself and that baby. We can help Noah with whatever issue he has found himself in.”

I glared. “I can help. I’m not leaving Noah to deal with this situation alone. And you know he won’t accept help from anyone. He isn’t the same Noah that left for London.”

With all the grace of a queen, Victoria rose from her sitting position on Grandpa’s desk. She walked towards me. With gentle force, she grabbed my upper arms and stopped my pacing. We stood there, staring into each other’s eyes. The quiet reassurance shining in hers helped ease some of the anxiety rushing through my veins.

“You can be a help for Noah. But you also need to focus on finishing out this pregnancy with as little problems as possible. Your brother would not be happy if he thought something happened to you or the baby because of him.”

“Please, listen to your aunt sweetheart. We will look into this and think of a way to talk to your father about this, as well. Just focus on you, the baby, and this upcoming launch,” Grandpa said.

I sighed. Both made sense in their urgings. I did need to maintain a calm pregnancy. I had enough stress in my life with dealing with navigating this with Kyle. I just hated the thought of someone making decisions for me. And leaving me out of the loophole when it came to a serious situation that involved my brother. 

“Fine,” I begrudgingly said. “I will leave this with you. But don’t leave me out of what is going on. I want to be prepared in case something blows up. I don’t want Noah feeling like I betrayed him or something, either.”

“Understood,” Victoria said.

After giving my aunt and grandfather a pointed stare, I said, “I’m going to grab something from Crimson Lights. I didn’t eat anything this morning since I wanted to rush over here to show you this.”

Victoria gently rubbed my arms. “Go ahead. Dad and I will discuss some of the plans for the launch. When you come back, and when Elijah gets off this conference call with Sun and Moon, we will gather together and go over last minute details.”

I nodded. 

After saying my goodbyes and giving out hugs, I left the office. Waving bye to the secretary, I got into the elevator and descended to the bottom floor. As I walked out, my phone buzzed in the pocket of my dress. Leaving the lobby, sunlight blinding me, I fumbled for my phone.

Once my eyes adjusted, I looked down at my phone. I blinked. Was I reading the screen right? Maybe the sun was casting a strange glow on the screen and I was missing a letter or something.

After I climbed into my car, I took another look at the name on my screen with a new message highlighted. The name on the screen was correct. Which surprised me because I wasn’t expecting him to contact me a second day in a row.

Clicking on the message, it opened. And Kyle wrote short and sweet, asking me to call him.

Lips downturned and forehead scrunched, I wondered what he needed to speak with me about. I had already texted him the next doctor’s appointment. We had the discussion about Lola last night. Did he want to set up another time to have lunch with Jack? The rest of the Abbotts? 

Once I connected the phone to bluetooth, I dialed Kyle up. The phone rang as I pulled out of the Newman parking lot. When I pulled out onto the road, the call connected.

“Hey,” Kyle greeted.

“Hey. Is something wrong?” I replied.

The long, loud sigh he released worried me. Had things not returned to some semblance of normal at Jabot? 

“I just left a meeting with Billy and Jack. It was….tiring. Wanted to hear a voice that didn’t make me feel as if I was a failure. And you just came to mind.”

“Oh.” 

What else could I say to that? Kyle and I were not the people we were before Lola. For him to think of me, needing a friendly voice, seemed like something out of a dream nowadays. I wasn’t sure how to process this surprising action.

He chuckled. “I know. I wasn’t sure if I should call you. But my fingers were already typing out the message before I realized it.”

“Well…” I started, fumbling to think of what to say. “What happened at the meeting?”

I cringed. If he called me to decompress, talking about the issue that had him tense would be the last thing he wanted to do. How funny it was that I could stumble on this when before I would have known what to say to make Kyle relax. Just showed how far we had drifted from each other. 

“Billy and I got into it over how to launch the new perfume line Jack wants to do,” Kyle replied. “Different visions for the campaign and outreach. Same song, different dance. My uncle feels he is the top authority right beside my dad. And I am just the lackey.”

“Have you taken your ideas to Jack, alone? Shown him marketing statistics and laid out the social media aspect? Because in today’s world, social media is the biggest tool to have?”

“I did. He said he would think over it because we both brought valuable input to the project,” Kyle said. The weariness in his tone bothered me. Kyle was not supposed to sound thirty years older than what he was. He was vibrant, energetic, and ready for war.

“You sound like you don’t want to fight,” I commented.

Kyle sighed. “I don’t know, Summer. It feels like lately, fighting gets me nowhere.”

“Maybe you need to change tactics,” I said. “Come at the problem from a different angle. Instead of telling Jack your ideas, show him the positives. And then, undermine the competition. Show the negatives of Billy’s.”

“That sounds devious,” Kyle said.

I heard the smile in his voice, though.

“You and I both learned exploiting the weakness of the competition is a necessary strategy to win. Don’t act like you're above it,” I said with a chuckle.

“You want to know something funny?” 

“What?”

“I actually thought about doing that while sitting in that meeting,” he said. “It sounds wrong to hurt my uncle like that, but I just know my ideas are better and would reach a larger audience.”

“Corporate espionage is about the only wrong thing a person can do wrong in business, Kyle. If we have learned anything from our families, it is be as aggressive as possible to meet the end goal. No matter the tricks needed.”

Kyle said, “This is true. Alright, I’ll get a portfolio together and show it to Jack. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I said.

I pulled into the parking lot of Crimson Lights. I glanced at my center of the dash, the digital numbers on the stereo telling me it was the beginning of the lunch rush. My stomach grumbled. The baby kicked. Seemed my body and the baby were aware of the time, as well.

“What are you doing right now?” Kyle asked.

I said, “Getting ready to go into Crimson Lights. I’m craving a blueberry muffin and the baby is begging for something.”

“How is everything? Anymore pains?”

The concern in Kyle’s tone made me smile. He really would be a good dad, I believed. Always striving to be there for his child and make sure all was well. It helped ease some of my worries for the future, if I am honest with myself.

I opened the door. “No, I’m fine. Baby is fine, too.”

“So that strange message for your brother last night didn’t cause any issues? I would have thought a fight might have raised your blood pressure,” Kyle said.

“I didn’t tell my brother anything. We decided to have a sibling night with Faith. I wasn’t going to ruin it with this.”

“Summer….”

“I talked to Victoria and Grandpa about it this morning, though,” I said. Dancing around a lovesick teenage couple walking up the sidewalk, I turned to enter the alley that led to the backdoor of the coffee shop. “They showed the same concern, telling me to let them handle whatever it is that Noah has found himself in.”

“I agree with them. You have enough to worry about since you're not too far from the start of your third trimester.”

I chuckled. “You’re keeping track? I didn’t think you heard all of that when Dr. Sinha said it.”

“I heard every word.”

My heart warmed.

With a slight tug, I opened the door to Crimson Lights. The rich aroma of fresh baked goods enveloped me. The rush of coffee being dispensed from the machine greeted my ears. People were chatting in the corner, discussing the latest score of a football game.

As I approached the counter, I glanced to the stairwell hidden in the far right corner. I debated before asking, “Have you heard from Lola?”

A strangled silence followed by, “No. She didn’t answer a text from last night. Hasn’t returned a phone call either.”

My stomach churned, but I knew Kyle needed to hear the words. “She may surprise you. Today could be your lucky day.” 

“Doubtful.”

I gave the barista my order. 

The door to my right, the direct entrance from the street, opened.

Two familiar voices echoed in the semi-quiet space.

With dread swimming inside of me, I looked over.

Mariah and Lola stood at the entrance of the door. Their smiles dropped at warp speed. The giggles faded. And the air suddenly became thick with tension.

With eyes focused on the two, I said, “Looks like today is your lucky day after all.” Then, before Kyle could say anything else, I ended the call.

No need for him to hear the fight that was surely about to happen. He would get the highlights from someone.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Mariah wanted me to burn alive if her glare was anything to go by. Lola, I believed, wanted me to disappear. Her gaze was not as intense as the redhead’s, but the familiar tight lips and crossed arms made it clear I was the last person she wanted to see. Which didn’t bother me all too much as I felt the same. Unfortunately, luck was not on either of our sides.

"Why are you here?" Mariah asked.

I pointed to the barista, whose back was to me. "Waiting on a sandwich and some muffins. Things us customers do." 

"Well I hope you enjoy it somewhere else," Mariah said.

I rolled my eyes. "Considering I have a meeting to get to about a product launch, I doubt I'll have time to waste sitting here. But great customer service there, Mariah. I'm sure Sharon would enjoy knowing you don't want customers to sit and hang out in her business."

"Only deceitful bitches like you Snowflake are unwelcome."

I chuckled. “And what did I deceive you about?”

Mariah's gaze dropped to my stomach. Lola, who had been watching us trade words like a tennis match, also looked at my stomach. And the hurt that crossed her features couldn't be denied. Tears welled up that she blinked back. She swallowed. But she couldn't look away, though.

“Do you really have to ask?” Mariah snarked.

I figured the news of my pregnancy had spread like wildfire through the town. From the gossip mongers at work to the various family members discussing it, it wouldn’t be too long before the last people I wanted to deal with were in the know. “I’m guessing Kyle told you?”

“Abby actually. Apparently she was with her mother when Jack called to inform her. Day after your collapse.”

I shrugged. “Well, sucks you found out that way, I guess. I’m sure Kyle would have told you if that’s what you’re upset over.”

“No Summer, it is the fact that you are a snake hiding in plain sight that pisses me off,” Mariah snapped.

"Me being pregnant equals to me being a snake?" I asked. 

"You know you got pregnant on purpose, Summer. First tricked Kyle into that fake marriage and then tricked him into bed."

"You really view Kyle as an idiot child, don't you Mariah? And you claim to be his friend? No wonder he has no enemies when he has to deal with you."

"Kyle is weak when it comes you. Which you know and use. You're like a drug he refuses to quit," Lola snapped, finally joining the conversation.

I smirked. "Kyle said you told him that. That he needed to quit me or else. And look what happened when you tried to force Kyle to do something he didn't want. He made his opinion known." I smiled at Mariah, full of fake saccharine sweetness. "So no, I didn't trick Kyle into bed. He chose to do that all on his own."

"You didn't include the marriage," Mariah replied.

I shrugged. "That's because I did. I saw an opportunity and I took it. But Kyle and I have already talked about that. So no need to worry your pretty little head over it."

"Of course you and Kyle have talked,” Lola interjected. The blatant annoyance in her tone made me smile. “You couldn’t wait for me to leave fast enough, could you?”

“Lola, you are not that important to me. I didn’t even know you left town, to be honest. I was too busy worrying about more important matters, such as my work and this baby.”

“And you have fooled Kyle into thinking it is his, I bet,” she replied.

“Yeah Summer. Have you even had a DNA test, yet?” Mariah added. “Is Kyle sure this is his baby and not some rando’s?”

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the barista placing my to go plate with my order on the counter. Could I waste the muffin by throwing the entire plate at the two of them? Even though I was craving it? Would the barista be angry that I wasted her time?

“Good thing I know who my baby’s father is,” I replied. “And good thing both Jack and Kyle believe me, too. Cause they know me. A helluva lot longer than you two”

“You are unbelievable,” Lola hissed, stepping towards me. “You enjoy wrecking Kyle’s life, don’t you?”

I snorted. The ability she had to throw all of Kyle’s choices on to me was master level. “I kept quiet about my pregnancy, Lola. To give Kyle the happiness he told me he wanted. To be married to you.”

“You would have enjoyed seeing Kyle and Lola struggle with that news after they were married though, wouldn’t you Summer,” Mariah said.

“Listen Peaches, I did what I thought was best. But I’m not the one that screwed up that wedding or relationship.” I stepped towards Lola. She narrowed her gaze. “Your friend here put an ultimatum on Kyle, thinking he would be the good little lap dog you two seem to enjoy him being. But he didn’t fall in line like before, did he? He actually spoke his mind. And Little Miss Perfect here couldn’t handle not getting her way for once.”

Lola scoffed. "You are unbelievable. You don't care that you wreck Kyle's life? You don't care that you cause what little happiness he finds to go poof like smoke whenever you walk onto the scene? Cause you have to have his attention, don't you? You didn't hide your pregnancy to help me, Summer. You did it because you wanted Kyle to focus on you after we were married. Ruin it from the start."

"Again," I said, "stealing attention from you was nowhere near my list of concerns. If Kyle wanted to keep playing at new, reformed bad boy he could do it all day. Because that was not my Kyle." I took another step towards Lola. "He was yours and he couldn't handle the pressure it took to be yours."

"If Kyle likes being with gutter trash, he is more than welcome to stay there. I have morals and standards that I won't lower for anyone," Lola replied.

I smirked. The words I planned to utter would set off an ugly reaction. But I couldn't help it. Miss Perfect gave me the right opening and I intended to take it.

With a clear, strong voice that the entire coffee shop could hear, I said, "Yes, you have such perfect standards and high morals, you were willing to spread your legs for a married man in a hotel room. Classy thy name is Lola Rosales."

The slap came quick. My head snapped to the side, hair falling into my face. The pain in my cheek made my left eye water and my jaw ache. With the force of the blow, I had no doubt a red handprint decorated the abused skin. 

But I was a Newman and we gave as good as we got. Plus my mother would be appalled if I let someone slap me without retribution.

Without hesitation, I reared back and returned her slap with one of my own. Fire exploded within my palm and fingers. But I relished in the soft cry Lola released as her head turned with the force. Smiled at the sight of her cradling her cheek, feeling the burst of pain upon her skin.

“Summer!” Mariah yelled.

“Your friend started this mess. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I won’t defend myself,” I snapped back.

“Bitch,” Lola hissed. 

She whirled around, black hair flying about like a halo of darkness. Before I realized it, we were suddenly nose to nose. The pure rage burning bright in her eyes could bring Crimson Lights down. If she could get away with murder, I imagine my head would be busted open as well. 

“Be so happy you are pregnant or I would lay your ass out,” Lola said, voice filled with rage.

“You’re the lucky one, Lola,” I replied. “Because I would gladly give you the beating you think I would never dish out.”

“Summer, you need to leave,” Mariah said. 

“And you need to mind your business,” I replied. “Your friend started this. Think she can walk around town, nose stuck in the air like she is some morally superior Mother Teresa, but treating Kyle, me, and anyone else she deems beneath her like shit.”

“I think you’re projecting there, Princess,” Lola said. “You seem to enjoy treating everyone around you like gum on the bottom of your shoe.”

“Just the ones that earn it,” I retorted.

In a flash, Mariah maneuvered Lola behind her. She glared down at me. With acid dripping from her tongue, she hissed, “You will leave my mother’s establishment right now. And you will never put your hands on Lola again.”

Before I could come back with a reply, someone else yelled, “Maybe Lola shouldn’t put her hands on a pregnant woman first.”

To my shock, Ana sauntered from behind Lola and Mariah. As she passed the pair, the look of disgust she shot them could not be missed. And I believed they noticed it too. Lola looked back, eyes wide and lips pulled into a frown. Mariah’s eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a tight line.

“Ana? What are you doing here?” Lola asked.

“Lunch break,” Ana replied. “Care to explain what you two are doing attacking a pregnant woman?”

“We aren’t attacking her,” Lola said. “We are defending ourselves.”

I rolled my eyes. She would define this situation as something that was my fault. I only came to get something to eat, but somehow I started this altercation. How did Kyle ever fall in love with her? She was not the picture of the mature, Disney Princess she painted herself as. Or maybe she only showed her true colors around women? But then Mariah, with all her street smart knowledge, should see her for the con she is.

Then again, Mariah was a con artist so like clings to like as the old saying goes.

“Defending yourselves? That’s rich coming from you two.”

“Ana, I don’t know what lies Summer has been telling you. But she is using her pregnancy to destroy Lola and Kyle’s relationship,” Mariah said. “I get that she is your friend, but you have to see how wrong she is for that. Which she refuses to accept,” and she cut her eyes towards me at the end of her statement.

I said, “Unlike you and your little hang on here, I don’t involve my friends in my issues. Ana is free to think and do whatever she likes about me and this entire situation.”

“And what I think,” Ana cut in, “is that you two cannot handle Summer being a part of Kyle’s life in any shape or form. As if he isn’t an adult that can make his own decisions. Just like Summer is an adult that made her choice. Just like Lola was an adult that made the decision to leave her wedding. But you want to blame Summer for all of your problems. Should we add global warming to that, too?”

At the mention of her leaving her wedding, Lola deflated. Water filled her eyes. She sniffed, as if struggling to hold back her tears. Bounced from foot to foot, energy trapped within her tiny body. The image of a poor, misunderstood girl that ached over the choice she made. 

I wanted to throw a mug at her head.

Mariah stared at Ana in astonishment. The redhead apparently could not believe what was coming out of my roommate’s mouth. I needed to buy a cupcake for Ana as a thank you gift.

“You were there, Ana. You saw how hurt Lola and Kyle were by their wedding not happening,” Mariah said.

Ana chuckled. “No. What I saw was Lola deciding to humiliate Kyle after all the work he put in to give her the wedding of her dreams. And from what I understand, the man has been trying to get in contact with her because he does truly love her. Yet she is standing here, blaming Summer for stuff that Summer had no part of.”

Though I enjoyed having Ana defend me, she was on her lunch break. A time to de-stress from the craziness of the morning. To fill her stomach. And have peace and quiet. Which she clearly would not be getting here if we stayed. So, the best thing to do for her would be get to her out of here.

“You know what,” I said, “let me just grab my muffin and we can go Ana. I’ll take you to the bistro down the street. You don’t need to ruin your free time defending me with these two hypocritical witches.”

Lola scoffed. She moved from behind Mariah. The anger still glowed bright in her eyes. Before, she could tolerate me and try to look at me with acceptance. As of now, I believed that would never be the case again. She would always hate me and never hold back expressing it.

Good. The two face act wore thin quick.

“You can fool everyone in town, Summer. Make them see you as some poor, pregnant woman that will raise her baby on her own. But I see you for who you really are. And I know Kyle will too.”

I rolled my eyes. “For someone that claims to be street smart and sees the world in such a realistic way, you have got to be the most delusional person I have ever met. Which is saying a lot because I have met plenty of those in my life. But when you got Mariah over here gassing you up, it figures you would think like this.”

Lola stepped towards me.

I raised my hand.

Mariah hissed, “I dare you, Summer Newman.”

Ana’s warm, soft fingers wrapped around my wrist and slowly lowered my hand. I cast her a look. She shook her head. I took in a deep breath, reminded myself I needed to stay calm for the baby. Backed up a step, pushing the desire to slap the chef down to the darkest pit of my stomach.

Once somewhat calm, I said, “If I were you, Lola, I would be worried what Kyle is going to do when you two finally talk. Because when we spoke last night, he didn’t seem too happy with you. Personally, I hope that means he finally sees you for the mistake that you were and moves on with his life. But should he choose to try and work things out with you, be an actual adult in a relationship,” I replied.

“What goes on between Kyle and Lola is none of your business, Summer,” Mariah said.

“Some of it will be,” Ana replied. “Considering Kyle is the father of her child and all.”

Mariah shook her head, scoffing and giving Ana a flabbergasted look. Ana, I noticed, stared the redhead down with an intensity that worried me. I know she tried to avoid interacting with Mariah as much as possible. Still hurt over Devon choosing his ex girlfriend over his sister to handle a position that his sister had more qualifications for. But the tension waffing over Ana at the moment had me wondering if there was more to the situation than what I knew. 

And if I should drag Ana out of there.

“I can’t understand you, Ana. I thought you were Lola’s friend. I thought you were rooting for her and Kyle. Why are you suddenly on Summer’s side?” Mariah asked.

“Because I have seen the side of Summer you all ignore. Because I have watched her be the bigger person in this mess and try to give Kyle and Lola their space to be happy. They imploded their wedding without any help from Summer.”

“Considering she kissed Kyle, I say she played a part in it,” Mariah snapped back.

I groaned.

Lola would tell Mariah about that.

Ana scoffed. “Kyle kissed her, one. Two, instead of leaving Kyle at the altar like a diva, Lola could have post poned the wedding to work out their issues. Third, he has been trying to get in contact with her since she left to work things out. I say they did their own damage. Lola moreso. And honestly Mariah, you need to quit trying to hover over their relationship. It’s weird. Plus, you have other responsibilities that you need to be more focused on instead of whether Lola and Kyle can figure their mess out.”

Oh this sounded like we were heading into dangerous waters.

Mariah shifted her focus from me to Ana. Lola stepped back, staring between the two in confusion. I inched closer to Ana. Should I drag her out of here? Wait to see how this conversation goes? Throw my food as a distraction?

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mariah asked.

Ana shrugged. “Just some friendly advice. Word among some in the music community is that you are way too focused on Tessa. And with you being all up in your friends’ love lives, that leaves no room for you to manage the other artists on the Power label.”

Did I just see Mariah’s fists clench? 

“No need for the advice. Things are just fine,” Mariah replied.

“If you say so.”

I definitely saw Mariah shift her body weight forward.

“Are you still made that Devon chose me over you, Ana? Is that why you’re making up these rumors about clients being unhappy?” the redhead asked.

The air shifted. Tension started to rise, the hair on my arms standing at attention. Ana stiffened beside me. Lola furrowed her brow, looking from one girl to the other. She could sense the change and wondered at its cause. That made the nervous energy bubbling within me kick into high gear.

With anger coating each word, Ana said, “Mariah Copeland I am no liar and you know that. And the only reason you got that job over me is because Devon has lost himself to his grief over Hilary and picked you because you two used to sleep together. It was a pity selection, not one based on merit.”

The words stunned Mariah judging by the dropped jaw and eyes growing wide. But her expression shifted in a flash. Nostrils flaring. Lips pulled tight. Red spreading from the top of her head down to the base of her neck. And the trembling in her clenched fists told me what her next step would be.

I looked at Ana. My roommate seemed unfazed by the reaction from her opponent. Instead, as if knowing what was coming, she pulled her silver hoops from her ears and dropped them on the nearby table. Her beautiful braids were pulled up into a thick, corded bun. And she slipped the thin rings from her fingers, dropping them beside her earrings.

“Ana…” I warned.

Before I could say anything else, Ana pushed me backwards. As I stumbled towards the counter, Mariah merged into my place. And with strength behind her movement, she punched Ana. 

I gasped.

Lola yelped.

Chairs scrapped against the floor as patrons moved to get out of the way.

“Ana! Stop!” I screamed.

But my roommate heard nothing. Instead, once her barrings were righted, she returned Mariah’s punch with one of her own. I cringed at the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Then yelled as my roommate followed up her actions by shoving Mariah into a nearby table. Which she stumbled over, falling to the ground. Ana wasted no time, throwing herself on top of Mariah.

But Mariah bucked her off. With the agility of an alley cat, she maneuvered herself to be on top of Ana. Chaos reigned around us. People yelling. A few rushing towards exits. Lola trying to pull them apart. I yelled for them to stop. But the two continued to attack each other, cursing in the midst of trading slaps and blows.

I spotted the fire extinguisher behind the counter. Rushing around the bar, shoving Lola out of the way as I moved, I snatched it from its place. Grunting, I drug it over to the fighting girls. Mariah had found herself back on top. With a snarl, I unleashed the white fog on to Mariah.

She coughed and sputtered, quickly dislodging herself from her position above Ana. I still continued to spray her, maneuvering myself between her and the rising Ana. Lola dragged her friend further away, screaming at me to stop with the spray.

The extinguisher drained out before I decided to stop.

“What the hell is your problem, Summer?” Mariah screamed.

“Are you ok?” I asked Ana while still keeping my eyes on the two across from us.

“I’m fine. Nothing a little ice won’t help,” she replied.

“Did I spray you?”

She said, “Just a little, but I think most of it landed on her.”

“Good. That’s what I wanted.”

“Summer, what the hell were you thinking?” Lola asked.

I dropped the fire extinguisher. “Getting your friend off mine. I would hate for her to get her ass beat in her mother’s place of business.”

Mariah sneered. “I can see why you two get along. You live in your own delusions.”

“No. I think it is clear you two are the delusional ones. You can’t handle when someone throws your screw ups in your face,” Ana replied from behind me.

“Listen Copeland,” I said. “If you ever put your hands on Ana again, pregnant or not, I will make you regret it. And Lola, grow up and handle your business with Kyle.” 

I turned on my heel. A flash of light caught my attention. Bending down, I discovered Ana’s jewelry. Standing back up, I handed it to her before slipping my arm into hers. “You alright?” she asked as I slipped my arm into hers.

“Besides the baby kicking up a storm and hunger getting worse by the minute, I’m good.”

“Let’s get out of here. The Bistro is calling my name,” she said.

I chuckled. We walked out of the coffee shop and into the warm sun. The cool, September air caressed our skin. Who cared that we just did battle with two, sanctimonious idiots? Today was a good day no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wrote this for the fight.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As I entered my office two days after the event in Crimson Lights, my grandfather’s voice called out my name. When I turned around, he stood in the doorway. We approached each other, wrapping the other into a hug. I pulled back, giving him a quizzical look. “What are you doing here this early? I thought you had a doctor’s appointment?”

Grandpa said, “I spoke with Nate. He will be coming by the office to do our examination. We have too much work to be handled before next week.”

He was right. Vivian Sun would be here sometime next week and we needed to triple check everything was in order. Victoria would more than likely be the one to do that, though. My poor aunt has been running around here like a madwoman ensuring all was in order for this visit. But I think her need for perfection was paying off because Grandpa mentioned in passing that Victoria was showing off all the talent he knew she had. Reminding him of himself.

It wouldn’t shock me if Victoria would be announced CEO after this product launch.

“I wanted to mention that to you, but also something else. I spoke with your father yesterday,” Grandpa said.

My heart jumped. 

I moved around Grandpa, shutting my office door. No one else needed to hear this conversation. And all sorts of ears were listening around here, waiting for the latest Newman family gossip. My brother would not be fodder like I was.

“How bad was it?” I asked, bracing myself for the worst.

Grandpa sighed. “I was unable to speak with him fully. Only got as far as mentioning that you had stumbled upon some information about Noah’s time in London. He seemed particularly interested, claiming that Noah had been avoiding the topic with him whenever the pair would meet up.”

Of course Dad would notice. And if he noticed, that meant Sharon noticed. I can only imagine what kind of thoughts were running through her head about her son’s recent appearance back in town. His need to avoid all discussion of London. 

My brother was spinning a web of a mess and didn’t even know.

“Alright. So why were you unable to completely talk with him? Did he get angry about the package left at my door? Storm out to confront Noah somewhere? Because Dad didn’t call or text me and Noah didn’t say anything last night if he saw Dad.”

“No dear girl, we were unfortunately interrupted by Chelsea.”

I cringed. “Oh.”

Grandpa said, “I take it you are aware of the troubles between your father, Chelsea, Sharon, and Adam.”

“Not the entire story,” I replied. “A few nights ago, Faith called Noah wanting to leave the house because all four were at Sharon’s arguing. Something about Chelsea blaming Sharon for Adam not seeing Connor?”

Grandpa sighed. For a brief moment, he looked every bit his years. Tired and emotionally drained. But within a blink, he gathered himself and returned to the titan I grew up knowing him as. 

Did I ache for him? 

Or should I be amazed?

“It seems Chelsea wishes to have her family back,” Grandpa said.

My heart sank.

“Your father told me that the two talked after the fight. Chelsea does have feelings for your father, but she also has found herself being drawn back to Adam. However, it seems Adam and Sharon are growing closer. And he seems to want nothing to do with the Newmans.”

A pit opened in my stomach.

“Noah told me a little bit about that, but I didn’t realize he was cutting off all contact. He won’t even see you?” I asked.

Grandpa sighed. “No my dear, he won’t even see me. Avoids my calls. Keeps the brief conversations we have had short. Only speaks of Connor and Christian.”

“Wow,” I said. “Adam really isn’t….Adam anymore. He does have all of his memories, right?”

“Yes.”

Adam had all of his memories and still chose to keep a distance between himself and Chelsea. But he drew closer to Sharon. Which meant she and Rey Rosales were officially done. That explained why I saw so little of him around. And why Faith hardly talked about him the night she stayed with us. I doubt he had moved back to Miami and left Lola here. Which meant he must be occupying his time with work.

“So you and Dad never had a chance to speak about Noah, I take it?” I asked.

“No. When Chelsea came in, I could tell the two of them needed to discuss something important. Victoria will try to talk with Nick later today or tomorrow though, don’t you worry.”

I couldn’t resist biting my nails. The nervousness swirling within me needed a release. And the more I thought about the conversation that took place between my dad and Chelsea, the worse I felt. If he was dealing with heartbreak on top of learning his son may have a stalker? 

We were in for a storm.

"Maybe I should talk to Noah," I blurted.

Grandpa shook his head. "No. I don't want you worrying about this. You need to stay as stress free as possible for your sake and the baby's.”

“We are running out of time, Grandpa,” I said. “It had to have been that woman or someone she knows that left that package at my door. And the launch party isn’t that far off. We need to go ahead and have Noah prepared for whatever this woman does.”

The urgency in my tone and the expression I wore must have bothered Grandpa. He became silent, his gaze shifting from calm and in control to something soft. Comforting. And he reached out, brushing his thumb down my cheek before patting my shoulder. 

“We will talk with Noah tonight, I promise. You only focus on your health and the baby.”

“Grandpa, you have to let me help with this. I mean, the package was left at my door. That means this woman knows Noah is living with me. Ana is there, too. She could come back.”

“And I have already talked to the head of security for your apartment. He will keep a closer watch on your building. Plus I will hire a few more guards to watch you as well. And, I have already asked to have the security footage be handed over.”

I blinked. I should be used to the power that my grandfather wields, but he still managed to catch me off guard at times. 

“First, I am going to try and not freak out at all of that you just told me. Second, I don’t think you can just get the security footage. A warrant will be needed. Which means the police will be involved and that means Noah will have to know. And since Dad is dealing with Adam’s return and his involvement with Sharon and Chelsea, plus Victoria is swamped with the launch and dealing with Billy being an ass about the secrets, I should talk to Noah.”

Grandpa shook his head. “No. You are going to stay put. Summer, I am serious. You have already had one scare, you don’t need another. We will talk with your father tonight. And then discuss with Noah tomorrow.”

I sighed. He wouldn’t budge. And I understood where he was coming from. I did need to think of the baby and the stress of a confrontation with Noah would cause. And it would be ugly, I had no doubt. When he felt his privacy was violated, he lashed out. I had to be prepared to take the brunt.

Could I put the baby through that kind of stress?

“I won’t say anything to Noah,” I said.

“I promise to keep you informed, though.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Before Grandpa could say anymore, my phone rang. I looked from him to my purse sitting on my desk, wondering who could be calling me so early. Doubtful that it would be Kyle. Faith, maybe? Ana? Dad or Mom were also possibilities. Noah, but less likely. 

I rummaged through my purse, pulling my phone free. To my surprise, it was my grandmother calling.

“Why is Grandma calling me?” I asked.

Grandpa chuckled. “Answer it and see. I’ll leave you alone to discuss with her.”

As he disappeared from my office, I accepted Grandma’s call. 

“Hello?”

“Summer, did you just get to work?” Grandma said.

I lowered myself on to my desk. The ache in my feet was growing. These flats were cute, but support was not in their making. Which sucked because I had only heels left to wear with my work outfits.

“Yes, Grandma. Is something wrong? You don’t normally call early in the morning.”

“I wanted to catch you before you made plans. I was hoping you could come by this afternoon and we could discuss the baby shower.”

I laughed. My grandmother’s eagerness for this baby shower could not be denied. I thought we had already discussed everything that needed to happen for this event. But I am coming to see that my grandmother had new ideas every day for how she wanted this shower to go. 

“And what else do we need to discuss?” I asked.

“The attendance, for one thing,” she replied. “I have down everyone I could think of and, Summer, this feels like a small list.”

My grandmother refused to believe I wasn’t surrounded by a gaggle of friends. That people had to know I was a sweet girl that anyone would desire to have in their life. My last name may scare off a few weaklings, but surely there were people that were brave enough to befriend me.

I don’t think my grandmother wanted to see me as the grown daughter of Phyllis Summers. Just the naive, playful granddaughter of her son. That would be something that would always be a work in progress, I supposed.

“Grandma, we both know not many would be willing to come to this shower. Besides, it can be a drop in shower.”

She gasped. “I won’t hear of it. You will have a respectable baby shower.”

Before I could respond, Elijah appeared in the doorway. He held a manila folder in hand. Details about the launch party I suspected. He motioned that he could come back, but I shook my head. If I didn’t get my grandmother off the phone, she would talk my ear off about this party.

“Grandma, I’ll swing by this afternoon and we will finalize all the details. Promise. But I have to go now because Elijah just arrived and we need to discuss the launch party.” With that, I ended the call.

“You didn’t have to stop talking on my account,” he said.

I shook my head, saying with a laugh, “If I didn’t get her off the phone now, I would never get her off the phone. She has been so excited to plan this baby shower. I think having a great-grandchild plus having a party to plan helps keep her mind off the other mess going on with our family.”

“Really? What mess could the all powerful Newmans find themselves in now?”

Did I dare take the opening? Or continue to bite my tongue until Grandpa and Victoria spoke with Dad? But that could take days considering the storm brewing with Chelsea, Dad, Sharon, and Adam. Grandpa would be focused on that, worried something would drive his youngest son further away than he already was. And I was worried that Dad would go off the deep end if his possible rekindled romance with Chelsea was dashed because of Adam along with Adam being around Faith and Sharon.

“Apparently, my family is finding themselves in all sorts of trouble lately,” I replied. Moving around the desk, I sat down in my chair. Elijah took the empty seat in front of the desk. He made himself comfortable, charming smile still in place. As if we were just two coworkers gossiping about simple family matters.

If he only knew….

As I leaned back, appearing relaxed and calm, I said, “First we have my unexpected pregnancy. And attempt to keep it a secret.”

“But it was understandable why you did. Your ex husband dumping you and choosing to get engaged before the divorce is officially finalized? That was a dirty move.”

I nodded. “Yes and hurtful. But looking back, I’m not surprised. Kyle and I always try to be good people, but we both know we have it in us to be awful. His actions at the end of our marriage was just proof of that.”

“And it is no surprise you hid your pregnancy for as long as you could. You needed to be stress free in your life. Abbott is anything but.”

“I don’t think my family knows the meaning of the phrase ‘stress free’ to be honest. Besides my unplanned pregnancy, my thought to be dead uncle returns to town. No memories of his life at first. Then he starts gradually remembering everything and hides himself away. My grandfather is hurt, my dad is unsure how to handle the return of his brother, my aunt won’t speak of it at all, and my grandmother is trying to keep the pieces of the family together.”

Elijah nodded. “I’ve heard the stories of Adam Newman. He is a force that no one can be prepared for.”

“You got that right. And now he’s starting a relationship with my brother and sister’s mother. And he is trying to be a good dad to his son Connor, but Connor’s mother Chelsea is realizing she wants Adam back.”

Elijah cringed.

I chuckled.

“Yes. That is a powder keg waiting to happen. Chelsea, I thought, was starting a relationship with my dad. But now I think that has fizzled. Which sucks because Dad worked really hard to forgive Chelsea for how she left town last time.”

“I can see why your grandmother is keen to have a party. Bring some kind of happiness in her family’s lives.”

I said, “Not just that. I think it is a way to check in on everyone. Victoria is determined to make this relaunch of Brash and Sassy a success.”

“Which it will be,” Elijah said. “I’ve spoken with the executives at Sun and Moon. They are thrilled with all the ideas being thrown out there.”

I smiled. “That’s good to hear. And I’m sure Victoria will appreciate it. She’s been more focused on the company because things haven’t been so great at home. Billy is still holding a grudge about her keeping my pregnancy and the meeting with you a secret. I also think there are some past issues they are trying to work through right now, too.”

“Secrets have a way of causing problems, I agree. I’ve been on both ends of the equation when it comes to that.”

Another opening. 

The urge to take it hit me like a truck.

Plus, I only promise Grandpa not to speak with Noah. No one had any idea about Elijah’s involvement in this entire scenario. So, if I brought it up to him, it wasn’t like I was breaking the promise.

I casually crossed my arms. Chuckled. Remained at ease as to not set off alarm bells in Elijah. He had sharp eyes and would notice any subtle changes. Probably how he became such a shark in marketing collaborations for Sun and Moon.

“Really?” I started. “You’ve been on both ends of a secret. Let me guess, you lied about your grades to your mother. And you found out she was lying about Santa Claus.”

Elijah chuckled. “Something like that, yes. But other things as well. I’m human. And I always found myself in trouble. Boredom does that to you.”

I envisioned my grandfather sitting behind his desk, jovial on the outside, a shark smelling blood on the inside. Knowing you had your prey right where you wanted them. Knowing they could not dance out of the path of danger this time. That you may not have all the facts, but you had enough to hold their feet to the fire to get what you wanted.

“Did boredom bring you and my brother together?” I asked.

Elijah cocked his head. “Business originally, but we grew to be friends over our desire to escape our families. If that makes sense.”

I chuckled. “For Noah, yes. For you, no. But that’s alright. I don’t expect you to give me your life story.”

Elijah smirked. “No. You just want to hound me about what secrets I share with him.”

I smiled.

Elijah’s eyes narrowed.

“I already know,” I said. “Seems Noah had a little bit of girl trouble in London that you helped him deal with.”

As if lightning had struck the office, the good natured atmosphere flashed to something heavy. Tension radiated from Elijah. His body stiff and his eyes darkening as his brow furrowed. But he tried to appear calm, as if my words had no effect.

The brittle smile in place said other wise.

“I think you have an active imagination,” he said. “Noah told me about it.”

“I also think I have money at my disposal to hire a private investigator,” I replied. “And since you two want to be so secretive, you left me no choice but to do some digging.”

“Summer….you wouldn’t betray your brother like that.”

“Normally, no. But it was better I do the digging and get the information first before Grandpa did.” 

As if electrocuted, Elijah shot to a straight sitting position. He stared, eyes roaming over my face. Looking for a tell. Hoping to realize I was bluffing. But I played poker and I knew how to keep my cards hidden.

“Your grandfather is snooping into Noah’s business?”

“Knowing him? Yes. And he would handle it much differently than I will.”

“Summer…”

I held up a hand, stalling his comments. “I’m giving you two options here because I’m done playing Elijah. Things are in motion that can cause a lot of hurt to my family, so I intend to cut it off at the pass. Either you can tell me everything now. Or you can call Noah and tell him he has to tell him everything tonight.”

“I’m not ratting out my best friend,” Elijah snapped.

“Then he can tell me. Because Grandpa knows things, Elijah. The entire picture? I don’t know. But he is well aware of what kind of trouble Noah found himself in. And I have no doubt he will talk to our dad about it. And like I said earlier, he is dealing with a lot concerning our uncle and that mess. I know my father. If he feels like one of his kids are in trouble and he already has problems on his mind, he will react in a disastrous manner. So, I will give you the day off so you can call Noah to tell him. And he can come talk to me tonight. Otherwise, he will be dealing with Grandpa and Dad.”

“You’re bluffing,” Elijah said after a long, tense minute. “You have no information on anything that happened in London. Otherwise, you would have confronted Noah about it already.”

I turned, fully facing him. I wanted him to see how serious I was when I spoke my next words. Because Elijah would try to weasel his way out of giving information any way he could. I wasn’t risking the wrath of several family members for nothing.

“He has a stalker and she may already be in town. So your problem is no longer contained in London. So it is best you give me your side of events and tell me who she is so we can be prepared. Because Noah is living with not just a pregnant woman, but also Ana Hamilton. And Devon would rain fire from the sky if something happened to his sister because neither you nor my brother wanted to be honest about your troubles.”

The color faded from Elijah’s face. I don’t think he fully realized what problems could occur if he nor Noah got a handle on the situation. And the fact that I knew Noah had a stalker seemed to have shaken him. Confirming I was not bluffing as much as he hoped.

“Noah will be angry with you,” he whispered. “That you invaded his privacy like this.”

“I could claim the right to be pissed considering he was putting me and Ana at risk. Because that’s why he moved in, isn’t it? He suspected this stalker of his would be in town and wanted to be close in case something happened.”

Elijah kept his lips tightly shut.

“Take the day off. I’ll deal with Grandpa and Victoria about the launch party. You go talk to Noah. And I’m warning you Elijah. If either of you try to pull a fast one, I will let you face the firing squad of the entire Newman family. Which is the last thing you want to happen, I promise you.”

With an ice cold glare, he stood up. No word spoken as he turned and left my office. I slumped back against my chair. Released the breath I had been holding. And sent up a silent prayer that Grandpa wouldn’t roast me alive for being unable to hold out on questioning my brother. Because I had a strange feeling, time was of the essence.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The door opening and slamming shut sent a bolt of lightning through me. I moved as fast as my growing bump would allow, rising to my feet and spinning around. I opened my mouth, prepared to defend myself to a raging bull that was my brother. However, it was not my brother walking into the apartment, but Ana.

Who stared as if I was surrounded by thousands of cats.

“Are you alright?” my roommate asked. She pulled her heels off her feet, chucking them near the shoe cupboard. 

Oh this conversation would be fun.

“Hold on to that thought. How was the meeting with the grief counselor?”

Was I delaying this conversation? Yes. Did I care? No.

Ana glared.

I smiled.

“Fine. We had a productive conversation. I learned a few things that will be helpful in rebuilding my relationship with Devon. And navigating the stages of grief he is struggling through.”

“Good! I’m so happy to hear that. And I know Elena will be happy to have the help as well.”

Ana slowly moved towards me, stopping at the couch. She dropped her purse in the seat before taking her signature, no nonsense pose. Weight shifted to her left hip. Arms crossed. Chin raised. Dark eyes narrowed and focused on me. 

I sighed.

“What’s going on, Summer?” Ana asked. “You’re acting jumpy. Did something happen with Kyle? Did he get mad with you about the fight with Lola? Cause if he did, then I will make it very clear to him she and Mariah were the instigators.”

I shook my head. “No. I haven’t spoken to Kyle at all, actually.”

“Then what’s with the nervous twitch you have going?”

My mouth opened. It closed. Opened. Closed. The confrontation we would likely have bothered me. Ana and I had never really had a fight before. Little spats here and there. Who would be washing the dishes that night. Why was all the apple juice gone. Where was the floral romper we seemed to have forgotten who the original owner was.

But once I told her what I did, I knew she would be angry.

“I...confronted Elijah.”

Ana frowned. “Confronted Elijah? When? Why?”

“About what happened in London. And this morning,” I replied.

Ana gasped.

I cringed.

“Why did you do that?” she questioned. 

In a flurry of movement, she rushed around the couch. She grabbed my hands, saving my finger nails from being torn to shreds due to my nervous plucking. I moved with her as she dropped to the couch. I eased myself down on to the couch, our knees bumping as I turned to face her.

“I should have told you this last night, but after yesterday’s eventful afternoon it honestly escaped my mind. The night that you left with Noah to get Faith, something happened.”

Ana’s eyes widened.

“While you and Noah were gone and I was here alone with Kyle, someone came by. I don’t know for sure who, we’re trying to get the security tapes now. Whoever it was, though, left a package addressed to my brother.”

“What was in it?” she asked.

I explained the contents of the package. With each description of the various items, the worry in Ana’s eyes grew. Maybe she could understand why I decided enough was enough and I had to confront Elijah. 

As soon as I finished, she asked, “Do you think your grandfather will convince the security officers to hand over the surveillance tapes without issue?”

I shrugged. “Maybe? Money buys a lot of things and Grandpa has plenty of money to spare. But at the same time, you always have someone that is a stickler for the rules.”

“Do you think it will be the girl in the picture on the tapes?”

“I’m not sure, Ana,” I said. 

Part of me believed it could be Noah’s stalker we would find on those tapes. A woman emerging from the elevators and walking towards the door, the package dangling from her fingertips. Would she be staring at the door for minutes? Touching it? Or would she be shown dropping the package off without a care before knocking. Only to disappear like a ghost from a horror movie, leaving a chill in the hallway that I still feel as I walk towards my door.

But then a whisper in the back of my mind wondered if it wouldn’t be her. If she had hired someone to do her bidding. That she wanted to stay in hiding, keep Noah guessing. She seemed to enjoy the game judging by the contents of the envelope she left at my door. And that thought scared me more than having a clear picture of who she was.

“Noah will be furious about this, you know,” Ana said.

I replied, “I know. But with the chaos my father is dealing with, he is liable to make the situation worse. At least with me, Noah doesn’t have to fear me trying to control the situation or go behind his back to hurt him. He can scream and throw things, but I can handle that. And honestly, it was a spur of the moment decision to confront Elijah but I do think it will be better this way now that Dad will already be hurting and angry over something.”

“Plus,” I continued, “this is your home, too. You have the right to know what is going on and have a say in the matter. And you work for Noah, so you need to be aware of everything.”

Ana snorted. “You think this crazy chick will come after me?”

I shrugged. “I think that only Noah will really know the answer to that. But I think we are dealing with someone that may not be completely all together mentally. So, you need to be prepared just in case.”

A knock sounded at the door. 

Ana and I looked at each other.

“Expecting company?” she asked.

I shook my head. “No. You?”

She shook her head.

Another knock at the door. I rose to my feet, grimacing at the ache throbbing through my ankles. They were swollen. Elephant feet. And I could not find a pair of comfortable shoes to wear to work that looked appropriate. So I suffered through the ballet flats I had. But that wouldn’t be for much longer if my grandmother had anything to say about it.

Before I had come home, I stopped by to see her. And just as I expected, Nikki Newman in all her planning glory, had arranged everything for my baby shower this weekend. She even had a suitable number of guests. Most seemed to be friends of hers, though. However, if she promised to get me more comfortable clothing that was stylish, I wouldn’t say a word. I already knew I would have to suck it up and deal with Abby, a couple of older, strange women would be no problem.

“Maybe it’s Kyle,” Ana suggested.

Doubtful. 

With Lola back in town, I imagined my child’s father would be preoccupied with trying to save his relationship. Or trying to figure out if there was even a relationship to save. Lola could lie through her teeth that she was an upstanding person, but I knew if Kyle promised her what she wanted she would happily come back. So she would be sweet talking Kyle without making it obvious. And Kyle, though he talked a good game of being angry with her and wanting to stay in my life, would probably give in.

“Lola is back. That’s not Kyle.”

We walked towards the door. I stood on my tip toes and peered through the peep hole. Then I immediately dropped back down, trying to process what I had seen. Again, I rose on my tip toes and looked through the peephole. Again, I dropped back down.

“Summer?” Ana asked.

Instead of responding to her, I opened the door.

“What are you doing here, Kyle?” I asked.

The intensity with which he stared at me sent butterflies dancing through my stomach. I stepped back. He moved forward. His gaze roved my face, lingering on my cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kyle asked.

Oh.

Of course.

I rolled my eyes. “If you’re here to berate me for what happened at Crimson Lights, turn around and go home.”

Instead of listening to my advice, Kyle stepped into my apartment and shut the door behind him. Then, he reached out and grasped my chin between his fingers. Gently, he moved my head to the side. With his free hand, he traced my cheek that Lola slapped. At the soft caress of his fingers, shivers raced down my spine. It had been ages since he showed me this level of tenderness.

I wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked.

After pulling my chin free of his grasp, I shook my head. “No. For someone that claims to be street tough, her slap felt like something Abby would give.”

Spinning on my heel, I moved back towards the couch. Ana shot me a look that I refused to acknowledge. She got lucky on her guess, nothing more to it. But the little smile she wore told me she thought otherwise.

“Why would you even get in a fight with her, Summer? You’re pregnant. Fighting is the last thing you should be doing,” Kyle scolded after me.

“Because she was there. After the hard time she gave you, Lola comes waltzing into the coffee house with Mariah as if she hadn’t done anything wrong. Plus, your bestie and your whatever Lola is decided to get rude with me first,” I snapped back, the memory from two days ago reigniting the irritation I felt from before. “Also, she hit me so I had to hit her back.”

I turned, leaning back against the couch. Ana walked around Kyle, who had stopped feet from me, and came to stand beside me against the couch. “Don’t be too hard on her,” she said, “they were really antagonizing her.”

“All the better she should have left. They aren’t worth getting her blood pressure up and affecting her and the baby,” he replied.

“Why should I be the one to walk away?” I asked. “I’ve lived here longer. Known you longer. And did nothing wrong. I had every right to go there and get something for lunch. Not my fault Mariah couldn’t handle seeing me because it would upset her precious Lola.”

Kyle groaned. "I'm not saying you should walk on egg shells around them. Or avoid places all together. But you should also think about your health. Summer, the third trimester is a stressful time already. You don't need to add to it." 

I sneered. “Did Lola ask you to tell me this?”

The air thickened as the tension rose. Kyle snapped his mouth shut, jaw tick working over time. Ana gasped, gaze shifting from me to the father of my child. And I braced myself, feet flat on the floor and hands gripping the back of the couch with such force my fingers ached. Because I just knew Kyle was about to say something that would piss me off.

“No, Lola did not tell me to talk to you about any of this,” Kyle said. “I’m saying it out of concern.”

“So you did talk to Lola then?” I asked.

He sighed. “Yes. Mariah called me the night of your fight.”

To my surprise, Ana chimed in with, “Of course she would.”

Her comment reminded me I needed to speak with her about her issues with Mariah. I knew she hadn’t forgiven the redhead for getting the position at Power that she felt she earned. Which worried me because that meant Ana had been sitting and stewing in her anger all this time. But that would have to wait until we were alone.

Kyle ignored her, though. “Mariah called. I went to her and Tessa’s. That was where Lola was.”

“Besides our fight, which I’m sure she made my fault, did you two talk about anything else?” I asked.

“If you’re asking if we talked about you, yes we did. About the baby. The wedding. We talked about everything, Summer.”

My heart raced. A nervousness filled my belly. Scenario after scenario raced through my mind. Did they fight and Kyle decided he was done with Lola? Did they fight and he succumbed to her demands? Were they rekindling their relationship? Would I have to try and handle the thought of that sanctimonious bitch being in my child’s life? Could I handle not killing my child’s father for bringing her into my life?”

“And?” I choked out.

Kyle sighed. Weary and worn, his face aged in a matter of seconds. That cool, calm man from before seemed to have vanished. As if he had no weight on his shoulders during Lola’s absence, but now he felt caged. How he couldn’t see the way she changed him for the worst, I will never know. But I could only hope this stunt she pulled made him hesitate in starting back up with her.

As he opened his mouth, the door to the apartment opened. In stormed my brother, Elijah following behind. I straightened up. My eyes stayed locked with Noah’s, which glowed with unbridled fury. This would be a showdown to remember.

“What the hell are you doing snooping around my private life, Summer?” Noah snapped.

In an instant, Ana appeared at my side. She slipped her fingers into mine, squeezing my hand. I took comfort in the offered support. I squeezed back.

“What’s going on?” Kyle asked. He looked from me to Noah. “And why are you stomping in here like a mad bull?”

The glare Noah shot my ex-husband should have burned him alive on the spot. “This is none of your concern. I don’t know why you’re here, but you can leave now.”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Noah stepped towards Kyle. Anger radiated off my brother and he appeared to have found a target to vent his rage on. But my ex husband didn’t seem to care that he was staring death in the face. He squared his shoulders and stared Noah down.

“Don’t you dare, Noah,” I said. “Your problem is with me, not him.”

Without looking away, my brother said, “I can have a problem with both of you.”

“And I can be pissed at you for fighting with the father of my child as well as hiding the fact that you appear to have a stalker. Which you led right to my door, by the way.”

Noah’s head snapped in my direction. We locked eyes. My brother’s gaze burned with barely contained anger. Mine had to reflect the sentiments as I felt my hurt and fury clash into a maelstrom inside of me, begging to be unleashed. It took all of my strength to keep my feet held firm to the floor instead of walking to Noah and slapping him.

“I told you I was handling it,” he seethed. “You were supposed to give me time.”

“Time’s up,” I said. “You explain everything to me now. Help me understand what is going on. And I will stand by you when you face the inquisition from our family. Or you pack your things and leave, Noah. And you deal with the firing squad all on your own."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Chapter a week schedule  
> \- Playing fast and loose with the storyline last year so some things may or may not happen as it did on the show


End file.
